You're Not the Same Man
by Fuentalator
Summary: "You're not the man I used to know, the man who we all loved and would have followed, the man I loved and followed. You're now a selfish liar, Sinbad." What would happen if someone from Sinbad's past came back (cliche, I know). What if this person had a great influence on Sinbad and now is ready to fight him? This will take place during the Final Arc and The AOS. M for Language
1. Chapter 1

**You're Not the Same Man**

Prologue

* * *

A figure with long hair flowing in the wind. The figure has an armor on and ready for a blood bath. The figure speaks as a single tear falls on their face, "All this time, all of these years, and you are still blind of all the people around you. They keep making sacrifices for your dream and yet you are still blind. Over ten years you went from the most selfless man, to the most selfish person I have ever had the displeasure of meeting. You're not the man I used to know, the man who we all loved and would have followed, the man I loved and followed. You're now a selfish liar, Sinbad."

* * *

Chapter One

Aladdin POV:

I was sitting under a tree with Alibaba and Morgiana after our meeting with Sinbad. The ruhk was acting weird while I was talking to Sinbad. I knew he was lying when he agreed with me on how we can make our own destinies and paths. The ruhk spoke of a single letter. They kept whispering "E" while they were all a dark blue around Sinbad. Around the time, I chose not to ask, because I thought that it was causing great stress to Sinbad. The coloring of the ruhk and the tone of their voices told me that this wasn't a pleasant memory. The letter "E" wasn't speaking out to me in any significant way. I wanted to try asking Jafar, but when I thought of asking, I immediately knew that Jafar would report it back to Sinbad. If Sinbad were to find out, then I do not know what he would have done. He is already stressing with the though process of destiny, I didn't want to stir up any bad memories to try to cause him to think of destiny any worse than he does now.

They now are still fluttering like they are trying to tell me something. The keep saying "E," all happy and excited and the keep flying several feet south and then return back to me and doing it all over again. I kept thinking of this letter of "E." I tried to use Solomon's Wisdom to conjure up the thought of why the letter "E" was special, but nothing came up. I tried to talk to the ruhk, but they wouldn't let me know what exactly they were trying to get me to do. When I mumbled anything to the single worded ruhk, they wouldn't respond and Alibaba and Morgiana would both look at me with concern in their eyes. I think that eventually Alibaba got tired of it, so he asked me. "What wrong, Aladdin? Is it about our meeting with Sinbad? He seemed to be happy and understanding about what you said." Alibaba asked with concern, while Morgiana stayed silent. I knew that Morgiana knew exactly what I was thinking. She knew that Sinbad was lying, but she didn't want to burst Alibaba's enthusiastic bubble. I felt bad about doing it myself, but I knew someone had to do it.

"No, he was lying when he agreed to it, but that isn't why I am distracted. The ruhk are acting weird. They keep telling me a letter and flying south and coming back and forth. I have never seen them this weird and excited." I explained to Alibaba. His face began to deteriorate with sadness and disappointment at my statement. His usually golden eyes that were filled with enthusiasm, changed to a darker gold filled with disappointment. I knew that Alibaba looked up to Sinbad greatly, and I also knew that crushing his image of Sinbad could be heart-breaking, but I knew that Sinbad wasn't perfect and I didn't wish for Alibaba to grow up to be as closed minded as Sinbad was. Sinbad is a great man who has achieved much within his lifetime, which also means that he has experience with pain and suffering that Alibaba hasn't experienced yet. I will admit that Alibaba has dealt with many hardships and even death itself, but nothing can compare to losing a country you built from the ground up, not the mention all of the companions that Sinbad must have lost within his lifetime. I couldn't image what Alibaba would feel if he lost me or even lost Morgiana. Loving a companion is different from obtaining true love. If I lost a true loved one, I think that it would change my perspectives about the fairness of fate and destiny.

"Maybe they are trying to take you somewhere, if they are it could be very important," Morgiana questioned. I knew that Morgiana was trying to cheer up Alibaba. As soon as she spoke, Alibaba's eyes lit up once again to their golden hue. I saw the love and hope of life return to his eyes. Alibaba seemed to agree with her statement by nodding his head up and down profoundly. The ruhk got even more excited and starting flying even faster. They also seemed to change various colors, but they were mostly a light pink. It should to they were ecstatic with the idea of going to where they want us to go.

"I think you're right Morg. They are flying even faster than before now. We should go, it can be a great adventure for us again." I explained while jumping into the air. I reached out my hand to Alibaba, "What do you say Alibaba do you want to find out what's going on and follow the ruhk?" Alibaba took a second to look at my hand and consider his options. His eyes immediately lit up, smirked, reached out, grabbed my hand, looked at Morgiana and me, and said enthusiastically, "Yeah let's do it." We both looked each other with hope and enthusiasm in our eyes. I knew that we were immediately thinking the same thing. We also smiled at the kindness, hope, and love within his eyes. Alibaba always knew how to look at the brighter things in life, which made me like from the beginning of our friendship. He was always willing to look for adventure and a new way to see life and a better future.

During the middle of our celebration, a thought occurred to me. "How are we going to get there without a boat? I don't want to ask Sinbad because he might try to stop us from going." Then Alibaba got a weird wide smile on his face and responded, "I have a way." Alibaba's smile reminded me of Judar's smile when he want to fight us when we first met years ago. His eyes had the same look that Sinbad's before we knew who he was. It gave me small chills because it let me know of the true capabilities that Alibaba possessed. "Your face looks creepy Alibaba." I pointed out to him. He began to over exaggerate about the issue by reacting profoundly with aggression. He kept saying that his face wasn't creepy, but rather distinguished. Everytime he tried to make his point, he would ask Morgiana what she thought and it made her smile. Anyone could tell how deep Morgiana's love for Alibaba ran whenever you looked into her eyes as she looked at Alibaba. Another way that you could tell is by the way she smiles at him. She had different smiles for everyone. For Masrur, she has a smile as if she was speaking to her father. I know this by the looks I see from little children within capitals with their families. She has a different look for the generals of much admiration. Even with me, I see a look of love within her eyes. Not exactly like Alibaba's, but closer to how she sees Masrur. Maybe as if I am seen as a brother to her.

* * *

The next day Alibaba took Morgiana and me to the docks to go find us a boat. The ruhk have been flying crazily since I woke us this morning. Their color changing sequence quickened even more rapid than they did the day before. They were so happy that they were talking to other so quickly that I could not make out one conversation. I could not even make out one of their words. They were also swarming through and around us. Most of them were circling all around us in a heavy feat. When we started walking past the boats, the ruhk went straight to one boat in particular. When they reached the boat, they began to circle around the boat even faster than they did with us. They even began to mix up the wave patterns, causing the boat to sway frivolously, causing me to feel a little seasick. The boat was a Boita that had a large orange fire symbol on the mast on a black vast. Alibaba went straight to the ship as well, while Morgiana and I followed him. Alibaba spun around and spoke with his arms extended to the boat, "Well guys, this is my company boat. It will take us where we want to go under my orders." He was so excited as were the ruhk. I saw his eyes glimmer with so much pride. I would admit that it was an impressive vessel. It was everything that Alibaba would need as a merchant. The wood looked a light brown coloring that did not have any barnacles, moss, or seaweed markings on it. It showed that the ship was very well taken care of. I could bet that since this is the first time he own something big and expensive on his own. He probably wanted to preserve it as long as he could.

"Wow Alibaba, this is really amazing, but are you sure it is okay if we use this. I mean, it won't affect your business will it?" I asked with concern. I didn't want Alibaba's business to be in jeopardy while we went on an adventure. He just made his own business on his own, and it would be a total travesty to have it all thrown away. I will admit that the boat was impressive, but I would rather have a smaller boat rather than risk Alibaba's company. "No, I have several boats for my business and this one is one of the smaller ones. It can last a long journey but it can't carry much, so that's why I decided to choose it." Alibaba explained. It did seem like a smaller vessel. It was big enough to carry a crew and us, but it didn't seem as big as the other ships at the docks. I let out a small breath of relief and it made Alibaba pat me on the back while laughing. So with all of that we set sail to the south.

The ruhk took us south and then took off to the south east. It was at least a two-month journey. During our journey, Alibaba, Morgiana, and I trained on the deck. I showed Alibaba and Morgiana new spells and tricks that I have picked up while I was away. She was astounished by my new magic. She kept asking me how exactly I learned how to perform these spells and I kept laughing at her. I told her that I couldn't tell her how exactly I knew it, but rather that I just did. Alibaba and her would do sparring practice everyday and I could tell that she was helping Alibaba with his combat skills. Alibaba helped her with dealing with djinn equip users. She definitely got more confident with her household vessel and controlling it. It helped her greatly with her combat skills as well. I think we were getting close to the destination because more ruhk started to show up. I would talk to the ruhk about our destination and why exactly we were going to our destination. Each day I asked, they would give me more hints. They told me that we were going to a place that was lost in time. Another of the ruhk told me that this place was forgotten by the world eons ago. One ruhk talked about Alma Torran with this country, which caught me off guard. The last ruhk told me, "The last king on the board." I didn't know fully what that little ruhk meant, but I fully intended to find out.

During our trip, every night I had the exact same dream every night. I would start out in Sinbad's office. I would walk over to his desk and open the top drawer that was supposed to be locked. There was a black and white stencil drawing of a young girl. She seemed to be pretty and she had very long hair and a very beautiful face. She had a very young face, but with a teenage body. She had eyes that shown like jewels within a shining light. Her hair seemed to be a light color that ran down to the back of her knees. She wore a light colored dress that had no sleeves, a swoop neckline that accented her cleavage, Next to the picture there was a letter. The handwriting looked so familiar, yet I couldn't fully place exactly where it was from. It was definitely female handwriting, and it had a light touch to it. I would reach and touch the letter and the scenery would change to a giant meadow of lilies that were all white. A woman sat in the flowers, she had white hair but I could never see her face, but I could see her mouth. The rest of her face was darken out by the shadow of her hair. She would look at me then give me a sad smile of pity. Then she would start singing to the field and sky:

[Woman: Clusters of crocus,

Purple and gold

Blankets of pansies,

Out from the cold.

Lilies and iris,

Safe from the chill.

Safe in my garden,

Snowdrops so still.]

Then a dark figure would appear in all black. He had a the top of a man's body but the lower legs of an animal. His form was entirely black, so I could see any defining features. He let out an animalistic howl and start singing to the field and sky. The field of pure white lilies would turn black with sinister aura and the sky would turn a deep shade of blood red.

[Creature: Ah

A'o jadu ke mausam,

A'o garmiyo ke din.

A'o mantra tantra yantra,

Us ki bimari hata'o.]

The woman would wave her hand and the scene would change back to what it was previously. She would turn her head to the cruel creature. The creature bowed to the woman sitting within the newly purified white lilies. She bowed her head out of respect in return, and then the creature stalked over to side, slightly behind her. She then would start singing again while facing towards at me:

[Woman: Come to my garden nestled in the hills

There I'll keep you safe beside me

Come to my garden, rest there in my arms

There I'll see you safely grown and on your way

Stay there in the garden

Where love grows free and wild

Come to my garden

Come, sweet child]

The wind would then pick up causing a great number of lily pedals to dance within a circle, as the ruhk would form a figure next to the girl. The figure then would turn into my mother, Sheba. My mother wore a pure white dress similar to the young woman next to her. My mother looked as if she aged to be around the same age of Pipirika. My mother would look at me with loving eyes and she put her hand on the woman's shoulder. My mother would extend her hand out towards me and I would start singing while the mysterious woman sang again.

[Aladdin: Lift me up and lead me to the garden

Where life begins anew

Where I'll find you

And I'll find you love me too

Aladdin: Lift me up and lead me to the garden

(Woman: Come to my garden)

Aladdin: Where life begins anew

(Woman: Rest there in my arms)

Aladdin: Where I'll tell you, where I'll show you

(Woman: There I'll see you safely grown)

Aladdin: A new life, a new life

(Woman: And on your way)

Both: I shall see you in my garden

Aladdin: Where spring will come and stay

(Woman: Where love grows free and wild)

Aladdin: Lift me up and lead me to the garden

(Woman: Come to my garden)

Both: Come, sweet day"

I would then run towards then and when I extended my arms to embrace them, but I would fly past them and the ruhk that formed my mother would fly toward the sky and the ruhk that formed the woman would reform back to the form, but she was standing this time. She then would place her hands on my cheek, yet I still couldn't feel anything. She then would kiss my forehead and say, "Soon child, you will see me very soon." The only thing I felt was heartache and the lips of the woman on my forehead. After that, I would wake up with tears in my eyes. The dream kept reoccurring, but every other time I would try to speak to the woman, I would ask about my mother and why she was there, or I would ask the woman who she was, but it was always the same. She would sing, then the dark figure would sing, and then she and I would sing together. I also ran to them each time and she would kiss my head each and every time. I would always wake up crying, sweating, and wanting to see that woman again. Each day the dream would become more clear to me, until the day came when instead of saying that I would see her soon, she told me that I have arrived. This dream was also very different, because at the end, I would look up to her face and see two pools of lilac staring down at me with sadness and love in her eyes.

I was awoken by a crew member yelling, "Land ho, land ho." I dashed out onto the deck and looked to where the crewmember was pointing. It looked like an island but it looked as if it was all white. The island looked huge and it made me think that it was an island nation. The ruhk took off to the island. They were changing all sorts of colors. They were mostly white or light pink and doing weird patterns of an infinity symbol. The kept cheering and yelling in excitement. I sprinted over to Alibaba and Morgiana and we immediately prepared small raft to take us out to the island. When we arrived to the island, I saw that mountains and cliffs surrounded most of the island except where we were docking. The spot where we were docking seemed to be a beach and a nice village seemed to surround the beach, probably making it a fish market village. It had nice docks ready for ships, but the island itself didn't seem inhabitable. It seemed to be all made of a white hard stone that gleamed greatly over the bright sun. When we docked we started to walk on the dock and the beach, and instead of sand it, it was all the impenetrable stone.

"What happened to this island?" Alibaba asked with curiosity. He kept turning his head to gaze at this astonishing sight before us. He kept yelling out for people, but got no response back whatsoever. "I don't know, but whatever did this, wanted this island made in pure stone." I responded. I crouched down and touched the stone and it was as smooth as the stone bust within the Reim Empire. I tried to hit it with my staff and use my fire magic to crack it, but every time that I would make a slight dent, the ruhk would fly into the dent or crack and repair it. It had to some seriously strong magic to be able to hold on to this state. Alibaba explained how it was incredible, but kept asking about why this the way it had to be. I was wondering the exact same thing, but I chose to keep my mouth shout about the matter.

"Hey guys, I think you need to come see this." Morgiana yelled suspiciously. We ran to where she was and there seem to be a statue. But this statue seemed to be way to real. The ruhk was flying all around the statue. They whispered, "Seal."

That is when I fully realized what this island was and what it had become. I took a step backward in fear and spoke, "This was a person."

* * *

Author's Note

Who was the woman? How is she connected to Aladdin? Why did the ruhk lead him to the island? What Happen to the man who is now a statue?

I do not own anything. This is my first time writing fanfiction, so please be honest and gentle on judgement. This will be a musicalish kind of story. I will put what songs that they sing. The singing and music will make sense when you get to know my OCs. Some of my OC names and personalities will come from other shows kind of like cameo appearance, but they won't act the same on everything. So they will be OOCs. I hope you all enjoyed it.

* * *

Today's song list:

Cluster of Crocus - The Secret Garden Musical

Come to My Garden - The Secret Garden Musical


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Aladdin POV

That's when I realized, "This was a person." Morgiana and Alibaba both jumped back from the statue when I said that. You could see the fear, surprise, and curiosity within their eyes. Morgiana had more of fear within her eyes, while Alibaba had more curiosity within his.

"What… how… Why would a person be a statue now? Who could do such a cruel thing?" Alibaba asked scared. Alibaba reached out to touch the statue, but Morg quickly grasped his wrist to halt is actions. I think she was scared about whatever got to this poor unfortunate soul might have gotten to Alibaba as well if he were to touch it.

"I don't know Alibaba, but it seemed that the person gave up without a fight. Look at his stance, he looks like he was posing and was ready to accept his fate." Morgiana stated. When I looked at the statue I knew what she meant. The statue was a man about 6 feet. He had short hair like Alibaba, but it was calmer. He had long trousers to his feet and he seemed to wear sandals. His shirt seems to be constrictive against his body to show his physic more. He had a smile on his face with his eyes closed. His face and appearance seem to be at peace with himself and his situation. He seemed to be very good looking, as he had a smaller nose, a more chiseled jaw, and a smooth face. His weapon seemed to be a Long Sword with a rose bud on butt, it also seemed to have vines around the grip*.

"I wonder if there are any more of the people around here who are encased in stone?" Alibaba asked. I then had a thought, maybe everyone on this island became cured within the stone. If it were that way, that means an entire culture could have been wiped off the face of the earth and no one would ever know. It would also mean that this entire island was truly lost within time and it made me think about how long these people might have been this way. My thoughts were interrupted by the ruhk and they swirled around the statue and said "Seventeen." That when a thought dawned on me. The entire nation wasn't encase within the stone, only seventeen people were. "I think there are seventeen people like this, because when Alibaba asked the ruhk responded with seventeen." I stated. They both looked shocked and horrified by that fact.

"I think we should make camp here. This way if something goes wrong we can easily get to the ship. We can explore this village today, then the rest of the island tomorrow." Morgiana stated. I knew it would take more than just one day to explore this island, but I didn't want to argue with Morg. So we set off to look at the village. All of the houses, the trees, even the ground was encased with white stone. When we looked in the houses, even the items inside were all encased in white stone. The town seemed to be deserted and it looked like they took whatever they could.

"Hey guys, check this out. I found something that isn't stone around here." Alibaba yelled. Me and Morgiana ran to the well where Alibaba was standing. He pointed down the dark tunnel and that's when we saw the clear water down at the bottom.

"So I guess, we will have water around when we explore the island tomorrow." Morgiana said relived. This was good to hear, because I want to go explore this place and find out what exactly happened here. We all seemed to have found ourselves under an apple tree, which was weird of us to be under because they were so rare where we came from.

"I wonder," Alibaba mumbled to himself. He went up to grab an apple from a tree and he struggle a little to pluck it off of the tree. He kept making his grunting sounds as he attempted to take the fruit. Occasionally Morgiana would ask if he would like her assistance, but Alibaba proclaimed that he was a man and that he could pluck the fruit on his own. After more time struggling, Morgiana was the one to pick it out of the tree.

"OH WOW! HEY GUYS YOU SHOULD SEE THIS!" Alibaba yelled in excitement shoving the apple into our faces. I saw what Alibaba was getting excited about. The apple stub was brown on the inside, and when I looked at Alibaba's hands, they seemed to have whitish coloring on them as did Morgiana's. I didn't fully know what the outcome of them having white hands was going to be. "Hey Alibaba, I think you should wash your hands, you too Morg." I stated to them. We walked back to the beach and they both began to wash their hands and the white coloring came off very quickly.

"Hey I got a weird idea." Alibaba stated. He grabbed the white apple and began to wash it in the ocean water. The apple seemed to have white paint on it. The stone and paint was coming off and going into the ocean. Soon the apple was back to the ruby red color. Alibaba examined the apple curious to see if it had any defaults. Eventually, Alibaba took out a knife, cut into the apple, and cut it into three parts. He handed one piece to me and one to Morgiana. We all looked at our pieces and glanced back at each other to see if one of us was going to eat the apple piece.

"Well might as well try it." I stated. I plopped the apple in my mouth. It was the sweetest and juiciest piece of fruit I think I have ever eaten. I guess my face gave away how good it was because as soon as I ate it Morg and Alibaba both eaten their pieces. They both had their faces go to shock to blissfulness.

"That is the best fruit I think I have ever had. I wonder since the apple came off of the tree and was able to return normal after being bathed in water, if it would work the same on the man as well." Alibaba wondered curiously. So we decided to try to get the off of the ground. Alibaba tried first and couldn't lift him, but it was funny when he tried because his face turned red as he tried to pick up the statue. He also made weird straining sounds and he tried to lift the statue in weird ways. After that Morgiana tried, and when I say tried, I mean tried. She tried with all of her might to lift that statue. It wouldn't move, I even tried using my magic to lift the statue but the ruhk kept yelling at me to stop.

"I don't think we can move this guy. I think he is permanently stuck in this position. Maybe we have to reverse whatever happen to seal this island. Let's get ready to rest for the night." I said to Alibaba and Morgiana.

* * *

I had a new dream tonight. I would see a little girl with hair as white as snow that ran down to the bottom of her back and eyes were big and lavender. With the little girl, was a teenage boy who look to be in his mid-teens. The girl was adorable and was very kind. The boy looked stoic and didn't look like he would smile a lot. He had hair as white as snow that ran down to his knees and his eyes were the color of gold. They were running on the beach that we were staying on. The girl and boy fished at the dock with the fishermen and they caught these giant shrimp-like creatures*. The girl would scream out for the older boy, "Sesshomaru-niichan, wait for me!" The boy would turn to face the little girl with a happy smile on his face. I guess he had a very soft side for her. I heard him sing to her while they were waiting for the fish.

[Boy: I'll be your candle on the water,

my love for you will always burn.

I know you're lost and drifting

but the clouds are lifting.

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.

I'll be your candle on the water,

till every wave is warm and bright.

My soul is there beside you,

let this candle guide you.

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.

A cold and friendless tide has found you,

don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.

I'll paint a ray of hope around you,

circling in the air,

lighted by a prayer.]

The boy then put his arms around the little girl giving her a hug.

[Boy: I'll be your candle on the water,

this flame inside of me will grow.

Keep holding on you'll make it,

here's my hand so take it.

Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...]

Then the image would change to the girl who was then older and then I realized that it was the same woman from my previous dreams. She looked sad yet happy all at the same time. She was wearing a dark blue dress with white trimming that went to in between her mid-thigh and knee. I saw six men, six women, and one boy waiting at the beach for her.

"E-neechan! I missed you so much!" The little boy yelled, ran to her, and wrapped his arms around her looking as if she might disappear if he let go. He had tears streaming down his face. He looked at be about six years old. He had long white hair that ran down to his back and had eyes that were golden. He kind of looked like a mix of the woman when she was a little girl and that teenage boy from the previous part of my dream. He was wearing decorative clothing that were a mix of white and dark blue with gold trimming. She had a smile on her face and she wrapped her arms around him. "I missed you as well, Inuyasha."

Then a woman that looked like she was in her mid-thirties with midnight blue hair that ran to her mid back. She was wear a black and silver dress that went to her ankles. She had tears streaming down her face. She extended her arms around the woman and the little boy so this way she didn't disturb them. Then a man with black hair that went past his shoulders, who also looked to be his mid-thirties came up behind the white hair woman known as E and put his arms around the two women and the little boy known as Inuyasha. He was wearing a black shirt and trousers with a sword that hung from his waist. Both of the older adults let go of E and Inuyasha and E looked up to the older woman. "I missed you as well Sonja." Inuyasha was very reluctant but he let go of E.

Then a man in his late teens or early twenties with pink hair that was as short as Alibaba's hair, came up and hugged E. He wore an open black vest with no under shirt on with white trousers and beige sandals. He didn't cry but looked like he wanted to so bad. "It's okay to cry if you want to, Natsu. I won't judge you if you do." He then started to cry uncontrollably. He let go and then next person who came up was a man with golden hair that went past his chin. He looked to be in his late twenties. He has beautiful azure eyes that looked very kind. He gave her a nice hug that would look like a father giving one to his children. "I missed you Minato. I heard Kushina is pregnant with your child. I am so sorry I missed your wedding. Congratulations." E said to the man named Minato. Minato responded, "I know your sorry, E. Kushina and I honored you during our ceremony. Kushina wanted you as her maid of honor. Thank you. I missed you too."

Then a woman who looked to be in her late teens came up. She had dark hot pink hair that was past her chin and it was waved out. She had Columbia Blue eyes that seemed fierce. She was extremely gorgeous and she wore black short trousers that reached up to her mid-thigh and they showed off her long silky legs. She also wore a white shirt that hugged her curves so it showed off her bosom gorgeously. She had some very generous curves. She hugged E and said jokingly, "E, I missed you so much. I needed your help to try to help me keep away all the guys around here. You could have had haft and I could have had haft." E laughed really hard and responded, "Please Kallen, if I was here then there would have been way more guys. Besides, didn't LULU help you in any way shape or form?" A man who looked to be in his early twenties snorted. He said, "I'm not responsible for her. She's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Well, you and she are fiancés, so I thought you would defend her when someone tries to get together with her." E stated while looking at the man who snorted. He had black hair with eggplant highlight that was the same at Natsu but calmer and he had orchid purple color eyes. He was wearing a patriarch purple shirt and trousers on with golden sandals. He looked very smart, charming, and amusing. "Enough. E is right, you two are soon to be husband and wife and you both should start acting like it." A voice boomed over the crowd. E, Lulu, and Kallen all flinched at the sound of the voice. They all slowly turned to a woman who looked to be in her early twenties. She had long scarlet hair that ran down to her mid-back and she had hard brown eyes. She had an armor breastplate, which might I saw is a very good size, on with a white skirt. She also had on armor shoes. Kallen let go of E and started to back away when the woman walked up to them. The woman grabbed E's head and bashed it into her breastplate which I think was a form of a hug. "It is very good to see you again E. I prayed and hoped for your safe return." E just giggled and responded, "I missed you too Erza. Now can you let go, you're smothering me a little bit?"

I don't think the woman named Erza heard because she didn't let go. Another smaller voice came out, "Erza, you're about to kill her. You have to let her go." I whipped my head out to see a younger girl who looked to be about thirteen or fourteen. She had straight jet-black hair that contrasted with her pale skin. She had lilac colored eyes and a small face. She had on a silver dress the ran to her mid-thigh. I could tell she would have a lot of growing up to do. "Oh let them be Homura. Erza hasn't seen E in a while." A girl with blonde wavy hair that ran down her mid-back and she had deep sky blue. She had on a golden dress that ran to her mid-thigh as well. She also had golden sandals on. She also looked be about thirteen or fourteen. "Kaori, you shouldn't indulge them. And you and I both want to hug E as well." The girl named Homura stated. "Then let's just do it!" The one named Kaori shouted as she hugged E. Homura sighed heavily and joined in the hug.

"Alright, you two. Let the rest of us have our turn." Another voiced spoke. I turned to see a woman with hair the color of chestnut and eyes the shade of apples. She had on a wheat color dress the ran all the way down to her feet with no shoes on. Her hair ran down her back. She had kind eyes yet they seemed mischievous. She walked over to E when Kaori and Homura let go. They embraced for a good second when another voice yelled, "Jeno too, E!" A guy who looked to be in his late teens ran up and hugged E from behind. He had hair the color of hay and eyes the color of the sea. He wore very baggy clothes that were way too big for him. They were the color of hay and he wore a decorative headpiece around his head. His hair went down his back and it was a tangled mess. He started to cuddle with E when a fist came into collision with his head. "OW! TAMAHOME, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!" Jeno yelled confused of the situation. "Enough of that Jeno, you shouldn't snuggle with a woman like that unless she is your wife." A man scolded. The man named Tamahome had Castleton green hair with scarlet eyes. He had on a red shirt and black trousers that seemed to have come from the Kou Empire. He also had a long small braid running down his back. The man named Tamahome went in for a hug with E. "You shouldn't be so hard on him Tamahome. He just missed me that's all."

"No E, Tamahome was in the right. A man shouldn't cuddle with a woman who isn't his wife, but since it is you it would be so hard to resist." A man with golden hair and wines eyes took her hand and kissed it. "Oh Tamaki, you're way too much." E stopped hugging Tamahome and went started to hug the man named Tamaki. He seemed to have on a lavender colored shirt with black trousers and black shoes on. He had kind eyes and a gentle smile. I thought he looked very familiar. It took me a minute to realize, that he was one who was sealed in stone at the beach.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Aladdin's POV

"No E, Tamahome was in the right. A man shouldn't cuddle with a woman who isn't his wife, but since it is you it would be so hard to resist." A man with golden hair and wines eyes took her hand and kissed it. "Oh Tamaki, you're way too much." E stopped hugging Tamahome and went started to hug the man named Tamaki. He seemed to have on a lavender colored shirt with black trousers and black shoes on. He had kind eyes and a gentle smile. I thought he looked very familiar. It took me a minute to realize, that he was one who was sealed in stone at the beach.

* * *

With that realization I awoke from my dream. The sun was rising with me. When I looked I saw the sun rise with the water on the horizon. It was one of the most beautiful things I think I have ever saw. The way the sun gave the sky a red and purple hue that also reflected with the sea green water. With the shimmer of the white stone beach that also reflected with the red and purple hue sky gave this beach a whole new meaning of beauty. I look over to the statue who I now knew as Tamaki. I walked over to him and looked at him. Why would he give up his life, unless…? Maybe the others in that dream are in stone. I sensed two other presences walking over to the statue and I.

"Do you know something about this statue Aladdin?" Alibaba asked.

"His name was Tamaki. He had blonde hair and wine eyes, and he seemed to be a flirt, but very kind. I think there are seventeen people in stone and I think I saw most of them in a dream last night. We need to head to the middle of the island, I think the answers for our questions about this island will be there." I responded. Alibaba and Morgiana seemed confused, but they nodded their heads and went to pack up the camp.

"Don't worry Tamaki. We will find out what happen and undo what's been done to you and the others." I vowed to the statue. I saw a small sparkle come from the edge of his closed left eye, almost as if it might have been a wink. When we finished packing Alibaba brought out two horses from the ship. "I brought these guys so it would be easier to travel the island." One was all brown with a brown mane and tail. The other was brown with a black mane and tail. I rode by myself while Morgiana rode with Alibaba. We head north of the island for about five hours on horseback. We rode past several villages. One was nothing but farm land or fruit trees, berry bushes, and vast fields of wheat, corn, and other plants. It had a giant plate on the biggest tree in the village. It had a woman with long hair that ran to her feet. She had wheat in one of her arms and she held a handful of berry in the other hand, while she was surrounded by animals such as rabbits, deer, and birds. We came to a fork in the road. We had to choose to get left or right.

"Which way do you want to go guys?" Alibaba asked me and Morgiana. I looked at the signs to try to make a decision, but they were in a different language. The sign to the right said "Σπάρτη" while the one to the left said "Αθήνα". I looked to the ruhk and the ones on the left said "Scholars," while the ones to the right said "Warriors." I looked to Alibaba and Morgiana and told them, "If we go right we will see how they trained their warriors here, and if we go the left we might be able to find out more information about them and see what other things they knew. I think we should head left to Αθήνα." They nodded their heads in agreement and we headed to the left. It took about another hour to get to the Αθήνα. The village we knew as Αθήνα was actually a giant city. It had very tall buildings and vast amounts of them. Everything was in stone until we reached a fountain that still worked. We stumbled upon a building which had the title "Βιβλιοθήκη" and to the right of it was a building that stated "Κτίριο Συμβουλίου". The ruhk flew around the two buildings and whispered "Knowledge."

I went into the right building first and came into a meeting center. It had a lot of chairs and it looked to be where people discussed important matters. There was a painting of a family in the front of the room where everyone, except for the person at the podium could see it. There was a man with hair that ran to his shoulders who wore a formal suit, a woman who was sitting down in a lovely decorative gown. The woman held a baby who seemed to look at everyone. Next to the woman was a boy. He looked to be in his early teens. He had long hair that ran down his back, but then I realized that he was the boy from my dream, which means E must be the little baby in the woman's arms. When I looked at the woman, I realized that E looked almost like her, bone structure wise because the painting was all in white as well. They looked like a beautiful and happy family. The boy himself seemed to be a lot happier than he was in my dream. "That's a beautiful picture. I wonder if that's the royal family for this island or even maybe just this town?" Alibaba asked curiously. I smiled at him because I thought the same thing.

We went out of that building and heading to the next building to the left. It was a library. It had vast amounts of scrolls and books, that looked like they went on for miles and miles. There were about three stories up and it looked like the library could go down a couple of flights of stairs "WOW! There are so many scrolls. I wonder how they got all of these scrolls?" Alibaba said with amazement. I looked and there was a desk right in the front of the library. There was a parchment with a list. I couldn't read the language but I think it had something to do with what was on the levels. It read:

Ένα ~ ΙΔΙΩΤΙΚΗ ~ αρχεία Ιστορία

Δύο ~ Πόλη Ιστορία

Τρεις ~ Δημόσιες Εγγραφές

Τέσσερις ~ Ποιήματα και Παραστάσεις

Πέντε ~ έξω κόσμο

Έξι ~ Ιστορία των Θεών

Επτά ~ Ναός της Αθηνάς

"I think we should look around. I want to see if we can find anything with our language." Morgiana said. We looked around the floor we were on. I looked at the scrolls and I found some in our language but they were poems and plays. They were somewhat good but they could have been better. We started down the stairs and found all the scrolls were in all in the foreign language, so we went down the other floor. They had three scrolls in our language and they were all about the city. It was called Athenae*. It was once fought over by the gods Ποσειδώνας and Αθήνα. They both wanted the city so that they could be praised by the people. A contest was held on which the gods gave a gift to the people. Ποσειδώνας went first and gave the people a vast amount water. Αθήνα went next and she gave the people an olive tree, which proved to be more efficient for the people. In the end Αθήνα won and got the city named after themselves. We went down to the bottom and found that a gate that locked people out of this floor. "I think we should go up. There is probably a reason why they don't want people in there." I told the others. "Maybe that's the reason why we should go in. It might help us find out what happened here." Morgiana said bluntly. She broke the lock and went inside. Alibaba and I just looked at each other and then went in after she did. We looked around and found that every section of this part of the library seemed to have weird names. They had Σπάρτη, Αθήνα, Θήβα, Κόρινθος, Αίας, and Δελφοί. I went down to Αίας because the ruhk kept whispering "magic" whenever I would pass by its section. I found several scrolls about this Αίας. It was supposed to be the city of Κίρκη, the goddess of magic. I wanted to go to this city if I had the chance to while we were here. I though with new magic spells I could help me and other magicians around the world if they had something that we needed or something that we had forgotten. I found a map to the city in my robe and hoped to save it for later.

"HEY GUYS! I THINK I FOUND THE LOCATION OF THE CAPITAL OF THIS COUNTRY!" Alibaba yelled. I ran over to where he was. Alibaba looked so happy and excited to find it. Morgiana even seemed to be excited for him. We decided to go up the stairs to explore of this building. We came upon the floor which had a lot of books in our language. There were a few in a different scrolls in different languages but they were languages that I recognized. I found scrolls about djinns and the history of different countries. I even found some about Alma Torran and its history. I grabbed all the ones about Alma Torran for my own sake and sanity. I want to know how these people got these scrolls and information. Everything that I knew that was on the scrolls was entirely true. They even had things that I didn't know. Whoever they were they knew too many things for them to never have been heard of. I didn't want to tell Alibaba or Morgiana about this but I think they will find things here as well.

"ALADDIN! MORGIANA! I THINK YOU GUYS SHOULD COME SEE THIS I FOUND SCROLLS ABOUT BALBADD! I EVEN FOUND SOME ABOUT FANALIS!" I heard Morgiana running as fast as she could towards Alibaba. When I got to him I saw Morgiana rip the scroll from his hand. I peered over her shoulder and saw on how they came to be. It said that the Fanalis bloodline came from the Spartans, who were advance warriors who had the god of war's blood in their veins and from the warriors of Alcaeus who were the descendants of the god of strength. According to legend, a princess from the Spartans ran away and married a warrior from Alcaeus and that was how the Fanalis got their enormous stature, endurance, strength, and speed. The scroll even gave locations of several Fanalis villages that were not on the dark continent but rather on different islands, and even some on this island. I was amazed on how the people of this island had so much information.

"WOW! It says here that Balbadd was once part of a giant empire that disassembled their outside countries. It says that they were one of the greatest ports of the empire due its short distance from other parts of their empire. It says that they appointed a poor boy who came from the streets to become the King of Balbadd. They had the king marry a person who was an aristocrat from the empire because she could have helped him build up the country. This is so cool!" Alibaba said ecstatically. We grabbed what scrolls we wanted and headed up the stairs to see if we could find new scrolls with different knowledge. When we went up the stairs the section was decorated with paintings, vases, carpet, and drapery. When we looked at the scrolls, most of them were in their language, but the ones that were our language were all about their gods. We decided to go up the stairs to the final top floor. It was an open space with a giant statue of a woman with a shield, a little angel, and spear. Her shield had a face of a woman with snake hair. Her angel was tiny but she had a wreath in her hand. There was a fire pit in front of the statue, and the ruhk whispered "offerings," while fluttering around the pit. I grabbed a piece of a juicy fruit that I found while we passed through the farming village and put it in the unlit fire pit. As soon as the fruit hit the fire bed, it became instantly lit, and devour the fruit within a green fire that I have never seen before. I bowed to the statue before me and went down the stairs. Alibaba and Morgiana followed suit and ran down the stairs to catch up with me. "Why did we put our fruit in the pit Aladdin?" Alibaba asked curiously.

"Because Alibaba, that was a goddess of the people who lived here. I want to respect all life and cultures, so I put it in the fire pit to honor the goddess, the people, and the culture." The ruhk fluttered around all happy when I stated that. We left the library and headed to our horses. It looked like it was about another two hours until sunset. So we headed to the north west to the middle of the island where the capital was. We came to another fork in the road when we reached the end of the city. The left had Αίας and the right had Δελφοί. "We need to go to the right to Dee-dee-deelphie, I think that is what it is called." Alibaba said. So we went right and to the north to what it was called. I wanted to go to Αίας but I thought it would be best to wait to ask. We rode to the capital for about an hour and finally made it to the capital. The capital looked as big as the last city we were in except it a lot of temples toward the east and a giant castle in the center of the city. It seemed that the city was under a battle before it was put under the curse. The castle looked huge and much like Balbadd's but more like a temple. We rode into the city and found ourselves in the middle of the battlefield. There were some of the people I recognized. The woman named Erza had a giant spear pointing toward at a beastlike man that was at least twenty feet high. His form seemed to dissolve like sand. He looked like an old man with a drinking belly and a giant beard. There was also waves encased in stone. I saw the man named Natsu with a giant sword that looked bigger than he was. Homura had an enormous arrow on a bow ready to fire at the man. I saw Kaori with a lyre ready to pluck the string and Jeno had a spear of stone piercing his chest.

"This is horrible… What is that thing? Why, why is it attacking this place?" Alibaba asked with sickness in his voice. "I don't know Alibaba. I don't know." I responded. We kept walking around the city and I noticed that an overlook that the castle had that overlooked the battlefield. I saw five people standing on the balcony. I saw all the ruhk within at least ten miles surrounding the people on the balcony and their colors were changing to all colors of the rainbow. "Guys, I need to get up there." I yelled as I ran inside the castle. It was so decorated but I ran past all that because the ruhk were showing where to go. I heard Alibaba and Morgiana running after me. It took at least ten minutes to get up there. One person was by the door, three were encircling the last one. All of the ruhk were sitting on the one in the middle of the circle. The one at the door was Lulu. The man and Sonya and an unknown man were encircling the last. I walked up to the middle and found out that it was E.

"Beautiful, isn't she? I know men like to stair, but none would come this far. So tell me who are you and why are you truly here?" a voice said. I whipped around to see it was Minato, alive and not in a statue.

YAY! This took forever for me. I wanted to get the gang through the country. We will find out what this country is. How did all these people get their information about the world? Why did they know so much but nothing is known about them? How did Minato not get imprisoned? What is the beast that has attacked the island? How will Aladdin and Alibaba get the people imprisoned out? I don't own anything except E.

Translations:

Σπάρτη - Sparta

Αθήνα - Athens

Βιβλιοθήκη - Library

Κτίριο Συμβουλίου - Counsel Building

Ένα ~ ΙΔΙΩΤΙΚΗ ~ αρχεία Ιστορία - One ~ PRIVATE ~ files History

Δύο ~ Πόλη Ιστορία - Two ~ City History

Τρεις ~ Δημόσιες Εγγραφές - Three ~ Public Records

Τέσσερις ~ Ποιήματα και Παραστάσεις - Four ~ Poems and Plays

Πέντε ~ έξω κόσμο - Five ~ outside world

Έξι ~ Ιστορία των Θεών - Six ~ History of the Gods

Επτά ~ Ναός της Αθηνάς - Seven ~ Temple of Athena

Ποσειδώνας - Poseidon

Αθήνα - Athena

Θήβα - Thebes

Κόρινθος- Corinth

Αίας- Aeaea

Δελφοί - Delphi

Κίρκη - Circe


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Aladdin's POV:

"Beautiful, isn't she? I know men like to stare, but none would come this far. So tell me who are you and why are you truly here?" a voice said. I whipped around to see it was Minato, alive and not in a statue.

"I won't ask again." Minato had a blade in hand and ready to strike if he needed to. He had a pair of shoes that the warriors of the Kou Empire wore. His garments were a green tight trench coat and black trousers that went to his feet. I saw him flinch and then he was right in front of Alibaba with his blade on Alibaba's neck. I didn't even blink, yet he moved and I couldn't see it. He just vanished in thin air.

"WAIT! E BROUGHT US HERE!" I yelled as quickly as I could before he could kill Alibaba. He paused and looked at me with narrow eyes. "E has been in the marble for over ten years. How could you have talk to her? Assuming that is true, what did she fully look like, colors and all?" Minato asked displeased at what I said. Shortening the distance between the knife and Alibaba's throat.

"She talked to me through dreams. I followed the ruhk to this island and to here, the capital. I saw E in my dreams and sang with her. She had white hair that ran down to the back of her knees. Her eyes were a beautiful shade of lavender. One dream she sang to me about a garden and the other was what I think were memories of her and a boy with long white hair like hers. She also showed me the day she came back to the island. She apologized for missing the wedding between you and Kushina, who was pregnant with your child at the time when she came back." I told Minato with my hands up in the air. He seemed skeptical at first but he dropped his knife to his side.

"Everything you said about Lady Isayoi coming back is true and the dreams seem like something she would do. Assuming your dreams are correct and that E and the ruhk brought you here, then you would be one from Isayoi's prophecy, you can break Isayoi's spell, and you can help us defeat that beast over there." Minato said happy that I was there and then with disgust at the creature. We looked directly at the creature and E. "This is great Aladdin! We can help these people get out of the stone statues." Alibaba asked ecstatically. I looked at E and all the people surrounding the area that were stoned and then back to Minato and asked with a smile, "How can I help them?"

* * *

We were all sitting in a giant library or study. We were looking at all of these spell books from Magnostadt. We were trying to find the spell that E used. We were looking in those books for almost two hours and the sun was setting. "UGH! WHERE DID SHE GET THAT SPELL?! I DON'T EVEN THINK SHE GOT THEM FROM THESE BOOKS!" Alibaba yelled out to the air with his arms thrown up. I went to find another book that was black with golden alignment around the edges. It was on a giant book pedestal. The book was seemed to have been calling to me and the ruhk were all flying around it. I went to grab it when Minato grabbed my hand in a slit second. "That book is forbidden. It belonged to this country's late king. He was a magician that studied at Magnostadt when he was young. That book belonged to his family for many generations. I don't know what is in it but I can't have you reading that book" Minato explained. "The ruhk are flying all around that book. Please?" I looked at Minato begging. He reluctantly let go of my hand and I walked over to the book. I barely felt the book and I felt the energy running up my arm. I opened the book slowly and I saw the ruhk transform into a man. A man with light blue hair and lavender eyes appeared. He kind of looked like Ugo in a weird way. He smiled at me and poked me in the head; he used a spell on me. I looked down at the book and I understood the language. The man whispered, "Παρακαλώ, να σώσει την οικογένειά μου" and then he vanished. I touched the book and the pages flipped to spell called "πέτρα Φυλάκιση," which means "Stone Imprisonment." The spell is a seal that requires a sacrifice to seal the targeted. It puts the caster and the target with stone; it can go as far as the caster wants and can last for centuries. Only a person with more power or control of ruhk than the caster can break control of the spell, all they have to do is touch the stone and recite the reverse incantation. "I found it. I found out the way to reverse it." I whispered. Everyone stood up at once; Alibaba looked happy, Morgiana looked relieved, and Minato looked as if he could cry tears of joy.

"Let's go do it; let's do it now!" Alibaba yelled. "No we can't do it right now. Once I reverse the spell both E and that beast will be released along with the others. We need to gather as much energy as we can and take it out with them. Minato, do you know anything about this creature?" I asked looking at Minato. Minato looked at me and said, "This beast is something that Isayoi has faced before. It is similar to beasts that she conquered years earlier. She said that this one was going to be worse than any of the beast and challenges that she had faced before. She estimated a lot of people dying so she evacuated the island but the nobles didn't want to leave her… I didn't want to leave her. She made me and Kushina leave our home so that we could raise our son. I had dreams from Isayoi about two weeks ago to make me come here and when I saw the beast I knew that E did the right thing by sending us all away. I want to help her as soon as possible but you're right, Aladdin. Let's wait until tomorrow after we all get a nice rest so we will be ready to fight."

Minato was showing us around the castle after I found out the spell. We were passing a hallway with many paintings of people. "This house belonged to the emperor and empress of our country. We have a few city states here and we have rulers of that city. I came from Arcadia which is to the west of here in the mountains. I was the ruler of Arcadia for a while until Lady Isayoi sent the people away. Right now we are currently in Delphi, which is the center of our country." We stopped a painting similar to the one from the last city we went to. "This is the empire's royal family. Isayoi and her family were the rulers of Delphi and all of our country for centuries. They are said to be descendants of the gods and still are able to communicate with them. Lady Isayoi became our empress at a young age when both her brother and her parents, our late emperor and empress, died. Lady Isayoi was the last in line and became our current empress at the age of 10. She has been one of the best rulers our country has ever had. She expanded our trade with outside countries and even restored our bond with Heliohapt. We didn't get along due to our religious beliefs. She brought our country out of our no outsiders way of life to welcoming trade to everyone. We lost her for over three years. She went to her father's old school in the main land and when she attempted to return, her caravan was ambushed. Everything in that caravan was taken including her. We went searching for her for over two years. We checked every slave and brothel in the world, but we couldn't find her. Eventually she found us and gave up her life with her friends to come and rule our country." Minato explained with a sad expression on his face.

"You said that she went to her father's old school. Would that happen to have been Magnostadt? If so, is that how you got all those books from Magnostadt? What about the other parts of the world? How can a country know so much not be that well known?" I asked with concern. Minato replied, "Yes about Magnostadt and those books. The others were gathered from various scholars for centuries. The last answer is that we were once a great empire. No one but the royals know what had happened to our once great empire, but we believe that the ruler of that time did what was whatever best for our country. You can ask Lady Isayoi once we let her out of the marble and defeat that monster. I'm going to show you guys to the rooms that we will be staying in. May we prepare for battle before noon, then break the seal after noon?"

"YEAH WE CAN! LET'S DEFEAT THIS THING ONCE AND FOR ALL!" Alibaba said excited. Morgiana and I agreed, then Minato showed us to our room. "This was once E's wing of the castle. I think she would allow you all to stay in her room to rest for the night." Minato said courteously. I looked around the room and saw that the room was connected to the office with E and the others on the balcony. The bedroom had one gigantic be that looked like it could fit six people. The room had a closet that was the size of a shack house. It had bookshelves and furniture that looked like it matches the rest of the room*. The room already looked like someone washed it out. "I cleaned out the marble when I came here about two weeks ago. Everything you need should be cleaned and without marble." Minato said while pointing things out.

* * *

We all went to bed and I had a new dream. I was in the same field when I first saw E. She had on a white a line dress with a thin golden belt around her waist to emphasis her curves. She had her hands placed in front of her over her lap. Her hair was down and it was flowing in the wind. She had a kind smile on her face. "Please, come sit next to me, Aladdin. I wish to talk you about tomorrow." E said while going to sit on the ground. She patted the spot right next to her and then I went to sit next to her. "When you want to release my spell I want you release me first, next my warriors that are on my balcony, then the warriors fighting the djinn, and finally the djinn." E explained to me. "THAT BEAST IS A DJINN! WHY ISN'T IT IN A DUNGEON?!" I asked asperously.

"That djinn broke free from his dungeon. That is why I sent my people away before we went into the dungeon. I will show you my memories of that day once this is over, okay?" She asked kindly. I nodded my head because I felt that I could trust her. I felt a warming aura around her and her kind smile reminded me of someone then I asked, "How did you know about my mother Sheba? I remember you used her image in one of my dreams." E gave sad smile and hugged me tightly to her chest. I felt something wet hit my cheek and when I looked up I saw E crying. "I'm sorry Aladdin," she began to sob and talk. "I had your mother in your dream because she asked me to. She wanted to see you again and she said with her there that you might try to help me more." With hearing that I clutched on to her dress. "I truly am sorry if I caused you any grief. Like you, I never knew my parents but I always wanted to meet them. If you ever want to talk to her without overusing your magic I can help." She said while pulling away. "The first dungeon that I conquered held the djinn of the afterlife. He allows me to speak and control the dead. I don't like controlling people so I usually don't use that technique, but I do like speaking to the dead. I had a price to pay though so I can't talk to anyone of my immediate family like my elder brother and my parents, but I can talk to my ancestors who lived near or in Alma Torran many centuries ago. If you wish to know anything or even just speak to either of your parents just let me know and I will do it for you." She vowed with a sad smile on her face. She started to sing to me:

[Isayoi: I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go.

And help us to be wise in times when we don't know

Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way

Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace

To a place where we'll be safe]

She pulled me into her embrace and allowed me to look out to the field. She waved her hand I saw Ugo alive and not in his djinn form. He was smiling his kind smile at us and he started to sing*:

[Ugo: La luce che tu hai

Isayoi: I pray we'll find your light

Ugo: nel cuore restera

Isayoi: and hold it in our hearts.

Ugo: a ricordarci che

Isayoi: When stars go out each night,

Ugo: eterna stella sei

Ugo: Nella mia preghiera

Isayoi: Let this be our prayer

Ugo: quanta fede c'e

Isayoi: when shadows fill our day

Ugo: Lead us to a place,

Isayoi: guide us with your grace

Both: Give us faith so we'll be safe

Both: Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza

un mondo di giustizia e di speranza

Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino

Simbolo di pace, di fraternita

Ugo: La forza che ci da

Isayoi: We ask that life be kind

Ugo: e il desiderio che

Isayoi: and watch us from above

Ugo: ognuno trovi amor

Isayoi: We hope each soul will find

Ugo: intorno e dentro se

Isayoi: another soul to love]

Ugo stopped singing and walked over to pull E and I into a hug then continued:

[Ugo: Let this be our prayer

Isayoi: Let this be our prayer

Ugo: Just like every child

Isayoi: Just like every child

Both: Need to find a place,

guide us with your grace

Give us faith so we'll be safe

È la fede che

Hai acceso in noi

Sento che ci salverà.]

Ugo then vanished up into the ruhk. "It seems that you and I have a similar ally." E said softly when looking down at me with her kind smile. The wind waved past us and blew her long hair and gave her an angelic presence. "I want you to hear my household vessel users and I sing together before you awaken, would that be alright?" E asked me. I nodded my head then she waved her hand and all the people from the dream appeared in the following order: Inuyasha, the man who mid length black hair, another man with a long pigtail braid, Sonja, Minato, Tamaki, Lelouch, Jeno, Tamahome, Natsu, Erza, Kallen, Homura, Kaori, Holo, and an elder man who I didn't recognize.

"Aladdin, some of these people will help us tomorrow. Tamaki, Kallen, Sonja, and Holo have all stood back from the fight. I sent them to the north, south, east, and west edge of the island. All of the other shall help us in our battle. I believe you know everyone except for Ranma, Lucian, and Hiruzen. Hiruzen is going to be the household vessel for Kronos, the djinn that we are fighting tomorrow. Ranma is my childhood friend, and Lucian was a man who practically raised me. I think you saw Ranma and Lucian in a memory dream," E explained. Ranma was apparently the one with the pigtail. He was wearing a red sleeveless shirt and black trousers that looked like they came from the Kou empire. He had amusing dark blue eyes that look like the night sky when the moon is out. He looked like was about six feet and he had a muscular built. Hiruzen look like he was at least in his seventies. He had a small white beard with no mustache. He looked to be about five foot seven without his cane. He was wearing a white robe with a white hat. Lucian wore a long black robe that went over his black west. He also wore a black trousers with black suits. I remembered Lucian but no Ranma. "We want to sing the night away like we use to in this city. We do only have tomorrow if something happens." E said with a smile. I nodded in reassurance. "While we do that, why don't I invite Morgiana and Alibaba into the dream as well," Isayoi asked. I only nodded my head profoundly, she waved her hand, and Alibaba and Morgiana appeared in the dream. "What… How, when, who?" Alibaba asked. E raised her hand to silence him. "I brought you here so that this way we can all spent a night together singing, like our country used to. E began:

[Isayoi: Oh, misty eye of the mountain below

Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls

And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke

Keep watching over Atlantian sons]

The others joyed in with "Ohhs" and "Oos." Then they went into harmonization of the words with E singing the melody:

[Isayoi: If this is to end in fire

Then we should all burn together

Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh

Stand by and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

And if we should die tonight

Then we should all die together

Raise a glass of wine for the last time

Calling out father oh

Prepare as we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

And I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me]

Then all of them started to sing a melody and then sing words again:

[Isayoi: Oh, should my people fall

Then surely I'll do the same

Confined in mountain halls

We got too close to the flame

Calling out father oh

Hold fast and we will

Watch the flames burn auburn on

The mountain side

Desolation comes upon the sky

Now I see fire

Inside the mountain

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

And I hope that you remember me

And if the night is burning

I will cover my eyes

For if the dark returns

Then my brothers will die

And as the sky is falling down

It crashed into this lonely town

And with that shadow upon the ground

I hear my people screaming out

Now I see fire

Inside the mountains

I see fire

Burning the trees

I see fire

Hollowing souls

I see fire

Blood in the breeze

A: I see fire

E: (oh you know I saw a city burning out)

A: And I see fire

E: (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah)

A: And I see fire

E: And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side]

Alibaba, Morgiana, Minato, and I all woke at sunrise. "Today is the day. Let's go free the people of this country." I said ready to face my new destiny.

* * *

I do not own anything in Magi or any of the OCs except for E. This took awhile to make. I can't wait for the fight scene coming up with the new djinn. I want to find out if that people will join.

* * *

Notes:

*One - Ugo in human form and sounds like Andrea Bocelli

*Two - Changed the word to fit story

* * *

Translations:

Παρακαλώ, να σώσει την οικογένειά μου - Please, save my family.

Songs for this chapter:

The Prayer - Celine Dion and Andrea Bocelli

I See Fire - Ed Sheeran (Though I used the version of Peter Hollens)


	5. Chapter 5

Aladdin POV:

Alibaba, Morgiana, Minato, and I all woke at sunrise. "Today is the day. Let's go free the people of this country." I said ready to face my new destiny.

* * *

We all had breakfast together that consist of apples, grapes, watermelons, different berries that I have never seen, vegetables, and some sort of fish and crustacean. "So, today is the big day. I want you all to have a good breakfast. Right now, for the fruits we have apples, the blue berries on the left are called Oran berries which are only grown here, the berries that are orange-ish are called apricots that are grown here and around the other islands, the small red ones are called cherries, green ones that are fuzzy are called kiwis, and yellow ones are called lemons. For the vegetables, the purple ones are called eggplants or as we call it aubergine, the big red ones are called tomatoes, and the green long narrow ones are called okra. The crustaceans are called lobsters but they grow to be at least 3ft here. The fish that is on the table is called a rainbow salmon; they are very rare. Their blood and stomach acid can be used as a medicine. The rainbow salmon is the best fish to cook with their blood marinated with Oran berries. The dessert is called loukoumades, or honey doughnuts." Minato explained to us. I went to grab some of the rainbow salmon, an Oran berry, an okra, and the loukoumades. I tried the Oran berry and the taste made me feel as though I was in paradise. It was sweet, kind of like a banana and strawberry mix, and had the texture of an apple. "Oran berries are known to heal people, that is why our people are only allowed them to grow here," Minato explained. I grabbed the okra and stuffed it in my mouth next. It was better than any other vegetable that I have ever had, because it was sweet like a fruit yet it had the texture of a vegetable. I almost began to drool at the taste of the okra. I then went to the rainbow salmon. It was grilled and it was marinated with this purple marinara sauce. I was hesitant to try it at first because of the sauce. When I plopped the salmon in my mouth and I started to drool. The taste was sensational. It started out spicy due to the sauce, then the taste became tangy due to the fish, and finally the taste went to a savory sweet. I looked at them all and the only sound that came out of my mouth was "aaaaahhhh." Alibaba took this as a good thing and started to garb his food down as did Morgiana. They did the exact same expression with both their eyes and mouths wide open with a blissful look in their faces while saying, "aaaaahhh." Minato chuckled at us and continued to eat.

After we finished our meal, we wanted to wait an hour before fighting so this way our stomachs wouldn't be upset during the battle. "So Minato, how did you gather all this food so fast? E said you would be able to carry me to release all the people faster than I could walk, so how are you going to do that?" I asked Minato curiously. Minato looked me straight in the eye and poked down to his feet. "My household vessel. E conquered a dungeon years ago and I was with her to protect her. As a result, my household vessel allows me to travel at the speed of light. I can run superfast and that helps me to aid E. I gathered the fruit and fish early this morning and cooked the fish while I cleaned the fruit and vegetables. With my speed, I will carry you to the others after you release E first." I nodded my head understanding. E was a dungeon capturer, just like Alibaba and Sinbad. I wonder how many she conquered. I wanted to ask Minato but this was not the time nor the place to ask. We walked to the balcony where E and the other four were. I went to a place in front of E where she was looking into the battle. I put my staff on her forehead and recited the spell that I read earlier in the spell book:

[Aladdin: Ma linn a

ki nu taa mun

irr u sill ua ta moon

na lu ru na kii

naa la gni su nai qsu tin

kah ee li so tee

gee seev see

Sua pa yaaq su na

ka niq siq

pak is i gin

tau tuv (at-lan)

saa gnia gin

at lan ma linn

irr a kkun (et qin)

Ma linn a

ki nu taa mun

il i sa gvik sra mun

sra mun

il i saa qa gvik

nau vik sra qa quiaq tu tin

at laua iaq tu tin

at a ra mik

si vuu qqan

at a ra mik

pii gi si gaa

Sua pa yaaq su na

ka niq siq pak is i gin

tau tuv at ar

saa gnia gin

at lan a mik irr a kun]

The ruhk that were fluttering in the area then flew directly into E. Her whole body started to glow. I moved my hand and put it on the man I knew as Lucian. The ruhk then started to fly into Lucian without me having to say a word. I then moved my hand to Ranma and the ruhk flew into him as well and he started to glow as well. I put my hand on Inuyasha and everything happened the same way. I walked over to Lulu and repeated the steps. Minato wasted no time; he grabbed me and without any type of warning we were right next to Tamaki at the beach. Minato wouldn't put me down so I just reached to touch Tamaki and he glowed. In a flash, Minato and I were in between a mountain and a valley and Kallen was standing there. I touched her and everything was the same. Then Minato moved again, and we were in a mountain that was overlooking a field and I saw Holo. I touched her forehead and the spell started to breaking. Minato took me to Sonja next. Sonja was in a mountain that overlooked a giant forest and I touched her to break her spell. Minato finally took me to the battlefield. I walked over Erza and touched her and she became started to move slowly. I then walked over to Natsu with his giant sword and the sword started to come down slowly as well. I walked over Homura and touched her hand that held the bow and her eyes started to grow. I walked over to Kaori and played her lyre and the place where her heart was supposed to be started to glow. I walked over to Tamahome, who was holding a giant bolder to throw at the monster.

I finally walked over to Jeno and I hesitated when I reached out to him. "What are you waiting for?" Minato asked me with concern. I looked at him like he was crazy. "If I free him, won't he die or be in exceeding in pain?" I asked with pain in my voice. Minato put his hand on my shoulder and assured me softly, "He will be okay. He is a strong boy and he will survive." I was hesitant at first and then I touched Jeno on his chest and he started to glow. Minato looked at me sadly and nodded his head. He led me to the beast and he got his stance ready once we approached the statue. I walked slowly to the beast to touch him. I felt as if I was walking through a lake. It felt as he was paralyzing me with his gaze. I touched the beast by his hand and the whole land shook. Minato grabbed me and took me a few miles away. Once I looked back the monster I saw Erza and Natsu charging full pace at the beast ready to strike with their weapons. I saw Tamahome throwing his boulder at the beast.

Once the boulder hit the beast, it fully released him. It roared so angrily that it seemed to have shook the sky. Erza went for the strike but it grabbed her spear and threw her into Natsu. Homura fired her arrow and yelled, "Chílies Grothiá!" From her distance and after it left her hand, it formed hundreds of golden arrows and all of them hit the beast. Kaori pluck on lyre and yelled, "Strinkliá Seirínas!" The sound from the lyre increased and the monster put its hands to its ears and screamed in pain. I looked over to Jeno who was lying a pool of his own blood, but no one seemed to help him. I began to run towards him, but he slowly started to rise. Once he was finally on his feet he was wobbling a bit, but I took another glance at his and his wound was healing on its own. I started to slow down to a walk into just standing completely still, and by that time the piercing in his chest was completely healed. He grabbed a sword and ran to monster to start fighting again. I saw that everyone kept getting grabbed by the monster and getting tossed away. I saw that once everyone was safely a good distance away I heard someone from behind me yelling, "Astrapí Vrychithmó." A giant lightning bolt flashed over me and hit the monster. I whipped my head around to see Ranma with his sword pointed towards the monster. I saw Ranma, Lucian, Inuyasha, and Lulu all were out of stone, but E wasn't. The bottom haft of her body was free but not her upper body. There was a white light glowing where the stone and flesh were separated. I heard Lucian say, "Go," to Ranma. Ranma jumped down from the balcony, but before he grabbed a tree branch and landed safely on the ground. Ranma ran towards the monster, and when he pasted by me he grinned right at me. When he pasted me, he then turned in a bolt of lightning and hit the beast. It seemed that every time the beast was hit he just loose sand and reform from the sand that surround the battlefield. Alibaba and Morgiana came running towards me. "What do you want to do, Aladdin? We can fight if need be." Alibaba asked me. "We need to fight. I want to help these people with this beast." I stated. The beast itself roared to the sky. The sand started to form many bodies about the size of Tamahome. The beast made at least fifty and all of them began to attack anyone they saw. Five turned the way of Morgiana, Alibaba, and I and charge towards us. They separated us by one taking on Morgiana, one taking on me, and three taking on Alibaba. Every time Morgiana would kick off a limb, it would just reform back to the original form. I tried all types of spells until I used a fire spell on the monster and it turned into glass and wouldn't reform. When I realized how to defeat these things I ran to Alibaba because he was gravely outnumbered. They were beating him down and he was losing blood. I went to help him but they were fighting us too quickly for me to cast a fire spell at them. I don't know how but me and Alibaba got separated with one fighting me and two taking on Alibaba. Alibaba was knocked to the ground and was unable to gain his posture. The beast got ready to final strike and Morgiana and I wouldn't be able to save him. It all happened so slowly, I tried to run for Alibaba. The beast had its claw raised to strike but when he went in to kill, and Minato and Lulu showed up in a flash, then there was a magical shield to protect Alibaba and them.

"He's down for the moment. Kaori, we need you to help this boy. Isayoi, how long are you going to stand there? ALADDIN, LOOK OUT!" Lulu yelled towards me. I turned my head slowly and saw that the beast that I was fighting was ready to kill me. In another flash, a figure appeared in front of me. The figure extended a spear into the beast and yelled, "Anávo!" The beast then erupted into flames and turned into glass. The figure shattered the glass by pulling the spear out. The figure turned towards me and spoke, "I was evaluating the situation, Lelouch. Are you alright, Aladdin?" The figure wore a silver top that only covered her chest that tied around her neck. She also wore very short silver trousers that exposed her very long creamy legs. Her long white hair that ran to her knees was down and flowing in the wind. She had her hand extended to me and I whispered, "E."

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Nah I'm not that mean.

* * *

I took her hand and she helped me up. "It is finally nice to officially meet you, Aladdin." E said kindly. I shook her hand and responded, "It is nice to meet you as well, E." E walked up to Alibaba as did Kaori. "Minato, I need you to get me Oran berries. Kaori, I need you to help me heal Alibaba. Aladdin, I want you to stay near Alibaba and I. The rest of you I need you to protect Aladdin, Kaori, Alibaba, and me, but make sure you all stay alive and fight well." Everyone nodded their heads and began to do what E instructed. Kaori and E both went to Alibaba side, and Minato appeared next to them with a handful of Oran berries. E took the berries and squished them over Alibaba's body. She and Kaori both began to rub the berry juice around Alibaba's body. E looked up to Kaori and nodded, and Kaori nodded in response. Music came from E and she began to sing:

[E: Gods on high

Hear my prayer

In my need

You have always been there]

E's hands started to glow. Kaori started to sing next:

[K: He is young

He's afraid

Let him rest

Heaven blessed.

Bring him home

Bring him home

Bring him home.]

Alibaba's body started to glow. Isayoi looked sad by the next line that she began to sing/enchant:

[E: He's like the son I might have known

If the gods had granted me a son.

K: The summers die

One by one

How soon they fly

On and on

B: And we are old

And will be gone.

K: Bring him peace

Bring him joy

He is young

He is only a boy

E: You can take

You can give

Let him be

Let him live

If I die, let me die

Let him live

Bring him home

K: Bring him home

B: Bring him home.]

Both E and Kaori removed their hands from Alibaba and I saw that all of his wounds were healed. He slowly started to open his eyes and ask, "What… what happened?" E put her hand on his shoulder and began to help him up, "It's okay, you're safe now. Alibaba, Aladdin, I need your help with something. Kaori, you may go back into battle. Minato, bring Natsu to me and then you may help the others." Minato nodded his head and in a flash he was holding Natsu.

"HEY MINATO! WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA? I ALMOST HAD THAT THING… oh, hello, my lady." Natsu spoke nicely when he saw E. "Natsu, this is Alibaba and Aladdin. With their help we may be able to finish this fight. Aladdin, Alibaba. Natsu here can manipulate fire, just as the two of you. I can help you both conger it but we would need to act fast. I want encase that beast with fire, so that he can turn into glass. Once he is turned, I can take him out and finally end this battle, okay? Natsu, I want you to take the left flank to try to get his left side. Alibaba, you need to take the right. Aladdin, you need to go in front and distract him until we all can get a clear shot. I will use my power to sneak up behind him and then we all will encase him in fire, understand?" E said commandingly. We all nodded our heads in confirmation. We all got in our positions and got ready, then I saw an old man on the battle field he was taking on the beast. I looked at E and she just nodded and spoke. "That man will help you to distract the beast." I went to the beast and used water magic to distract the beast.

I saw Natsu and Alibaba running toward the beast. I saw E djinn equip before she vanished. Her armor then changed into a hooded dress outfit that had six layers spread out at the bottom near her mid-calves. Her shoes had wings at the end sides and she had on thigh high black socks. Her clothing was a rich parchment color. Her hair, what little I could see, was short and the color of parchment. She vanished in a split second and reappeared behind the beast. She changed her form again to a similar shirt and trousers to a red, orange, and black color scheme. She also had no wings on her black sandals. Her hair was flayed out in all directions and it was short to her chin while being a firey red. She also had a wings that looked like it was made of scrolls. She had a red gun that looked like it was encased in fire. We all came around the best and E yelled, "NOW!" I stuck my staff into the stomach, Natsu stuck his fist in his left side, Alibaba stuck his sword into the heart, and E's gun transformed into a spear. She stuck it into the head and yelled, "KóLASI FOTIáS!" Alibaba yelled as he released his attack by yelling, "AMOL AL-BADOR SAIGA!" Natsu yelled, "KóLASI FOTIáS!" I released my spell by yelling, "HAR-HAR INFIGAR!" The fire went from normal color and became green in a split second. Then monster went to sand to becoming glass. "Take your weapons out now!" E shouted at us. We did as we were instructed but she left hers in and the older man came forward and put his weapon in. Once the monster was complete glass, E and the older man slashed their weapons through it to shatter it. The other sand beast all vanished in a split second. I looked at E, she had a sundial in her hand, and I think that is where the djinn was put. E raised the tiny sundial to the sky and everyone yelled in triumphant. After everyone yelled, E fell to the floor and then my whole world went black.

* * *

I awoke in a soft bed that made me feel like I was on a cloud. I looked around the room and it was mostly white stone but the bed was white but it wasn't made of stone. I looked to my right and saw Alibaba and then I looked to my left and saw Morgiana. They both were pasted out just as I was. I heard a door opening and saw Inuyasha walk in. "OH... You're awake; good morning." Inuyasha said. I rubbed my eyes and asked, "How long have I been out?" Inuyasha put his fingers to his chin and thought for a second and responded, "About a week or so. Lucian and I were nursing everyone. Tamahome, Holo, Tamaki, Jeno, Hiruzen, Erza, Kaori, Homura, Kallen, and Sonja all woke up sometime earlier this week. E-neechan is still sleeping along with Ran-chan and Minato. Lucian cleaned the stones off the beds with his water household vessel. I helped Lucian put all of you guys to bed as well. Do you want some food? I can get you some Oran berries if you want." I shook my head. I saw Lucian run into the room and told Inuyasha, "She's awake." I ran out of bed to chase after Inuyasha. We ran down the hallway to the suite room where Alibaba, Morgiana and I slept earlier and mostly everyone was there who was awake. The people were surrounding the bed and E was sitting up. She had on a white nightgown that blended with her white hair and pale skin.

E saw me, smiled, got up, stumbled towards me, and hug me. "Hello, Aladdin. On be haft of my people and I, I wish to thank you; Alibaba, and Morgiana for helping us conquer Kronos. Thank you." E said crying tears of joy. She looked at Lucian, "Lucian, is everyone awake?" E asked. "Minato is stirring awake and Ranma will be running into here in 3, 2…" Lucian responded and Ranma burst into the room. He had no shirt and only short black trousers on. He was panting really hard and once he saw E, he ran to her and hugged her. "I am so glad that you are okay. I thought I was going to lose you." Ranma said relieved. E laughed and smiled at me, begging him to put her down. When E pulled apart, she looked at Lucian and spoke, "Lucian, summon all the leaders and warriors to my office. I also want Alibaba, Morgiana, and Aladdin to come to the meeting. Sonja; Kallen, will you both help me get dress?" Sonja, Kallen, and Lucian all nodded their heads and went to work. Kaori was pushing all the boys out of E's room while saying, "Alright, alright. I know our lady has an amazing body but you don't need to be here to see her change." I saw Tamaki winking at E on his way out of her room and she rolled her eyes.

* * *

We were going back into her office and I saw E on the balcony with her back to everyone who was coming in. She had her hands behind her back. Her hair was in a tight high bun. She was wearing a sky blue ball gown that had which had white lacing that. She also wore white heels. She turned to face us. Her dress had a sweetheart neckline. It had lace trimming at the bust with beading and lace in the mid and bust of the top of the dress*. She also had on a tiara that had beautiful gems the aligned around the head. It had also had tiny white gems that aligned the bottom of the tiara and big white gems sticking off the top*. She had very little make up that enhanced her beauty even more than ever. There was a giant round table and seats that could sit all of us. She signaled us all to sit and we all did. She kept standing until all of us were sitting.

"Hello everyone. We have three brave visitors from the outside world and I feel that it would be appropriate to introduce ourselves before we continue so we will start with my little brother Inuyasha." She sat and Inuyasha stood up energetically. "Hello everyone. My name is Inuyasha Timaeus Aristotle Perseus Medea Atlantes. It is very nice to meet you all." Inuyasha said cute and polite while bowing. He sat and Lucian and Sonja risen from their seats. "Hello visitors, I am Lucian Adrastos Alexandros Lykosanthropos. This is my wife Sonja Amaltheia Vrykolakas Lykosanthropos. We have served under our Lady since the day she was born. It is a tremendous honor to make your acquaintance." Lucian said while he and Sonja bowed. They sat down and Ranma stood up, "Hello. My name is Ranma Genos Vrykolakas Lykosanthropos. I am the second son of Lucian and Sonja. It is nice to meet you." Ranma bowed then sat. Tamahome stood up next. "Hello. I am the first son of Lucian and Sonja. My name is Tamahome Thirio Vrykolakas Lykosanthropos. I look forward to working with you." Tamahome bowed and sat. Lulu got up from his seat and spoke, "I am King Lelouch vi Britannia Lamperouge. I am the leader of Athens, the city of Athena." He bowed and resigned into his seat. Kallen was next to rise and she declared, "Hello all. I am Kallen Aurora Eleftheria Aphrodis. I am the Queen of Aphrodisias, city of Aphrodite: The Goddess of Love." She curtsied and sat. Tamaki rose from his seat next, "Hello my darlings. I am Prince Tamaki Prinkipas Souh Dionysia. I am the advisor of the family in Athens and next in line for the throne, once Lelouch marries Kallen I am to become king of Athens, unless Kallen wants to marry me." Tamaki said grabbing Kallen's hand. She retracted it with discuss. He sat defeated and Minato rose from his seat and stated, "I am Minato Crius Aesop Namikaze. I am the ruler of Arcadia. My wife and queen is Kushina and we have one son together and that is Naruto."

"Oh, that reminds me. How is my handsome godson?" E asked. "He's good; he really wants to meet you and the others." Minato stated. He sat down and Natsu stood up and proclaimed, "HEY EVERYONE! I am Natsu Fotia Drakon Dragneel. I am the Ruler of Theseion. If you need any weapons come to me and I can get you some." He sat down and Erza stood up. "I am Erza Aristomache Polemistis Scarlet. I am the Queen of Sparta. I became queen because I am the best warrior in Sparta as was my father. If you need my assistance in combat I will gladly help you." Erza claimed, bowed and sat. Holo stood up from her seat. "I am Queen Holo Agrotis Peleus Lawrence of Plataea. We are known for our agriculture. If you want fruit, we can stop and grab some." She bowed and then Jeno rose from his seat. "I am King Jeno Ouryuu Achilleid Peleus of Myrmidons. I am Holo's younger brother but she and I have different last names due her marrying her husband." Jeno and Holo bowed and sat down together. Kaori and Homura both stood up together and we holding hands. Kaori spoke first, "Hello I am Kaori Mousiki Techni Delos. This is my twin sister Homura Amazona Gynaikon Delos. We were the Twin Princesses of Themiskyra." Homura then continued, "I am the Queen of Themiskyra. Kaori is the Priestess of Delphi. We are separated but we can always feel each other. We both can predict the future, so if you want to know the future; just ask." They bowed and sat together. The old man stood up next, "My name is Hiruzen Sarutobi. I was the old advisor of our deceased Emperor and Empress. I now help and advice our current Empress: Lady Isayoi." He sat and E finally rose. "Now it is my turn. My name is Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis." She curtsied with a smile. "Everyone; these are our courageous heroes of Atlantis: Aladdin of Alma Torran, Morgiana of the Fanalis, and Alibaba of Balbadd." Everyone rose and clapped for us. When they sat down; E started to speak, "We are gathered here to talk about what we do as a country. I am open to suggestions." Minato raised his hand. "The marble washes off with water so you and Lucian can forge a giant wave to over the island."

"That could work but the water would wash out the villages as well, so that wouldn't be good to returning villagers." E responded back quickly. Erza raised her hand next, "What if we used the lake water and have you and Lucian clean it?" E cut her idea short by saying, "That would be an amazing idea, but unfortunately not all of the villages are by lakes, so we couldn't get all of them." Everyone got quiet after that for a good couple of minutes. Lelouch raised his hand and spoke, "What if we wait for monsoon season? This way nature will wash out the villages. It will help them because they won't wash away with the waves like the ocean would and it will not require our ladyship to use her powers excessively. Also this will give us time to find the people of Atlantis and tell them that they can come back." Isayoi gave a smile to show that she really liked that idea. Natsu raised his hand, "What do we do while we wait for monsoon season. Judging by the climate now, we just missed it by a month and it won't restart until another ten months."

"Well, we could leave the island to find our people. Also we could establish more trade with people around the world even more now." Inuyasha thought out loud. Everyone erupted at that moment. "WE CAN'T LEAVE ATLANTIS! SOMEONE WILL TRY TO CLAIM IT!" Tamahome yelled abruptly. "Well, the creatures that guard our island will be able to protect it." Holo stated. "We can't leave our home! This is where we were born and raised. How can we just leave it?!" Natsu yelled. "We wouldn't be leaving, Natsu. We would just be taking a vacation through the world until monsoon season, then we would come back." Homura pointed out. "Let's make an argument, shall we My Lady?" Lucian asked E. Her neckless started to glow and play music and E began to sing:

[Isayoi: This world thorugh which we wonder is wonderful and strange. The only truth we could really know is that everything will change.

All: Like the rain that fills the ocean, Like the storm that shakes the pine. We are all a part of the grand design.

Tamahome: This has been our home forever! This is where the clan belongs.

All: We were born beside this river, and we filled the nights with songs. (Howling) We must fight for what belongs to us, what is yours and what is mine.

Tamahome: We are all masters of our own design.

Ranma: The land no more belongs to us, Than the eagle owns the sky.

All: We must fight for our survival, If we don't we'll surely die!

Isayoi: We are one with what surrounds us, Brothers to all we see.

All: Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! (repeat 2 times)

Natsu: We are wolves, We take what we need.

Lelouch: To stay alive and free. (Howling)

All: The one thing we will surely learn, As we walk the path of time. No one can ever rise above...

Tamahome and Natsu: We are wolves, the masters of!]

Isayoi raised her hand to stop the thought, then continued:

[Isayoi then all: We are all a part of the grand design.

All: Hey ya! Hey ya! Hey ya! (repeat 7 times)]

"So, I think we have made a unanimous decision. Don't you, Lucian?" E said as she turned to Lucian. "Yes, your grace. I think we have. We leave the island dawn tomorrow." Lucian responded.

The next day, we started to load up Alibaba's ship. They brought all of the berries that they could gather. They also brought a lot of chest that looked really heavy. They also brought large nets with very long ropes. "Ummm… E, what's in the chest?" Alibaba asked. "Oh, I'm glad you asked, Alibaba. Atlantis is known for our gem mining. We have the most luxurious and rarest gems in the world. We brought chest full of them to pay for expenses while we travel, and they are a great bargaining tool with royalty. Speaking of royalty; Aladdin, Alibaba, Morgiana: who is the leading power country at this time? Is it the Kou Empire, Reim, or, gods forbid, Parthevia," Isayoi asked while leading against the rail of the ship with her arms crossed. Alibaba and I just looked at each other in question. "Um, Lady E…"

"No, no, no. You can just call me E. No formalities, please." E interrupted and waved for us to continue. "Okay, E. Umm… The world is now united. Kou and Reim are not a part of the alliance, but Parthevia is." E looked at us questioningly and warily while pushing off the railing. "What alliance?"

Alibaba and I looked at each other again and responded together, "The Seven Seas Alliance." E looked completely shocked and happy at the same time. Then after a couple seconds, it changed to worrying. "Do you know is running the alliance currently?" E asked scared. "Oh, that's easy. He founded it and now he is the chairman for it. Sinbad, Conquer of the Seven Seas." Alibaba responded. E started to giggle, then she burst into laughter and had tears streaming down her face as she slipped to the floor. "Are you okay, E?!" I asked cautiously. "Oh yes, these are tears of joy. I can't believe he did it. He completed his dream and is changing the world. I knew he do it, but it is amazing to hear about it."

"E, do you know Sinbad?" Alibaba asked. She looked at us happily and responded, "Yes. I knew him very long ago. He and I went on a couple of adventures together before I left him." She started to look sad as she continued, "I had to leave to rule Atlantis. I helped him once upon another time. I was once a Seven Seas Alliance Member and close friend of Sinbad." She rose from the floor and looked up to the sky as the wind blew through her long hair and declared, "I will see you again, Sinbad. I promise."

* * *

Authors Note:

How did E know Sinbad? Why is she so sad that she left? What history did the have? This was an extremely hard chapter to write because of the battle scene. I wanted them to be ready to leave at the end, so we could see other characters. Next chapter we get to see Sinbad, who, (Spoiler Alert!) died in the manga

* * *

Songs:

Transformation Song ~ Brother Bear

Bring Him Home ~ Les Miserables

Grand Design ~ Balto 2: Wolf Quest

* * *

Translations:

Chílies Vrochi:Thousands Rain

strinkliá seirínas:Siren's Scream

astrapí vrychithmó: Lightning Fang

Anávo: Ignite

KóLASI FOTIáS: Hell Fire


	6. Chapter 6

"E, do you know Sinbad?" Alibaba asked. She looked at us happily and responded, "Yes. I knew him very long ago. He and I went on a couple of adventures together before I left him." She started to look sad as she continued, "I had to leave to rule Atlantis. I helped him once upon another time. I was once a Seven Seas Alliance Member and close friend of Sinbad." She rose from the floor and looked up to the sky as the wind blew through her long hair and declared, "I will see you again, Sinbad. I promise."

* * *

Aladdin POV:

I looked at E with admiration. She looked at me, smiled, and spoke. "You look like you wish to ask questions, so ask away." Alibaba's hand went up first, "How did you meet Sinbad? Did he come to Atlantis or did you meet at a royal feast or something? What was your adventures like? How come he never mentioned you to us?"

"Woah, woah, woah, Alibaba. One question at a time. Sinbad and I met in an unusual, sad, and bad kind of way. No, I don't think he has ever been to Atlantis. If he had, he would have seen us in our stone forms. Our adventures were about how we journeyed to the Dark Continent, traveled to Heliohapt, or any others that I can tell you about later. I believe he never mentioned me, because maybe it was the way I left; he may be still hurting or he may be angry at me for the decisions that I have made. No more talking about the sad memories. What else would you like to know?" I raised my hand next and spoke, "How did you obtain all the information that you had?" E smiled and responded, "My people are as old as Alma Torran, possibly older. For centuries, my people have gathered information about the world so that we may not make similar mistakes as the people of the past have made. We also have many writers and poets in Atlantis who write for our country. We were all about peace within our country. We indulge ourselves with the arts and knowledge. My father brought information from Magnostadt and he and my mother got married. We love to welcome knowledge bringers. If you want any more information about your countries, ask because I studied the world as a child." Both Alibaba and I raised our hands at the same time. E giggled and responded, "Alibaba, you can ask first since I just answered Aladdin."

"Is it true that Balbadd was once part of Atlantis? How come the empire disassembled? Have you ever been there during the older days?" Alibaba asked hurryingly. "Alibaba; too fast. Okay, yes; Balbadd was once part of Atlantian Empire. The empire disassembled because the emperor at the time believed that the people of our empire were going against the beliefs of Atlantis. So to conserve our beliefs we ended the empire and secluded Atlantis away. I have been to Balbadd before I went back to Atlantis. Actually, the king of Balbadd helped me to contact Atlantis and helped me to get home. The king was very kind to me and Sinbad in our younger days. I haven't met the new king; gods help Balbadd if it was one of the king's older sons. I heard he had an illegitimate son with a beautiful woman, who I met while I was in Balbadd. I hope that the younger one obtained the throne because the eldest son was just plain spoiled while the second one was too timid. Do you anything about that, Alibaba?" she asked while looking at Alibaba with amusement. Alibaba blushed and looked away. E played along and put her fingers and her chin and teased, "You know, now that I think about it. The king of Balbadd wanted to name his next son Alibaba." Alibaba blushed even more. She giggled went over and hugged him, "It's nice to finally meet you, Alibaba. Aladdin, what was your question?"

"You talked about how your people were as old as Alma Torran, but how is that possible? Alma Torran was destroyed so many years ago. Is that how you knew my mother and father?" I asked desperate to know. She gave me a sad smile and walked over and put her hand on my shoulder and responded, "Atlantis was once allies with Alma Torran. We greatly respected Solomon and his wishes. Atlantis became the home of the mystical creatures that no one else in the world had wanted. It is true Alma Torran was destroyed due to the battle within its own country. Atlantis aided Solomon within his fight and we lost many people, but since Atlantis is so alone and by itself on an island we were able to stay active within all these centuries. How I know about your mother and father is a very different story. One of my djinns has the ability to manipulate with those who have passed on. I use it to speak to the dead so I cannot create the same mistakes as some people of the past have made. I talked to so many within the time when I was within the stone prison. I talked to your mother a lot since I can't talk to mine. Sheba is a wonderful person and she gave birth to an amazing child; she would be so proud of you, Aladdin." When she said that I started to cry; E, Alibaba, and Morgiana all started to hug me.

Isayoi's eye flicked over to Morgiana and she smiled. "Morgiana, you have been silent all this time. Do you not have any questions?" E asked Morgiana when our moment passed. "I know how you know about Fanalis came to be, but do you know any Fanalis?" Morgiana asked. E smile and responded, "I know some Fanalis actually. Natsu, over there, is haft, Erza is full, and I knew Masrur before I even met Sinbad." Morgiana bowed and walked over to Erza and E giggled at her antics. "I guess, she really wanted to meet fellow Fanalis," E said bubbly.

We heard a giant splash and the ship started to rock very heavily. "Do you remember when I said Atlantis became how to mystical creatures of Alma Torran?" E asked quickly. Alibaba and I nodded our heads quickly. "Well, that would be one of them. That is the Kraken: the final guardian of Atlantis borders." E dashed to the edge of the ship and jumped overboard. Alibaba and I ran to where E had jumped. We looked out sea and saw E standing on a fin of a beast. It looked like a giant lobster that looked to be about 20 meters long. I heard a clicking sounds and saw that they were coming from both E and the Kraken. After two minutes the Kraken lifted E to the ship and swam back down into the ocean. I saw E waving to the beast with a giant smile on her face and yelled to the beast, "BYE! IT WAS GREAT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!" She turned around and saw our stunned faces. She giggled and said, "One of the abilities of one of the djinns that I captured was the ability to speak to creatures." We just nodded and she walked off.

* * *

An hour later, we heard Erza yell, "MEN! THE TIME HAS ARRIVED FOR YOU TO PUT ON YOUR PLUGS! WE ARE ARRIVING IN SIREN TERRITORY!" I looked towards Erza and then E. I walked over to E and asked, "What are sirens? Why do the men need plugs for them?"

"Sirens are mystical creatures that wreck ships through their singing. Their singing puts only men in traces, so women do not have to worry. Sirens and mermaids share the vast ocean and they both protect Atlantis. Sirens can come in many forms, whether it could be a body of water, a body of a bird with a human woman's head, or even mermaids themselves. The sirens around here take the form of bodies of water and mermaids. When we come into their territory, the men are required to put wax in their ears and sing to block out the sirens sounds. It is true that Atlantis has an agreement with the sirens, but some can be sneaky and try to wreck our ships so that they can eat human flesh, which is sweet to them." E explained to me while Alibaba came towards us in the beginning when she started explaining. "Can we listen to them? We could be tied up the mass in the middle of the ship so that way we don't start trouble." E looked troubled by this. "We will take your weapons from you and you both will be watched by one of the girls."

E had us tied up to the mast and had Kaori watch us. She told us that if the sirens song became too strong Kaori could get us out of the trace quickly and then put wax in our ears since her spell wouldn't last long. Everyone was working around the ship and you could hear the men singing a shanty while E played a flute:

[Men: I'll tell you a tale of the bottomless blue

And its hey to starboard, heave- ho

Look out lad, a mermaid be waiting for you

In mysterious fathoms below

Fathoms below, below,

From whence wayward Westerlies blow

Where Triton is king and his merpeople sing

In mysterious fathoms below

Heave ho (X5)

In mysterious fathoms below]

Another sound started to play near the ocean and I started to hear ooo's from a distant*. I saw a gorgeous woman with long slender legs and huge breast. She had wavy blonde hair that went to her lower back. She was purely naked and I got to see all of her glory. Her skin was as fair as snow and she had lips as red as roses. She stood on the side of the ship. She was extending her arms towards me to invite me to her. I started to struggle with my bindings, as did Alibaba. We also started the hear the sirens sing words:

[Sirens: Come all ye pretty fair maids

Whoever you may be

Who loved a jolly sailor bold

That plows the raging sea

My heart is pierced by cupid

I distain all glittering gold]

E joined into the sirens sings by singing a new melody:

[Sirens: There is nothing that consoles me

But my jolly sailor bold]

E looked at the siren as she started to sing another song:

[Siren: Onda blu dove vai

Non lo chiederò

Ciò che tu perderai

Non lo cercherò]

E responded by singing back:

[Isayoi: Cerchi di sfociare

Corri sempre giù

Quando? trovi il mare

Fiume non c'è più]

The siren started to sing and E vocalized:

[Sirens: Wave of blue, long ago

Nothing but a stream

Rushing through mountain dew

To the sea's cold gleam

Both: Nothing but a stream

Towards the ocean dream]

Other sirens started to join in:

[Both: Nata dal cielo

Day by day, deeper now

Al di là per quel

Del tuo sogno

Sempre più

All: Al di là delle colline

Scorri oltre il confine

Fiume non? c'è più

Isayoi: Rolling wave, calling now

Voices clear and pure

Siren: Find the way home somehow

Find the way for sure

All: Quando vuoi sfociare

Scorri sempre giù

Finchè trovi il mare

Finchè non c'e più

Siren: Wave off green

Wave off blue

Isayoi: Flowing home

All: Non C'e più]

The sirens all started to jump off into the ocean, and that is when I saw their true forms. They were maidens made of pure water. The siren that sang to me wink her glowing white eye at me and then jumped back into the sea*. E looked at me and said, "I can't untie you until we get towards the final guardians, so just listen to everyone sing until we get there." I just let my head hang against the mast and listened to the men sing while E played the flute again:

[Men: For a long time, we've been

marching off to battle

Natsu: In our thundering herd

We feel a lot like cattle

Men: Like the pounding beat

Our aching feet aren't

easy to ignore

Tamaki: Hey, think of instead

A girl worth fighting for

Aladdin: Huh?

Tamaki: That's what I said

A girl worth fighting for]

Tamaki began to direct his phrases towards E.

[Tamaki: I want her paler than the

moon with eyes that

shine like stars]

Tamahome pushed Tamaki out of Isayoi's view and began to flex. She giggled through the flute at his actions:

[Tamahome: My girl will marvel at

my strength, adore my

battle scars]

Jeno then jumped up, sat next to Isayoi, and snuggled in close:

[Jeno: I couldn't care less what she'll

wear or what she looks like

It all depends on what

she cooks like

Beef, pork, chicken

Mmm]

The men then directed their attention to me. Tamahome threw his arm around my shoulder and began to tease me:

[Tamahome: Bet the local girls thought

you were quite the charmer

Tamaki: And I'll bet the ladies love

a man in armor

Men: You can guess what we

have missed the most

Since we went off to war

Tamaki: What do we want?

Men: A girl worth fighting for

Tamahome: My girl will think I have no faults

Jeno: That I'm a major find]

They all went over to Minato, the only married one of all of them:

[Minato: Uhh… How 'bout a girl who's got a brain

Who always speaks her mind?

Men: Nah!

Tamaki; My manly ways and turn of

phrase are sure to thrill her

Natsu: He thinks he's such a lady killer

Hiruzen: I've a girl back home who's

unlike any other

Natsu: Yet the only girl who'd

love him is his mother

Men: But when we come home

in victory they'll line up

at the door

Tamaki: What do we want?

Men: A girl worth fighting for

Tamaki: Wish that I had

Men: A girl worth fighting for

A girl worth fighting-]

Then a giant boulder came towards our ship stopping them from singing, and a giant golden crystal-like shield. I saw Minato appear before Alibaba and me. He slit the rope that tied us to the mast. "That is our final guardian which we will have to past. This is the area of Charybdis and Scylla the sea monster sisters. The one that threw the rock is Charybdis and you will see Scylla in a moment." I looked over to the west and saw a giant whirlpool. "Head straight in the way we are, I will go speak to the sisters but you all need to sail out of here while I do that." The boat was barely holding our course and everyone was struggling to keep it going. When we came to a far enough range that the boulders couldn't reach.

"How are you going to get over there, E?" I turned and asked E. She giggled at me and responded, "With my djinns, of course." I saw E go into her captain's quarters and came out with a wide cuff bracelet that was dark blue with white stones scattered and a single pearl in the middle. "Second son of Kronos. God of the Seas I beseech thee to led me thy powerful. Awaken: POSEIDON!" Isayoi was then engulfed in a ray of sea green light. When the light vanished Isayoi was in a full equip of Poseidon. She had a horse's body that was sea green with her upper body attached. Her hair was a pretty sea foam green. The upper body had sea shells covering up her breast. She also had on a hairpiece decoration the adored her forehead. The headpiece had a white gem on the forehead and pearls surrounding the rest of the hairpiece. She had a triton as a weapon in her hands. She turned to face and said, "I will be right back." She galloped/flew through the sky towards the beast sisters.

It took several moments for her to return to the ship. When she returned, unequipped herself and smiled at us. "The sisters didn't recognize the ship but they were grateful that we didn't attack them. They are happy because many people have tried to go to Atlantis and they were able to eat, which is sad for the people: may they rest in peace. Well, since we past the guardians; where do we have to go?"

"Well, we could go to the smaller islands to meet up with your citizens, or we could go to Sindria: the country that Sinbad built, or we could go see Sinbad himself?" I asked E. She looked at everyone and they nodded. "I wish to go to Sindria first. I want to establish a trade and try to obtain a new ship for us."

We took off to Sindria and it took three days to sail to Sindria. E wanted us to stay subtle in Sindria, but when we arrived there was the army ready to attack our ship. I also saw Drakon with them and yelled, "Mr. Drakon! It's good to see you again!" Alibaba, Morgiana, and I hopped off of our ship and went up to Drakon. Tamahome was setting up the bridge so that they didn't have to jump off the ship. I saw that E came off the ship first and had a cloak that cover up both her hair and body. The army surrounded her and had spears pointed at her. All of E's generals had their household vessels ready to fight for their queen. "Show yourself." Drakon ordered.

"Now, now Drakon. Is that a way to treat an old friend? I have been gone for a while but doesn't mean you should be rude. Now why don't we put the weapons down and discuss our problems like a civilized people." E stated while pulling the cloak off of her head to show her hair and face. "E..?" Drakon said with shock. "It's good to see you again, Drakon." E said with a smile. Drakon stumbled towards her for a couple of seconds and then went up and engulfed her in his arms. She just smiled and hugged him back.

We were in Drakon's office in the castle because he said that he wanted to talk to her. E just finished telling the story about how Atlantis was encased in stone. "I see. You chose to leave to rule your country, but you didn't decide not to see us since. Why exactly have you come to Sindria?" Drakon asked. "I, Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis, came to Sindria to establish trade with you. We have brought rare fish, exotic medicines, and even rare gems as a gift and bribe for trade." Isayoi said very politically and elegantly. Drakon chuckled at the way she said this. "You sound so formal E. I would love to establish with you but…" Drakon was interrupted by Masrur bursting through the doors. He was quiet but he looked distraught. He looked around the room for something until he saw Isayoi. He ran towards her and picked her off of the ground in a hug. "It is wonderful to see you again as well, Masrur." Isayoi said sympathetically while she hugged him back. I looked closer and saw that Masrur was crying. Alibaba and I looked at each other with pure shock on our faces. We looked at Morgiana and she said, "He told me about E a long time ago while training me." When they let go of each other I saw that Isayoi was tearing up as well. She looked at Drakon and said, "You were saying."

"Sindria cannot trade with you, because we are part of the Seven Seas Alliance. We could trade with you, but the fee is really expensive and I wouldn't want you to go through that. The Alliance had to trade with others in the Alliance. I'm sorry, but if Atlantis wishes to join: I could ask the Alliance to allow Atlantis in. most of the world is part of the Alliance except for the Reim Empire, so you could benefit from it." Drakon explained. E paused for a couple of moments. She looked deeply troubled and the ruhk around her were red and blue. She closed her eyes and responded, "Drakon, I would like to go meet the Alliance before I make my decision. I wish to speak with my advisors before then." Drakon nodded his head with confirmation and told Isayoi that they were leaving for the meeting at dawn and they had until then to discuss.

We were standing in the Isayoi's estate and all of Isayoi's general with Masrur were standing in her room. "I wish to discuss Atlantis and the Seven Seas Alliance. Atlantis was once a powerful empire that helped to unite the world with Alma Torran, but today the world is believed to be at peace but that is not the case. The world is now a monopoly disguised as the Alliance, and as a result I came to a conclusion. He, who controls the Alliance: controls the world. I do not wish that fate for Atlantis, but I will be going to the meeting," Isayoi stated to us. All the generals nodded their heads and Lelouch stated, "By telling us this, you are only taking a certain number of us, aren't you?" Isayoi nodded her head and commanded, "Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana: you all are to stay here in Sindria. Masrur: you are to watch them at all times. Minato: I'm sorry to ask this but I need you to come with me as well. Lelouch: I need your guidance as the Atlantian Battle Strategist and as my shield. Erza: I need you as my sword. Ranma: I know you will fight me about this so you are coming as well for my protection. Lucian and Sonja: You both are to go fetch Kushina and Naruto in Minato's stead. Everyone else: you are to travel around and find Atlantian Citizens. With our vessels: we can communicate with each other. I wish you all love and luck. Fight well and do not die."

* * *

Now the POV will be through Sinbad (After Kougyoku Ren's Speech):

I couldn't gain control over that situation. Everyone was talking out loud about what was going to happen with the Kou Empire. I was too stun about Kougyoku's thanks. I didn't know what was going on until a lone figure in a hood walked in while clapping slow. Everyone's attention went to the figure who was walking in the middle towards Kougyoku. The figure was apparently a woman because they were wearing a black ball gown with white beading and silver lacing. Her head was covered by a cloak so that it hid both her hair and face. A hush can over the entire crowd and the only sound that could be heard was her clapping and the clicking of her heels on the marble floor.

"Well, well, well. This young woman has shown true courage for her country and her pride. I commemorate you, young lady: for your people matter most to you rather than yourself. I wish make a trade contract with the Kou Empire after I finish here." She put her hand on her Kougyoku's shoulder. "Go ahead and head outside with your allies and I follow suit shortly. And you Mr. Representative of Reim I wish to discuss trade with you as well after I finish here." She curtsied to them and they bowed to her and proceeded to leave. "WAIT! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ALLOW THEM TO LEAVE!?" Rametoto yelled to the cloaked figure. "Well, I do have some right as a ruler myself. I am only here to speak of how I see the Seven Seas Alliance. He, who rules the Alliance: rules the countries within, and with that rules most parts of the world. Isn't that right, Chairman, or am I allowed to call you Sinbad? Or could I possibly call you, Kala?" With that nickname I rose to my feet, because only one person called me that in some time of my life. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed at her.

"I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis. But you know me by another name." The woman said as she unveiled the cloak from her head, and that was when I saw her. "E…" I said hesitantly. I couldn't believe that she was here and alive. She hasn't change since the last day I saw her: the day I had lost her. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a blue and white tiara. She had a sad smile on her face, "Hello, Kala."

* * *

I do not own anything except Isayoi! This chapter didn't take me as long as the last one. My midterms are over! I finally got Sinbad in the story, YAY! In the next chapter we will find out how E and Sinbad met. I also want to come back and tell their story switching back and forth. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Notes:

E's outfits will be on my page.

* - It looks like the guardian of Atlantis: the Lost Empire Movie

*2- this is the song from Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas

* 3- they look exactly like the sirens from Sinbad - Legend of the Seven Seas

* * *

Songs of the Chapter:

*- Sirens Song -

Fathoms Below - The Little Mermaid

My Jolly Sailor Bold - Pirates of The Caribbean: Listen to the Gardiner Sisters Version

Non C'e Piu - Celtic Woman

A Girl Worth Fighting For - Mulan


	7. Chapter 7

"I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis. But you know me by another name." The woman said as she unveiled the cloak from her head, and that was when I saw her. "E…" I said hesitantly. I couldn't believe that she was here and alive. She hasn't change since the last day I saw her: the day I had lost her. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a blue and white tiara. She had a sad smile on her face, "Hello, Kala."

* * *

Meanwhile in Sindria:

Aladdin POV:

We were sitting in Masrus's room while he just sat there and looked at the Alibaba, Morgiana, and I. The tension was so thick that you could cut it with a knife. A number of questions were swirling around in my head. I couldn't take my curiousness but Alibaba beat me to question, "Masrur, how do you know E?! What connection does she have to Sinbad?! What's going to happen between them now?! TELL US SOMETHING!" Masrur just sat and stared at us for another moment or so when Morgiana spoke, "Please, Master?" Masrur sighed heavily and spoke, "Listen well, because this is a very long story. It all started long ago when I was once a slave in Ria Venus Island under a famous slave trader, Madura."

* * *

FLASHBACK TIME!

Masrur POV:

I was watching all the new slaves coming in from my seat by the window. They all look sad and pathetic, except for one. It was a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens. She had long white hair that went down to her knees. Her face was extremely beautiful, even with a look of hatred on her face. Her eyes, her eyes caught my attention. They were a beautiful shade of lavender, and they held determination, focus, and hatred. It was like looking into two raging purple flames. I knew out of the whole bunch that she would have been taken away first because of her age. I saw that Madaura, Fatima, Kil, and an elderly man walking to look at the new slaves. "GET RID OF THE OLDER ONES! ANYTHING OLDER THAN TEN GET RID OF IT!" Madaura yelled at Fatima. Fatima smiled happily and began to do as she said by starting with the white haired girl. He grabbed her by her upper arm and she snarled, jumped, kicked his torso with her legs that latched together, landed on her back, pushed herself back into standing position, and got ready for another attack. I raised my eyebrow at her because I never saw anyone do that in chains. I saw Madaura was angry at her, but when she tried to slap the girl: the girl retaliated with biting Madaura's wrist. Madaura screeched in pain and kicked the girl, but she wouldn't budge from her position. It took Fatima and seven other workers to pull her off of Madaura. "KILL HER! WE CAN'T SELL A DISFUNCTIONAL ONE!" Madaura screeched at the workers.

Fatima raised a sword ready to decapitate the girl when the old man yelled, "WAIT!" Everyone turned their attention to the elder man. He walked over to the girl and grabbed her face with his hand. She snarled and bared her teeth at him, but her subdoers didn't allow her to bite. "Abnormal eyes, fair skin, and white hair: these are qualities of a royal family of an ancient race. They were called Atlantians and it was said that they were warriors and scholars with the abilities to speak with the gods. The way she kicked Fatima tells me that she is intelligent, the way she held her own against hits from multiples of people tells me that she is a warrior, and even her appearance alone could have her sold as an Atlantian. Madaura, how much do you want for her? I will pay any price, just name it," the elderly man asked Madaura. Madaura looked at the troublesome girl with a look of questioning for a moment replied, "Not for sale at the moment." The elderly man really wanted that girl and kept asking for her but Madaura never budged in her position.

The man left with twenty slaves but he was sad that he couldn't get the one that he wanted. Fatima was confused by the situation before Madaura commanded him to put the girl in a separate cage from the others. He questioned Madaura after the man left and asked, "Why didn't you sell her Madaura? He would have paid any price for her?"

"That is precisely why I didn't sell her." Madaura responded. "You see, my child. We can train this girl to be one of my children and if what that man had told us was the truth: we could sell her off to royalty and get a fortune off of her. Her looks alone will have any man begging for her, but if we could show her off in warrior skills: we could make even more money. She might be my golden goose and if I do this right: I can milk out more money than any other slave here. She is worth ten times more than those twenty slaves I just sold him, just for right now. If we polish her to be the perfect slave: we could sell her for twenty times her amount now." Madaura revealed. The girl just looked angered by that proposal. Her eyes grew darker with every word that spewed out of Madaura. Madaura went to her cage and asked, "What is your name my child?" The girl spat in Madaura's face and said, "You will never be my mother or my master." Madaura only smirked and commanded, "Take her to the water punishment room." Fatima and the guards smirked and took her away as she strained and struggled for her freedom.

Within the next day they took her out and she looked like she was freezing to death. Her lips were blue but she didn't shiver. Madaura tried to give her warmth by hugging her but the girl snarled and pushed her away. Madaura looked shocked and asked, "Aren't you cold, my child?"

"No, and I am not your child." She said shakenly. She refused to shiver to give Madaura her satisfaction. I saw that the girl was glaring swords, not daggers, at Madaura, and Madaura waved her hand and the girl was taken back to the freezing punishment room. Another day went and they only repeated what had happened the day before. This pattern continued for two more days, but the girl looked like she was starving and freezing all at the same time but she still kept her glare and snarls. Madaura decided she had had enough and allow the girl to the main area and allowed her to eat with the others. I waited until the girl got her food and sat down, and began to go over to sit with her, but the other children beat me to her.

"What's your name?! Are you Madaura's new child? Are you going to be our nee-san?!" All the children began to question quickly to the unexpecting girl. She paused for a second, probably tried to decide to answer everything and she responded elegantly, "My name is very long and complicated so you all may call me "E," no I refuse to ever be a child to that despicable woman, and if you will have me, I would honor and adore to be called your elder sister." The children looked very confused by her statement and questioned, "How can you be our elder sister, if you are not a child of Madaura?" She thought of this concept for a moment and answered, "I refuse to be a child of Madaura, but I would love to be a sister figure of you all. I once had a sibling, but he died when I was very young. I have a younger brother at home country but I may not see if for a while, so I think he would like me to be your elder sister." They all smiled at her and only nodded. She was surrounded by the children, while I sat alone. She looked over in my direction and smiled, "Why don't you come sit with us as well, little one?" I gave her a curious look, but I sat in my place. She smiled, stood, walked over to me, while stating, "Well then, I will come to you. Hello, young one, my name is Isayoi, but you may call me "E." What is your name little one?" She smiled and sat down with me. Her teeth shown like bright shining stars, and her eyes were soft and elegant. I felt my face burning bright like the sun. "Hello, my name is Masrur," I stated simply and gave her a light smile unable to completely look her within her eyes.

A couple days past since I had met E. She and I had gotten to know each other since then, and I got more attached to her. One day, one of the children broke something and Fatima was ordered to strike the child and take them to the whipping room. When Fatima went to strike the child, E took his hand, and commanded, "No. I will take the punishment for these children and you will not strike or harm them in my presence." One of the guards struck her and Madaura allowed her to take the child's punishment while dealing with her own. She came back to us later that day and she had a small limp, but she still smiled for me and the other children. She played with the children as if her wounds didn't hurt her, but I could tell that they did. I eventually asked her, "Why don't you just show your pain to them?" She just smiled at me and responded, "I don't want to worry you all. These wounds will heal but I can't show my weakness because I want to be strong for you all." One day after a day of fighting as a gladiator, I was really sleepy and I couldn't sleep. E must have sensed something because she came into the room with all us children and saw that I was having trouble sleeping. She had a separate room from us because Madaura said that she needed her own room. "Masrur, do you want me to sing you a lullaby to help you sleep?" She asked with her kind smile. The other children must not have been asleep either because they all sat up quickly in their bed and were begging her, "YEAH, PLEASE E-NEECHAN! SING US TO SLEEP!"

"SHHHHHHH!" E shushed us. "I will sing you all to sleep but you all must be in bed and ready to sleep. We also need to stay quiet or we will be punished," E urged to us. All the children complied and got beneath their small blankets and got ready to sleep. "Alright, I will sing you a song that my elder brother sang to me when I was really little," E explained to us. Music came from somewhere that I couldn't tell even with my sensitive ears:

[E: I'll be your candle on the water,

my love for you will always burn.

I know you're lost and drifting

but the clouds are lifting.

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.]

When she finished that verse, three of the children were already asleep, and she tucked them in while continuing.

[E: I'll be your candle on the water,

till every wave is warm and bright.

My soul is there beside you,

let this candle guide you.

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.]

By that verse over haft of the children were sleeping and E just kept tucking them in.

[A cold and friendless tide has found you,

don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.

I'll paint a ray of hope around you,

circling in the air,

lighted by a prayer.]

I was the last child awake and E was finishing tucking everyone in, but my eyes began to feel heavy.

[E: I'll be your candle on the water,

this flame inside of me will grow.

Keep holding on you'll make it,

here's my hand so take it.

Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...]

"Goodnight, Masrur." E said while tucking me in and kissing my forehead. I blacked out after that.

The very next morning, I snuck around and saw E being confronted by Madaura. "You are now to be an entertainment slave. You will travel around Ria Venus Island to entertain our partners, refuse and all of the children will be punished for your mistakes. You are also to be trained to be a gladiator in the colosseum, to make yourself more well known," Madaura threated E. I felt sick and was about to reveal myself but I saw E kneel down to Madaura. She swallowed her pride to save us children, and that's when I realized that I had admired her. After she left Madaura, I confronted her, "Why didn't you just stand up to Madaura like you always do? I could take all the punishment for you not going to be an entertainer. You know what those slaves are really right?!" All she did was just give me her kind smile and she responded confidently, "You can't the punishments of my mistakes, Masrur. You are only a child, so I would never make you do that. As for the entertainment, do not fret. No man will taint me like that unless I allow him to." The next time I saw her, she was adorned and ready to do her job. She had on a skirt that went to her mid-thigh. The skirt was black and white and it was loose. Her top was a tight corset that covered her breast. It was black and white as well, and it was laced up her torso. The outfit enhanced her figure. She wore no shoes but she had on a fabric collar that seemed to have covered her neck chain. She had on her wrist chains and ankle chains, so she wouldn't be able to run. Her long white hair was in a high pony tail and she had on light makeup that enhanced her beauty. She smiled at me and left with the slave trader to entertain the men.

When she returned she had blood on my hands and arms and yet she looked content. She changed her clothes and was sent to punishment. When she came back, I asked what she did. "Well, when the men tried to put their hands somewhere not wanted, I just gave them a friendly tap to remind them that I was a lady," she told me. Madaura screeched, "SHE DID WHAT?!" "Well, I guess Kil told her what I did," E told me. Madaura came over to her, "What did you do?!" she screeched at E. "If you want to sell my services, they come at a price. I won't have men depurify me, but I will sing and dance for them. Also, if you sell a virgin singer and dancer, I could be worth more than a common harlot," E said blankly to Madaura. Madaura let her pride go and allowed E without punishment and sold her services even more with that idea in mind.

E was always in and out for entertainment services for six months, but Madaura wanted more services for her, so she had her fight in the colosseum. E proved an even better adversary in the colosseum, because she fought prisoners and always won without breaking a sweat. Her outfit consisted with a golden top that showed her mid-torso with black trousers that was to her mid-thighs. She wouldn't fight animals, only humans: she told Madaura. One day, Madaura ordered E to fight me. When we were placed in the area; E was given her sword. "I will not fight a child," E told the crowd and Madaura while tossing her blade onto the ground. The crowd yelled at us to fight, but E held her position not to fight me. Madaura became so angry, she came down to the area. She grabbed E's hair and held it up. "You will do as I say!" Madaura screeched at her. E didn't fight back, because she knew that the children would be punished for it. All E said was, "No, I will not fight a child." Madaura got so angry she grabbed E's head and slammed it into the ground. Blood started to come out and it looked like it was going to stain her white hair. E was knocked out cold and she didn't wake up until a week later. She couldn't remember anything, not even her name. Since none of us knew her name we just continued to call her E. She would rarely fight in the colosseum, after that incident because Madaura didn't want to scratch E's body because she would lose money. It was like this for a year. Madaura sent E away for a seven-week entertainment assignment, a tour I think she called it, when Madaura fought and brought Sinbad into her business.

* * *

POV CHANGE! THIS WILL BE SINBAD'S POV AND THIS WILL BE STARTING IN CHAPTER 68 IN AOS!

I was sitting in the dining area for the slaves. I didn't want to upset Madaura and receive punishment so I didn't do anything. I just acted like a soulless body. I saw that the children were getting excited about something. "SHE'S COMING BACK TODAY ISN'T SHE?! I SAW HER AT THE DOCKS THROUGH THE WINDOW! I CAN'T WAIT, I'VE MISSED HER TOO MUCH!" The children just kept talking and kept getting more excited. "SHE'S HERE! SHE IS ON HER WAY!" One of the children yelled to the others. They all got up from their seats and ran to doors. I saw it open and I saw a girl who looked to be in her mid-teens walk in. She wore a white dress that went down to her knees with a slit on one side similar to the other children. She had a golden tie around her torso to accent her curves more. She had white hair that I have never seen before. I saw the children swarming her and she picked them up and hugged and kissed them. I saw that she maybe worked for Madaura, so I sat in my seat. "Oh, how I miss you, children. These past several weeks have been absolute torture, not seeing you, my younger brothers and sisters." They all were all smiling and some started to cry tears from the overwhelming feeling from seeing her. "We missed you too, E-neechan." The children all kept saying to her. She went to sit down, trying to get through the crowd of children. When she was nearly there she slipped and I saw that Masrur caught her. "Oh, looks like I tripped again. Thank you for catching me, Masrur," she said as she looked at Masrur and I saw that he blushed a little bit, so that told me that he had a little crush on the girl. When she got to her feet she went to sit until she saw me. I didn't see her face because I wanted to avoid anything bad that might happen if I did something wrong. She turned to the children and asked, "Children, is he new here? How long has he been here, and how many times was he in punishment?" I flinched at the word "punishment," because I didn't want to be punished again. The children responded, "He came a couple of weeks ago, about after the time that you left. He was always in punishment up until this week, but now he acts like a zombie. He's actually a really weird guy."

"I see," was all that she said. Then immediately her tone and expression of voice changed. "Children, is that anyway to treat someone like us. We should treat everything and everyone with the respect that they deserve. Children, could you go get me a bowl and rag. In addition, could you go to my room and fetch me the little plant on my windowsill? You all have been watering it, haven't you?" The children giggled at her because she made an amusing voice when she asked. "Masrur has watered it every day since you left," the children declared. She kissed Masrur's cheek and said, "Thank you, Masrur." He got red all over his face and just looked at the floor. When the children returned with the items that she asked, I saw that she picked several of the leaves and she gave it back to the child and asked kindly, "Thank you. Can you go take it back now please?" The child dashed out of the room with the plant and she just giggled. She put the leaves into the bowl and then she used the butt of a handle to smoosh the plant. You could hear it grinding against the bowl. Once she finished that she took out a little sack and put some powder into the bowl, and finally added in water. She began to stir it when she began to make her way towards me. She finished stirring and she sat next to me and all I did was sit frozen, so that I didn't upset her. "Excuse me, but could we move to the window? It will give me better light to see your wounds."

All I did was get up and I walked and sat down at the window seat. She got up with her bowl and rag and walked over to me. She sat down next to me and put the rag inside of the bowl, which looked like mushed up rice. When I looked at her, she looked up and that's when I got a full look at her face. She had big lavender eyes and I would have loved to swim in. She had full plump lips, a tiny nose, and smooth flawless skin. "May I touch you?" she asked me sincerely. I only nodded and she took the rag and dabbed it against my skin and I felt a sting but I didn't show my pain. She noticed without me giving it away and she took my giant hand into her tiny delicate ones. Her hands were tiny, and felt as if they could get cold easily. Her nails were fully done, but you could see recently healed cuts and wounds. "If you experience anymore pain, just give me a light squeeze and I will stop." She kept going and it kept stinging but I wouldn't squeeze her hand.

She just stopped, put the rag into the bowl, and looked at me. She brought her now free hand up and I thought she was going to slap me, so I took my hand out of hers and I prepared myself. I flinched at the sudden touch but it wasn't a slap, but rather her just touching my cheek with her soft gentle hands. "Please, do not be scared of me. I only want to help you. You need to stop holding in all your pain. I want to be your shoulder to cry like I am for all the children, so please, if I am hurting, let I WILL stop, okay? I promise, life here will be easier now that I'm around again. May I hug you?" she asked me with concern. I didn't know how to respond, so she took it as a no. "Okay, you're not ready. We can try again later, but I still wish clean your wounds." She took my hand into hers again. "This time, squeeze if it stings and I will stop." She started up again and it stung, but this time I gave her hand a light squeeze. She smiled, stopped, and waited until I was ready for her to go again. We kept this pace until she was finishing the wounds on my chest. She was so careful to touch me. It was as if she was afraid that I was going to break under her touch. The moment felt foreign to me. It was quite sexual, but rather just intimate. When she gave a final dab, I grabbed her hand and she looked up to me. I knew my face was lifeless, but she looked just looked confused. Then for a moment her expression changed to sadness. I never wanted to see that look on her face again. I started to raise my hand to cup her one with the rag, when the children yelled, "E WILL YOU SING FOR US?!" which stopped me in my tracks. She whipped her head around to them and said, "Sure, just let me finish bandaging…" She paused and looked at me for a second, "I'm terribly sorry, but I can't recall your name. What is it?" This took me by surprise because all of the slave traders didn't care about our names. "It's Sinbad." I responded. She smiled and said, "Sinbad. Well, I don't remember my name, but everyone calls me "E" around here. It's a pleasure to meet you." She wrapped my body up in bandages and she turned around, and spoke, "Okay children. Are you ready for our song today?" They all got excited and I began to hear music coming from the door and one little girl with short brown hair started to sing:

[Maya: When I grow up

I will be tall enough to reach the branches

that I need to reach to climb the trees

you get to climb when you're grown up.

Jasmine and Abdel and Isayoi: And when I grow up

I will be smart enough to answer all

the questions that you need to know

the answers to before you're grown up.

Isayoi, Kadin, and Majida*: And when I grow up

I will eat sweets every day

on the way to work and I

will go to bed late every night!

Girls: And I will wake up

when the sun comes up and I

will watch cartoons until my eyes go square

All: and I won't care 'cause I'll be all grown up!

Boys: I will be strong enough to carry all

the heavy things you have to haul

around with you when you're a grown-up!

All: I will be brave enough to fight the creatures

that you have to fight beneath the bed

each night to be a grown-up!

Girls: I will have treats every day.

And I'll play with things that mum pretends

that mums don't think are fun.

All: And I will wake up

when the sun comes up and I

will spend all day just lying in the sun

and I won't burn 'cause I'll be all grown-up!]

Madaura walked from a hallway that could overlook this room. All the children stopped but E looked up to Madaura and her face went to one of pure unadulterated hatred. She sang as she looked up to Madaura.

[Isayoi: When I grow up. I will be brave enough to fight the creatures that you have to fight beneath the bed each night to be a grown-up.

Children: When I grow up]

Isayoi went back to look at the children with hope and desperation within her eyes. Desperately trying to get the message to the children that Madaura was not as great as they seem:

[Isayoi: Just because you find that life's not fair, it

doesn't mean that you just have to grin and bear it.

If you always take it on the chin and wear it

nothing will change!

Children: When I grow up

Isayoi: Just because I find myself in this story,

It doesn't mean that everything is written for me.

If I think the ending is fixed already,

I might as well be saying

I think that it's OK!

And that's not right!]

E glared at Madaura when she stated that it wasn't right. That's when I noticed that E didn't have a collar. That made me believe that she wasn't a slave, but why was she still here? More music erupted from the door and E started to sing again:

[Isayoi: Far from here is where I want to be

Somewhere out there, loose and running

Nobody's leash to hold me

Nobody's hugs to crush me

Nobody's soap and scratchy comb

To bathe and brush me

A world without fences

Where I can run free

And be with real dogs

Who'll bring the real dog out in me

No walls and no boundaries

Where I can be free

A world without walls and fences

That's exactly where I want to be]

E just looked at Madaura and sang, but after that Madaura left her place and went to the stairs to come down to us:

[Isayoi: This pup just won't sleep her life away

On some sofa, like a mother

Too many bones to chew up

Too many smells to sample

Too many fancy flower beds

To rip and trample]

E skidded against Madaura's little side garden.

[Isayoi: No rules to control me

Stop what I want to be

A world without fences

That's the world I want for me

No rules, no responsibility

On my own, completely free

A world without fences

For me!]

The music erupted again from the wall and Madaura began to sing:

[Madaura: The world is cruel

The world is wicked

It's I alone whom you can trust in this whole city

I am your only friend

I who keep you, teach you, feed you, dress you

I who look upon you without fear

How can I protect you, unless you

Always stay in here

Away in here

Remember what I taught you, my children

You are deformed

Children: We are deformed

Madaura: And you are ugly

Children: And we are ugly

Madaura: And these are crimes

For which the world

Shows little pity

You do not comprehend

Children: You are our one defender

Madaura: Out there they'll revile you

As a monster

Children: We are monsters

Madaura: Out there they will hate

And scorn and jeer

Children: Only monsters

Madaura: Why invite their calumny

And consternation?

Stay in here

Be faithful to me

Children: We're faithful

Madaura: Grateful to me

Children: We're grateful

Madaura: Do as I say

Obey

And stay

In here

Isayoi: I'll stay

In here

Isayoi while looking out the window. Her eyes looked down at the town longingly and very sad. She had an intensive desire within her eyes:

[Isayoi: Safe behind these windows and these parapets of stone

Gazing at the people down below me

All my life I watch them as I hide up here alone

Hungry for the histories they show me

All my life I memorize their faces

Knowing them as they will never know me

All my life I wonder how it feels to pass a day

Not above them

But part of them

Isayoi's sad look then changed to a dreamlike look. The desire was still deeply held within her eyes. She turned towards the sky as if asking the heavens above and continued to sing about her dream:

[Isayoi: And out there

Living in the sun

Give me one day out there

All I ask is one

To hold forever

Out there

Where they all live unaware

What I'd give

What I'd dare

Just to live one day out there]

Isayoi as she sings to the children trying to share her dream:

[Isayoi: Out there among the millers and the weavers and their wives

Through the roofs and gables I can see them

Ev'ry day they shout and scold and go about their lives

Heedless of the gift it is to be them

If I was in their skin

I'd treasure ev'ry instant

Out there

Strolling by the Seine

Taste a morning out there

Like ordinary men

Who freely walk about there

Just one day and then

I swear I'll be content

With my share

E said while singing out to the world:

Isayoi: Won't resent

Won't despair

Old and bent

I won't care

I'll have spent

One day

Out there]

* * *

After that song I gained a whole new respect for her because she went to Madaura's office and came out without being punished. The next day, E was talking to me about how things ran around here, because I asked her why she, Kil, and Fatima don't wear collar. Fatima came slowly upon us to interrupt her, "So, the reason why I don't where a collar like the rest of you is because I have to go out and entertain men. If my appearance doesn't look good, I can't be sold as much. Fatima doesn't wear one because he is the head slave: he's earned Madaura's trust as has Kil: Madaura's assistant. Plus, I used to wear a collar, but I always managed to take it off so Madaura stopped bothering me to wear one. I work as an entertainment slave also to…" Fatima grabbed my hand and pulled me away from her. "Don't tell me such nonsense. Madaura ordered me to teach him my position."

"Really," E said with sarcasm. "You make sound like I actually care what you say or what that she witch wants." Fatima got angry at that statement and grabbed E by her collar and yelled, "DON'T YOU SAY THAT ABOUT MADAURA! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL FOR YOUR POSITION TO SERVE HER!"

"Careful Fatima, I've fought you before. Don't think I won't do it again," E said threateningly. Her gentle eyes darkened out from what they normally looked like. Fatima only tsked and let her go. Fatima dragged me out of the area, leaving E behind, and took me slave distribution department. He also gave me official position clothing and told me that I was the assistant to the head slave. I didn't fully understand why. I was looking over the ship in a daze and I tripped over a stone and Fatima got mad because I was creating more work for him. He forced me to take the children to their cages and they were crying out for their families and homes. I noticed a little girl was breathing funny, her eyes were haft closed, and that her cheeks were red. I checked on her and noticed that she had a fever, so I took her to Fatima. I asked for treatment for her and he acted surprise and then Madaura appeared. She asked why that child was there and Fatima told her what I did and that we should get her treatment. And when she said, "Hmph, Sinbad did…?" I flinched at that sudden moment. I thought I was going to be punished for sure so I got really scared. I was shaken with fear until Madaura told me that I was a good boy, and she hugged me. She told that I did my job as a slave trader and that I was her boy. I started to cry because of relief. Madaura took the child and told Fatima to take her, but before he could, I heard a voice, "NO!" I looked up to see E walking towards us. "I will take the child and nurse her to health, Madaura," E told her with hatred in her voice. She took the little girl from her arms.

"You can't take the child and nurse her to health. That would cost money and you know that we don't…" Fatima was cut off by E. "No, it won't. I have been growing my own herbs and I have just the remedy for the child. Give me three days, and we will be back and better, for you Madaura." Madaura waved her hand to E, and she walked about. She looked back at me and I saw disappointment in her eyes, not at Madaura, but rather in me.

* * *

The next day, I told Fatima that he shouldn't whip slaves so that it would hurt their value and Madaura applauded me. When Fatima tried to take credit, Madaura just ignored him and praised me. I was with my documents when I saw E as I passed her. "I know the real reason why you didn't whip those children. You're not like the others, you actually care. Which leaves me to wonder, why you stand by that witch? But we do what we need to, in order to survive." She left me at that. I saw Masrur after her and I helped to clean the blood off of him. I told him that I would have him stop being a gladiator, but he walked away from me. I didn't understand, so I questioned him. He told me that he would do as he would do as he is told in order to keep his pride, and his gaze threw me off. They were so fierce. I thought about pride and what E had told me about how I was doing what I needed to do in order to survive. Next thing I knew I was getting framed for freeing all the escaped slaves, but Madaura said that everyone makes mistakes and that I was forgiven. She let me off for the night and asked me if I wanted to see what E did as her slave. She, E, and I were taken to a luxurious palace in the red light district. E was in a long white robe that had no decorations and a hood. I couldn't see her face, or what she had on underneath. When we went into the palace, and we got separated from E. I was with Madaura when I saw that they were sitting at a grand table, and Madaura had a seat and just stood behind her. The host began to speak with the guest, "My honored guest, I have humbled you all with the finest food and festivities. Thanks to our gracious guest Lady Madaura, we were able to have the best entertainment next to the gladiators. She is the most sought out slave in Ria Venus Island, I present you Hikari."

E came into the room with a black top that covered her breast and went around her neck, but it showed her cleavage. The top was decorated with stones and beads to make the design to look like feathers and it had five strings that hung and that connected the left breast to the right beast. The strings had white beads. The top also connected on her back by some things that hooked together. Her skirt matched her top with the black color scheme. It had stones and beads at the top of the skirt that wrapped around her waist. It also had five strings that hung with white beads spread around. The skirt had a slit on her left side that sent all the way up to her waist. She had on a black underlining under her dress to cover her intimate area. She also had on a golden necklace that was in the shape of a sunflower. She also had on a head piece that had large stones that dangled across her forehead. She also had armlets, bangles, and anklets on for jewelry. She also had no shoes on her feet. Music started to come from her necklace and she started to dance to it. She also began to sing:

[E: Was it her face that invaded your mind?

Her kind isn't very hard to find

She lets you think she found you first

That's how she works

Her sick and twisted gypsy curse

She can swallow knives

She can swallow lives

Golden black stare

Brought the night of your demise.

Tried to run away with a gypsy woman

Here today then gone for good

Can't get away with a gypsy woman

Thought no one would know

Your secrets down below

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can't go

Can't go with her

The gypsy woman

This is a favorite game to play

She's got you stumbling

Stumble, st-st-stumbling

Talks with a grin

Cause she's got no shame

Enjoyed the fame

Bringing down the family name

She can swallow knives

She can swallow lives

Golden black stare

Brought the night of your demise.

Tried to run away with a gypsy woman

Here today then gone for good

Can't get away with a gypsy woman

Thought no one would know

Your secrets down below

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can't go

Can't go with her

The gypsy woman]

I saw that E went over to the nicest looking man who looked as if he had a vast amount of fortune. She sat on his lap, crossed legged. She allowed him to put his hand on her thigh and I felt my blood run instantly cold. She figited with his coat and managed to slip off his bag of coins without him noticing, as she sang seductively to him:

[Isayoi: She can rob you blind with just one look

From those eyes

Out of all the thieves that trained her

None of them could tame her]

She got off his lap and sang out to the unsuspecting crowd:

[Isayoi: Tried to run away with a gypsy woman

Here today then gone for good

Can't get away with a gypsy woman

Thought no one would know

Your secrets down below

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can't go

Can't go with her

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can't go

Can't go with her

Can't go

Can't go with her

Tell me was it worth it?

Can you say it's worth it?

Tell me was it worth, can you tell me it was worth it?

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can go

Can't go with her

The gypsy woman

But you can't go

Can't go with her

Can go

Can't go with her

The gypsy woman

Tell me was it worth it

Can you say it's worth

Tell me was it worth it

Can you tell me it was worth it?]

She looked at Madaura most of that song. She danced so seductively and it made me want to go over to her and take her for myself. When the next song started, she looked directly at me. Her eyes seemed sad and acted dramatically to seem like she was acting, but I had a deep feeling that she was actually meaning what she sang:

[E: Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and I turn and I dream of what I need

[Chorus:]

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong

And he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light

He's gotta be sure

And it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

[Chorus]

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I would swear that there's someone somewhere

Watching me

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach

Like the fire in my blood]

I reached out to her and caught her as she started to fall. She and I started to do a weird dance, but I let her lead me. She and I just danced and as she started to sing again, she looked directly at me with a look of desperation:

[[Chorus]]

At the end of the song I dipped her. She and I looked deeply into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity. She had a deep of hope and desperation within her eyes and another emotion I quite couldn't make out. Another song began to play from her magical necklace and she pushed me away and began to dance on her own:

[Isayoi: Don't need permission

Made my decision to test my limits

'Cause it's my business, God as my witness

Start what I finished

Don't need no hold up

Taking control of this kind of moment

I'm locked and loaded

Completely focused, my mind is open

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Nothing to prove and

I'm bulletproof and

Know what I'm doing

The way we're movin' like introducing

Us to a new thing

I wanna savor, save it for later

The taste of flavor, 'cause I'm a taker

'Cause I'm a giver, it's only nature

I live for danger

All that you got, skin to skin, oh my God

Don't ya stop, boy

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

All girls wanna be like that

Bad girls underneath, like that

You know how I'm feeling inside

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout

Somethin' 'bout you makes me feel like a dangerous woman

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you

Makes me wanna do things that I shouldn't

Somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout, somethin' 'bout you]

When she finished that song, she bowed and walked out of the room. Madaura got payed and the host said, "I put extra in for the new songs. They sounded amazing and your slave's improvising helped her keep going. Please allow her to come again." Madaura smiled and left with the money. E was waiting in the carriage for us and she had on her robe and hood. When we entered the carriage Madaura stated, "That was risky, E. Don't do it again." E nodded and said nothing until we reached the slave company. E went out first and ran inside, leaving us behind. I deeply wanted to run after her and comfort her in her time of need, but I knew that I couldn't in this moment. When I dropped off Madaura to her estate, I dashed towards E's room. I felt an intensive inner pain inside of E and I knew that I desperately wanted to see her happy again. I went into her room without knocking and I saw her on her windowsill, just looking out and she started to sing while crying:

[E: There was a time when men were kind

When their voices were soft

And their words inviting

There was a time when love was blind

And the world was a song

And the song was exciting

There was a time]

She had to stop for a slight moment. Her voice broke and she sounded like she was sobbing while singing:

[E: Then it all went wrong]

She calmed herself down after a couple of seconds. She then began to sing quietly to the sky as if she was remembering something or wishing for something:

[E: I dreamed a dream in time gone by

When hope was high and life worth living

I dreamed, that love would never die

I dreamed the gods would be forgiving

Then I was young and unafraid

And dreams were made and used and wasted

There was no ransom to be paid

No song unsung, no wine untasted]

Then her look of remembrance changed to a look of angered memories:

[E: But the tigers come at night

With their voices soft as thunder

As they tear your hope apart

As they turn your dream to shame]

E then looked back to the outside with even more hated memories within her eyes:

[E: They slept a summer by my side

They filled my days with endless hatred

She took my childhood in her stride

But he will be gone when autumn comes]

She then looked up to the sky with a looked that seemed like she had a deep desire which she knew would never come true:

[E: And still I dream he'll come for me

That we could live the years together

But there are dreams that cannot be

And there are storms we cannot weather

I had a dream my life would be

So different from this hell I'm living

So different now from what it seemed

Now life has killed the dream

I dreamed]

She then broke out into a complete sob as if she was completely broken by what has happened to her. I wanted to go inside and comfort her but I didn't know how to in this moment. I couldn't think of anything that I could do or say to undo her history or make her feel any better. I left without letting her know I was there, because my heart just broke and I didn't know how to help her. The next day, I saw that E was fine. The children were asking E that if she wasn't a slave, what would she be. She started to sing a new song to the children with a dream like look within her eyes:

[E: I guess I'd be a hero, With sword and armor clashing

Looking semi dashing, A shield within my grip

Or else I'd be a Viking and live a life of daring

While smelling like a herring, upon a Viking ship.

I'd sail away, I'd see the world, I'd reach the farthest reaches

I'd feel the wind, I'd taste the salt and sea.

And maybe storm some beaches.

That's who I'd be. That's who I'd be

Or I could be a poet and write a different story,

One that tells of glory, and wipes away the lies

And to the skies I'd throw it, the stars would do the telling

The moon would help with spelling, and night would dot the 'I's

I'd write a verse, Recite a joke, with wit and perfect timing.

I'd share my heart, confess the things I yearn, and do it all while rhyming

So yes I'd be a hero, and if my wish was granted

Life would be enchanted, or so the stories say.

Of course I'd be a hero, and I would scale a tower

To save a hot-house flower, and carry him away

But standing guard would be a beast, I'd somehow over whelm it,

I'd get the guy, I'd take my breath, and I'd remove my helmet.

We'd stand and stare, we'd speak of love, we'd feel the stars ascending

We'd share a kiss, I'd find my destiny

I'd have a hero's ending, a perfect happy ending.

That's how it would be

A big bright beautiful world

But not for me.]

She looked happy that whole song except at the end. The children asked her why she treated them like family and she responded that we are one family, and a new song started with a warm comforting look deep within her eyes:

[E: As you go through life you'll see

There is so much that we

Don't understand

And the only thing we know

Is things don't always go

The way we planned

But you'll see everyday

That we'll never turn away

When it seems all your dreams come undone]

She grabbed a spear from the weapon shelf, put her hand close to her heart, and continued:

[E: We will stand by your side

Filled with hope and filled with pride

We are more than we are

We are one]

I walked up to her and sang desperate to seek answers:

[Sinbad: If there's so much I must be

Can't I still just be me

The way I am?

Can I trust in my own heart

Or am I

just one part

Of some big plan?]

E stopped what she was doing, went over to me, touched my cheek softly, and looked at me if she knew what I was thinking:

[E: Even those who are gone

Are with us as we go on

Your journey has only begun

Tears of pain, tears of joy

One thing nothing can destroy

Is our pride deep inside

We are one]

She grabbed my hands and we began to swirl around in circles, lifting up from a chair, to the table and finally to the windowsill:

[E: We are one you and I

We are like the earth and sky

One family under the sun]

She then jumped off the windowsill, sang out to the children as she walked to the middle of the room:

[E: All the wisdom to lead

All the courage that you need

You will find when you see

We are one]

I looked over and saw that the sunlight hit her form just right causing her to shine like the goddess on earth that she was. I instinctively began to walk over to her glowing form as a mortal touching the heavens when a guard dragged me away while stating, "Madaura wants you with her now." I went with Madaura to one of our esteem guest rooms and saw Fatima in the bed naked. He was beaten up, looked tired, and had bags under his eyes. Madaura was telling him that he did well with her business partner and that he wanted to buy Fatima. She told him that he was leaving this place and that it was a good thing. He tried to protest by saying that he was a good boy and that he didn't want to leave her side. She asked him not to cause her trouble and that every child has to leave the nest at some point. She deceived him by telling him that he was the only one who could serve that man since he was her most reliable child. He was so happy to learn this and he said that he would have been happy to do to and to leave it all to him. I told him to try to think about it and that it was strange that he was being sold off. He was so brainwashed to believe that he was so important to Madaura and that he was loved by her. I turned around and I saw both E and Masrur both looking at me with the same eyes: fierce ones that had disappointment in them, and that's when I remembered: both my true mother and my pride. With that in mind I made my decision to do something.

* * *

AHHH! FINISHED! This was an extremely long chapter. I knew what I wanted to do but didn't know how to approach it. SO I am very excited to hear your guy's thought about how this chapter went. What will Sinbad do? Will he have E and Masrur help him? What is going one with E, Masrur, and Sinbad? Find out next chapter! I don't own anything. Thanks for reading.

* * *

Notes*

*If you knew where the song was from and you noticed the girl's name- Thank you fellow Broadway lovers.

E's clothes will be on my page

* * *

Songs of the chapter (There were a lot!)

Candle on the Water - Pete's Dragon (listen to the Annaliese Van Der Pol version)

When I Grow Up - Matilda

World Without Fences - Lady and the Tramp Two

Out There - Hunchback from Notre Dame

Gypsy Woman - Hillary Duff

I Need a Hero - Bonnie Tyler

Dangerous Woman - Ariana Grande

I Dreamed a Dream - Les Mis (Anne Hathaway all the way)

Who I'd Be - Shrek Musical

We Are One - Lion King Two - Simba's Pride


	8. Chapter 8

I began to walk over to her when a guard dragged me away while stating, "Madaura wants you with her now." I went with Madaura to one of our esteem guest rooms and saw Fatima in the bed naked. He was beaten up, looked tired, and had bags under his eyes. Madaura was telling him that he did well with her business partner and that he wanted to buy Fatima. She told him that he was leaving this place and that it was a good thing. He tried to protest by saying that he was a good boy and that he didn't want to leave her side. She asked him not to cause her trouble and that every child has to leave the nest at some point. She deceived him by telling him that he was the only one who could serve that man since he was her most reliable child. He was so happy to learn this and he said that he would have been happy to do to and to leave it all to him. I told him to try to think about it and that it was strange that he was being sold off. He was so brainwashed to believe that he was so important to Madaura and that he was loved by her. I turned around and I saw both E and Masrur both looking at me with the same eyes: fierce ones that had disappointment in them, and that's when I remembered: both my true mother and my pride. With that in mind I made my decision to do something.

* * *

Sinbad POV (Still in Flashback mode in Chapter 73)

I despised myself for what I did while I was there. I fell right into her plan and I naively believed that it would be all alright in the end. I knew that I fell so hard as a slave and that this wouldn't become alright if I don't something myself. I knew only one person could help me and it was myself. "Hey Masrur, E: I need to talk to you both," and I told them my plan. I told them my plan and I had all the children gathered to talk to them. I used my authority as the head slave to keep all of the adults except for E out of the room for the time being. The children looked uneasy as did E and Masrur. I told them the unbearable truth of how Madaura saw us: how she will never love us and how we were just slaves to her. They looked at me with disbelief and they were questioning and denying what I said. They were started to say I wasn't one of them and that I wasn't one of Madaura's children anymore. E stepped in at this point and spoke, "Children, Fatima was shipped out this morning. He was one of us and yet he got sold away. I know that Sinbad cares for us more than Madaura ever will. I am one of you, I have been working to free you all, but that's all it is: buying your freedom as a slave." They were telling E that it was normal to work, how they were Madaura's children, and that it was normal for them to be shipped out. I brought myself back in and I told them that they weren't children but slaves. I told them that they were merchandise to be bought and sold as a commodity until they died. I told them that there was no love for someone in their position. "SINBAD! THAT'S TOO…" E began but I went to immediately to comfort the children, tell them that I felt the same way. I told them how they knew the truth deep down, yet they accepted the lie to feel close to someone, so they could be needed by someone. I told them that we needed to stop clinging to the lie. I told them about the world outside of these walls, where there wasn't any cell, chains, or fences as E put them. About how outside, they weren't slave but human beings who could live in a free world where they couldn't be bound by anyone and that they could be whatever they wanted. I told them that their future was being stolen by that False Mother and that we couldn't allow her inhumane actions to go unpunished. I told them that we needed to act now to free ourselves from slavery and take back our freedom. I told them my plan and how and when it was going to go down.

E and I walked back to main area with each other. She was upset and sad about how the children were feeling right now. "I wish you weren't so harsh with them. They are children after all. I know where you were going with it and how you wanted the children to see the truth as we did, but I don't think that was the right way to go about it," she explained to me. I knew her heart was sympathizing with the children. I grabbed her hand and made her look at me and told her honestly, "I know that it was harsh, but I wanted it to get through. I didn't want act like that towards them but we don't have much time and I don't want them to be stuck here, because I know as long as they're here, so will you be. You would keep working to free them, but that's not fair to you. I want to free everyone, and I hope one day you can forgive me for what I've done, but I can't stop now." Her eyes had a slam of hope within them along with that other emotion I couldn't name. She put her hand on my cheek and said, "You are a sweet man, Sinbad. I know you're sadden by what you have done and I have forgiven you, because I know your heart is in the right place. After this is over, promise me. Promise me, that you will do everything in your power to help me give all these children a good home." I only nodded and I hugged her. After I slowly let go, she and I looked deeply into each other's eyes. I slowly tried to close the gap between us, but I heard that Madaura has returned. I let E go and I headed to the main area by myself. Madaura asked for me and told me that we were going to be busy from there on. She told me that she was going to get more slaves from fellow slave traders and that we weren't going to sell the slaves that we had currently. They told me that I was to be in charge of the place until everything was going down. The children and E were behind and I knew that they heard everything, and when I looked at E, I saw pure sadness in her eyes because she held two children's hands, while many others were gripping on her dress.

* * *

The company was in an uproar because the funds were almost completely gone. The workers didn't know what to do and when Madaura returned they questioned her. Four brave children asked her about how she felt but they couldn't even finish their question, because Madaura told the workers to bring all of the slave there and that she would have to sell all of them for cash as soon as possible. That is when the children finally came to ultimate truth. They were trying to pry themselves from her hands, and they were telling her about how I was right and how she didn't love them after all. When the children freed themselves from her grasp they went to the other children who were gathered with E standing in the front of them. They all were glaring pure hatred at her. I grabbed and told her not to provoke them and to come with me. When I led her to a safe place I told that it was a slave rebellion. I told her that E was leading the rebellion, which was started by Fatima getting sold off. I told that Fatima stood out and how he had influence on some slaves as did E. She told me about how she lost to the Sindria Trading Company in business. She told me that she lost me and I led her one to believe that I was her child. She was so happy to believe that and that she may have a chance to get me back. Things were going even better than the way that I have planned for them to be.

Later that day, the Sindria trading ship came and I was released from my neck collar. Jafar came out and welcomed me backed to Sindria. Madaura went back to her company and I knew that she had a surprise waiting for her. Jafar was curious about how she was calm and happy to leave and I told him what she did to her slaves and how I got back to my common senses, while releasing my wrist shackles. I told him that this would be the last we will see of that woman. When Jafar asked me if I did something, I told him I left a tiny ember that will engulf in flames.

* * *

POV CHANGE: IT WILL HEREBY BE IN E'S POV:

The children and I found swords and blades and we were hold up a wall to the guards and I heard Madaura yell what was going on and I saw Kil tell her that we were rebelling. I saw one of the guards go to swipe one of the children and I intervened by swiping my own blade at the guard killing him before he could kill the child. I saw another child plunge a spear into another soldier. The children were telling Madaura about how she dared to make us slaves, that someone like her shouldn't be a mother, and how they will never forgive her. My blood started to boil because I felt the exact same way towards that she witch. I saw that the necklace she was wearing was glowing. Then I realized that the necklace was mine, and then music came from it and I had the urge to sing with the voices coming from it:

[Voices: Do you hear the people sing?

Singing a song of angry men?

It is the music of a people

Who will not be slaves again!

When the beating of your heart

Echoes the beating of the drums

There is a life about to start

When tomorrow comes]

She tried to calm the children and I by telling them that they needed to be good children. One of the children told her, "We're going to take our freedom back. Because a life bound by some else is wrong. E and Sinbad taught us that." Then they lunged at her. Kil still tried to defend her by telling her to watch out. I sliced her left side and yanked my necklace out of her hand and she began to run with Kil. We chased her out of the building but I was too busy fighting the guards to go get her myself. While I got distracted I looked over at some of the children and some got sliced or stabbed by the guards. I killed the guards I fought along with the ones who attacked the children. I ran the children who were wounded and saw that they were dying. I didn't know what to do, and I knew that I couldn't heal them as quickly as they needed. Tears started to stream down my face out of desperation of wanting to save them. Then a male voice spoke in my head and I saw that the necklace I took back was glowing. The voice was very smooth and about mid male pitch. "You can save these children," the voice said. "Do as I say and none of these children will die with you around." The necklace told me that I had to think about how the children were before, unharmed and happy. The more I concentrated: the more that it would work. While thinking about how they were I had to sing an incantation. I put my hands over the bodies with the necklace in one hand and thought of three days ago, before they had to worry about this and I sang with my eyes closed to focus on my energy and memories:

[E: Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine

Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine]

I opened up my eyes and saw that all of the children's bodies were glowing. A moment past and the glow began to die down. I looked down and I saw that their bodies were all healed. I shook the children who I think had died and they slowly opened their eyes. I was so happy I started to cry tears of joy and I started a group hug with the children. We were alive and well, and hopefully soon: no longer slaves. We all came outside and saw that Sinbad had Madaura and a document. We surrounded her and watched as she signed everything she had over to Sinbad. He gave her the last document to sign over the ownership to him. She did so and Sinbad declared that all slaves that were there were free. The children were all celebrating and I helped them take off their collars. I saw Sinbad telling Madaura to leave since no one was there to protect her. I didn't understand why he didn't just kill her, but then again I think that he just couldn't do it. I saw Madaura leave that building and I hoped that I would never see her again, because if I did: I would kill her myself.

I saw that some of the children were crying and I looked to where they pointing. I saw that there were more children dead and in a pile with the soldiers. My heart shattered at the sight and I looked at Sinbad. He told the children not to cry and that in order to grasp the future, that they fought with determination and regrettably lost their lives. He also told them that were supposed to fulfill their wishes. I couldn't believe that he was making a speech out of it. I knew his heart was in the right place but I couldn't accept this fate. I saw the Sinbad go to his friend and I saw the children set up the bodies to be burn. "WAIT!" I told them urgently. Another male voice spoke in my head, but this voice was very deep, low, and kind of raspy. It said, "You can bring these children back. You and only you can bring them back to life and heal them." I asked the voice how and he told me to do the exact thing that I did before. I looked over and I saw Sinbad's friend hit him multiple times, but the voice told me to ignore him and to do as he said as quickly as possible. He told me to imagine remember the children alive, well, and happy. But he said that I also had to think of their spirits returning to their bodies. He told me the incantation and I held my necklace in my hand and I closed my eyes and began what I needed to do:

[E: In the moonlight I felt your heart

Quiver like a bow string's pulse

In the moon's pale light

You looked at me

Nobody knows your heart

When the sun has gone I see you

Beautiful and haunting but cold

Like the blade of a knife

So sharp so sweet

Nobody knows your heart

All of your sorrow, grief and pain

Locked away in the forest of the night

Your secret heart belongs to the world

Of the things that sigh in the dark

Of the things that cry in the dark.]

I opened my eyes and saw the wounds of the bodies were all healed I shook some of the children and they began to stir awake. I saw Sinbad and his ally both looking this way and I smiled at them. I heard the children screaming how they were alive and how I did it. Sinbad and I locked eyes and then my world became black.

* * *

POV CHANGE: SINBAD'S POV

I just finished got finished with my pity party and with Jafar scolding/beating. I looked over and I saw E hovering over the dead bodies. I saw that her hands were spread out and I thought that she was praying until I saw the children's bodies glowing. I saw E's hand and her chest were glowing a dark purple light and I could hear her sing. It sounded like she was saying an incantation. I looked at Jafar and then I looked back at the scene unfolding before me. Once E finished, there was a moment before the glowing stopped, and then I saw E start to shake the body. Then they began to stir awake themselves. I was astonished because all of the previously dead children's bodies were beginning to more. I saw E look back at me and when our eyes locked she smiled at me and then pasted out. I dashed towards her and I knew Jafar was not far following behind me. I saw Masrur was holding her and he let me check her. I nodded to Jafar and he checked vitals.

"She's okay. She just exhausted herself. Just give her time to rest." Masrur lifted her but her head was almost touching the ground, so I held her bridal style in order to support her body. She was so light. I knew she would be due how little she ate and her size compared to mine. She had to be about 5 foot five, and she always shared her food portions with the children and me whenever we ate. I just looked at her with amazement. I didn't know how she did it, but she brought many people back to life all by herself. I knew that I wanted her to stay by side. I asked Jafar if I could bring E and all the children with us. I told him about E's and my promise, and he allowed me to take them with us. Before we left that place, Masrur had stopped us before we got out. "WAIT! E HAS SOME THINGS HERE IN MADAURA'S ROOM!" He dashed off to Madaura's room and came back with some interesting items.

I took E onto our ship and I got a spare outfit of mine and I told the girls to change E in the captain's quarters when all the boys were out of the room. We were haft way through the boat ride back to Sindria, when E woke up. She came bursting out of the captain's quarters in such a rush. She looked around desperately and when she saw both the children and I: she let out a breath of relief. "Oh thank gods. I was so worried that something might have happened to you all," she explained to us. I began to walk towards her trying to explain that she had nothing to worry about, when she started to wobble, stopping my statement immediately, and she slipped down to the floor. The doorway was the only thing that was supporting her. I went over to her and helped to support her. "Don't push yourself. You need to rest." I told her. She was really starting to concern me because she wouldn't allow herself to heal. She only shook her head and answered, "I want to make sure the children are adjusting okay." I helped her walk over to them and they got all excited when they saw her. "E-NEECHAN! YOU'RE OKAY!" They screamed when they saw her. They were all taking turns to do big group hugs with her. She took a moment then she looked down at herself. "Ummm… Whose clothes are these and who changed me?" She looked at me all shyly with her cheeks all blushed out. She was so cute, and she covered her chest and womanly area. I knew what she was implying but I couldn't help but laugh. "No, no, no. It's wasn't me. I had the little girl's change you while the boys were gone. Those clothes are mine." She released a relief sigh, she seemed to take a breath, and then she started to blush again. I was going to ask her what was wrong, but Jafar came towards us.

"We will be in Sindria within two days, Sin," Jafar told me. I nodded my head thanks and then E stumbled over to us with the help of Masrur. "Hello, I'm E. Thank you so much for taking the children and I in. We will do everything in our power to assist you," she said kindly while bowing. Jafar smiled and bowed to her as well, "Thank you for that, but I can't take the credit. Sindria isn't my company; it's Sinbad's." She looked up surprisingly at him then looked at me. "I had a promise to keep," I told her and she stumbled over and hugged me. "Thank you," she told me earnestly. I returned the hug and it felt amazing. I could have stood like that forever, but I guess we took a while because Jafar coughed to interrupt us. E blushed, let me go quickly, and for a moment I felt empty when she did that. "You should go rest some more. You still can barely walk," I told E. She nodded and I picked her up bridal style and she told me, "SINBAD! I can walk to my room. You don't have to carry me." I smiled at her and responded, "I want to though," and I took her to the captain's quarters so she could sleep in my bed. I put her in the bed tucked her in and after she drifted off to sleep; I went back outside and I saw Jafar standing there. "What was that?" he asked me curiously. "She needed rest and I took her. It's no big deal." I responded back to him. I didn't know who I was trying to convince: him or myself. E woke up several hours later before sunset and when she came out, I was stunned. Her long white hair that was straggly before was now perfectly straight. She wore no shoes, but she seemed to have on a skirt that fitted around her waist and ass rather than my trousers. She wore my shirt, but seemed to have fit her figure from the front. The shirt seemed to have showed off her cleavage beautifully. "What do you think, Sinbad?"

"Wow… just wow," I said sighing. "Thank you. I tied the shirt on the back, so that it wasn't so loose. I sewed my skirt from the remaining parts of my old dress. I used a comb to get the tangles out of my hair, and I used your brush, I hoped you would not mind. Where are the children and Jafar?" she asked me. "They went to bed for the night. I'm going to stay awake to steer the ship. Are you going to stay awake too?" I asked her. "Sure, I don't want you to be alone during the night." She and I pulled up chairs next to the ship's wheel. "So tell me about your family?" She asked me. I told her the story of my father and mother. I told her about how my father was a soldier from the Parthevian Empire, and how my mother was a gentle woman. I told her about what all I did with them. Then when I went back to describing my mother, I slipped up and said, "You actually remind me of her. You and she both are extremely kind to everyone, and how you fight for what you believe in. You both are also some of the most beautiful women I think I will ever see." She blushed and responded, "Thank you." I blushed a little because I just realized what I just said. "So tell me about your family." She just looked confused and sad and she explained, "I don't know my family, where I came from, or even who I am. When I was Madaura's slave; she made me fight as a gladiator, but I refused to fight Masrur once. She became angry and she slammed my head against the ground and then I blacked out. When I woke up, I couldn't remember anything. The children told me that I used my first name one but never mentioned to them my full name, but they called me "E." I guess it just stuck. I know that she never sold the items that came with me because it was said that they always came back when she did. Masrur told me that you brought them, so I thank you for that. May I see them?" she asked me. I smiled and I went over to the captain's quarters and I grabbed the items that Masrur grabbed from Madaura's estate.

When I brought them over to her, she overlooked and observed the items carefully. The first item she picked was the long recurve silver bow with vines and leaves on both sides of the handle. The handle itself was leather within silver lining. The string itself was pure silver. She smiled as she held it. "I'm sorry, but there were no arrows," I apologized to her. She shook her head, "You wouldn't need any. This bow can produce its own arrows." The next item she held was a wide bangle wristlet. It was gold and it had a shield on it. It also had a head of a woman with snake hair on the shield itself. She smiled as she held that as well. She put the wristlet on and then held the final item: a small bracelet that seemed to be able to click together and apart to be able to put it on easier. The band itself looked like vines, while it had leaves with wheat bristles, corn, and fruit charms on it. I saw her put it on her ankle. "So what do you think?" she asked while turning. "You look amazing. Did you get any memories from those items?" I asked but she sadly shook her head. "So, I have to ask: how did you survive being a slave for Madaura?" I asked her cautiously. "Well, I thought about how I saving the children a lot, so that helped. On days when I had to sing or dance, I would think about the outside world. I hated those walls more than anyone, but I knew I couldn't abandon the children. I love them too much for that. So I thought about what I would do when I got outside and I thought about finding my family. The children told me that I had two brothers: one older and one younger. They also told me that my elder brother had died, but my younger one was alive. I want to meet him, and I would fight for that chance. Sinbad, can you tell me how did you survive being a slave?" I thought about that for a second and responded, "I thought that once I was gone, I would be a million miles away from that place." Her necklace began to glow once again and music started to play from it and I started to sing:

[Sinbad: We'll join a caravan tonight,

count on the stars to be our guide.

We'll simply vanish out of sight,

go where the dessert road decides.

There won't be any obligations

E: Or mothers to obey.]

I smiled as soon as she sang that. Knowing exactly whom she was insinuating.

[Sinbad: 'Cause we'll be a million miles away,

leave everything behind.

When you choose to lose yourself,

who knows what you might find.

And once the journeys done,

You'll have some faith in me.

After a million miles or so,

we might feel like we're free.]

She smirked at me and looked off into the horizon.

[E: Maybe we'll travel on the sea.]

I moved to the side of the ship's wheel. I bowed while signaling the wheel, and she rolled her eyes.

[Sinbad: I'll tend the sails, and you can steer.

E: Watch the waves roll on endlessly,

Sinbad: And the horizon disappear.]

She went to the ships mast and spun around it while holding it while singing:

[E: We'll leave all thoughts about the future,

'till some future day.]

I grabbed her hand and I began to dance with her:

[Both: 'Cause we'll be a million miles away,

leave everything behind.

When you choose to lose yourself,

who knows what you might find.

And once the journeys done,

it won't seem quite so far.

After a million miles or so,

we'll find out who we are.]

She broke away from out dance and she began to spin outward.

[E: Follow wherever the wind starts blowing.

Sinbad: A million miles away.

The kind of a life people dream of knowing.]

She smiled and looked right me while putting her hands on her knees while bending down but having her head up. This gave me a gracious look at her well-endowed chest.

[E: A million miles away.

Both: We'll never turn back,

just keep on going.

Vanishing from view,

becoming someone new.]

We both embraced each other and began to dance again:

[Both: 'Cause we'll be a million miles away,

leave everything behind.

When you choose to lose yourself,

who knows what you might find.

And once the journeys done,

we'll have no need to roam.

After a million miles or so,

we might find out we're home.

After a million miles or so,

we might find out we're home.]

We ended up in each other's arms. E and I then began to laugh. She and I sat back down in our seats and we started to talk about other things. During the middle of our conversation, she asked me, "How did you get your own company?" I told her the story about how I met my mentor and how I sold my adventures as stories. "What adventures did you have?" she questioned me. I told her about how I conquered the dungeons and how I met Hinahoho, Jafar, and the others. I spent the whole night talking about all of my adventures that I had previously. She listened to all of the things that I said so this way she could never miss a word. It took the whole night to explain all of the stories. After I finished the story about how I made trade with Artemyra, when the sun began to rise. "Oh, it's sunrise. I guess, we talked all night," I said abruptly, knowing that I was the one doing most of the talking. We looked right at each other and we began to laugh again. Jafar came to us and said, "Okay, Sin. I'm here to relieve you from duty. You can head to sleep. E, did you stay awake all night with Sinbad?"

"Yes, I did. I slept all day yesterday and so I wasn't sleepy. I'm still not tired, so I will help you out, Mr. Jafar. I can help you with the children, and if you want I can make everyone food. I will help you any way that I can," she bowed and responded respectively. Jafar smiled and bowed back at her. She went to work with the crew. "Get some sleep Sinbad. You and I can talk later," she told me with her crystal smile. I smiled and I went to the captain's quarters but I stood against the door so I could hear Jafar and E. "So, you and Sinbad have gotten close. Do you know where you are going once we get to Sindria?" Jafar asked E. "I'm afraid not. I do not know where I come from nor even who I am. I lost my memories while I was in slavery and I never revealed my full identity to anyone while I was there. I only have the few items that they brought which were mine before I got there. I want to help the children find proper homes, and after that I will leave if that is what Sinbad wishes," she answered honestly. I smiled at that because I knew I didn't want her to leave. After that I think she walked away because I didn't hear them say anything else. I went to sleep and woke up around dinner time.

One of the children woke me up and took me to a table where there was giant display of food. There was grilled fish, marinated sauce, and other food that I couldn't describe. "I made whatever I could with what we had," E told everyone while bowing. When I put the grilled fish in my mouth I began to drool. It was so great, and it was like normal meat but it had different taste to it. It was kind of salty but it had something else. I took another piece and I put some of the sauce on it and it took it to another level of flavor. The sauce was sweet and it blended beautifully with the fish. I guess I made weird faces, because E giggled her extremely cute giggle. Everyone else tried it and their expressions were the same as mine, and that made E go into a cute fit of laughter. When she tried it, she ate it so elegantly. It was almost like a royal eating something. After dinner, E went to put the children into bed and I stood outside and spied on them. "E-neechan, will we find our families tomorrow?" One little girl asked E as she tucked her in. "I don't know about tomorrow, but we will find you a place where you will be loved and appreciated, I promise you that."

"How do you know that we will find our place, E-neechan?" A little boy asked curiously. E put her finger onto her chin, thought about it for a second, and responded while tickling the child, "Well, you all are so adorable, that no adult could ever say no to loving you, everyone deserves to have a chance at a family, and you all have earned your ways to be loved."

"E-neechan, will you be coming with one of us, or will you stay with Sin-niichan?" One of the children asked. I stiffened at that question, because I never thought of it like that. She could go with one of the children, or she could stay with me. She hesitated and answered cautiously, "Well, I would love to go with you all, but you all might be separated. Another thing is that I am almost an adult myself and no adult wants to take care of another adult that they don't know. I don't honestly know if I will be staying with Sinbad. That is up to him, not me. One thing, children, that I worry about is that Sinbad's friends won't like me. I feel that I wouldn't be worthy of having a family like that. I will try with all my might to find your families since I may never find mine." My heart began to break at that sentence. That statement alone made me realize why she did all this. She knew that no matter where she would go, that it might not be a family for her. She thought that because of the things she did: that she doesn't deserve to have a family of her own. She thought that I didn't want her, and that she wouldn't be welcome into Sindria. It was at that moment, I made a vow to myself: E would never be sad or alone, again. She will have a family, and I was determined to make that happen. "Would you like to be with Sin-niichan, E-neechan?" One of the older girls asked her. E was silent for a moment and responded, "You shouldn't ask those kind of questions. However, I do like to be around Sinbad. I feel like he could feel like home." I heard music come out from the door:

[E: I hear the wind across the plain

A sound so strong - that calls my name

It's wild like the river - it's warm like the sun

Ya it's here - this is where I want to belong

Under her starry skies - where his eagles have flown

This place is paradise - it's the place I want to call home

Her moon on the mountains

Their whispers through the trees

His waves on the water

Let nothing come between this and me

Cuz everything I want - is everything that's here

And when we're all together - there's nothing to fear

And wherever I wander - the one thing I'll learn

It's to here - I will always... always return]

I couldn't stand it, so I left to steer the ship. She came out very quietly and walked up to me. "Hello, Sinbad." I could only say hi. I couldn't look at her because I knew if I did that I would only embrace her and tell her she belonged somewhere, but then she would know that I was ease dropping. "Do you want me to stay up with you again tonight?" She asked me kindly. I looked at her, and she looked very tired. Her eyes looked a little darkened by her lack of sleep. She was trying to push her limits once again. I knew she needed sleep but she didn't want to be alone, so I smiled, and shook my head. I grabbed her hand and told her, "You have been awake for a whole day; you should get some sleep. We will be in Sindria tomorrow." She looked puzzled, but she nodded and went to sleep in the captain's quarters. I looked up to the stars and spoke what was truly within my heart, "E, I promise: you will always belong to me."

* * *

The following day, we finally arrived to Sindria and I saw that everyone was waiting for me to arrive. Vittel was the first to hug me with tears streaming down his face. Mystras was next to hug me after Vittel, telling me that he missed me. Pipirika was the next one to hug me with a smile on her face. Hinahoho and Rurumu welcomed me back very politely. I saw that E and the children were standing to the side trying not to interrupt our moment. I smiled at E and she returned it with her own smile giving a signal of her understanding. After all of our moments, my employees sat me down and asked me if I was injured and praising me return. The tried to give me many foods and drink trying to bring back my strength while I was acting like I couldn't eat all of it. I saw that E was giggling to the side. Jafar was telling me that everyone was worried and that I should just quit complaining and eat. There was so much, that I knew I couldn't eat it all myself, so I signaled E to come over to me. When she approached me, she asked me with concern, "What it is, Sinbad?" I pulled her to my side to sit down and she gave a cute little squeak as she did. "I can't eat all of this food, so you and the children have to eat with me." I responded back to her. "But, they didn't make this for us. This food is for you, Sinbad, and I don't feel comfortable with eating something made for you." She said courteously. "Well, how about this then. I will have one bite of everything, and you and the children can have the rest. That way I can say that I had everything, and you all still get to eat as well." She smiled at that, gave in, and agreed.

She and the children began to eat with me when Mystras and Parsine both came up to me. I apologized to both of them because I was causing them trouble. They told me about how the company had banded up together to solve problems, and then a voice said that everyone worked hard to find a way to help me and I looked and saw Drakon. E got scared, grabbed a knife from the table, and jumped in front of the children and me, ready to attack the figure, who I thought that she had never seen before. "WOAH, E! Calm down, this is Drakon: he's a friend of mine. Yes, he looks like a dragon, but he was once a man. I promise you: he won't hurt anyone in this room." She looked at him suspiciously, put the knife down, and stood up. "I apologize for my behavior. I have never seen a man, who turned into a dragon. Please forgive my rudeness," she said as she bowed at Drakon. This moment was when I knew that E was ready to fight for me and the children, which is something I hope that she may never have to do again. He laughed and told her that it was fine. She sat down and continued to eat with the children, as Drakon began to scold me. Lady Sahel, told me about how he was running around as much as everyone else, and then an employee had taken Drakon to talk about business. Sahel told me about how Drakon had taken over the business and that he has found a place where he belonged. I guess E was listening because after she said that E reacted by saying, "Aww." I laughed at that because I knew that E would feel the same way here.

Hinahoho and Rurumu came up with their family. Pipirika came also carrying Hinahoho's new twins of the family. I began to congratulate them when I felt a dark prescence. I think, E felt it too, because she flinched when she saw it. Rurumu began to scold me until she told that Jafar had told her about what had happened on Ria Venus Island. I automatically felt bad, but E only put her hand on my shoulder and gave me a reassuring smile. Rurumu's attention went straight to E and she said, "Jafar had told me what you did as well, young lady. I would like to make your acquaintance. I am Rurumu of the Immuchak tribe." E stood up automatically, bowed, and responded politely, "It is nice to finally meet you Mrs. Rurumu. My name is E, and I look forward to working with you." Rurumu smile at her actions and said to me, "She is very proper, Sinbad. I know she will be an amazing worker here." Rurumu told me to set a good example for the children, whose homes I couldn't find. I told them that they could be citizens of my country. I gave my speech about what my goal was and at the end of it I looked straight into E's eyes while holding her hand and finishing, "Let's build it together. A place for everyone to call home." E smiled and nodded. I noticed tears forming in her eyes and I wiped some from her left eye with my right thumb. I noticed that the children were tearing up as well, so I told them that I was counting on them. Rurumu told us that we were still a company and that E and the children were now our employees. I assured her that the children could read, write, and even do calculations. I put my arms around E's should and praised her by saying, "E here, can make medicines. She also can play instruments, dance, and sing. She also is a fighter just like…" Then I thought for a second. Where was Masrur?

E and me both nodded and we headed outside with Rurumu and Hinahoho to look for him. I saw him on top of the company building. I yelled up to him, "Masrur, what are you doing up there?" He just looked at me and then looked away. "Masrur, it's dangerous up there. Will you please come down?" E yelled up politely. He looked like he really wanted to do it, but he just turned his head to the side again. I was a little annoyed at that. Hinahoho asked me if I did something, but I couldn't think of anything. "It's my fault," E began. "I haven't been spending as much time as I used to with him and now I have upset him. It's all my fault, and I'm terrible person. He's probably angry…" I grabbed her hands to make her stop. "It is not your fault. Don't even think that. You are an amazing person, who would rather die than upset or hurt any children," I told her honestly. For the corner of my eye, I saw Rurumu and Hinahoho both looking at each other with curiosity and a knowing look within their eyes. Rurumu asked about him and I told her that he is a Fanalis. Rurumu began to tell us about the Fanalis and Hinahoho explained that there were few remaining survivors. I told them that I was going to go get him, but E interrupted by saying, "No, it's my fault. Let me go get him." She began to run until Hinahoho grabbed her shoulder. "Don't worry about it. I'll go. You both wait here," he told us. I saw that he was having a normal conversation with Masrur. Next thing I knew I saw Hinahoho attempt to strike Masrur. I saw that E flinched badly and looked scared, angry, and ready to fight. I put my hand on her shoulder and yelled to Hinahoho why he was fighting with Masrur. They both just kept fighting and when Hinahoho landed a hit to Masrur, I saw that E's eyes narrowed. She slapped my hand off her and dashed to get to the top of the building. I saw that Masrur was trying to break Hinahoho's arm and Hinahoho took him off by using energy to push him into a wall. When Hinahoho was trying to help Masrur off of the ground, I saw that E had arrived and she grabbed Hinahoho and flipped him over her small body, causing him to slam against the ground. She put herself in-between Masrur and Hinahoho, who was lying on the ground. "E WAIT! HINAHOHO WANTED TO SHOW MASRUR THAT HE HAD SOMEONE TO FIGHT AND TRAIN WITH SO THAT HE WOULDN'T BE ALONE!" I yelled at her. She looked at me like I was crazy and then Masrur only tugged on her skirt and nodded in agreement. She looked extremely guilty and helped Hinahoho off the ground. He laughed and smacked her on her back. I guess, he was happy to know that she was strong as was Masrur. I saw Hinahoho rustle Masrurs head and it looked like he was explaining something to him. When all three of them came down I heard Masrur told Hinahoho thank you. Rurumu went to give Masrur treatment while E, Hinahoho, and I all stood behind. E bowed and thanked him for putting Masrur's mind at ease. He told her that he only explained the feeling he felt when he was at his tribe and she hugged him and only said, "Thank you." Hinahoho was surprised but he patted E's back as a response.

I was happy cause I saw that all the children were beginning to move forward and I knew that I need to move forward as well. I think E saw my distress, because she grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I was surprised at first but I gently squeezed her hand back as my reassurance. We stood that way for a second until a voice brought me back by saying, "Sinbad." I let go of her hand, turned, and saw Serendine. I was surprised to see her and she approached me and handed me my jacket. She told me that I couldn't keep going around in my underclothes and that she fixed my jacket. She asked me to please wear it. I was shocked at her for a moment, and she explained that Rurumu had taught her. She also apologized for the way that she acted before. She was embarrassed and she pushed my jacket to me and told me that she was going back to her work. I stopped her by telling her thanks. I looked back at E and I saw a look of suspicion and another look I have never seen from her. It wasn't hatred or anger but it could have been close to it. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she only turned away and walked away from me. I tried to stop her by telling her to wait, but she interrupted by saying with no emotion, "I need to do something. I'm sorry."

* * *

OOOOOOOHHH! Why did E leave so suddenly? Why didn't Serendine notice E? Who were the voices in E's head? This was a chapter I have been waiting just because you could see E's power's. I was happy with one of the songs in this chapter. Next chapter, I am going to write about the dark continent and bring us back to the presence for a short period of time. HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED! (I don't not own anything except E and her magical items)

* * *

Songs of the Chapter:

Do You Hear the People Sing - Les Mis

Healing Incantation - Tangled

Princess Monoko Song - Princess Monoko

A Million Miles Away - Aladdin on Broadway

I Will Always Return - Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron


	9. Chapter 9

I was happy cause I saw that all the children were beginning to move forward and I knew that I need to move forward as well. I think E saw my distress, because she grabbed my hand and smiled at me. I was surprised at first but I gently squeezed her hand back as my reassurance. We stood that way for a second until a voice brought me back by saying, "Sinbad." I let go of her hand and turned and saw Serendine. I was surprised to see her and she approached me and handed me my jacket. I guess, she must have not noticed E because she gave no attention to her. She told me that I couldn't keep going around in my underclothes and that she fixed my jacket. She asked me to please wear it. I was shocked at her for a moment, and she explained that Rurumu had taught her. She also apologized for the way that she acted before. She was embarrassed and she pushed my jacket to me and told me that she was going back to her work. I stopped her by telling her thanks. I looked back at E and I saw a look of suspicion and another look I have never seen from her. It wasn't hatred or anger but it could have been close to it. I tried to ask her what was wrong, but she only turned away and walked away from me. I tried to stop her by telling her to wait, but she interrupted by saying with no emotion, "I need to do something. I'm sorry."

* * *

E's POV (Chapter 84 in AOS)

I couldn't even look at him. I didn't know what to feel. I knew that girl purposely didn't acknowledge me, but I didn't even know why. I have never met her, nor I don't believe I did anything to her. I felt anger towards the way she and Sinbad interacted, but I no idea why. I didn't know why he just let go my hand when she called him? Were they lovers, or just friends? I knew she felt something towards him, by the way she acted. Sinbad didn't seem to have noticed anything with her, but he noticed something in me. I couldn't stand it. Why didn't say he say anything about her? What is she to me? I began to walk away again, but he grabbed my hand and asked, "What's wrong?" I couldn't stand these emotions that I was feeling, so I reacted by slapping his hand off of me. I didn't even look at him, because I knew the look he would have is one of betrayal. "E, what… what's…" I began to run before he could even finish his statement. I knew he was right behind me, attempting to stop me, but I ran down into the company not daring to look back. I heard the voices of the workers of the company, and I knew that they stopped him, but I kept running. I kept hearing the desperation of his voice attempting to stop me by calling out my name and it made me feel like a traitor to his emotions.

I didn't know where to go, but I knew I couldn't face him. I wasn't paying attention and I ran right into Mrs. Rurumu and fell onto the floor. "I am so sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going and I…" I began, but she just extended her hand to me to help me off of the floor. "My, my. Are you alright? You shouldn't run in here." She began to tell me in a motherly tone. "I know, and I am dreadfully sorry, but I had to get away from something." I answered honestly. I didn't know why, but I felt a motherly presence from her, so I just told her the truth. "You are running for someone, not something, right?" She asked me and I only nodded. I didn't want to tell her who, because she would tell me that I needed to talk to him. "Well, since you are trying to avoid someone, why don't I take you to the market square, so you can get a change of clothes? I know that is Sinbad's shirt, while your skirt is from the remains of something else. We can find something more appropriate for you that fits your personality." She asked me. I knew she was trying to help me, by allowing me to get more comfortable, and by allowing me to avoid my problems.

We went out for an hour until I found an appropriate outfit that fitted my personality. She got me one to walk around the company in and another for traveling. I wore the one for the company back. It was a black dress that exposed some my cleavage. It was short in the front and went to about my thighs and it was long in the back and went to about the back of my calves. It was tight in my mid area, as it had a corset. It had long sleeves that was puffy at the shoulders and at the lower part of my arm that puffed out to reveal my wrist. The dress puffed out at my waistline and it had red trimming all over the dress. I also got long black stockings that went up to my thighs. With the stockings, I also got a pair of black shoes that had a three-inch extension at the heel. When we returned back, I got a lot of compliments from everyone I saw. "Wow… that dress is stunning, E-san." Mystras said. I knew he was ogling me but it felt nice to be looked at like that. I tried to stay away from Sinbad and I haven't seen him, since I have returned. I eventually saw him with Jafar, and he changed his outfit as well. I assumed he was wearing the jacket that Serendine had fixed for him. He told Jafar to be ready to leave for Balbadd. He must have seen me because his look of confidence vanished from his face. I walked up to them and you could hear the heel clicking against the hard floor. "I'm coming with you," I told them with authority. Sinbad looked confused and tried to rebut, "But I thought you were…"

"My feelings don't matter in this incident. I am coming with you to learn more about the world. Let me know when we are leaving and I will be packed. Please, excuse me." I said respectfully and with authority while bowing. I walked away from without speaking another word. I couldn't face him, not yet at least. Before we left I changed into my traveling clothes, that consisted of a black shirt that also exposed my bust and had a corset in my mid-section. It had a dark blue trimming on the bust and sleeves. I also had short tight trousers that only reached to my thighs. It was tight enough to show off my lower back region, yet I could fight freely in them. I put on short black boots that had an inch heel extension. I packed my bags, loaded my bags into the ship, and I helped the crew set sail into the open sea towards Balbadd. After we set sail, I leaned forward on to railing and looked out into the sea. I kept thinking about why I was still upset at Sinbad, actually I don't think I was upset at Sinbad. I was more upset at the way that I acted to Sinbad more than Sinbad. I don't why I was so upset about the situation. It really had nothing to do with me, but that girl… I couldn't put my finger on it, but I felt that I knew I couldn't trust her. With Sinbad, I worry about him with her for more ways than one. I think I was upset with how I handled the situation. I sighed heavily to relieve myself a little bit. I felt a hand on my shoulder and without even looking I already knew who it was. "What is it, Sinbad?" I asked. "I wanted to talk to you. Why are you so upset? Did I do something wrong?" I didn't even look at him, but I just shook my head. I began to feel many emotions swirling around in my head. It was so much that I began to tear up. "E, please talk to me. I don't know what I did, please," he begged at me. I kept my body in its place, but I turned my head to look at him. "What happened?" Sinbad asked me with worry within his voice.

"I don't know. I feel sad, upset, and even angry when you talked to Serendine. She ignored me, which made me feel like I did something wrong, but I feel like that I have never met her. I also felt like you were ashamed of me because you let go of my hand as soon as she called you. I can't explain it, but I didn't want to face you, if you were ashamed of me," I explained to him honestly without looking at him. He grabbed my wrist and pulled me into him. "Don't ever think that way. I will never be ashamed of you. Serendine didn't ignore you, she must not have noticed you. If you ever feel that way again, just let me know. I am very sorry for you feeling that way. Don't hold your feelings in anymore." He told me while stroking my back. His broad shoulders, muscular arms, the sweet smell of jasmines. I could hear his heartbeat, it was so soft and melodic to me, keeping its steady tune. I only cried in his arms and into his hard chest as his grip tightened.

* * *

We arrived in Balbadd within a few hours and Sinbad told me we were to meet the King of Balbadd. I felt out of place and I knew that I would looked at weirdly due to my hair color, so I concealed it with a robe that covered my clothes and my head. You could see my face, but not my hair. To take extra precautions: I put my hair in a bun, so that no strands would fall out of the robe. We all were bowing to the King of Balbadd, to pay our respect. Sinbad was voicing about how he was grateful and how Sindra has moved from Napolia to Balbadd. He was thanking the King of Balbadd and how without his help, Sinbad and I wouldn't be there today. By the look in his eyes, I thought the king was going to scold Sinbad, but instead he responded by saying, "No need for such strict formality. Just treat me the same way you always have. Welcome back, Sinbad. I'm glad you're back safely." He told Sinbad bout how his life was an adventure and how he met Sinbad. He told him that he was reckless, and about how he didn't know whether it was admirable or shocking. Sinbad tried to apologize, but Jafar interrupted by saying that Sinbad should put himself in the position of those around him. Sinbad went to scold Jafar about how he was saying that in front of his mentor, but Jafar just said that it was true. I began to giggle at their antics until I saw the way that the king looked at Sinbad's neck. Sinbad began to tell the king how the whole incident gave him a new realization of the world. About how many things were unreasonable beside war. He told the king about how he wanted to build a country.

Sinbad said he had everything he needed, but the king argued about what was Sinbad to do about the land for his country. Sinbad paused for a second and asked "Land?" The king had expected this and asked Sinbad about if he didn't have land, he couldn't build a country. Sinbad flatly asked if the king if he could have a small corner of Balbadd and the king flatly said no. I saw that Jafar was shaking with anger and I just smacked my forehead at Sinbad's ditsyness. The king began to explain about land to a country and that most land's already belonged to a country. He also explained about how countries had wars over land. He told Sinbad that if he found untouched land, that could support a population, that it would be a different situation. He asked Sinbad if he would just take a country by force with his metal vessels, and I physically flinched at that. I knew if Sinbad really wanted to, he could do it, but he would just be the same as Madaura, by using his resources to take what he wants. The king asked Sinbad how he build his country. He told us not to look so scared and that the Dark Continent was a savage untouched land that Sinbad could use. He told Sinbad that building a new society wasn't going to be simple, and build a country won't be any simpler.

Sinbad was about to ask the king about something until he heard some muttering. Sinbad and I looked over and saw two boys who were complaining about us being in the castle. One of the boys was talking about how he needed to be aware of his kingdom since he was heir to the throne. Sinbad interrupted them by telling them to quit complaining, and asked who they were. They started to run around thinking that Sinbad was going to kill them, and Sinbad just got annoyed by them. I just giggled at their antics and the king looked distressed by them. The king spoke to the children about how he told them to stay where they were supposed to be and told them to go away. One of the boys started to complain by asking his father about how he let us into the historical palace of Balbadd. Sinbad was just confused and before he even asks the king responded, "That's right. These are my sons." Sinbad was just confused, he began to pull on the eldest boy's face, and he was complaining that Sinbad was hurting him. I slapped Sinbad's hand off of the child. "Sinbad, don't do that. You're being rude to the Princes of Balbadd. I'm sorry, he's still working on his skills with talking to royalty," I told the children bending down to look them within their eyes. The eldest boy just looked at me with a blush on his face and then he grabbed my chest abruptly. "SHE'S A WOMAN! FATHER, I WANT THIS WOMAN AS MY QUEEN!" The young prince told his father. I was very embarrassed and I covered my chest area, and then I felt a killing presence. I looked over and saw that the presence was coming from Sinbad and I saw that he hit the young prince on the head while yelling, "You shouldn't grab a lady like that." The boy got mad and told Sinbad that he was going to get him thrown out the palace immediately. Sinbad was trying to challenge him, and the boy ran out yelling about how he wasn't going to forgive Sinbad and he was going to tell his mother about the incident. The king told us about how the boys cause quite a bit of trouble and how it was embarrassing. He said, "This is a first time though that my son wanted a bride. I apologize for the way he has treated you. Young lady, I have yet to make your acquaintance." I looked shocked for a moment a bowed and introduced myself, "Hello, my lord. My name is E. I am a worker for the Sindria Trading Company and I thank you for allowing us to trade here. I apologize for the way our company owner has acted in your presence. As for the young prince, all is forgiven. With this robe, he probably wanted to check if I was girl or not. It is truly an honor to meet you, your grace." Sinbad tried to interrupt by objecting, but I just gave him a side sharp look and he stopped within his tracks. The king told us about how he was worried about his sons ruling the country, and I couldn't help but to sympathize with him. He told Sinbad how a country wasn't perfect and how his homeland of Parthevia was in a cease-fire with Reim. He talked about the new ruler had all of the support of Parthevia and how it has changed.

After the meeting we were standing outside waiting for Sinbad to stop thinking about what the king had told us. I heard some children playing and when I looked up I saw a blonde boy playing king of the mountain with another boy with his hair in a peculiar hairstyle. Hinahoho talked about how kids had such energy, and I smiled. When I looked back up I saw that the blonde hair boy had white birds surrounding him. I don't think that the others saw them, because Jafar was pointing out the bad state of the area that we were in. Hinahoho asked if we were in the slums and Jafar explained how in the prosperous counties there still were slums. I grabbed some money, which I had in store in case I wanted to trade in Balbadd. I gave it to a woman with a baby in her arms and she began to cry and began to thank me. I heard Sinbad say, "I've made up my mind." I bowed to the woman and jogged over to them and Sinbad told us not to tell Drakon and the others about what had happened in Parthevia. He told us that we were to head to the Dark Continent. I looked up and I saw the boys looking down at us. I grabbed another small bag of money I had and I threw it up to them. They smiled and waved down to me and I returned to favor. I saw more white birds flying around the blonde hair boy whose name I heard was Alibaba.

We went back to our ship and set sail back to the Sindria Trading Company in Napolia. I was looking back a Balbadd with a sad smile on my face. I worried about the citizens who lived in poverty. I thought about those cute little boys, who I gave a bag of money to. I was very caught up in my thought. "That was a nice thing you did," Sinbad whispered in my ear. I felt his very hot breath brush against my ear, got embarrassed, and I felt heat go up my face. I turned to face him and he had a smile on his face. "What thing? What did I do?" I tried to play it off like I didn't do anything. Sinbad just gave me a knowing smirk, crossed his arms, and spoke, "I know what you did, E. It was very kind of you to do it. Hopefully it will help them just a little bit." I smiled at him and looked back at Balbadd and responded, "Trust me, it will. Besides, you do many things that are kind. You also help so many people. You helped Hinahoho become a warrior, you helped Jafar to a new life, you helped to get Mystras into the outside world, you even helped me and Masrur out of slavery and gave all of us freedom. You know, your name consists of two words for bad, but you're too nice for it. I know a word that I don't think anybody we know will use, Kala. Is it alright if I call you that?" I asked him very softly. He came up to me, picked me up, and spun me around while smiling. "I love that! But if you call me Kala, I want to be able to call you something too. Umm… everyone calls you E, but what if I call you, Serafeim: since you're so kind and love children so much."

Then a vision came into my mind: I saw an older boy with the exact same hair color as me, but his only went to his mid-back. He had eyes that were golden like Sinbad, and they were strictful yet playful. He wore a dark blue dress ware with a white undershirt under it. The beginning of his speech was blurry until I heard, "Angelos Serafeim," and then it went blurry again and then the vision stopped. His voiced seemed to be playfully strict and a deep rich tone. My hand reached up to my head and I began to stumble backward, and Sinbad caught me in his arms to prevent me from falling. "E, what's wrong?" he said with concern. He looked around for someone to help. "I think… I think I just remembered something." Sinbad looked at me stunned. "I think I just remembered a boy. He had long white hair like mine, but eyes like yours. He spoke at me and said something to me, but I couldn't understand him until he said "Angelos Serafeim." I think… that is part of my name, because he seemed to be playing, but acting strict to me." I told Sinbad. "Angelos Serafeim… It that your first name or your middle and last name?" Sinbad asked me. "I don't think it was either. I think they were my middle names, because the first word he said was blurry, and so were the words after them," I told him. "Tell me the rest of the memory," Sinbad told me. I told him all of the details of the dream, but all he did was listen and nod. "Judging by the appearance you told me: the boy seemed to be a nobleman. I don't know where you can get that kind of clothing, but we will find out. At least, we have some clues: your middle names and the appearance of a boy who seems like he could have been your brother. Even your appearance may be able to help. May I still call you Serafeim, if you don't want me to that's fine?" Sinbad asked me while holding my hand. I smiled and nodded at him for approval.

When we got back to the Sindria Trading Company, Sinbad told all of the workers that he was heading to the Dark Continent to try to find new untouched land. He told us that he was taking only the ones who good at fighting: Hinahoho, Jafar, Mystras, Drakon. I looked over to Masrur who yelled that he wanted to go the Dark Continent: the birthplace of Fanalis. I snuck up Sinbad and put my hand on his shoulder. He turned to me and I told him, "I'm coming too. I can keep up with you boys; I was a gladiator after all. I also need to watch both Masrur and you." He grabbed my hand and rebutted, "No. I can allow Masrur, but not you. I will not lose you while traveling the Dark Continent." I lifted my eyebrow at his little faith in me and responded, "Lose me? Sinbad, I can fight. I'm not weak and I am going whether you like it or not. End of discussion." He tried to leave without me knowing, but I arrived before the ship took off. I was so mad that I didn't talk to him the whole trip, until we reached the border between Reim and the Dark Continent.

We were in the city of Kathargo making our way towards the boarder. I had my traveling clothes on plus my white robe that concealed my hair and body. I wore all of jewelry that might have had voices with me as well as my arrowless bow. I was walking with Mystras, Jafar, Masrur, and Sinbad. Two guards were trying to warn us about the Dark Continent, and how there were bandits, and finally how it was not a suitable place for children to travel alone. Sinbad and I only smirked at them and thanked them for the worry. I told them that they didn't need to worry about us. Hinahoho and Drakon scared the guards, by asking them to pass through. We came onto a dessert area and Jafar was trying to explain to Sinbad about how we needed to go to the southern part of the continent, but Sinbad was only concerned with the land. I was just standing there wondering bow Hinahoho and Sinbad had their hair down. Mine was up and hidden from the sunlight, but it still felt hot. I looked over and saw Masrur just looking out into the land. I knew he was caught in his thoughts so I just smiled at him. The others must have saw because they started to talk about how this was Masrur's birthplace and how it would be great if he could find his family or friends. Jafar told us about another ancient country here in the Dark Continent: Heliohapt. I flinched at that name and another vision came to my mind.

I saw that same young boy with a woman with mid-night blue hair that ran down to her mid-back. She had dark blue eyes as well. She wore a black gown with a white apron on it. I was sitting in the young boy's lap as he just sat on the floor. The woman had a book in her hands and she read to me what was inside, "Heliohapt is the home of a race that is very old, but not as old as ours. Their religion is similar to ours, by having multiple gods, but their gods have different names and purposes. Their rulers are believed to be children of the gods, meanwhile our rulers are believed to be messengers of man to the gods. Our country and Heliohapt have very difficult ruling systems and we look very different. We have lighter skin, but theirs are darker. Our ruling system consist of multi city-states who have meetings to decide together, but they have one ruler that dictates what they do. Our countries have been fighting for years about trading, ruling, and mostly religion. If you must go to Heliohapt: I advise you to be very careful." The vision faded and I grabbed my head and stumbled back a little bit. Masrur helped support me, while Sinbad ran over to me. "Did you have another vision?" Sinbad asked. I only nodded. "What was it about?" He asked me. I shook my head and responded, "Nothing. It doesn't matter." I didn't want to ruin a potential trading opportunity for him, just because of one memory. Sinbad looked at me with suspicion and gave in.

He told us that we were heading to Heliohapt to get knowledge for our country. Jafar tried to oppose by telling him that we were going into the wrong direction and to think about Masrur, but Masrur just said that he would go. Sinbad tried to persuade Jafar by coaching Masrur, and Masrur repeated what Sinbad told him to. I smacked Sinbad on the back of the head and said, "Don't use Masrur to get your way." Mystras began to point out that Masrur was getting taller, because now he was taller than Jafar. Everyone began to point out that Masrur was getting taller and how it was normal. I saw that Jafar was getting annoyed by that way he was gripping on the paper, so I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry about them, Jafar. Don't worry, I was listening to you and you will grow too," I told him while kissing his cheek. I saw that Sinbad looked in our direction with a hostile look in his eyes. I just rolled my eyes and turned around to see bandits. They told us to give them our belongings before someone got hurt. Sinbad tried to tell them that they were the ones going to get hurt while reaching for his sword, but I just grabbed his shoulder and took him two steps back away from Jafar. Jafar took out his weapons and wrapped them around two of the bandits. I could tell that Jafar was mad, so I thought it best to stay out of his way. All the boys except for Sinbad began to fight all of the bandits. Sinbad and I just stood back and watched them go about it.

* * *

It took us two days to walk, but we eventually reached Heliohapt. Heliohapt had giant pyramids and obelisk that surrounded the city. We all were amazed at Heliohapt's size and buildings. I noticed that all of the people were dark and that they wore white robes. While we were wondering about how the constructed the country, I noticed that Mystras covered his eyes as he had a giant blush. Sinbad asked him what was wrong and Mystras pointed and told him that the women there was more exposed there then in Artemyra. I looked to where he was pointing and I saw what he meant. The women didn't have cloth to cover their breast and even I blushed at the sight. Mystras said he didn't know where to look and I smiled at him, because he was a gentleman. Sinbad told him that it wasn't a problem because that it was part of their culture. I began to appreciate what Sinbad said until he stated that we should have been as bold as we wanted. He tried to lead Mystras to openly ogle the women and I grabbed Sinbad by the collar of his shirt while Jafar grabbed Mystras with his weapon. Sinbad asked me what I was doing and I got really mad and I slapped his face while yelling, "IDIOT!" I turned away not bothering to look at him because I was so mad. He was asking me what I did that for. I was so mad I turned and yelled, "YOU'RE SUCH AN IDIOT! JUST WHEN I THOUGHT YOU HAD SOME COURTESY, YOU JUST PROVE ME WRONG BY YOUR PERVERTED WAYS! IS THAT HOW YOU WANT WOMEN TO BE! SOMETHING YOU CAN PLAY WITH AND OGLE AT!? MAYBE I SHOULD JUST TAKE OFF MY CLOTHES AND LET ALL THE MEN STARE AT ME, HUH? THAT WOULD BE JUST WHAT YOU WANT, WOULDN'T IT?!"

Then some people came over by asking what was all the racket. Jafar looked ready to fight until they just welcomed us to their country. We all were puzzled by this, and they asked us to escort us to an inn and a tour. Sinbad tried saying that it would be great, but Jafar told them that we couldn't ask that from someone we just met and Jafar told him to tell us his ulterior motive. They told us that they weren't used to outside visitors. They explained how they haven't had a chance but are trying to reach out to the world. They apologized for startling us. Sinbad tried to explain to accept their offer. They were so happy that the boy leading them started to shake both of Sinbad's hands and telling him that they were going to do their absolute best to show us all that Heliohapt had to offer. I noticed Jafar and Masrur both dragging behind so I began to walk with them. They were telling each other to be careful and to stay vigilant, and I knew that would have had to as well. We spent the next hour looking at all of the tourist attracting places. Sinbad and Mystras were getting dazzled by them.

We reached the market place and we began to look around. Mystras found a food that looked like a body and they were over reacting to it. There were showing us all of these plants that we used for health remedies, and I bought many of them so that we had some supplies for our travels later. They were telling us about how Heliohapt has been studying plants for ages to make poisons and medicines. One of the guides gave them us a medicine that cures exhaustion, but only Mystras and Sinbad ate it. They explained how it was made and the boys began to throw it up. I couldn't help but to giggle at them since it served them right. Sinbad was telling us how we should sell the medicines from here and asking if we could establish a trade, and I rolled my eyes at him knowing that it wasn't that simple. The young guide told us that we needed to go to the palace to talk about diplomatic business and Jafar tried to object to it. "WAIT!" I yelled at the boys. "Think about what you are going to do or say before you just barge in. Let me know when you have that down and I will be getting some new garments from around here," I told them while walking to the cloth section. I looked at one item that looked similar to something that I wore as a slave. It was a piece of clothing that only covered my chest area and that went around the back of my neck. It was simpler than ones that I have worn before since it was only white with gold trimming. I bought it and change in the dressing room they allowed me to change in and I put my robe on over it. It felt so much better in the heat to have that one than the shirt that I was wearing.

I walked over to the boys and they were ready to leave. While we were leaving I saw a mark on the young boy guides arm near his wrist had a puncture wound that wasn't there before I left them. I wanted to say something, but I decided against it until the timing was right. When we got to the palace a boy named Narmes, who was the kings consult, told us that Heliohapt was proactively seeking contact with the outside world and told us that the king will meet with us personally. The boys all began to shed their outer robes meanwhile I just decided to keep mine on while we saw him. I noticed that Narmes was examining us while the boys shed their cloth and that made me suspicious of this place. One of people that was greeting us had a bird's mask and thought that Drakon was wearing one too. I stifled a laugh for Drakon's sake, but it was so funny for him to ask that. We walked into the chamber where we were to meet the king and he welcomed us himself. He told us we were an interesting group to have someone for Imuchakk, Sasan, and the Fanalis. When he looked at me, he said, "Why do you wear a robe?" I bowed to the young king and responded, "I have been hunted and prosecuted for hair color. I do not wish for my friends to suffer for that reason, your grace." He smiled and let the topic end at that. He asked us who we were and Sinbad introduced our company. Sinbad complimented the country and asked if we could serve as the bridge for them into the outside world. The king was about to respond until someone interrupted us. The intruders introduced themselves as the Grand Vizier, the Queen Dowager, and the priest. I flinched at the priest because I worried that he and I might not have good words to say to each other. They told us about a plague that has been taking the lives of their people there in Heliohapt and called it a curse. By the way they described it, it seemed more like a threat than anything else to the young king. Narmes apologized to us and told us to negotiate another day and that they pay for our lodging. I felt bad for them because I knew that it wasn't their fault, but I felt that something wasn't right with the Grand Vizier, the Queen, and the priest. We were standing outside as the young tour guides explained the situation of their country and about the curse. I was haftway paying attention, because it didn't make sense about how all these young people were dying. A curse wouldn't work like that but it would affect the country as a whole, not in small groups.

They took us to our inn and Jafar asked them to be our guides tomorrow. The man at the counter told us that Sinbad had a visitor. Hinahoho insisted that it had to be a woman and I was angered by that slightly. Mystras seemed proud at Sinbad but this whole trip was making me more and more upset at Sinbad every day. Jafar was telling them to shut up and he began to talk to the male guide, and then I saw all the color leave his face. I also didn't see any emotion in his eyes in a split second and he fell onto the floor. Sinbad and I ran right over to him and Jafar told us that he was dead. Sinbad asked Jafar if he went into his old ways and that seemed to have angered Jafar. The people tried to put a white cloth over his face to signal death but I made my way to the body. "Wait a second. Please, I may have a way to bring him back, but I am going need some room and everyone needs to be silent," I told them as I knelt down to the body. I took my necklace off and I put it over his body and I thought about how the young boy acted earlier today. Once I had the thought I began to do my incantation (Still the same song.) After I finished the young boy stirred awake and my world faded to black again.

* * *

When I woke up I saw that Drakon, Sinbad, Serendine, and her ladies in waiting were all looking out. I got up with them noticing and I stumbled to where to they were and what they were looking at. "What happened? Where are we?" I asked. "SERAFIEM. Thank god you're okay, but don't do that to me. I was worried sick. I know your heart is in the right place, but don't risk your health," Sinbad scolded to me. I smiled at him and said, "Ok, Kala." I looked out and saw that Jafar was covered in scratches and bleeding out, and it looked like he was fighting Masrur. "Why are they fighting? What is going on?" I asked to everyone. "We are in Zepar's Dungeon. We came into here to solve a diplomatic issue here in Heliohapt. Zepar is requiring them to fight, and when Masrur wasn't taking it seriously, Zepar took over his body," Drakon answered me. I looked back and saw that Masrur was going into full fighting mode and he went to attack only to fall into Jafar's trap. Jafar was explaining his plan and eventually used his power to try to get Zepar out of Masrur's body, but to no avail. Zepar wouldn't accept the match over until one of them dies. Jafar eventually looked back up to us and when I saw the look in his eyes, I knew what he was thinking. "NO JAFAR! YOU CAN'T KILL YOURSELF THERE MUST BE ANOTHER WAY!" Jafar told Sin that he would leave the rest to Sin and plunged his weapon into his chest. Sinbad could only scream Jafar's name. Sinbad, Drakon, and I all ran down to Jafar's body. I went and got ready to do my spell again ready to bring back Jafar from the dead until the deep voice said, "WAIT! This one has not left your world." I was so confused by this but I saw that Jafar was getting up. Jafar explained out he tricked Zepar into believing that he had died. I felt nothing but relief in that moment, and I instinctively wrapped my arms around him in a familial way, while stating shakingly, "Please, don't do that again. I don't what we'll do without you, Jafar." I heard his heartbeat grow rapidly. Jafar coughed and told Zepar that his demands were met and that the test is finally. Hinahoho, Mystras, and Masrur all woke up at the same time. Jafar went to check Masrur, but Masrur seemed to be okay. I then sensed an enraged type of aura. Zepar told us that he wouldn't accept Sinbad to be king and that we were to be trapped there. Sinbad said we were to push our way through. We all got ready to fight until Serendine stopped us. Sinbad didn't know why she was stopping us but I saw where she was going I put my bow down and went up into the viewer's section. Zepar said he didn't want to acknowledge Sinbad as king and he said he wouldn't continue the trial.

He told us that he expected more from a king than what Sinbad had showed him. One of Serendine's ladies in waiting asked if we could continue if there was another king vessel. All of my items began to glow as soon as she said that. "I would like to volunteer as your King Vessel, Zepar." I yelled out to him. Zepar raised his eyebrow at me and said, "I won't work with the ones you already have. Artemis is a big pain in my butt, Apollo is too self-centered, I like Athena and Demeter, but I am terrified of Hades, so no." He responded to me. All those names, they brought out more visions. I saw a woman with silver hair that was braided down to her butt. She had pale skin and sharp silver eyes. She wore an outfit of a warrior and had a silver bow in her hand. Another vision I had was of a man in golden armor. He had a golden bow in one hand and a lyre in the other. His hair was shoulder's length and his eyes were as golden as the sun. Another vision I had was of a woman with dark brown hair. She had on a warrior's helmet, with armor and a spear and shield with the exact head that was on my bracelet. The last vision was of a man who had dark black hair that went to his knees. Most of his body had black fur, he had paws for feet, and his hands had giant claws. His eyes were black and emotionless.

When I left my thoughts I heard Serendine's lady in waiting them recommended Serendine. Her ladies in waiting explain why Serendine wanted the power of the King's Vessel. Sinbad asked her if she had the resolve to go under Zepar's trial. She told him that that was a stupid question. I saw the look of determination on her face and there was a new woman's voice that appeared in my head, "Be wary of her, my king." I looked down and saw my bracelet and I knew who it was and I responded, "I will, Athena." Serendine explained how she wanted power and to give her a chance to become a king. Zepar agreed to her plea and told her that she and Sinbad would have to fight with words. "You would have had this event. After all, you were smart enough to complete my trial," Athena spoke in my head. Zepar explained how words were to a king made his pride. Zepar put Serendine and Sinbad on different sides of a scale. He said however hearts waver first loses. I trusted Sinbad, so I took all the boys who fought and I began to give them medicine to heal their wounds.

The question that Zepar asked is how would they use the metal vessels power. Sinbad gave his speech about how he wants to make a country of peace and I smiled, because I never got tired of hearing that speech. All the boys smiled at that and Zepar asked Serendine's opinion. She told Zepar about how she empathizes with Sinbad's ideals and how she had no desire to stand in the way of his efforts, but that his ideals were just a bunch of pretty words. She compared his goal to a dream where your feet never touch the ground. She began to question his ideal about a world with no poverty, no war, and equality. They began to argue about how the world is in strife. I hated to admit but Serendine was right about some of the things she said. She told Zepar that she would only use her power for the sake of only her own country, and I internally clinched a fist. Sinbad just told her that it would just the way that Parthevia was. She talked about using the system rather than fighting it to change the world, and I knew what she meant. I didn't agree to it, but I knew where she was going. She began to challenge that Sinbad was being greedy, and that none of us knew what a country was. She asked us about the country itself. She began to tell us about how we would be responsible for that country. She told Sinbad that he was strong and how he attracts people. But she also because of those things, that he was not suited to be king. I heard the clacking of the scale and I saw that Sinbad was becoming angry at her words. Jafar asked how if he had the qualities to be a great leader how he couldn't be king. She said those qualities would make him a dictator. She explained how a country isn't like a business. She told us the king's true role was to be a royal symbol. She explained about how that it was the same as a company which sounded like she was contradicting herself. She said that the most important quality of a king is blood. She said the royal family is special just because of the blood in their veins, not because of how they ruled. She said that blood holds the absolute power and it doesn't matter if you would be a better king, if you had royal blood. She told Sinbad that the only way to become king and possess the royal bloodline is through marrying her. I knew what her true plan was, lying about the bloodlines. Speaking of blood my boiled at that point and I snapped.

"THAT'S JUST WRONG! WHAT YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING KING?! YOU SAY THAT THE KING IS ONLY A ROYAL SYMBOL, THEN HOW DO THEY GET THE LAST WORD?! YOU SPEAK ABOUT HOW A KING BLOOD IS THAT OF THE PEOPLE, THEN HOW COULD ROYALS JUST KILL OFF THEIR CITIZENS FOR THEIR OWN GAIN? I HEARD THAT PARTHEVIA SENT OVER 1000 CITIZENS TO DEATH JUST TO OBTAIN A DUNGEON'S POWER, HOW IS THAT LIVING FOR YOUR PEOPLE? IF THE PEOPLE WANTED YOU AS KING THEY WOULDN'T HAVE HAD A COU DE TAE AGAINST YOUR FAMILY? JUST BY THE WAY YOU SEE THINGS, TELLS ME THAT YOU DO NOT HAVE WHAT IT TAKES TO BE A KING!" I yelled rageously at her. I saw the skill beginning to dip on her side. I saw that she began to shake and she yelled back, "WHAT DO YOU KNOW OF BEING KING?!"

"WELL, I HAVE FIVE DUNGEONS POWER, SO APPARENTLY I'M MORE CAPABLE THAN YOU! YOU NEVER HAD TO HAVE HARDSHIPS, BESIDES YOUR PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOUR FAMILY HAS DONE! HAVE YOU EVER ONCE THOUGHT ABOUT YOUR OWN PEOPLE INSTEAD OF YOURSELF?! IN MY OPINION, YOUR FAMILY DUG YOUR OWN GRAVES DUE TO YOUR PRIDE!" Both of their scales broke and it was my fault. "I declare Serendine the winner. She was winning until you joined in the fight of words," Zepar told me. I was angered by his decision, but I held my tongue and I respected his call. I began to walk out of the dungeon, when I paused. I looked back a Serendine who was looking at me with pure hatred in her eyes. I gave her the exact same look and Hades took over my body and spoke for me, "If you ever imply that again. We will not fight with words, and you will dead beneath my feet." I knew she knew what Hades and I were implying. It wasn't about her views but rather her intentions with Sinbad. I was a little surprised by that, but I kept his ground and I turned to walk away. Hades took over again and spoke through me, "Zepar let me out, NOW!" Zepar gulped because he was scared and granted my wish. I stood on the opposite side as the other boys and just looked out to the sky as Zepar took us back to our world. I knew Sinbad felt defeated, but all I felt was hatred towards that woman. I knew that she was only going to use Sinbad to conquer more countries with his power, rather than use her own. Sinbad spoke about how he wasn't giving up on his dream, but he never told us how he was doing it and that upset me even more.

When we got back to Heliohapt I grabbed my bag and ran to find some type of peace and quiet from the others. None of them seemed to have noticed that I left, but all I did was run to find a quiet place to think. I ran into the tomb and just went to look for a temple or something. I wanted to kill that girl, I wanted to cry because Sinbad didn't say no, and I didn't know why her words about royalty upset me so much. I found a room with nothing but writing on the ways. I took off my hood and robe, and got down on my knees to pray. I was there for a second until my world went black.

* * *

POV CHANGE SINBAD

We went to just finish our business in the royal tomb. We were walking with everyone until the priest left the group for some strange reason. After they arrested the Queen and The Grand Vizier, I was talking with the King and then a thought occurred to me, "Hey has anyone seen E?" After I said that I saw the Priest come out of the temple with E over his shoulders knocked out and with all of her things. Her robe was off and her hair was down for everyone to see. I saw that she had on a dancing top with her normal shorts. "My king, your visitors brought an enemy of Heliohapt," the priest spoke. He threw her things to Jafar and dropped E into the sand. I got so infuriated with this. "WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS?! E HAS DONE NOTHING WRONG TO DO YOU!" I yelled to the priest. "She didn't have to do anything to me. She is a royal of our sworn enemy of religion. I found her praying in your father's shrine sire. She is a royal of the Atlantian Bloodline," The priest said as he pointed at her. She began to wake up and I went to run to her, when Narmes just grabbed my arm and shook his head. "Don't. This might end in a war on religion. If she is an Atlantian, then she is a religious enemy of Heliohapt."

"What… where am I?" I heard E ask. The priest grabbed E by her hair and pointed it out to the king. "You see, sire. She bares the white hair and pale skin of an Atlantian Royal. She also is an exact replica to their deceased empress. She must be a royal," the priest said. E was struggling to get free from his grasp, by kicking, punching and even biting to get free. "We must kill her, sire. To please our gods, we must kill an Atlantian Royal who are known to speak with their gods. The Atlantian Royals are also in league with Reim. We must kill her."

"WAIT! What she prays to your gods, then can she go free?" Serendine asked the King. The king nodded his head and then the priest drew out a sword and put it to E's throat and said, "Pray to our gods. Repent your sins or die!" the priest had told her. "I would rather die than sell my soul to your unholy gods," she said while spitting on the blade.

"WAIT! Serafeim, please. For me, just pray. I can't lose you like this," I begged to her. "Kala, I can't. You ask me too much. My religion was all I have ever had," she responded to me with tears in her eyes. I dropped to my knees and said, "Please." She turned away from me and her necklace began to glow:

[E: I don't know if You can hear me

Or if You're even there

I don't know if You would listen

To a slave's prayer

Yes, I know I'm just an outcast

I shouldn't speak to you

Still I see Your face and wonder

Were You once an outcast too?

Gods help the outcasts

Hungry from birth

Show them the mercy

They don't find on Earth

Please help my people

We look to you still

Gods help the outcasts

Or nobody will

They ask for wealth, They ask for fame

They ask for glory to shine on their names

They ask for love, they can't possess

They ask for the Gods and His heros to bless them

I ask for nothing

I can get by

But I know so many

Less lucky than I

Please help my people

The poor and downtrod

I thought we all were

The children of Gods

Gods help the outcasts

Children of the Gods]

She had tears streaming down her face to show her sadness of the betrayal of her religion. The priest let her hair go and she just slumped to the ground while holding herself in her own arms. The guards handcuffed him and took him to prison with the queen and the Grand Vizier. I went over to E and tried to comfort her, but she took a very sharp intake of breath and jerked herself away from my touch. Jafar put her robe on around her. She put the hood on herself, tied the robe around herself, and grabbed her bow from Jafar and walked over to Hinahoho and just leaned against a pillar looking over to the dessert.

The king asked Sharrkan what he was going to do, now that his brother was king. Sharrkan told everyone that he thought his brother should be king. He was very insecure about himself, the king told him that he should have said something earlier and how if he stays there the country will spark in future conflict. I smirked knowing an idea, but E beat me to it. She walked over put her arms around the child and said, "We will take him with us. He will be under the Seven Seas Alliance protection; you have my word." She got up, grabbed the child's hand and walked away with him back to where she was previously. "Why would you do us this nice deed, if we just insulted you? Surely, you just want revenge," the king questioned her. "No. I believe that children should not suffer. My suffering wasn't due to you, but rather the priest who is now imprisoned. My gods have punished him for my suffering, so I hold no grudge against you or Sharrkan," she responded not looking at him. The king was silent for a moment then replied, "Very well, you may take my little brother. As a symbol of my alliance to the Sindria Trading Company." The young prince tried to speak out to defy his older king brother, but the king continued. "Listen well, there's no place for you in this country. As Heliohapt is now, your presence will only lead to more trouble, but once you have grown and found your own strength and I have suppressed this country's conflicts and solved its problems come home. Return to this country someday. Please take care of my little brother." E only nodded her head without turning around. E lead our group away and when Sharrkan began to cry, she picked him up, and kept walking with him crying on her. When we reached a safe distance, E put him down wiped his tear away with her thumb and said, "Don't cry, Sharrkan. You will return to this country someday and you will be able to fully help when you do." She put her arms around him and he hugged her back.

We were all going our separate ways once we reach Catargo again. Hinahoho, Mystras, and Drakon were escorting Serendine and her ladies in waiting back to the company. E decided to stay because of Masrur and Sharrkan decided to stay because of E. E hasn't said one word to any of us except for Sharrkan and Masrur, since the religion incident. I was worried because she would even face me. I haven't seen her face since we left Heliohapt, and that really concerns me because I really wanted to see her face, smiling and being happy. I was speaking how this would be a simple task and how they should all just return to Balbadd and when I tried to leave Jafar grabbed me and asked me if I knew the Dark Continent. I tried to tell him that we would just head south, trying to be funny to get E to at least smile, but she was just looking out into the dessert. Jafar got upset because he thought that I was being serious and I turned the topic to him asking him if he knew. We were in the middle of our spiel. When I saw E walking over to us with Sharrkan holding her hand. When the stopped, I saw E's face and she was just emotionless until she addressed Sharrkan with her kind smile and said, "Go ahead, Sharrkan." Sharrkan told us how he could lead us to the people of Torran in the south. He said their civilization is even more ancient than Heliohapt's and how they would know about the Dark Continent. I listened to how Drakon and Serendine both said how they knew about the Torran and their language. I asked if he could lead us there but Jafar tried to object. E interrupted Jafar by saying, "I will watch him, Jafar. Don't worry, he's in my care." Jafar only sighed and said, "I'm worried about Sinbad supervising you all. I'm going too. Prince Sharrkan, please lend us your assistance." I got upset that Jafar had so little faith in me. I noticed that Prince Sharrkan got a little confused from them and I saw E take a knee to be at his eye level, "Don't worry about them. They are always like that. I think that they can help you with your confidence, so just relax and try to learn from them, okay?" Sharrkan only nodded his head and I saw E pat it.

We began our journey and we ran into a sandstorm, so I tried to fly us through it by Sharrkan got sick from it. I noticed that E was being spacious as we walked and then I noticed a faint light coming from her direction, then there was a barrier around us just like the one the Knight-King of Sasan had. "I didn't think that would work, but now the sand won't be blinding us as much. Let's keep moving," E stated while walking with Sharrkan and Masrur. I noticed that she was watching them interact and then I saw her hit Masrur on the back of the head while stating, "That was rude, Masrur. Be nice." She grabbed Sharrkan's hand and said, "I'm sorry about him. He's still young and he insulted you." Sharrkan told her that it was fine. "Hold on a second. He's one of our allies now. His status shouldn't matter anymore. Why don't we drop formal titles for him?" I suggested to E and Jafar. They nodded their heads and Jafar told him that we would just call him Sharrkan, and the young boy seemed to be delighted by that idea. E said his name to him and he blushed at her and squeezed her hand. "Ummm… E-san, may I call you something different?" I heard him ask her. "What would you like to call me, Sharrkan?" I heard her ask. "May I call you Mom? My mother never acted the way you do and she always made me call her Queen. Your more like a mother that I wanted than she was, so I thought that it would be more appropriate," I heard him ask her very shyly. E smiled, embraced him, and said, "Of course you can." He smiled even bigger and returned her hug. I began to tell Sharrkan about how he will be a bit bewildered by all these new experiences. I told him about how there will be danger, but also about how we will protect him and how he will become a source of strength for us and finally how we would be counting on him. I saw E just look at him with a weird look in her eyes as she held him a little tighter. I think Masrur killed the mood because he was blunt about him counting on Sharrkan.

During our travels I saw that poor Sharrkan was getting down on himself and I saw that E was trying to comfort him along the way. We arrive to the Torran Village and I told Sharrkan about how I was excited to see what kind of people they were. They had tents for home and had giant wooden pillars carved with animals that were scattered their village. I could tell that Sharrkan was excited and Jafar was explain how this was definitely the Torran Village. Jafar and I began to talk about how there was nothing but dessert and dangerous creatures. I saw that Sharrkan was getting down on himself and Masrur told him that it was the long way and I heard E say, "Be nice." I noticed pretty women and I asked if they could show us around their village, and then we were surrounded by spears and warriors ready to attack. Jafar asked me what I did and I told him that I didn't do anything. "SALIR DE ESTE ALDEA! NO VAMOS A SER ESCLAVIZADOS! DERBERIAMOS MATARLOS!" I could understand a thing they were saying. "ESPERE!" I looked over and saw E talking to them in their language. "Se lo aseguro, no somos traficantes de esclavos. Nosotro solo de paso. Alguno de ustedes sabe que se encuentra el aldea de Fanalis?" The people seemed to have lowered their guard and asked, "Si no esta traficantes de esclavos, por que te gustaria ir a la Fanalis?" E motioned Masrur to her and said, "Este muchacho que awai hay una Fanalis. Solo queremos tartar de encontrar a su pueblo." The looked at eachother for a second and then another voice rang out. "Eso es suficiente! Bajar sus armas." I looked over and saw an older man who looked to be the leader of this tribe. "Guys, relax. He told them to lower their weapons," E translated for us.

The older man walked up to us and examined Masrur, "That red hair, and those eyes. You are a Fanalis, as the woman said. Young lady, how do you know our language?" E just looked at him and said, "In all honesty, I don't know myself. I lost my memory, but I knew what you all were saying, so I responded so this way we didn't have to fight." The man stroked his mustache and said, "I see." Jafar suddenly jumped in and asked about how he knew about the Fanalis and about how this was their homeland. The chief began to tell us about how our mission was impossible, because all the Fanalis were gone. He told us their history and how they were all annihilated or forced into slavery. He told us how his people didn't trust us just because of past events and how they would not go into slavery. They told us that they would allow us to leave out of respect for Masrur. Masrur asked where the village was and the chief told him and he took off. "MASRUR, WAIT! Ugh, you both stay here with Sharrkan, and I will go after him." E said as she took off her robe and dashed after him. Sharrkan left after her to try to make sure that they were alright and I let him go. I looked back at the chief and he had a look of astonishment on his face. "She… that was…" The chief couldn't even finish his sentence. "Do you know her?" I asked the chief. "She bares the white hair and pale skin of the Atlantian Royal family. The question is: do you know her?" I told him that I had met her through slavery: that we both were once slaves. I told him about how I wanted to change the world injustices, and he looked at me like I committed the worst sin.

* * *

POV CHANGE E'S POV

DAMMIT MASUR! I dashed off after him. I knew he was upset, but he should run off like that. I knew I had to get to him before something bad might happen. I had my bow with me just in case there might be a fight. I caught up to him and saw him just looking to his village and I just stood where I was trying not to disturb him. I saw Sharrkan catch up to us and when he went to talk to Masrur, I put my hand on his shoulder and just shook my head. Masrur tried to tell him that it had nothing to do with him, but Sharrkan found his voice and told him that it did have something to do with him. That Heliohapt was a country that had slaves and that their medicine helped slave traders. He told him about how it wasn't right and my heart went out to him. He felt the guilt of the sins of his people. A burden that only a ruler can bear. Sharrkan tried to sympathize with Masrur by telling him what he knew about him and how it must be painful to come all this way to find this. I knew Sharrkan's heart was in the right place, but I also knew that Masrur just needed some time. Masrur was pushing Sharrkan away so that he wouldn't see him as a weakling. Sharrkan got upset and found a voice by snapping Masrur out of his pity party. I just wanted the boys to settle this problem themselves so I just stood by and watch Sharrkan give Masrur a speech about how he did have issues, and how Sharrkan was alone when he had those things. I went up and hugged Sharrkan and said, "You're never going to be alone again, I promise."

Masrur's head went up and he told us that someone was coming. He said that it might be a survivor from the Fanalis village, and took off. "Masrur, don't run off!" I tried to yell at him but he didn't listen to me. Sharrkan started to shake with irritation. We both ran to catch up to him once again. Once we did, we saw some slave traders trying to find the Torran Village. Sharrkan tried to get us to go back to the village to warn everybody, but I knew that we couldn't do that. We could have lead them there. Then I saw Masrur take off and he began to fight the slave traders. I knew that this was the way that Masrur was going to take out his frustration, so I let him release his anger for the moment before I decide to step in. I heard the boss try to tell Masrur that he would fetch a high price and I just clenched my bow. Then I saw Masrur go down. Sharrkan and I both went in front of Masrur's body. Sharrkan had his arms extended and I had my bow withdrawn. There was an arrow made of light ready and aiming at the boss of the slave traders. One of the slave traders went to strike Sharrkan and Sharrkan retaliated with just cutting the blade in haft with his own. I saw that Sharrkan went to fight, then so did I. I released my arrow and five came out they all hit their targets right where I wanted them to. With the bow of Artemis, my shots never miss. I saw Sharrkan take down four of the slave traders blades all on his own. I noticed that Sharrkan was losing strength so I decided to end this battle. "Sharrkan, get behind me." He did as I asked and I pulled my string and said, "Maiden's Cry." And over fifty arrows came out of my bow and it killed all of the slave traders. I helped Masrur up and I used my necklace to heal his wounds. Masrur complimented and thanked Sharrkan. Sharrkan began to playfully scold Masrur and I laughed at their antics. They also began to argue about their sempai/kouhai statuses and that made me laugh even more. I looked over and saw Sinbad and Jafar coming over to us as I bandaged the boys up with medicines. "The chief wants to speak with you, E. He will not assault you any way, but rather he just wants to talk to you." I felt suspicious of the situation, but I just nodded my head as a response.

Sinbad and Jafar began to take us back to the Torran Village, when Sinbad asked me what happened. All I said was, "The boys got closer, that's all." The boys helped each other back to the village and that made me smile. "Why does the chief wish to speak with me?" All he said was, "I don't know. He saw your hair and said that you were an Atlantian Royal. He seemed like the other people in other places with the Atlantian Royalty thing. He won't do anything to you like Heliohapt did, I promise." I nodded my head as my response and I took my robe from Jafar and put it on, but I left my hair down inside of the hood. We got back and I saw that the village people were decorating their village. I went up to the chief and spoke in his language, "Gracias por darnos la bienvenida de nuevo usted. Por que estan todos decoracion?"

"Porque usted esta aqui, Princesa de la Atlantida," the chief said while bowing to me. I then had another vision. I saw myself, but as a six-year-old child in a mirror. I was wearing a dark blue gown with a white stone tiara on my head. Next to me was a beautiful woman who looked to be in her late teens or early twenties. She had long wavy blonde hair with big blue eyes. She wore a laurel wreath of grapes and vines on the sides of her head. She also wore a robe with loose short sleeves that was tied with a long red ribbon under her bust. She also had a long staff that had a shape of a crescent moon pointing upwards, with a spherical red gem in the center with a tip that pointed upward. When I came back to the present I held my head and began to stumble. Sinbad supported me from behind and asked, "Another memory." I only nodded my head. "Do you wish to speak to me alone, chief?" I asked the chief. He nodded his head and he took me into a giant tent. "Your grace, you told me earlier that you had no memories of your past. Do you wish to know of your linage?" I nodded and then he began to explain.

"I believe you come from a very ancient civilization, older than us even. The country is not connected to the rest of the world. The country is on its own private island, but no one knows where except for one: Lady Scheherazade of the Reim Empire. She was said to have big connections to the royal Atlantian family. I met the previous empress who is no longer with us. She protected our people by having Atlantian people stay with us. Some are still here and that's why we wanted to throw this party. We are more than sure you are related because you bare the royal hair color and you have the exact same face as the empress. She loved all of us because we shared beliefs and interest of the world. I also have met the deceased emperor and you bare his lavender eyes. I wish to help you, but you must help yourself remember. You must travel to go to Lady Scheherazade. She will help you even more than we will." My necklace began to glow and the king began to sing:

[Chief: You must go to the east, go to the west,

The road is rocky and the way is far.

It's a dangerous trail, a difficult quest,

If you want know who you really are.]

The other people of the tribe because to sing with him:

[Chief and People: There are voices all around you,

To comfort and to guide you.

Fathers and teachers,

Powerful creatures.

And the voice that sings inside you.

Random Male Citizen: Or you can turn back around,

Another Random Male Citizen: Run along home.

Three Other Random Male Citizens: Back to the place where your friends are.

Female Citizen: Perhaps that is best, You need to rest.

Another Female Citizen: Who wants to go on a ridiculous quest?

All Males: Unless you want to know,

Chief: You truly want to know

Female Citizens: Unless you want to know.

Chief: Who you really are.]

I then made up to find my family, and I had to find Lady Scheherazade. I thanked the chief and he said that we were allowed to stay the night to save our strength. I bowed to him and walked out of the tent and I saw that Sinbad was helping the village make a giant bonfire. I saw him and I waved at him with a sad smile on my face. I knew that I might have had to leave Sinbad when the time comes, and that saddened me very much. Sinbad came over and asked me what we talked about. "The king is allowing us to stay the night and that we are having a celebration because they think I…"

"You are a royal of Atlantis. That's all anyone is talking about. The party is in your honor, and thanks to you, we can get our strength back. This is going to be fun. They got you a dress to wear for the festivities. They're giving us all clothes for the celebration," Sinbad told me. I smiled at him and nodded at him. The women of the tribe grabbed me and tugged me into a tent, so that they may change me. The dress they put me in a white gown with embellishments around the bust and sleeves. It had tassels at the end of the arm sleeves as well as the end of the gown. I chose to not wear shoes and the people gave me some beautiful jewelry. They were sea green stones that didn't shine like other gems, but that is what gave the stones their beauty. I wore my jewelry but they gave me a ring that was decorated with leaves and a flower around the stone. The also gave me a hairpiece that was braided at the forehead and had feathers on the back of it. Everything about it contrasted with my white hair that had very small braids along with most of it down and loose. I walked out of the tent with all of my attire on and I saw Sinbad in a kilt that the men of the village wore. He also had red paint on his cheeks and had paw prints that adored his chest. "You look nice."

"As do you. E could you teach me their language, before the festivities start in two hours?" I thought about it for a second, "Yeah, but I can only teach you some words before tonight, alright? It takes years to master a language, not a night." We walked over and sat and I taught him some words that many people used in our society. Nearly two hours later, we began to go over the words one last time, my necklace began to do a weird beep sound, then the villagers began to make noises, and music with the beeping noise:

[E: Are you ready to try again?

Sinbad: I think I'm ready

E: Okay. Here we go

Esquína

Sinbad: Corner

E: Tienda

Sinbad: Store

E: Vela

Sinbad: Candle

E: You're sure?

Sinbad: I'm… sure

E: Three out of three, you did alright!

Sinbad: Teach me a little more…]

I saw that Sinbad began to scoot closer towards me, and I did the same towards him, looking deeply into his smoldering eyes that bore an intense emotion that made them darker and in a way more attractive.

[E: Calor

SINBAD: Heat

E: Anoche

SINBAD: Last night

E: Dolor

SINBAD: Pain

E: That's right

Llámame

SINBAD: Call me

E: Azul

SINBAD: Blue

E: Ámame

SINBAD: Love me

E: Perhaps I do—]

I touched his hand softly while gazing into his intensive gaze. He got really close to me, while looking me in the eyes and grabbed my hand:

[SINBAD: Well, how do you say kiss me?

E: Bésame

SINBAD: And how do you say hold me?

E: Abrázame

Al amanecer. At sunrise

Both: Anything at all can happen just before the sunrise

E: Al amanecer

SINBAD: Al amanecer

Torran People: Sigue andando el camino por toda su vida]

Sinbad's face got really close to my face and I got smell the jasmines that made my heart skip beats. His lips were partially open. I got feel his hot breath on my face and see how deeply his golden eyes were truly:

[SINBAD: I don't know

E: Yo no sé

SINBAD: What to do

E: Qué hacer

SINBAD: Now that I've found you

E: Ahora que te encontré

SINBAD: What will he say?

E: Qué dirá?

SINBAD: When he sees me around you?

So how do you say help me?

E: Ayúdame

SINBAD: And how do you say promise me?

E: Prométeme

Both: Promise me you'll stay beyond the sunrise

I don't care at all what people say beyond the sunrise

E: Promise me you'll stay

SINBAD: I'll stay

Torran People: Sunrise

SINBAD: And how do you say "kiss me?"

E: Bésame

SINBAD: Bésame

E: Bésame

SINBAD: And how do you say always?

E: Para siempre…

SINBAD: Para siempre…

Torran Village: Al amanecer.

E: Al amanecer

SINBAD: Al amanecer

Torran People: Al amanecer

Both: I will be there…

Al amanecer]

Our strained words died on our lips as he grabbed me and he kissed me. His lips were soft yet firm. He wasn't forceful, but yet he was passionate. His lips caressed mine open, where I felt the warm tip of his tongue. My tongue tangled with his, melting, even as our bodies were crushed together with the gravity of long repressed desire. We couldn't deny this, as fervently as we sought the way to hold one another so we'd never have to part. His lips and tongue said everything he'd kept from me. The feelings they spoke of powerfully intoxicating to my mind and body. I felt as if there were explosions in my stomach. Our kiss what short, but it felt amazing and like his lips were a perfect match for mine. He leaned his forehead against mine and only said, "Wow." I smiled at that and we look deeply in each other's eye and we both leaned again for another moment of passion, but sadly we were interrupted by Jafar coming up to us. "Sin, E; the party is about to start," he told us. I nodded my head and got up to go to the chief but I looked back at Sinbad, and I saw him in a new. He was not Sinbad: my savior of slavery, but rather Sinbad: the man who taught me to love, when I was in his keeping*. He looked at me, and I saw the birds around him turn to pink. I smiled at him and he returned it with his own genuine smile with love in his eyes. I went over to the chief and he welcomed me into the village. He gave his speech, "Let us give thanks to this bountiful feast. Let us also give thanks to our prestigious guest of Atlantis and her allies, who we honor here tonight. Hopefully our guest can help us look through the heaven's eyes." Then the village began to make music through their instruments and I got up and began:

[E: A single thread in a tapestry

though its color brightly shines

can never see its purpose

in the pattern of the grand design

And the stone that sits up on the very top

of the mountain's mighty face

doesn't think it's more important

than the stones that forms the base]

I turned to the people of the Torran Village:

[E: So how can you see what your life is worth

or where your value lies

you can never see through the eyes of man

you must look at your life

look at your life through heaven's eyes

Torran People: lai-la-lai

E: A lake of gold in the desert sand

is less than a cool fresh spring

And to one lost sheep, a sheperd boy

is greater than the richest king]

I turned to Sinbad and sang:

[E: If a man lose everything he owns

has he truly lost his worth

or is it the beginning

of a new and brighter birth

So how do you measure the worth of a man

in wealth or strength or size

In how much he gained or how much he gave

The answer will come, the answer will come to him who tries

to look at his life through heaven's eyes]

I turned to all of the Torran Village and sang:

[E: And that's why we share all we have with you

though there's little to be found

When all you've got is nothing

there's lots to go around

No life can escape being blown about

by the winds of change and chance

and though you never know all the steps]

I went to Sinbad and let him off of the ground to have him dance with me:

[E: you must learn to join the dance

you must learn to join the dance]

We began to dance together in front of the giant fire:

[Torran People: lai-la-lai

E: So how do you judge what a man is worth

By what he builds or buys

You can never see with your eyes on earth

Look through Heaven's eyes, look at your life

Look at your life

Look at your life through Heaven's eyes]

Sinbad and I danced most of the party, but after we both began to grow tired and decided to sit and watch. By this time many of the villagers went to their homes to go to sleep. Sinbad and I were just sitting on a log looking at the fire. I leaned my head against Sinbad's broad shoulder and he put his arm around to my side and pulled me closer to him. Our bodies were snuggled close together and I just sighed in contentment. His warmth embraced me greatly and it made me feel safe and secure. "I am truly sorry about what happened in Heliohapt. I didn't want to lose you, and I know that it hurt you, but seeing that blade to your neck really worried me. I don't want you to continue to be angry at me to the point where you stop smiling at me because… I love your smile." I smiled because I knew he meant every word that he just said. I grabbed his free hand and I responded, "That was not the reason I was angry. I know your sorry, but I didn't pray to their gods, but rather mine. I never said any names when I prayed, did I? I was angry about the situation with Serendine. I hated the way that she thought that just because she was born into a royal family, makes her the best choice to be king. You deserve it so much more and you fight for people meanwhile she just fights for herself. I hated how you were getting soaked in her words. That's why I said something because I know her type. She reminds me of Madaura and I don't want you to be manipulated like that again." His grip tightened around my waist protectively and requested, "Promise me that you will not put yourself in danger like you did in Heliohapt. Promise me that we won't fight like that again and that you will not be angry at me like that again." I tightened my grip on his hand and responded, "I can't promise you that I won't put myself in danger and that we won't fight, but I can promise you that I will not be angry and disappointed in you like I was in Heliohapt."

* * *

TIME CHANGE! IN THE MEETING!

Now the POV will be through Sinbad (After Kougyoku Ren's Speech):

I couldn't gain control over that situation. Everyone was talking out loud about what was going to happen with the Kou Empire. I was too stun about Kougyoku's thanks. I didn't know what was going on until a lone figure in a hood walked in while clapping slow. Everyone's attention went to the figure who was walking in the middle towards Kougyoku. The figure was apparently a woman because they were wearing a black ball gown with white beading and silver lacing. Her head was covered by a cloak so that it hid both her hair and face. A hush can over the entire crowd and the only sound that could be heard was her clapping and the clicking of her heels on the marble floor.

"Well, well, well. This young woman has shown true courage for her country and her pride. I commemorate you, young lady: for your people matter most to you rather than yourself. I wish make a trade contract with the Kou Empire after I finish here." She put her hand on her Kougyoku's shoulder. "Go ahead and head outside with your allies and I follow suit shortly. And you Mr. Representative of Reim I wish to discuss trade with you as well after I finish here." She curtsied to them and they bowed to her and proceeded to leave. "WAIT! WHAT RIGHT DO YOU HAVE TO ALLOW THEM TO LEAVE!?" Rametoto yelled to the cloaked figure. "Well, I do have some right as a ruler myself. I am only here to speak of how I see the Seven Seas Alliance. He, who rules the Alliance: rules the countries within, and with that rules most parts of the world. Isn't that right, Chairman, or am I allowed to call you Sinbad? Or could I possibly call you, Kala?" With that nickname I rose to my feet, because only one person called me that in some time of my life. "WHO ARE YOU?!" I screamed at her.

"I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis. But you know me by another name." The woman said as she unveiled the cloak from her head, and that was when I saw her. "E…" I said hesitantly. I couldn't believe that she was here and alive. She hasn't change since the last day I saw her: the day I had lost her. Her hair was pulled up in a tight bun and she wore a blue and white tiara. She had a sad smile on her face, "Hello, Kala."

I froze at the way she spoke to me. I saw that she had a sad smile on her face, but I saw another emotion in her eyes. The one emotion she told me that she would never have for me after Heliohapt. She began to address the Seven Seas Alliance, "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Seven Seas, my name is Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes and I am the Empress of the Atlantian Empire." Rametoto raised from his seat and roared, "THE ATLANTIAN EMPIRE HASN'T EXISTED IN CENTURIES! I WILL NOT SIT HERE AND ALLOW YOU TO MAKE A MOCKERY OF THE SEVEN SEAS ALLIANCE!" He grabbed a spear and threw it at her. I began to run after it with one of my djinns and I saw her smirk on her face. Then a pair of men appeared in front of her. One had blonde hair that went to his chin and the other had short black hair with eggplant highlight. The both wore beige robes that covered their clothes. The one with black hair had his arm out and it had the form of a yellow glass wing that blocked the spear that would have hit her.

E spoke to the black hair man, "Lelouch, I had that." E went back to addressing to the Seven Seas Alliance, "Fighting won't work: we need to settle this with words. I can't lie about being an Atlantian, due to my appearance. I have the white hair and pale skin of the Atlantian Royals. I also speak most of the languages of the world. Ruler of Heliohapt: do you remember me? I took your younger brother Sharrkan with us on our journeys and he stood with Sinbad after my departure. Queen of Artemyra, I went to your country to establish a gem stone business together with the Amazonians of Atlantis. We spoke of the Goddess Artemis together for hours on end. Rulers of the World, I have left my country to try to establish trade with other countries, but I found out that I can't, due to the Seven Seas Alliance. Yes, my empire can trade, but we would mercilessly taxed. As an empress, I do not feel right to have to do that to my people. I was told by a member of this Alliance that I can join, but at what cost? To have my country's pride and people at the mercy of a monopoly. I will not subjugate them to that life… But I want my country to be prosperous. I will establish trades with the countries of the world. So I will ask you all, which of you wish to trade with the Atlantian Empire, against the wishes the policies of the Seven Seas Alliance?" All of the country's leaders stood up and shouted at E that they wanted to trade with her. She raised her hand and said, "I have met some of you, but I have not met all of you. I do not want to establish trade with someone I do not know. I wish to know you all, but we do not have that kind of time." I smirked because I knew where she was going with this is I met her haft way.

"How about a party then?" I recommended to her. All of the leaders looked at me with complete shock. "Sinbad, just what are you thinking?" Jafar asked me with concern. I gave him my just trust me smile and he just nodded. "Well, a party would be an amazing way to meet you all, but then you all would act differently from your true selves. I have an adaption of that idea: we can have a ball, a masquerade ball. I will meet all of you at the ball, but since we will all be in mask, I won't have to worry about you hiding your true selves from me. I will be wearing a mask as well, and I have a way to conceal my hair from you all. I will give you all an item, and that item will tell me if I wish to trade with you, after the party. Sound reasonable?" E asked everyone. Jafar tried to contradict her by saying, "You can't possibly meet all of us during one party, how will you give everyone a chance?" E smirked at that and rebutted, "Atlantis is consisted of many city-states and rulers who work together to make our empire prosper. They will attend the party as well. You may bring any advisors with you and they can speak to me or my advisors, who will introduce you to me, but only if you are worthy. So do you say, Kala?" she asked me with a confident look in her eyes, challenging me with this masquerade. I smirked at her and responded, "In three days, we will host a masquerade ball in Sindria."

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

* - For my Broadway Babies who know that was from Les Mis

I DO NOT OWN MAGI OR AOS! This was an extremely long chapter! I wanted to get back to the meeting but I also wanted to tie the past with the present. I am so happy to bring these two together, but next chapter we will find out how they were driven apart. What will Sinbad say to E when they are alone? Will they come back together, or will there be a wedge between them? What will happen at the masquerade ball? FIND OUT NEXT TIME!

* * *

Songs of the Chapter:

God Help the Outcast - Hunchback of Notre Dame (Yes I did change the words)

Who you really are? - Balto 2 Wolf Quest

Sunrise - In the Heights

Through Heaven's Eye - Prince of Egypt


	10. Chapter 10

"How about a party then?" I recommended to her. All of the leaders looked at me with complete shock. "Sinbad, just what are you thinking?" Jafar asked me with concern. I gave him my just trust me smile and he just nodded. "Well, a party would be an amazing way to meet you all, but then you all would act differently from your true selves. I have an adaption of that idea: we can have a ball, a masquerade ball. I will meet all of you at the ball, but since we will all be in mask, I won't have to worry about you hiding your true selves from me. I will be wearing a mask as well, and I have a way to conceal my hair from you all. I will give you all an item, and that item will tell me if I wish to trade with you, after the party. Sound reasonable?" E asked everyone. Jafar tried to contradict her by saying, "You can't possibly meet all of us during one party, how will you give everyone a chance?" E smirked at that and rebutted, "Atlantis is consisted of many city-states and rulers who work together to make our empire prosper. They will attend the party as well. You may bring any advisors with you and they can speak to me or my advisors, who will introduce you to me, but only if you are worthy. So do you say, Kala?" she asked me with a confident look in her eyes, challenging me with this masquerade. I smirked at her and responded, "In three days, we will host a masquerade ball in Sindria."

* * *

POV: ISAYOI

I knew Sinbad couldn't resist my challenge. When he and I traveled together, he would always run head first into every situation. I knew it was cruel to use that part of his personality against him, but I needed to see his change for myself. "Three days it is then. I hopefully will see you all at the masquerade ball. Now, if you will excuse me: I have some diplomatic matters to attend to," I told the Seven Seas Alliance while curtsying. A voice I knew far too well yelled, "WAIT! Where are you staying for the night? Surely you will not begin to travel late in the night?" I knew what his true intention was, but since he was helping me with my plan I felt it appropriate to help his. "I was going to stay at a nearby inn, since I do not wish to disturb the Seven Seas Alliance with my personal problems."

"Nonsense. You may stay here in one of the guest rooms and travel in the morning. I sincerely hope you will consider it," he said to me with curtesy, but I saw the desperation of wanting me to stay in his eyes. I inwardly sighed and responded politely, "My advisors and I would be delighted to stay here. Thank you Chairman." I nodded at Lelouch and Minato and we all walked out of the giant meeting room together and I saw Erza standing outside with her sword ready and Ranma had his sword ready as well. "You took your time," she scolded me. I smiled at her because I knew she was worried. I put my hand on her blade and said, "We will not need that at this time. Now relax. I must go speak to those three for diplomatic reasons, you may come if you wish," I told them and all four of them followed me as I walked to find the Empress of the Kou Empire, the King of Kina, and the representative of Reim. Before I went to find them I called an ally that I have had who will be meeting me at the council building later tonight. I saw all three of them in the courtyard sitting there and talking. "Forgive me for my rudeness. I was just talking to the Seven Seas Alliance to set up a ball. Do you all wish to talk here or go elsewhere?" I asked the three and they all just looked at each other and we all went to an inn with no one inside it.

It was quiet for a couple of moments until I decided to break the ice, "What you did was very brave, Empress of Kou. Your family would be extremely proud and please to hear about what you have achieved and strived for." She smiled, blushed, and thanked me. The Representative of Reim then spoke, "What do you wish for us to discuss, if you don't mind my asking?" I smiled at his boldness, and because he reminded me of a little boy I met long ago. "I wish to discuss matters of our own Alliance. I am the current Empress of the Atlantian Empire, and I do not wish to join the Seven Seas Alliance due to it monopolization. I knew Reim wouldn't be a part of that kind of thing, due to the wisdom of Lady Scherazade. I knew Kina wasn't a part of it due to a couple of similar allies that we share, and now that Kou is out of the alliance I figured that you all would want to trade with Atlantis, since we were never a part of it," I answered them in full honesty. I saw from the corner of my eye at Lelouch, Minato, Erza, and Ranma were all smiling. "Wait… you're the Empress of Atlantis? Your hair… your face… I KNEW IT WAS YOU! LADY ISAYOI!" The Representative yelled while going across the table and picking me up in a hug. "AHH! Wait, do I know you?" I asked the gleeful man. I saw Ranma and Erza draw their swords and I said, "Ranma, Erza, drop your weapons, immediately." The man just smiled at me and then responded, "You don't remember me. Well, it has been over ten years since you saw me last. It's me, Muu. The little boy who showed you around Reim when you went to see Lady Scherazade." The instant memory came back to me and then an image of a little boy who wanted nothing more than to be a fighter of Reim. "MUU?! Oh my gods! You've grown so much since the last time that I saw you. Wow, you truly are a Fanalis. I heard of Lady Scherazade: I am deeply sorry for Reim's Loss. Since you know me just a little may we speak a little politically," I responded back to him. He nodded his head and went back to his seat. I sat down and looked at all three of them with a serious look on my face, "I speak of an alliance of three empires, and a kingdom. Atlantis, Reim, Kou, and Kina all together under our own alliance. All four of us together have some of the strongest people in the world. Atlantis is known for our rich minerals and gem stones along with our vast history. Kou is known now for their new trading policies, Reim is very well known for their science, and Kina is well known for their impenetrable forces. Kou and Reim were both once part of the Atlantian Empire. I do not wish to take over your current empires, but I wish to establish trade and security for one another."

The all looked at me and the King of Kina said, "How can we trade when we don't know where Atlantis is?" I smiled at him, "At the moment Atlantis is working on establishing ourselves before we come out to the world fully with our location. We have our own security systems, and no one has been able to come through our borders. Along with that, Atlantis has our own warriors and scholars that have been able to foresee our empire's prosperity. I know that Reim has taken military strategies from our army and that Kou has taken much advice from our literature. We also have a total of 16 captured dungeons in Atlantis; all with household vessel users. Empress of Kou, I know you have your very own metal vessel, as do you Muu. My metal vessel tells me that you have one as well, King of Kina. I also know that you have three brothers that have metal vessels and one of them had three of his own, Empress." The Empress looked at me concern on her face and asked me, "If you don't mind my asking: how do you know so much about us?" I smiled at them and responded to them, "As I said before: we all share similar allies. One of which who will help us to establish trade with another country. You know the three as Aladdin, Morgiana, and Alibaba." All of them shared a look of acknowledgement. They all knew who the three were. "Aladdin, Alibaba, and Morgiana all said that they wish to help Atlantis in any way that they can. I will establish a trade with Balbadd, and with their marine trading policies and location: we will all be able to establish more trade. I will also be contacting another country where I lived for a year, who two of you fought over for many years. By establishing our alliance, you all can get the countries that you wanted to trade with or to rule. What do you say?" They all looked at each other and nodded their heads. Muu asked, "Are we going to call ourselves the Atlantian Alliance?" I just smiled and said, "If that is all what you wish. I will have our contracts ready in three days, before the masquerade ball in Sindria? If you all wish to speak to your advisors until then you may. That is all I had to say about this matter. Empress may I speak to you privately about another matter?" She nodded and everyone left us to our conversation.

* * *

About an hour later, I finished my discussion with the Empress of Kou and I headed back to the council meeting building to stay the night. Lelouch, Erza, Minato, and Ranma all were escorting me back to my room. They all knew of the guest who was coming to the council building. I went directly to my room and began to change into my night gown when there was a knock on my door. "Erza, please go check to see who that is. If it is not my guest then tell the person that they will have to wait," I told her. She did as I said and came back shortly and said, "It is the Chairman of the Seven Seas Alliance. He said that he wishes to speak to you as quickly as you are available." I nodded to her and told her that that would be all. I heard a knock on my balcony and I smiled because I already knew who it was. I got up and walked over to the balcony and bowed at my guest, "Hello Baba."

"Why did you invite me all of this way?! I am too old for these kind of things. Flying all the way here from outside of Magnostadt. You know how hard of a burden that is on a lady such as myself," the woman scolded me. She was an elderly woman who had short white hair that waved out in the back with two long strands on the sides in front of her. She wore a brown shirt with a black vest and her skirt was brown and had on a white apron. She had a brown hat that pointed up but at the top it had a fish tail. She had a big bulky nose with razor sharp teeth. "I do apologize for the abrupt communication Baba, but I seek your guidance. I sense a war brewing and I know only you can fully help to see what is to be of our world, so please. I ask only you, Baba Yaga," I pleaded to her. She just did a great sigh and said, "Well, you are my only grandchild. So the only answer I can say is okay," she told me and I smiled and began my study with her as well. I told her my complete plan and she responded, "Be wary of the one called Sinbad. Your plan is very smart and very well thought out. Your suspicions about Sinbad are correct, because I felt the same dark presence. I will talk with the advisors of Magnostadt about your alliance and I will convince them for you." I smiled and tried to hug her while stating, "Thank you Baba. I wish for you to stay the night with me so you may get the rest you need. Tomorrow I can take you back to Magnostadt, if the trip is too much for you." She pushed me off and said, "Don't patronize me! I'm not that old! I will be taking the main bed and will be flying out before dawn. Night, Isayoi." I smiled at her and said, "Goodnight grandmother."

On her way, Sinbad bust through the door and said, "I am sorry for my intrusion but I have been waiting for over an hour to speak to… Oh hello there." Baba just narrowed her eyes at him and just walked into her room. "I apologize for her. My grandmother isn't a people person," I said to him and he just looked confused. "But wait… wasn't that…"

"Baba Yaga. Yes, she is my grandmother and yes, she is Baba Yaga: the witch of the Iron Tooth Forest outside Magnostadt. She came to visit because she had not seen me in over ten years," I explained to him. "Well, she isn't the only one." He responded back to me. I gave a long sighed and I walked out to the balcony and I leaned again the railing to look out to the desert. "Where have you been?" He asked me with hurt in his voice. I didn't look at him and responded, "I have been at Atlantis, ruling my country." He was silent for a moment and said, "Why didn't you come back?" I couldn't tell him about what had happened to me and my country, so I responded, "I couldn't. I can't tell you why, but there was no way for me come back." I heard him come towards me and he asked, "While you were away did you ever think about us?" I inhaled a deep breath and responded, "Every day that I was gone." He put both of his hands on my shoulder and sang:

[Sinbad: And now?]

I immediately felt offended. I moved my body away from his hands and responded,

[Isayoi: How can you talk of now? For us: there is no now]

Then Apollo blasted music through his metal vessel necklace:

[Isayoi: Once upon another time

Our story had only begun

Sinbad: You chose to turn the page

But I made choices too

Isayoi: Once upon another time

We did what we thought must be done

But now we have no choice

We do what we must do

I'll love, You'll live

We'll give what we can give

And take what little we deserve]

I saw him lean against the railing while looking up:

[Isayoi: Once upon another time

I knew how our story would end

But maybe I was wrong,

But now the moments gone

Sinbad: Were it still that other time

I'd make time itself somehow bend

But now I'm not that strong

And time keeps moving on

Isayoi: I'll love, You'll Live Sinbad: You'll love, I'll live

Both: We'll give what we can give

And take what little we deserve

Isayoi: I'll love, You'll live Sinbad: You'll love, I'll live

Both: We'll give what we can give

And take what little we deserve

Once upon another time]

* * *

POV CHANGE ALADDIN:

I attempted to use clairvoyance magic to contact E-neesan, and when I did I saw that she was with Sinbad. I looked around the room and I saw that I was in her room and they were on her balcony. They were standing a foot away from each other and they both were looking out to the horizon. I heard Sinbad talk to her and say, "Why did you leave without saying goodbye to me and everyone?" I saw that the ruhk around E-neesan turn blue and she responded, "I did leave you all letters explaining everything. Why are you manipulating everyone, when you promised me that you wouldn't be like that woman?" I heard him sigh heavily, "I do what I have to unite the world." She looked at him with disappointment in her eyes and said, "So you broke your promise to me and continue to lie?" Her necklace began to glow and played music:

[Isayoi: So it was all an empty lie

One final lie to fool them all

To make my death, our stories end

To put my life beyond recall

How dare you come and claim me now

Invade my life, ensnare my voice]

"I DID WHAT I HAD TO HELP MYSELF GET OVER YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD DIED AND THAT WAS WHY YOU DIDN'T COME BACK TO US! I FELT SO MUCH PAIN FOR YOU! DID YOU FEEL PAIN FOR US WHEN YOU LEFT?!" Sinbad yelled at her.

[Isayoi: If you could know the pain I've known

Then you would know that I had no choice

Sinbad: My Serafeim]

He then tried to embrace her with his arms, but she wouldn't allow him to comfort her.

[Isayoi: Your Serafeim?

I was yours one brief night long ago

Long ago, with a man that I no longer know

Sinbad: Ah, Serafeim]

He came up to her, stroked her cheek slowly and sensually. She completely followed his touch, seeking for his warm contact.

[Sinbad: You came and found where I hid

Don't you deny that you did

That long ago night]

He stopped stroking her cheek, and backed away from her.

[Sinbad: Once there was a night

Beneath a moonless sky

Too dark to see a thing

Too dark to even try

Isayoi: I stole by your side

Tormented by my choice

I couldn't see your face

But trembled at your voice]

I saw that Sinbad began to move toward E-neesan slowly.

[Isayoi: And I touched you

Sinbad: And I felt you

Both: and I heard those ravishing refrains

Isayoi: The music of your pulse

Sinbad: The singing in your veins

Isayoi: And I held you

Sinbad: And I touched you

Isayoi: And I embraced you

Sinbad: And I felt you

Both: And with every breath and every sigh

Isayoi: I felt no longer scared

Sinbad: I felt no longer shy

Both: At last our feelings bared

Beneath a moonless sky]

Isayoi looked over to Sinbad with pure sadness in her eyes:

[Isayoi: And blind in the dark

A soul gazed into soul

I looked into your heart

And saw you pure and whole]

Sinbad looked back and saw her face and his face went to same expression:

[Sinbad: Cloaked under the night

With nothing to suppress]

Sinbad walked over to her and put his hand on her cheek and she melted right into his touch. He slid his other arm around her to pull her in close:

[Sinbad: A woman and a man

No more and yet no less

And I kissed you

Isayoi: And caressed you

Sinbad: And I took you

Isayoi: And I begged you

Both: With a need too urgent to deny

And nothing mattered then

Except for you and I

The night I can't forget

Beneath a moonless sky]

Sinbad tried to embrace Isayoi in his arms, but she just inhaled quickly and pulled away. "Don't," is all she said to him. "Serafeim… Please. I know you wanted to stay, but you couldn't. Let us be together again," Sinbad begged to her. I saw a tear stream down her face:

[Isayoi: And when it was done

Before the sun could rise

Ashamed of what I was

Afraid to see your eyes

I stood while you slept

And whispered a goodbye

And slipped into the dark

Beneath a moonless sky]

Sinbad embraced her in his arms and begged again with all the desperation he had inside of him, "Please, I know what happened and I know that you are upset about it, but it is okay. If you didn't love me, then I could have accepted that."

[Isayoi: But I loved you!

Yes I loved you!

I'd a followed anywhere you lead

Sinbad: I woke to swear my love

But found you gone instead

Isayoi: And I loved you

Sinbad: Oh, I loved you

Isayoi: And I left you

Sinbad: How I loved you

Isayoi: But I had to both of knew why

Sinbad: We both knew why

Both: And yet I won't regret

For now, until I die

The night I can't forget

Beneath a moonless sky]

(AUTHOR'S NOTE: I need a moment. I love this song too much)

I saw that they both were looking very deeply into each other's eye and Sinbad slowly went a kiss, but Isayoi just moved her head and pushed herself out of his arms. Sinbad looked betrayed for a moment and then just sad:

[Sinbad: The day starts

The day ends

Time crawls by

Night steals in

Pacing the floor

The moments creep

Yet I can't bear to sleep

Till I hear you sing]

Sinbad moved towards her and used his arms to express the deep emotions he was feeling:

[Sinbad: And weeks pass

And months pass

Seasons fly

Still you don't walk through the door

And in a haze, I count the silent days

Till I hear you sing once more

And sometimes at nighttime

I dream that you are there

But wake, holding nothing but the empty air

And years come

And years go

Time runs dry

Still I ache down to the core

My broken soul can't be alive and whole

Till I hear you sing once more]

Sinbad put his hands on Isayoi's upper arms and she melted in his hands. She was near tears at his feelings for her and for her own. He put one of his hands to hold her necklace:

[Sinbad: And music, your music

It teases at my ear

I turn and it fades away and you're not here]

Sinbad put his arms around Isayoi and sang:

[Sinbad: Let hopes pass

Let dreams pass

Let them die]

He stroked his hand against her cheek and she moved into his touch:

[Sinbad: Without you what are they for?

I always feel no more than halfway real

Till I hear you sing once more]

I saw that E was clenching on the back of his robe for dear life. "Serafeim, I love you. I have loved you all of these years. I thought of you every day since your disappearance. I was so hurt when you left," Sinbad told her as he stroked E's back. Music came from E's necklace and she began to sing:

[Isayoi: How could I know

I would have to leave you?

How could I know

I would hurt you so?]

She reached up and stroked Sinbad's cheek as she looked at him with sadness and love.

[E: You were the one

That I was born to love

Oh how could I ever know

How could I ever know?]

She pulled away from Sinbad, walked to the balcony railing, and leaned onto it while Sinbad looked lost when she pulled away:

[E: How can I say to go on without me?

How could I know

That you need me so?

How can I say

Not to dream about me?

How could I ever know?

How could I ever know?]

She pushed off the railing and went over to Sinbad while she plead to him. "Sinbad, you and I can't be together. I know it is upsetting, but we just can't. I am getting engaged to another man." Sinbad's whole face went to shock and pure sadness. E began to plead to him:

[Isayoi: Forgive me,

Can you forgive me

And hold me in your heart

Then find some new way

To love me

Now that were apart]

E with her look of pure sadness put her hand on Sinbad's upper arm:

[E: How could I know

I would never hold you

Never again in this world]

She put both of her hands on his upper arms:

[E: But oh, Sure as you breath

I am there inside you

How could I ever know?

How could I ever know?]

She let go of him and took a couple of steps backward. Sinbad then expressed his feelings toward E with his hands, and then he touched her face to express his love for her, and put his forehead on hers:

[Sinbad: How can I hope

To go on without you

How could I know

Where you'd have me go

How can I bear

Not to dream about you

How can I let you go?

Isayoi: How could I ever know?

Sinbad: All I need…

Isayoi: You have already

Sinbad: All I asked is…

Isayoi: To care for the world that we love

Go without me

Safe I would keep you

Sinbad: Where you lead me there I would

Isayoi: There I would, There we would

Both: There we would go]

Sinbad embraced E from behind with tears streaming down both of their faces:

[Both: Oh, how could I know?

Tell me how could I know?

Never to know you would never leave me

Sinbad: How could I ever know Isayoi: How

Isayoi: How could we know?

Both: How could I ever know?]

"Who are you marrying? Is there anything I can do? Can you do anything to get out of it?" Sinbad asked her quietly. E only shook her head and said, "I have never met him. I heard that he is a great man, and used to have a royal status. He is going to help me to make a trade contract with another country." Sinbad hugged her harder and she just held his arms with her arms, because I think he knew that these types of diplomatic marriages are very binding. "Is there any way you and I can be together even if your married?" Sinbad asked her. "No. We Atlantians believe in one marriage and one life partner. Once I marry, that is the only one I can be with. You and I must abandon our love for each other," she answered him honestly. "Abandon your love for me?" Sinbad asked with shear pain. "It's going to be so hard, and hurt so much. But now, we can't love each other or it will ruin everything," E explained to him while sobbing. "So that's what it was. That's a lot to give up our love. I can't kiss you, or touch you, or even hold you ever again*. I can't do that. I lost you once and I can't live on knowing that you are alive and with another man. How can you be alright with this?" Sinbad asked her desperately. E looked back to him and said, "You will okay. You had many lovers after me. You even had another true love after me. You will be okay and so will I. Rule the Seven Seas Alliance and I will rule Atlantis." She tried to push him away, but Sinbad turned her to face him and he kissed her. She began to melt into his kiss, until she pushed him off and yelled, "NO! We can't do this. I am to marry another man and you can just go to the life style you had before I returned!" Sinbad looked hurt and then he yelled, "I CAN'T! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH FOR THAT!" E began to shake and then she yelled, "THAT DIDN'T STOP YOU BEFORE WITH SERENDINE!" Sinbad just stood there silent and then he just looked down and then walked out of her estate without seeing my clairvoyance magic. I don't think she knew that I was there either because she just screamed out to the desert. She walked over to a little box that looked like a tiny chest. She opened it and there were letters inside. All that had Sinbad's handwriting, but it looked sloppier than it does now.

[E: I saved every letter you wrote me

From the moment I read them

I knew you were mine

You said you were mine

I thought you were mine]

She had a devastated look of remembrance and then it turned to one of anger:

[E: Do you what Artemis said

When we saw your first letter arrive?

She said:

"Be careful with that one, love

He will do what it takes to survive."]

Her look of anger turned to one of sadness and love:

[Isayoi: You and your words flooded my senses

Your sentences left me defenseless

You built me palaces out of paragraphs

You built cathedrals]

Then she just showed plain sadness on her face:

[Isayoi: When re-reading the letters you wrote me

I searching and scattering for answers

In every line

For some kind of sign

Of when you were mine

The world seemed to

Burn

Burn]

She then became angry again:

[E: You published the letters she wrote you

You told the whole world how you brought

This girl into our bed

In clearing your name, you have ruined our lives

Do you know Artemis said

When we read what you'd done?

She said:

"You fell for an Icarus

He will fly too close to the sun"

You and your words, obsessed with your legacy

Your sentences border on senseless

And you are paranoid in every paragraph

How they perceive you…

You, you, you…]

Her look then went back to sad and then gradually became angry:

[Isayoi: I'm erasing myself from the narrative

Let future historian wonder how Isayoi

Reacted when you broke her heart

You have torn it all apart

I'm watching it

Burn

Watching it burn

The world has no right to my heart!

The world has no place in our bed!

The don't get to know what I said!

I'm burning the memories

Burning the letters that might have redeemed you!

You forfeit all rights to my heart!

You forfeit the place in our bed!

You will all alone instead

With only the memories

Of when you mine!]

Her look then went completely sad:

[I hope that you…]

And then she stopped and looked down at a single letter. I looked over her shoulder and saw that it wasn't Sinbad's handwriting. Her chest started to glow and then she waved her hand and a form was created. It was a woman with short fluffy pink and matching pink eyes. She also was petite but had a voluptuous body. She had on a white robe and no shoes. E began to sing to the figure:

[E: I was fine, with the women

Who would come into his life now and again

I was fine 'cause I knew

That they didn't really matter until you

I was fine when you came

And we fought like it was all some silly game

Over him, who he'd chose

After all those years I never thought I would lose

It's over isn't it

Isn't it

Isn't it over

It's over isn't it

Isn't it

Isn't it over

You won and he chose you

And he loved you but now he's gone

It's over isn't it

Why can't I move on?]

She then put the letters down and then went over to the balcony. She jumped up onto the railing and she took off a metal belt that she was wearing and then it glowed and turned into a scythe. She swirled the scythe around as she sang:

[E: War and glory

Reinvention

Decisions

Freedom

His attentions

Out in daylight

My potential

Bold, precise, yet experimental]

She then jumped to lay on her back on the railing as she put her arm on her forehead:

[E: Who am I now in this world without him

Petty and cold with the nerve to doubt him

What does it matter it's already done?]

She then looked right at me through my clairvoyance magic and after she sang one line to me, she then sang to the girl made of ruhk:

[E: Now I've got to be there for their son

It's over isn't it

Isn't it

Isn't it over

It's over isn't it

Isn't it

Isn't it over

You won and he chose you

And he loved and he gone!

It's over isn't it

Why can't I move on?

It's over isn't it

Why can't I move on?]

The pink hair woman looked at her sadly and then just looked down. E saw this and she just waved her hand and the woman had vanished. "What is it, Aladdin?" I heard E-neesan asked me. I look over and I saw her walking over to my position. "I wanted to see how you were doing," I told her. She smiled at me and said, "I know that's not why you called, but I will let it slide for now. Is Masrur in the room with you, Alibaba, and Morgiana?" I only nodded my head. "Good. Listen. I need you all in Kina tomorrow before sunset. Masrur, none of the others generals or Sinbad are allowed to know where we are going. I will meet you all there, but I need to go pick someone up before I do. Be careful. I will see you all tomorrow," she said while bowing. She then waved her hand and my spell then broke. Masrur got up and went to make the arrangements for us to leave for Kina.

Alibaba looked at me and asked me, "Can you check on Sinbad, please?" I nodded my head and I used my clairvoyance magic to see Sinbad. What I saw astonished me. His whole room was torn apart and things were broken and shattered. I saw him about to throw one last item, but he paused. It was a silver box that was decorated with vines and leaves. He opened the box and pulled out a long black shear scarf decorated with tiny silver dots to make it look like the sky. At both ends of the scarf, there were crescent moon. He also pulled out a ring that had a sea green stone that didn't shine like other stones. It was decorated with leaves and a flower around the stone. He also pulled out another small box. When he opened it I saw another ring that had a silver band with a gorgeous giant stone that shined a different color in different lighting. He held all of the items and he rubbed the scarf against the face. Then he just looked at the ring and then he began to sing:

[Sinbad: And in my twisted face

There's not the slightest trace

Of anything that even hints at kindness

And from my tortured shape

No comfort, no escape

I see, but deep within is utter blindness

Hopeless

As my dream dies

As the time flies

Love a lost illusion

Helpless

Unforgiven

Cold and driven

To this sad conclusion]

Sinbad then went to his desk that was flipped and opened his locked drawer. He pulled out a picture that I had seen in my dreams. It was hand-drawn by someone. His signature was on the bottom left of the paper.

[Sinbad: No beauty can move me

No goodness improve me

No power on earth, if I can't love her

No passion could reach me

No lesson could teach me

How I could have loved her

And make her love me too

If I can't love her then who?

Long ago I should have seen

All the things I could have been

Careless and unthinking, I move onward]

He walked to the balcony and sung up to the sky:

[Sinbad: No pain could be deeper

No life could be cheaper

No point anymore

If I can't love her

No spirit could win me

No hope left within me

How I could have loved her and that she'd set me free

But it's not to be

If I can't her

Let the world be done with me]

He ended the song on his knee yelling up to the sky, and finally just sobbed to himself. I began to feel so bad for him. He truly did love E-neesan, but must have happened between them. I heard her mention Serendine, so after I ended the vision Masrur came back and I decided to asked, "Masrur, who was Serendine? What was her relationship to Sinbad and E-neesan?" Masrur paused for a moment and looked really sad and responded, "Serendine was a close friend and she used to work with the Seven Seas Alliance. Her relationship to Sinbad and E was… complicated. Serendine and E both felt the same towards Sinbad. Serendine and her both even fought, with words and blades. Sinbad was torn between the two for most of time. Eventually Sinbad chose E, but she went back to Atlantis shortly after, when she found out…"

"DON'T FINISH THAT STATEMENT, MASRUR! Lady Isayoi told us to never speak of that incident. Aladdin, I understand your concerns, but do not asked about E, Serendine, and Sinbad. That is a very upsetting subject for Lady Isayoi," Kallen came in and yelled at Masrur. Masrur just silenced himself and sat down. "Everyone, it is time to go to bed. Go to bed now," Kallen demanded from us. We all did and I got another dream

In my dream I saw E is a short sky blue dress that had a sweet heart neckline with a shear lining on the top to the neck and to the shoulder. It had types of bejeweling across the top. The skirt went to the lower thigh and flared out a little bit. She had on her metal vessel necklace and had on no shoes. Her hair was fully down and she had very little makeup. She looked the same age and then I saw Sinbad but he looked a lot younger, around E-neesan's age. He wore a white undershirt with puffy sleeves and had on white pants and black boots. E-neesan began to do a weird dance that began slowly and she was on her tippy toes most of the time as she sang:

[E: A man who came to my valley

A man I hardly knew

A man who came to my garden

Grew to love me]

Sinbad then began to do the same dance, but without being on his tippy toes.

[Sinbad: A girl I saw in a valley

A girl I hardly knew

A girl at work in her garden

Grew to love me]

Sinbad then began to dance to what she was singing:

[E: From the gate he called out to kindly

"Lass, wouldst thou 'low me

Rest here, I've ridden quite far"]

E-neesan then began to dance to the words that Sinbad was singing:

[Sinbad: "Share my tea"

She bade me so gently

Oatcakes and cream

Sweet plums in a jar

E: And every day to my garden

This man, who might he be?

Came bearing baskets of roses

For he loved me]

Sinbad and E-neesan then began to do the weird dance together as a duet:

[Sinbad: All I own I'd give

E: Just a garden

Sinbad: All I would ask is never to

E: Never to leave

Both: Say you'll have me

Safe you will keep me

Where you would lead me

There I would, there I would

There I would, there I would go

E: A man who came to my valley Sinbad: A girl I saw in a valley

E: A man I hardly knew Sinbad: A girl I hardly knew

E: A man who gave me a garden Sinbad: A girl who gave me a garden

Both: Grew to love me]

Then both then began to do a waltz like dance and he picked her and swung her in the air. When he put her down the both went in for a kiss, until the music changed. The woman who I assumed to be Serendine came out. She wore a short dress that was golden and she had a golden headband to hold up her hair. She also wore golden boots. E and Sinbad let go of each other and then E went far to a destination that was hard to see. She seemed to have been talking to a golden figure who had a very familiar presence. As E had her back turn to talk to the figure I think, Sinbad and Serendine began to dance and sing:

[Serendine: Anything can happen in the woods.

May I kiss you?

Any moment we could be crushed.]

Sinbad looked very unsure and uneasy at her request:

[Serendine: Don't feel rushed.

Sinbad: This is ridiculous

What am I doing here?

I'm in the wrong story.

Wait a moment, please Seren!

We can't – we can't do this!

You're a princess.

Serendine: Well, yes. I am.

Sinbad: And I have… E.

Serendine: Of course, you're right. How foolish.]

Serendine then she took Sinbad's hand and began to do waltz with Sinbad.

[Serendine: Foolishness can happen in the woods.

Once again, please

Let your hesitations be hushed.

Any moment, big or small,

Is a moment, after all.

Seize the moment, skies may fall

Any moment.

Days are made of moments,

All are worth exploring.

Many kinds of moments

None is worth ignoring.

All we have are moments,

Memories for storing

One would be so boring]

Serendine then tried to kiss Sinbad, but he pushed her off while blushing.

[Sinbad: No, no, no, no!

This is not right!

Serendine: Right and wrong don't matter in the woods,

Only feelings.

Let us meet the moment unblushed.

Life is often so unpleasant.

You must know that, as a peasant

Best to take the moment present

As a present for the moment…]

They both then both leaned in and kissed each other. I was so focused on them I didn't notice that E came back and saw what they were doing. E's dress then turned completely black and she turned away and began to walk. Sinbad pushed Serendine away and he grabbed her, turned her around, and sang to her:

[Sinbad: Look at where we are

Look at where we started

I know I don't deserve you, Sera

But hear me out. That would be enough

I don't pretend to know

The challenges we're facing

I know there's no replacing what we've lost

And you need time

But I'm not afraid

I know who I wanted to marry

Just let me stay here by your side

That would be enough]

E-neesan just stepped away from him and then formed an x with her arms. E then put on a hood and then hid from Sinbad while he tried to look for her. He and Serendine then embraced each other and then E saw and began to sing:

[Isayoi: I would tell you that I love you tonight,

But I know that I've got time on my side.

Where ya goin'?

Why you leaving so soon?

Is there somewhere else that's better for you

What is love?

If you're not here with me?

What is love?

If it's not guaranteed?

What is love?

If it just ups and leaves?

mmmmmm...

What is love?

If you're not here no more?

What is love?

If you're not really sure?

What is love? What is love?

I told myself I wouldn't cry when you're gone,

But I know it's easier said than done.

Look at me! Look at me!

Choked up now!

(Got me choked up now)

Try to tell you but it won't come out!

What is love?

If you're not here with me?

What is love?

If it's not guaranteed?

What is love?

If it just ups and leaves?

What is love?

If you're not here no more?

What is love?

If you're not really sure?

What is love?

If it just ups and goes?

I can't live without ya!

I can't live wit'cha!

What goes around

Will come right back around

You won't know 'till it hits ya!

It was supposed to be

(An empire)

I was supposed to be

(An empire)

We were supposed to be an empire

What is love?

If you're not here with me?

What is love?

If it's not guaranteed?

What is love?

If it just ups and leaves?

WHAT IS LOVE?

What is love?

If you're not really sure?

What is love?

If it just ups...]

I awoke with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked me with concern. "I just saw the reason why E-neesan doesn't want us to talk about the incident with Sinbad. She and Sinbad were a couple and Sinbad cheated on her with Serendine, but he didn't want to though. He wanted to marry E-neesan. That's why he had that extremely beautiful ring. It was a proposal ring to E-neesan. Before he could propose, she found him kissing Serendine and that's when she decided to leave him. She was willing to give up her country to her brother for Sinbad, but the cheating broke her," I explained to them. We didn't talk about the incident, not even to Masrur. We went to Kina under the orders of E-neesan. When we came to Yamato's office, I saw E-neesan talking to Yamato. E and him were talking about some party that was going on in two days. She turned, saw us, and smiled. "Hello… Aladdin, what's wrong? You look like you did something wrong?" She asked me. I felt so many emotions, but all I did was walk up to her and hugged her. She was stunned by my actions at first and then she slowly began to rub my back. "King of Kina, shall we continue this later? I think I need to speak to them," E-neesan asked Yamato. He only nodded his head and she walked out with all three of us walking with her. She led us to her guest room where a lot of chairs were. We all sat down and E said, "So I guess with the vision I set you last night; you now have some idea about what happened." I nodded to her and then she only responded with a heavy sigh. "Well, we now have some time until everyone arrives. I will tell my full story from the beginning…" E told us. She then told us her fully story and used clairvoyance magic to give us visuals to fully see what had happened to her. (Her full story will appear next chapter but I want to get to the masquerade party.)

Alibaba and me both had tears in our eyes, even Morgiana had tears in her eyes from E's life story. She sat there and held a straight face as she finished. "That's my story. I had my reasons for leaving and I have my reasons for returning and continuing to fight for Atlantis," E told us. I looked outside and it was sunset, that means it took a full day for E-neesan to fully explain her life story. We all just sat there in silence for a couple of minutes until the doors burst open and a little boy with Minato's hair, eye, and skin color. He looked to be about ten or eleven years old. He looked around until he saw us. I saw Minato walk in behind him with a woman with long red hair that went down to her knees with pale skin. She had deep violet eyes and a slender figure. She wore a white undershirt with an a-line dress that was green and that went down to her ankles. Her hair was fully down and was as straight as E-neesan. The little boy had on a white shirt with red fire symbols on the sleeves and the front of the shirt. He also had on black trousers that went to his shins that had an orange stripe on the sides. "IS THAT HER MOM?!" The boy yelled while pointing at E-neesan. The red haired woman only nodded at him. The little boy ran up to E-neesan and hugged her. E was shocked at first and then smiled. She hugged him back and teased, "This young man is not little Naruto. Naruto would only be a boy not a handsome young man." He giggled at her and said, "Auntie E, it is me. I'm Naruto." E-neesan giggled and held Naruto. E giggled and held him. When they let go and E got up and hugged the red hair woman and said, "Kushina, it has been years. Naruto has so big and handsome. How are you?" The red haired woman had tears forming from her eyes and then she responded, "Isayoi, you haven't changed a bit. I've missed you so much. Naruto and I have been waiting for years to see you. He really wanted to meet his godmother." E-neesan smiled. Then everyone else from Atlantis walked in and bowed to E. "Everyone. Atlantis has been invited to a masquerade ball in Sindria in two days. I want you all to go and try to make connections to the world. If you feel that their hearts match ours, please introduce me to whoever you deem worthy. I also have a plan and it involves…" E began to tell us her full plan. After we heard the plan, the main man who was part of her plan walked in and that's when I knew that this was going to be long party.

* * *

The next day we all designed our gowns and costumes for the party and then the night came. We waited an hour after the party started to show up. I attended the party as well and I wore a black and white mask that had swirls around it. I also wore a black suit with shirt and trousers and no shoes. I came little early and then when the Atlantian people came together they all came in singing and dancing:

[CHORUS

Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade . . .

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

so the world will

never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade . . .

Masquerade!

Look around -

there's another

mask behind you!

Flash of mauve . . .

Splash of puce . . .

Fool and king . . .

Ghoul and goose . . .

Green and black . . .

Queen and priest . . .

Trace of rouge . . .

Face of beast . . .

Faces . . .

Take your turn, take a ride

on the merry-go-round . . .

in an inhuman race . . .

Eye of gold . . .

Thigh of blue . . .

True is false . . .

Who is who . . .?

Curl of lip . . .

Swirl of gown . . .

Ace of hearts . . .

Face of clown . . .

Faces . . .

Drink it in, drink it up,

till you've drowned

in the light . . .

in the sound . . .

Rouge haired man/Blue Hair woman:

But who can name the face . . .?

ALL

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

spinning reds . . .

Masquerade!

Take your fill -

let the spectacle

astound you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances,

turning heads . . .

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Seething shadows

breathing lies . . .

Masquerade!

You can fool

any friend who

ever knew you!

Masquerade!

Leering satyrs,

peering eyes . . .

Masquerade!

Run and hide -

but a face will

still pursue you!]

I saw a light blue hair woman with her hair fully down that was a little wavy that went to her hip with a man with rouge hair that went down to his chin both leave the crowd:

[Woman: Think of it

A secret engagement

Look, your future bride.

Just think of it

Man: But, why a secret?

What have we to hide?

Woman: No, please. Please don't let them see

Man: Well let them see.

It's an engagement, not a crime

My dear, what are you afraid of?

Both: Let's no argue

Woman: Please pretend Man: I can only hope

Both: You will understand in time.]

They both went back to the Atlantian group and began to sing and dance with all of them:

[Chorus: Masquerade!

Paper faces on parade

Masquerade!

Hide your face,

so the world

will never find you!

Masquerade!

Every face a different shade

Masquerade!

Look around,

there's another mask

behind you!

Masquerade!

Burning glances, turning heads

Masquerade!

Stop and stare

at the sea of smiles

around you!

Masquerade!

Grinning yellows,

Spinning reds

Masquerade!

Take your fill,

let the spectacle

astound you!]

They all ended in an extravagant poses. Then one of them who had a wolf masquerade mask came in front of the whole group. By the way his hair and body looked I could tell that it was Lucian. He announced to the all of the party guest. "People of the world. Our empress has come to the conclusion to make a man a ruler of our country. Please allow me to introduce the date of our empress, Ren Kouen." Then the man who was with the blue haired woman came forward. He wore a fox mask with a matching red suit. He didn't take off his mask but only bowed to the whole group. "Our empress is hidden among us and she will be talking to you all as well in disguise. Have a great night," Lucian finished.

All of the Atlantians left the dance floor and began to talk to anyone they could, while I went up to the blue hair woman. She wore a pure white ball gown that had a sweetheart neckline with shear at the top a little scoop. It had a lot of gems at the top from the top of her waist to her shoulders. Her mask was pure white, had feathers around it with silver twisting and a big pearl on the forehead. It had a giant rose on the right side of her head and had big stones and the top of the sides that came up. When I went up to her I noticed that one of her eyes was red while the other was lavender. "Wonderful party, isn't it? I'm dreadfully sorry about my empire's actions, but our empress had her orders," she told me. I smiled and nodded and so did she. She then turned her heels and then went to talk to other guest. The night went very smoothly and I watched the blue haired woman all night and then I saw a man with long purple hair and a golden mask that only covered his eyes. I could tell by his hair and attire that it was Sinbad. He went up to the woman who was currently dancing with who I thought was Spartos. Sinbad tapped on her shoulder and bowed. I then used my magic to heightened my senses to see and hear them better. "Sorry to interrupted, but may I ask for the next dance." The blue haired woman only nodded and he took her hand and then I heard the band play a slow sad song. I then heard Sinbad begin to sing:

[Sinbad: You're in my arms

And all the world is gone

The music playing on for only two

So close together and when I am with you

So close to feeling alive

Our lives go by

Romantic dreams will stop

And I'll bid my goodbyes and never knew

So close to waiting

Waiting here with you

And now forever I know

All that I want it to hold you

So close

So close to reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this one's not pretend

And now you're beside me

And look how far we've come

So far, we are so close]

Sinbad picked up the blue haired woman and began to spin with her in the air. When he put her down she twirled her around and I saw that she had a giant smile on her face. When the music slowed down. Sinbad looked deeply at her and then embraced her and belted:

[Oh, how can I face the faceless days

If I should lose you now

We're so close

To reaching that famous happy end

Almost believing this one's not pretend

Let's go on dreaming

For we know we are…so close

So close and still so far]

The blue haired woman pushed herself off a little and then just shook her head. I saw her look over to the stage and I saw Inuyasha go on and he nodded his head at her. She then began to sing while doing that weird dance from my dream away from Sinbad:

[E: Ooo

Inuyasha: I heard someone crying

Who though could it be

Maybe it was mother

Calling out come see

Maybe it was father

All alone and lost and cold

I heard someone crying

Maybe it was me]

I then looked over and saw Sinbad to do that weird dance as well to express himself:

[Sinbad: I heard someone singing

Who though could it be

Maybe it was Sera

Calling out to me

Maybe she's not go

So far away as I've been told

I heard someone singing

Maybe it was she

Inuyasha: Maybe it was someone

I could find and have a cup of tea

Maybe it was someone who

Could bring the tea and come find me

E: I heard someone crying

Though I can't say who

Someone in this house

With nothing left to do

Sounded like a lover

Left alone his love grown cold

I heard someone crying

Maybe it was you]

She sang that last line extending her hand directly to me:

[Sinbad and Inuyasha: Maybe I was dreaming of

A garden growing far below

Maybe I was dreaming of

A life that I will never know

Inuyasha (E) Sinbad:

I heard someone calling Sera, where are you, I'm lost without you

Who tho' could it be (Who…) I can't walk these halls without you

Someone in this house (Ooo...) Sera, where are you, I'm lost without you

Who no one seems to see (Ooo...) I have searched the world but you're not there

Someone no one seemed to (Ooo...) Come and tell me why you

Hear except for me (Ooo...) Brought me home if you're not here

I heard someone calling () My Sera, where are you, I'm lost without you

Maybe it was he () Sera, I am lost

(Ooo...) Without you

(Ooo...)]

I looked over to hear Sinbad begin another dance and sang to the blue haired woman:

[Sinbad: You have come here

In pursuit of your deepest urge

In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent

I have brought you

That our passions may fuse and merge

In your mind you've already succumbed to me

Dropped your defenses, completely succumbed to me

And now you are here with me

No second thoughts

You've decided, decided]

He grabbed the blue haired woman's hand and began to do the new weird dance that had them being so close that a feather couldn't dropped in between them:

[Sinbad: Past the point of no return

No backward glances

Our games of make-believe are at an end

Passed all thought of if or when, no use resisting

Abandon thought and let the dream descend

What raging fire shall flood the soul?

What rich desire unlocks it's door?

What sweet seduction lies before us?

Passed the point of no return, the final threshold

What warm unspoken secrets will we learn?

Beyond the point of no return]

Sinbad went in for a kiss until E pushed herself away:

[E: You have brought me

To that moment where words run dry

To that moment where speech disappears

Into silence, silence

I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why

In my mind I've already imagined

Our bodies entwining defenseless and silent

And now I am here with you

No second thoughts

I've decided, decided]

She then did a sexy walk to the beat that the band was playing:

[E: Passed the point of no return, no going back now

Our passion play has now at last begun

Passed all thought of right or wrong, one final question

How long should we two wait, before we're one?]

E was then behind Sinbad:

[E: When will the blood begin to race?

The sleeping bud burst into bloom?

When will the flames at last consume us?]

Sinbad then grabbed her hands and began to sing with her:

[Both: Passed the point of no return, the final threshold

The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn

We've passed the point of no return]

E snatched her hands away from him. He looked very hurt. Sinbad stepped towards her and then grabbed one of her hands and stroked her cheek.

[Sinbad: Say you'll share with me

One love, One lifetime

Lead me save me from my solitude

Say you want me with you here

Beside you

Anyway you go let me go to

Serafeim, that's all I ask of you]

E took two steps behind and then turn and walked away, leaving Sinbad alone on the dance floor. I saw that all of the others from Atlantis trying to change the topics with whoever they were speaking to. I went out to find E with her white hair in act. She was crying but she trying to compose herself. Her ring that was a soft pink stone that was in the shape of a heart with a golden band. Her ring began to glow. Her eyes turned into a pretty blue and her dress changed into a black shear gown with a white underskirt. The outer shear had some tiny crystal and the top had black and white gems. Her hair changed to a black haft do and her mask changed into a black and white with swirls and it had to be tied in the back. She just went back in and conversed with other guest while just ignoring Sinbad the whole night. After the party when I saw E, I went back up to her and she just smiled at me, "Don't worry. Everything is going according to my plan. I just hope that the gods will forgive me for my deceitful nature." A single tear fell down her face as she finished her statement and that's when I knew that E was destroying herself for everyone's own good.

* * *

Author's Note:

I do not own anything except for E. This was a long chapter. I knew that I wanted this big of a confrontation with E and Sinbad. I have a love/hate relationship with both of them. I knew I wanted the masquerade party. I also loved all of the songs in this chapter. What will happen in the future? Will E continue to destroy herself, or will she allow her own happiness? Will she and Sinbad continue to fight or come together? What will happen with Ren Kouen and E?

* * *

Note:

*- This is from another great anime called Fushigi Yuugi. If you like romance with fighting this is good for you. This show has its cliches but it is good.

* * *

Song List:

Once Upon Another Time - Love Never Dies

Beneath A Moonless Sky - Love Never Dies

Til I Hear You Sing - Love Never Dies (I really love the songs from this show)

How Could I Ever Know - The Secret Garden

Burn - Hamilton

It's Over, Isn't It? - Steven Universe

If I Can't Love Her - Beauty and the Beast

A Girl In A Valley - The Secret Garden

Any Moment - Into The Woods

It's Quiet Uptown - Hamilton

What Is Love - Veronika Bozeman

Masquerade - The Phantom of The Opera

So Close - Jon McLaughlin

I Heard Someone Crying - The Secret Garden

The Point of No Return - Phantom of The Opera


	11. Chapter 11

Quick Notes:

* - It looks like Ugo's from the manga

**- Think of the song Sitka's Death from Brother Bear

***- Think of the song Crystal Chamber from Atlantis: the Lost Empire

* * *

I awoke with tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong, Aladdin?" Alibaba asked me with concern. "I just saw the reason why E-neesan doesn't want us to talk about the incident with Sinbad. She and Sinbad were a couple and Sinbad cheated on her with Serendine, but he didn't want to though. He wanted to marry E-neesan. That's why he had that extremely beautiful ring. It was a proposal ring to E-neesan. Before he could propose, she found him kissing Serendine and that's when she decided to leave him. She was willing to give up her country to her brother for Sinbad, but the cheating broke her," I explained to them. We didn't talk about the incident, not even to Masrur. We went to Kina under the orders of E-neesan. When we came to Yamato's office, I saw E-neesan talking to Yamato. E and him were talking about some party that was going on in two days. She turned, saw us, and smiled. "Hello… Aladdin, what's wrong? You look like you did something wrong?" She asked me. I felt so many emotions, but all I did was walk up to her and hugged her. She was stunned by my actions at first and then she slowly began to rub my back. "King of Kina, shall we continue this later? I think I need to speak to them," E-neesan asked Yamato. He only nodded his head and she walked out with all three of us walking with her. She led us to her guest room where a lot of chairs were. We all sat down and E said, "So I guess with the vision I set you last night; you now have some idea about what happened." I nodded to her and then she only responded with a heavy sigh. "Well, we now have some time until everyone arrives. I will tell my full story from the beginning…" E told us. She then told us her fully story and used clairvoyance magic to give us visuals to fully see what had happened to her.

* * *

POV ISAYOI:

I used my powers to create a clairvoyance image to show the children my life story:

I was born within normal circumstance, I think. My ancestors told me that I was born with a full head of white hair that was colored with red from the blood of the birth process. I remember the first person I saw was Sonja, my mother's mid-wife and my nanny. She was so happy to see me and the first thing she said, "Our countries first beautiful new princess has finally arrived, My Lady." She washed me with a small tub with purified hot spring water. She wrapped me within a pink blanket and put a royal purple scarf around the blanket. She handed me to a woman with long white hair with azure eyes. She looked exactly like me within our bone structures and body type. She was wearing a white gown and her hair was distraught due to her child labor but she looked very happy. A man came up to her and he had very bright blue hair that went down to his shoulders. He had bright red eyes that were very wise and kind. He had flawless skin and perfect bone alignment. He was very handsome. He had on royal robes that had purple and light blue color scheme. His skin was a little tan while the woman that was holding me had pale skin. "She's beautiful, Isayoi. She as gorgeous as you and I know Sesshomaru will love her. She our new baby girl, Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, our new princess," the blue hair man proclaimed. He put his hand on the white hair woman named Isayoi who responded, "Look at her, Zir. She is gorgeous."

I saw a weird elderly woman with short white hair in the back with two long strips in the front that framed her face. She had sharp teeth that looked like iron. "Well Zirnitra, she is gorgeous. Thank gods that she will look like her mother rather than you, my son. You're going to have to fight the boys off with magic," the elderly woman told him. "Your son is very handsome as is our son, Baba. Will you go get Sesshomaru for me? I wish for him to see his new sister," the woman asked. Baba bowed and went to fetch Sesshomaru. A boy who looked to be in his early teens came into the room and bowed politely and said, "You summoned me, Mother." The woman giggled and said, "None of that. No formalities around family. Now come here, I want you to meet someone." The boy walked up to the bed where his mother laid. "Sesshomaru, this is your new baby sister, Isayoi. You must teach her and protect her because you are her brother, okay?" The boy only nodded with astonishment on his face.

The family got dressed, ready, and went to the royal sitting room. They put me within a crib that had white covers and was soft as a cloud. I heard people began to pile in and each one bowed to my parents and then went to see me. I heard the people sang as if it was a coronation:

[People: Joyfully now to our princess we come

Bringing gifts and all good wishes too

We pledge our loyalty anew

Hail to the Princess Isayoi

All of her subjects adore her

Hail to the King, hail to the Queen

Hail to the Princess Isayoi

Health to the Princess

Wealth to the Princess

Long live the Princess Isayoi

Hail Isayoi, hail Isayoi

Health to the Princess

Wealth to the Princess

Long live the Princess Isayoi

Hail to the King, hail to the Queen

Hail to the Princess Isayoi!]

I heard many compliments from the people and saw that many of them brought me gifts. Sonja came up with Lucian and she held up a toddler boy who looked to be two or three. He asked, "Momma, is she my future wife?" Sonja only giggled and shook her head. "No. My sister shall marry someone who I deem worthy," Sesshomaru proclaimed. The king and queen giggled at the young prince's actions. The woman that was deemed Baba came up to the king and queen and she curtsied and bowed. "My dear son, Kirnitra Yaga Atlantes and Lady Isayoi Madea Atlantes: Emporer and Empress of Atlantis. I wish to bestow gifts on the child. The gifts of beauty, song, and wisdom," Baba announced to my parents. Both of them rose and walked over to my crib with Baba and my father proclaimed, "Ladies and Gentlemen of Atlantis. My mother, Baba Yaga: witch of the Iron Tooth Forest outside of Magnostadt, has decided to grace the princess with three gifts: beauty, song, and wisdom." The people yelled and cheered and Baba waved her long staff above my head and spoke, "Sweet princess, my gifts shall be the gift of beauty, song, and wisdom." The sky began to sing above me and I heard my ancestors through golden butterflies:

[Ancestors: One gift, Beauty Rare

Light of sunshine in her hair

Lips that shame the red, red rose

She'll walk with springtime wherever she goes]

The ruhk began to change to multiple colors of the rainbow.

[Ancestors: One gift, the gift of song

Melody her whole life long

The nightingale's her troubadour

Bringing his sweet serenade to her door

One gift, gift of wisdom

New aged kingdom

Prosperity and flourishment

All her life long

She'll reign with peace and heart so strong]

I giggled at the warmth that I felt and when I felt it fade I began to tear up desperately wanting it to return. I wiggled around my rattle and then Baba looked down at me and said, "What is that?! NO, a Yaga shouldn't have rattles but a staff ready for their magic." She then walked over to my father and grabbed his staff. My father's staff was made of roots and gemstones that glistened, and when it began to glow, a little stick with a tiny purple stone came from it. Baba used magic to make it float over to me and then I felt a warmth come from the stick so I reached out to it. When I grabbed it and then it began to glow and the warmth engulfed me and the stick and then the stick began to change in shape and when the glowing stopped there was a golden staff with a sun at the top*. In center of the sun there was a giant purple stone and around the circle were the rays that were made of blue sapphires that were the shapes of lightning bolts. The staff looked to be for an adult and when I felt it was too heavy the staff shrank and then went to the perfect size for me. Baba looked at me with astonishment and said, "That's the shape of one of the first magis in history, that means she will be fine magician maybe even… No she's not a magi. She is close to being one when it comes to the connection to the ruhk, but she isn't fully one with it. She will be one of the greatest magicians in our family history." She then touched the staff with her index finger and then something appeared in the middle of the circle and then another staff appeared within it. It looked like a swirly crab claw with a small stone in the middle of the claw. She then backed away and said, "Zir, did you see that?" I saw my father nod and then bowed to the crowd and said, "That will be all for the viewing of our new princess. I thank you all for coming, but I think that that is enough excitement for the young princess today."

The crowd then left and my family were all in my nursery waiting to talk to each other. My parents were sitting in the extravagant chairs made of golden edges with purple plush on the inside. My brother was standing next to my father on my left and I was in my mother's arms. Baba was holding the staff I created and she was standing to the right of me. "What exactly was that, Mother?" My father asked to Baba. "I honestly don't know my son. In all my years of studying magic, I have never seen a staff do that with a newborn infant child. That staff that I saw looked very familiar to me. I wonder…" Baba was cut off by another voice. "That is because it is the second magi staff that was lost long ago. The princess must have been destined for that staff but since it might be with another person, she summoned the next one which she could control." My family turned to find young woman with long blonde hair that formed a train behind her. The young woman had azure eyes and she had wise eyes. She had a traditional white robe with green l eaves as a wreath. "Well, well, well. If it isn't Lady Scheherazade of the Reim Empire. Aren't you a little far from home?" Baba asked the young woman and the young woman known as Lady Scheherazade responded, "Hello Baba Yaga. Aren't you supposed to stay in the Iron Forest in Magnostadt? I came under the invitation of Lady Isayoi to come to the viewing of the new princess, but I was late due to sailing troubles."

Lady Scheherazade then walked over to my mother and looked upon me. She bowed to my parents and asked, "Your majesty, your grace; would you allow me the great pleasure to hold the princess?" My parents looked at each other and then my father gave my mother a reassuring smile and nodded. My mother returned it with a kind smile and then she held me out to Lady Scheherazade and Lady Scheherazade took me in her arms and then rocked me slowly. "This young one is very close to the ruhk. I see love, courage, and wisdom within her eyes. I see pain, hope, love, hate, passion, and regret within her future. I see her protecting the balance of the world and its people. She will be able to precede events and people and do what is right for all but not herself. She will suffer to many great lengths but she will prevail to try to make the majority happy and do what is right. I predict that she will help to unite the world even if she is against it before that happens. She will love all and all will love her. I wish for her to be one of my king's candidates. She will be my strongest and my greatest. Don't you agree, Yunan?" She asked while everyone turned around to where she was looking and there stood a man with long platinum blonde hair that was braided down to the front of his shins. He wore a white shirt with a green jacket that were open to expose his chest. He also had white trousers with a green sheath and white boots. He had a green witch's hat with a giant white feather but he had it off of his head to show respect to my family and to Lady Scheherazade. He had a giant straight wooden staff with green vines surrounding it with feathers at the top of the staff. "She does hold a great destiny, Lady Scheherazade. I don't not know if she will be the greatest but I do know that she will be one of the strongest. I will not choose her as my king's candidate. I see greatness and sorrow in her future but I also see that she will fight. She will lead with pride and her empire strong. She has my blessing as a king's candidate as well, but not yet as my king's candidate."

Both of my parents gave each other worried looks and asked, "Do you know what we can do to prevent the pain of her future?" Both Yunan and Lady Scheherazade shook their heads and responded, "Pain is a part of life. They will help her learn and help her to love. May we asked to speak with her grace and Baba in private for a moment?" My father looked at my mother and them with worry in his eyes and said, "I will stay as well. Sesshomaru, go to your room until-" My brother interrupted him, "No. I want to hear what is to be said to Mother." The three magicians then looked at my family with eyes filled with sorrow. Baba was the one to step forward and said, "Isayoi, my dearest daughter-in-law, do you know what is the state of your health?" My mother looked at her with sadness in her eyes and said, "I know that the end of my story is near. I felt it when my child was born and much of my energy and ruhk went into her. I feel that my soul has been separate and put into my dear child. I do not regret bearing her and I hope that no one else feels regret for her birth. I wish her, my family, my country, and my world the happiness they all deserve that I may not be able to provide for since I am not long for this world." My brother then began to cry as my father and Baba began to tear up at my mother's statement. She then stood up slowly, extended her arms to Lady Scheherazade, and took me in her arms and kissed my forehead. My father then walked over and embraced my mother and I, as did Baba. My brother then ran to my mother and hugged her as well. I felt everyone's sadness and I saw that my ancestors flew around us and they were turning dark blue and then feeling all of this sorrow, I began to cry as well.

The guest left during our sad family moment. It was one year later and then my mother left this world. She did, indeed, suffer from the loss of her ruhk. She grew weaker and weaker as the days turned into weeks. Her hair lost its vibrancy, her cheeks became hollow, and her eyes were losing their light. She fought every day to help raise me and Sesshomaru, giving us both lessons. She also helped my father to help rule our country. She even went on her daily walks to greet our citizens with a smile on her face and joy in her eyes. Everyone knew that she was dying, and everyone did their absolute best to give support to my family. My mother passed on the day of anniversary of my birth. Everyone on that day wore black and all over the city, those who could see our ancestors were the color of dark blue. Sonja dressed me in a black dress during the remembrance ceremony for my mother. My country recovered after the loss of their queen but to this day, they still remember my mother's great legacy. My mother came from the long line of rulers of Atlantis and she was said to be a ruler of equality and wisdom as were most of the rulers of Atlantis.

My father never remarried due to his undying love for my deceased mother. He did his absolute best to rule the country without his beloved queen. He left the country to make deals with countries of the outside world. He would be gone for a couple of weeks at a time. Every time he came back though he would attend to the duties of a king and as a father. He taught me brother many things, such as different types of magic and spells, sword and battle play, and even how to rule a country. He began to teach me many things as well, such as reading, writing, and many other things that children learn when growing up. When I was four years, though, I lost my father. My father went on a trip to establish a trade and was said to be gone for only four weeks, but he never returned. My brother and I celebrated my fourth birthday with Sonja, Tamahome, and Ranma. We didn't want a big celebration until my father arrived back. Two months had passed after my father left our country but Lucian arrived back to our nation and came with terrible news. Lucian was cut and beaten with bandages covering other wounds. When he saw my brother and I, his face immediately went to one of sympathy and utter despair. He told us that our father was murdered in the country that he was trying to trade with. He was stabbed by the king of the empire of that nation and then when the royal guards of Atlantis tried to go to my father and they were attack of the other countries guards. Sadly, most of the guards were killed, but the ones who weren't took Lucian and brought him back home. My brother was shaking and he asked Lucian shakenly, "Lucian, when did he die?" Lucian was quiet for a moment until he answered, "The anniversary of the Late Queen's death and Princess Isayoi's birthday." I immediately felt the guilt build up in my stomach. The day of my birth was the day that I lost both of my parents and even now to this day I do not celebrate the date of my birth due to the memory of my parents. I always hated my birthday and my citizens were to use my birthday as a day of remembrance for our departed king and queen. During my life, I always hated part of myself because I took my mother's life and I always had a distaste for the empire that took my father, a country I will never forgive or forget: Parthevia.

* * *

As time passed in our country my dear brother Sesshomaru was named the Emperor of Atlantis and he ruled the country the same our parents. While my brother ruled Atlantis, he helped raise me with Sonja and Lucian. Sonja help to raise me as a young lady of Atlantis, Lucian brought in special trainers to help me with certain studies, and Sesshomaru was the only one who actually let me be a normal child. Sonja gave me lessons that a young lady of Atlantis should know such as the art of conversation, tea ceremonies, dance, family history, posture, table manners, and royalty interactions. Lucian brought in tutors from all over Atlantis to teach me lessons such as swordplay, battle strategy, outer and inner world history, survival, mathematics, science, music, and even magic. Lucian was the one who taught me my mathematics, science, and battle strategy lessons while the tutors taught me all of the other lessons. My lessons took up most of my time during the day and while Sesshomaru was always busy trying to run of empire. When he and I didn't have lessons or time required responsibilities, he would take me outside the castle and we travel around the empire to all of the sides of the island. Our favorite spot was the mystic gardens that laid to the north of the capital. The mystic garden held all kinds of magical creatures and peculiar plants that only grew in our country. The only other place where we would go all the time would be the temples on the west side of the capital. We would both always wake up in the morning to pray and before we went to bed we would go pray. All of my childhood, I only hung out with the other rulers of the state capitals such as Kallen, Lelouch, Tamahome, and Jeno. When I was in the castle and I had no lessons and Sesshomaru was busy, I would hang out with Ranma and Tamahome and we would role play was fighters and rulers.

The year that I turned twelve was a commendable year. My elder brother Sesshomaru, who was twenty-five, was looking for a bride to help him rule Atlantis. This was also the year that I was supposed to go to Magnostadt Academy, just as my brother, my father, and my ancestors did. This was supposed to be the year when I finally got to leave the island and start a life all of my own, but unfortunately the gods had another idea in mind. One day, the island was calm and the citizens were making preparations for Remembrance Day when the ground began to shake. I was with Sonja, practicing the harp when the room shook. She grabbed me and headed out of the castle and when we got out, I saw Sesshomaru and dashed for him and held onto him for dear life. I asked him, "Nii-chan, what's happening?" He only shook my head and comforted him by telling me that everything was going to be fine. We heard things shattering but we didn't hear it from the castle, but from the west side of the capital. "It's coming from the temples! We need to go see!" Sesshomaru and I began to sprint for the temples and of course he was faster than me. When we got there, the Temple of Hades had change. It looked like a mash up between the original temple and a government building and it was shiny black with obsidian all over the building. The building let off a dangerous aura and I held onto the back of my brother's shirt. I saw my ancestors flying around the building while stating, "Chosen Only." My grip only got harder on his shirt and then my brother turned his head to look at me with a sincere smile and said, "We'll be okay." That evening my brother summoned many warriors from all over Atlantis and he ordered a hand selected few to go into this new unknown building.

When none of them came back, my brother decided that he would go into the building. When he decided, he held a meeting between all of the rulers of Atlantis two nights before Remembrance Day. I was sitting in the room with all of the rulers and Sesshomaru was telling us about his plan. "Tomorrow at sunrise, I will be taking the strongest that Atlantis has to offer with me inside of this outsider building. If no one comes out of that building by sunset, that building will not be permitted to be entered by anyone." I stood there silently until he finished and I finally spoke up, "Emperor Sesshomaru, I don't think that going into the building is wise, especially with Remembrance Day so close. This day has brought death among the royal family and it only brings the royal bad luck. I think that the building needs to be left alone, until our scholars know exactly what it is and how to get rid of it." My brother looked at me kindly and told the others, "Leave us." Sesshomaru then walked over to me, embraced me, stroke the back of my head, and responded, "Princess, I know that you are concerned about this day. Yes, the late Emperor and Empress both died on this day, but this day also gave me one of greatest gifts and treasures: you. I will not die in that building. I will return before the end of your birthday." I cried into his shirt and reluctantly accepted while he just held me and comforted me.

The next day I saw him off and when I did I saw our ancestors flying around the building while chanting, "Chosen not here." I felt that I had fear in my eyes. Lucian put his hand on my shoulder as a way to comfort me. Before I went back to the castle to prepare for Remembrance Day, I went to the temple of Zeus and Athena to pray for my brother's safe return. At the temple of Zeus and Athena, I sang/praise:

[Isayoi: I pray you'll be my eyes

and watch him where he goes

and help him to be wise

help me to let go.

Every sister's prayer

every brother knows

Lead him to a place

Guide him with your grace

To a place where he'll be safe

I pray he finds your light

and holds it in his heart.

As darkness falls each night

Remind him where you are.

Every sister's prayer

every brother knows

Need to find a place

Guide him to a place

Give him strength so he'll be safe.

Lead him to a place guide him with your grace

to a place where he'll be safe.]

After my prayers, I went back to the castle and fulfilled my duties as a stand in for my brother. I had several meetings for Remembrance Day and running the empire. I had to talk about continuing trade with certain countries and about the consistency of the mines. I knew how to some of the ways of ruling a country from Lucian and Sonja so I didn't have any troubles. I was worried about my brother the whole day and when I returned home from all of my duties the sun was setting. "Lucian, has he returned yet?" I asked Lucian. Lucian couldn't even answer me, but he only shook his head. I felt a wave of despair in my soul and I said, "We wait until tomorrow. If he hasn't returned by then… I will take on the task." Lucian only bowed at my statement and then went to bed. I walked to the west side of the capital to the temples and I went to pray to Athena and Zeus again. I went to bed but I couldn't fall asleep. I awoke before sunrise and I immediately changed into a battle outfit that consisted of a black tight short shorts, a white dress that went down to my thighs and it was split on both sides to my hips. It was a turtleneck and I put on a white mask to hide my face, and I wore black boots that went up my thighs. I also grabbed two swords, a big pocket holder that went on the black belt I wore, and my long bow and my quiver of arrows. I snuck out of the castle through the castle's secret passage ways. I snuck over the west side of the capital and I went to the temple of Zeus and Athena to pray for success of finding of my brother alive and I can bring him back safely. When I walked out of the temple of Zeus, I saw Lucian and Sonja standing outside of near the temple of Hades. I walked over to them and I told them, "Please, don't try to stop me. I'm going in after him. I refuse to lose another family member on this accursed day." They both looked at me with sympathy in their eyes and before Lucian spoke, I sprinted around them and went into the cursed temple. I heard them yelling and shouting at me but I had my goal in my mind. I was going to find Sesshomaru and bring him back alive!

When I heard the shouting stop, I halted my running and stood in a pitch black room. I couldn't see anything until a bright sphere shined against the darkness. The sphere was a dark purple with hints of lavender within it. I felt a warmth of magic within the sphere but I also felt the coldness of sorrow deep within the sphere. I touched the sphere and the warmth and coldness engulfed me within seconds and then I found myself with a forest. The forest had a dark aura and the clouds were darkish gray. The trees were a dark brown, nearly black and the plant life were a dark green that were nearly black. I felt a dangerous killing aura around the whole area so I took off my bow and prepared an arrow. I began to walk around cautiously trying not to trigger anything to attack or discover my location. When I began to drop my guard, I heard a giant roar from the north along with a manly scream. I recognized the scream from one of the people who lived in Sparta so I sprinted my way over to it. When I reached the area I saw the Spartan Soldier fighting a dark purple dragon. The dragon had two back legs that had giant talons and its wind were also its arms and the arms also had long sharp talons and one giant talon on the elbows. He had sharp points all around the cheek and jaw line of the dragon's muzzle. The dragon had blood red eyes that were menacing a filled with blood lust. Before the creature could attack the soldier, I shot my arrow and it had the side of the dragon, but it didn't pierce the skin. The dragon looked over at me with the bloodlust in its eyes. I knew I had to get the dragon away from the man, so I grabbed another arrow and shot it at the beast and it began got angry and began to chase me. "Get to safety! Head towards the south and find your way out!" I shouted at the soldier before I took off to the west. I heard and beast flying after me and roaring at me but I just kept running trying to find a way to lose the beast. I saw a log that looked big enough to hide me so I dashed for it and slid into it. I heard the dragon fly past me and then I waited for a couple of minutes until I came out of the log. I took out another arrow and got it ready to fire. I began to walk to the north again and after twenty minutes of walking I heard another scream, but this scream was so familiar… it was Sesshomaru's.

I sprinted to where I heard the scream. When I got to the area where I heard the scream I saw my brother injured and limping to try to get away from something. "Nii-chan!" I yelled as I ran over to him. He looked over to me and I saw immediate fear in his eyes. "E! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" When I got to him, I supported him and kept my bow within my unused hand. "I came to get you and bring you home," I told him as I felt sorrow at the state he was in. "NO! YOU NEED TO LEAVE! GO HOME AND LIVE!" Sesshomaru yelled at me. I shook my head and then I heard a dark, sinister, deep voice, "You should listen to him. People who fear death… will die." I then looked up and I saw a giant satyr like creature. The creature was bigger than any beast that I have ever encountered. It had the lower body of a goat with only two legs. The legs were furry and black as a starless night. The hooves were also black and they had a dull shine. The fur ran up to the beast's torso and then you could see the beast skin. The skin was a ghostly white and lifeless. He had long unruly black hair with two ram horns. The beast had a muscular built and his face was stern and serious. He had coldness within his blood red eyes and he looked as if he was challenging us. "I'm not leaving my brother and you cannot make me," I challenged the spirit. He looked at with a challenging smirk and then I knew I had a fight to prepare for. I felt only one thing, determination to save my brother's life. I helped my brother to the ground carefully and told him, "You need to stay down and just worry about staying alive. I will take care of this." He just tried to interject but I wouldn't allow him to speak. I stood up and pulled out my katana and got ready to fight. "I won't let you hurt him anymore. I will be your opponent," I told the beast. The beast just smirked at me with a little amusement in his eyes. "If you face me child, you will be facing death. Death is inevitable to everyone and it takes whatever it wants. I have a challenge for you, child. If you have any fear towards me, you will lose your life. If you do not feel any fear towards me, I will let everyone go and you will obtain my powers as my king's candidate. Do you accept my challenge? Are you ready to face death, child?" The beast challenged me.

I only got into a battle stance and said, "I do not fear you. I only have one fear and that is the death of my brother." He then came towards me with incredible speed and I only stood my ground and cleared my thoughts. I knew if I faced this beast in combat I would lose, but I knew I had to fight: for my brother, for my country, even for myself. I sensed that the beast was near me and then he stopped right in front of us. I kept my guard up and only thought of Sesshomaru: the only immediate family I have left in this world and the one who I wasn't going to lose in here. The creature then began to laugh a menacing laugh and then he spoke up to the gods, "FINALLY! AFTER ALL THESE YEARS AND EONS, I HAVE ONE WORTHY OF ACCEPTING MY POWERS AS THE KING'S CANDIDATE OF DEATH!" He then looked down to us and said, "You have won my challenge. You are the only one is history who has completed my challenge. You, who is not afraid of death. You are my king's candidate and I follow and give you my power." I was puzzled at him and I was about to speak when I heard Sesshomaru cough. I looked over at him and he was laying down and I saw that he had blood on his lips. I ran down to him and held him. "Please, I beg of you. Please get my brother and my people back. The injured need to be hospitalized now." The spirit nodded and then the ground began to shook. Then everyone who came into this building then was assembled to our area. The ground then sank down into a large tunnel that went down to our planet. I just sat there and held Sesshomaru in my arms and kept whispering to him, telling him that he was going to be okay. I knew he was dying but I didn't want to admit it. He kept telling me about how he was sorry and about how I was going to be a great ruler. I kept trying to tell him to hush and that he needed to hold on.

When we got back to our world, the temple was back to the way it was and the sun hasn't risen yet for Remembrance Day. There were twenty piles of gold and jewels that were spread out among everyone who went in. I saw that Lucian, Sonja, Ranma, Tamahome, and many of the soldiers of the castle were all dressed and ready to fight. "Lucian, call all medical services immediately for all the injured. Sonja, I need you to help me with Sesshomaru. Please, I can't… I can't…" I told them. Sonja then ran up with medical equipment and before she and I could begin, he stopped us. He grabbed my wrist, shook his head, and responded, "No. It's too late for me. Save the others and that is an order Sonja." Sonja then looked at me with regret in her eyes and said, "I'm sorry." She then went out to help the other men and then Sesshomaru continued to talk to him with a hoarse voice, "Isayoi, my little sister. So loving, so caring, so courageous… you're the perfect blend of Mother and Father. I love you and you will make the perfect Empress of Atlantis. Please, keep on fighting and living for all of us. For Mother, Father, and me. Don't hate yourself, you didn't do anything to cause of any of this. Keep your views, our home, and yourself alive. Isayoi, I'm… sorry… and…I…love…youuuu…" And with that the eldest son of the Atlantes Family died at the dawn of Remembrance Day. After he passed, I felt nothing but heartbreak, grief, and despair. "No… no… NOOOOOOO! SESSHOMARU, PLEASE DON'T LEAVE ME! OPEN YOUR EYES! I'm sorry… I'm so sorry…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I cried into his lifeless body and screamed to the merciless gods above. Everyone who was there then looked at me with sympathy in their eyes.

After all of the injured were healed, it took Lucian, Sonja, Ranma, and Tamahome to make me let go of Sesshomaru's lifeless body. I couldn't see due to all of the tears in my eyes. I couldn't breathe because I was yelling and screaming at all of them to leave us alone. I fought them just to get back to my brother. My body just gave up due to exhaustion and then I fell to my knees and just sobbed myself away. Sonja whispered comforting words in my ear while she stroked my back. Ranma and Tamahome just held me in their arms trying to comfort me. Lucian went over to Sesshomaru's body and picked it up and took him to the castle and Ranma picked me up and carried me back to the castle as well while most of the day rain just down poured.

The evening was when we had my brother's Remembrance Ceremony. All of the rulers and people who knew the royal family came to the ceremony. Baba even came back and she never left my side. At the ceremony, I gave my speech as the only immediate family member and as the Empress of Atlantis. "People of Atlantis. My brothers and my sisters of the world. Today, the living has lost a great man and Emperor. He ruled Atlantis with the equality, fairness, and grace of the late Emperor and Empress. Sesshomaru Inuyasha Philokrates Orion Madea Atlantes was my Emperor, my brother, and my best friend. He built a great legacy and was taken from the world far too quickly. He went into the mysterious building to protect our country from an unknown threat. The threat is no longer here and he has succeeded, with the loss of his own life. My brother wouldn't want us to grief, but to celebrate his life and achievements. I will always remember Sesshomaru as the great man that he was, but also as my best friend and brother who would show his weaknesses along with his strength. Nii-chan, I love you and I will miss you for the rest of my life. Rest in peace and I will see you again, I promise," I finished as I looked up to the sky that was now shining colorfully with our ancestors while a single tear fell down my face. The ceremony continued as every came up, bowed, and prayed to my brother. We finished with the cremation of my brother's body and then the priestess then sent my brother's spirit up to our ancestors** f. We put his ashes in a cremation urn and then we put the urn at the royal family graveyard in the shrine by himself. In our culture, every Emperor and Empress couple get their own sacred shrine for their urns and since Sesshomaru wasn't married, he is to be by himself next to Mother and Father's shrine. Remembrance Day finished with everyone sending up lanterns up to our ancestors shining brightly in the clear night sky.

I never really did get over my brother's death, but I did take over as the Empress and my coronation ceremony was two weeks after my brother's passing. This gave the world time to get to Atlantis for my coronation. I wore a light blue dress, since that was the national color of Atlantis. The dress was a ball gown that had swirl like embroidery at the middle skirt, a jewel encrusted belt that separate the top and the skirt, the top had jewel embroidery with a round the neck color with jewels aligning it. I wore my hair in a haft hair do with the top in a bun with the rest falling straight down. I wore a wristlet that had diamonds all over. My shoes were three inch white pumps. I also wore my mother's favorite white diamond necklace that only had a single white diamond with a silver band. When I looked up to my reflection, I thought that I looked pretty but I had a look of sadness in my eyes. I didn't smile since the passing of my brother and I didn't think that I would have for a while.

I heard a deep voice speak, "Why the long face? This is your coronation day; you should be happy and smile." I looked around prepare to fight, but no one was in my room. "Look at the mirror, my king." I slowly turned and saw the beast within the reflection. "Hello again, my king." I immediately felt anger, hatred and sadness. I looked at him with hatred and asked, "Who are you, and why are you here?!" He looked at me with no expression. He bowed to me and responded, "I have gone by many names, but you may call me Hades. I am here because you are my king's candidate." I looked at him skeptically, "What's a king's candidate? What are you and why am I your king's candidate?" He still looked at me with no emotions and responded, "A king's candidate is a person who is worthy of being a ruler because they possess the qualities of ruling a country. I am a djinn, an ancient being that gives challenges and determines if a person is worthy and has the qualities that we want. You are my king's candidate because you were not afraid to face death and that's what I wanted in my king's candidate. I am sorry for your loss, but you were chosen before birth to be a king." I looked at Hades blankly and asked, "Did you purposely kill Sesshomaru for me to be king?" Hades looked at me blankly and responded, "No. He died from injuries. He showed fear for death and that's why he had to fight me. I apologize for killing someone so dear to you, but I cannot undo the past." I looked at him blankly for a moment and finally asked, "You are the djinn of death, right? Can't you just bring him back?" Hades looked at me with no emotions and responded, "No. I can't bring him fully back, but you can bring part of him back. We can rebirth him. Not as you are now, but maybe in your future." I narrowed my eyes at him and nodded my head. I asked him sadly, "You and I are bonded for life, aren't we?" He only nodded his head. I looked down for a moment and when I raised my head and I only saw my own reflection. I finished my coronation day with my grandmother putting the royal Empress crown upon my head. The crown had lines all around that lowered as the went to the back causing. The middle was the tallest and all of the lines pointed up to the sky and the had white diamonds that aligned up. Everyone clapped and I had a fake smile on my face but I had real tears streaming down my face for feeling as if I took my brother's place.

Another week passed and I got to talk to Hades more. He explained to me about his past and what he can do for his abilities. He told me that most djinns need a metal vessel to have their spirit kept in, but since Hades was death itself he decided to stay within my soul. He told me that I had a giant soul due to having haft of my mother's and mine, but he hesitated to finish. I asked him if anything else was within me and he only kept quiet and didn't say anything. This was the first time that he was never answered me and this made me concern but I left it at that. I was sitting down in my office with many documents about trade offers, when the ground began to shake. I looked over to the mirror on my desk and yelled, "Hades, what's going on?!" Hades looked at me and responded, "Another dungeon with another djinn is appearing." I froze with fear for a second and then I dashed for my room. I grabbed my bow, my quiver, my katanas, and my knife pocket. "Where is it appearing and which djinn is it?!" I yelled to Hades. I heard him talk in my head, "It's appearing in the temples area. Judging by the power, I have to say it is Artemis." I then sprinted to the west once I got outside towards the temples. When I got there I saw the temple of Artemis was gone and the new dungeon appeared. The dungeon looked like a temple with vines all along the columns. There were also arrows that designed the columns along with animals such as deer, dogs, birds, and rabbits. I saw that there were other people and soldiers there. "No one is to go inside of that building. It is forbidden under the orders of the Empress. Everyone back to what you were doing." I saw that all of the people walked away and then I saw Lucian, Ranma, Tamahome, and the young princess of Homura were coming towards me. "Lucian, no one is to enter this dungeon with me. Do you understand?" I told my advisor. "Your majesty, you shouldn't go in there. We lost Sesshomaru due to the last mysterious building. You're the last of Atlantes Family, we cannot lose you as well." I turned to him and looked at him with authority and commanded, "Lucian, I am the only one who can fix this. I am the king's candidate of Atlantis and I will not fall in a dungeon. I will go in and you will be in command of Atlantis in my absence." Then Hades spoke in my head, "My king, you need a household vessel: someone you trust to fight by your side. Since it is Artemis, I recommend a girl." I then thought about it for a second and looked at Homura. She was the Princess of the Amazonians, who worshiped Artemis and who were blessed by Artemis. "Homura, will you accompany me within this dungeon?" I asked the young child. She was only six, but she was really wise for a child and she was pure, which Artemis will like. The young girl looked at me blankly for a moment and nodded her head. I gave her a piggy back ride into the building while Lucian, Ranma, and Tamahome saw us off.

When she and I got into the dark room, it was completely black like it was with Hades, but instead of a dark purple sphere, the sphere was a bright silver and it was warm with magic qualities. I smiled at Homura and then I reached out my hand to touch it and then we were engulfed within light and transported to a forest, but this forest wasn't dark. It was like a normal forest and when I looked up I saw that it was nighttime but there wasn't any moon out. I looked around noticed a giant white light in the east so I began to walk towards it. Homura and I then saw a giant woman with long white-ish silver hair that was tied in a high ponytail and flowed to her shoulders. She had an hourglass figure and she wore a white short dress that went down to her knees and had a high collar. The dress was a no sleeve and it was ordinary. She only had on a silver belt that was tied at her torso. She had on silver sandal shoes that laced up to the bottom of her calves. She had a long silver bow in her hands and a quiver of sparkling arrows. "So, are you here to become my king's candidate as well, young one?" She asked as she turned towards Homura and me. She had white eyes and plump pink lips and she was extremely gorgeous. I let Homura down and I stepped forward to the djinn and stated, "Yes. I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis. I wish to become your king's candidate and restore balance to my country and the world." She looked blankly and said, "If you complete my challenge, I will have you as my king's candidate. You must hunt down my sacred silver buck, without harming it. If you do so before the moon sets in the west, you will be my king's candidate. But if you fail will and that child will be stuck here for all of eternity." I looked at Homura who was smirking and then I looked up at Artemis and stated, "You're on."

A light flashed and then a white stag with twelve points appeared. The fur of the stag was as white as snow and so were his hooves. Even his antlers were as white as snow. He took off to the east and then when I turned to Artemis, she was gone. I turned to Homura and she said, "Well, we need to get the stag without hurting it. How are we going to do that?" I thought about it for a couple of moments and I came up with an idea. "You have your own sugar cubes from Amazonia, right?" She nodded at the question and I continued, "Maybe if we get close enough to the stag, we can offer the sugar to him and then put a rope around him while he eats." Homura only nodded her head and then we walked off to the direction of the stag. It took us an hour to find the stag's fresh tracks and to track the location. I then used my knife and cut the tie on my long bow to provide us rope. I tied the rope into a lasso and gave it to Homura. She gave me the sugar cubes and then I gave all my weaponry to Homura and advise her to keep them there. I only kept my string-less long bow with me and I slow walked up to the stag. He then sensed me and then he looked over at me. His ears were pointing up and he was gazing at me with curiosity in his eyes. I moved towards him cautiously. I pulled three sugar cubes from my pocket and put them in my right hand and extended it out to the stag slowly.

The stag began to walk towards me slowly but it stopped when its eyes met mine. In order to please the stag, I looked the other direction and then it crept slowly towards me again. I felt a tingling sensation brushing against my palm. It tickled and then I heard Hades speak within my mind again, "He seems to trust you a little. You know with me as your djinn, you can speak with beast, right?" I thought of a glare at him and then I said out loud, "No I didn't know I could talk to beast." I then heard a warm velvety voice say, "Who are you talking to?" I turned my head to the stag and he looked at me with confusion in his eyes. "Did you just talk?" I asked the stag. "Yes. Yes, I did. How can you understand me?" The stag asked me. I just pointed to my chest and said, "Hades. He gives the power to speak with beast. Would you like some more sugar? I would love to give you some and I don't want to hunt you, but rather befriend you, if I may?" The stag looked at me for a moment and then he kneeled in front of me and proclaimed, "You are worthy. I will declare myself capture to Lady Artemis." I pulled out the rest of the sugar and told Homura to come to us. She and I put the lasso around the stag together and then I heard Artemis speak, "Well done. I accept you as my king's candidate." The stag then disappeared within a bright light and then Homura and I were taken back to Atlantis. When I arrived back to Atlantis, we saw that the temple of Artemis was back to its normal state and they had medics at the ready outside. My long bow had changed as well. It was still a long bow but it was pure silver embroidered with white diamonds and the string looked like it was a straw of micro sized diamonds. I then looked over to Homura and I gave her my quiver. "With this quiver, I hereby dub you as my household vessel user."

* * *

The cycle of the conquering dungeons continued for the next couple of months. Each dungeon had different tasks for completing them and every single time a dungeon appeared it would replace one of the temples that the djinn represented and named. The tasks were different then the first time I went into Hade's dungeon. For example, for Athena's temple I had to play Pai Sho, for Apollo I had to perform a dance, sing, and act, for Hera I had to make a contract about my marriage life, for Poseidon I had to ride a horse underwater (which was hard), Hephaestus had me point out which weapon wasn't made properly, Aphrodite made me go into the mines to pick a stone worthy of her beauty, Demeter had me harvest and make tea, Dionysus had me drink against him (which is why I am happy to have had Hephaestus to burn the alcohol quicker), Hermes had me tell the difference between medicine and poison, Hercules had me complete twelve task that were a mild version of what he had to do, and Achilles had me do an endurance test. The endurance was the worst because all I had to do was get hurt as many times as possible. During all these task, I had summoned all the children who I grew up with and had to trust in the future to help me rule Atlantis. I chose the sons and daughters of the royal families, Lucian, and my two future advisors. After a year of fighting and conquering dungeons they seemed to have stopped for a month and my people were ecstatic because they thought that the dungeons would stop appearing. I kept doing my lessons and I ruled my country as I continued to conquer dungeons. The only lesson left that was left to train for was magic because I managed to read all the books that my father had left me in the library from Magnostadt. I got many of the spells but the ones that I couldn't do, I couldn't understand why and my tutors couldn't teach it to me. I was sitting with my advisors and rulers with their children and with Baba Yaga in a meeting room to discuss my future plans.

"She should go to Magnostadt Academy. We cannot teach her anything more about magic, unless Madame Yaga wishes to stay," Lucian explained to the counsel. "No, that would unfair to Baba. She wishes to live in the Iron Tooth Forest and I think that is where she should stay. We shouldn't force her to stay here if she doesn't wish to," I replied to Lucian. "The empress needs to stay in Atlantis to help rule. We also need her if another dungeon appears," Fugitaka, the king of Athens, proclaimed. "That is true. What would happen while you outside of Atlantis? What if you died while you were gone? You are the last of the Madea Atlantes royal family. If you die then we will no longer have a ruler to rule Atlantis," Queen Serenity of the Amazonians proclaimed. "Lady Serenity, I'm sure that her majesty would take the absolute best security with her to Magnostadt and that she would be extra careful knowing that she would be outside of our boarders," Minato, the newly claimed King of Arcadia, rebutted to Serenity. "But what if something was to happen like it did to Emperor Zirnitra, may he rest in peace? We do not have any other members of the royal family," Rias, Queen of Aphrodisias, asked to everyone. "Well, what if there was another member of the royal family besides me?" They all looked at me like I had grown a second head. "We will reassemble again tomorrow and continue this conversation," I told the members, bowed, and walked to my room.

When I got to my room, I immediately went to my window and I spoke to the mirror, "Hades. You told when we first got together that there was a way to reborn a person, rather than bringing them back from the dead, right?" The image of my reflection changed into Hades and he responded, "Yes but Isayoi, I warn you: once this happens you cannot take it back. This entity will be a living breathing person, and they will not possess the same personality or memories of the remains of the person who you rebirth. He will only look like the person who was reborn. Are you sure you want to do this?" I looked at him with determination in my eyes and said, "Yes. Am I missing anything?" Hades looked at me with no emotion and responded, "No. You have all of the djinns necessary for a rebirth. I will give you the instructions necessary to complete the spell. Do you want the child to be a newborn or another age?" I then thought about that question for a moment and responded, "Hold on, Hades. Let me call for some assistance for your questions." I went to get my metal vessels of Hera, Athena, and Demeter. Their metal vessels consisted of a scepter the size of my forearm with peacock feathers at the top, a golden wristlet with a picture of Medusa's head, and an anklet. I also called for Lucian and Sonja, so I could tell them what I was up to. When I finished explaining my plan to everyone, Sonja was the first to ask, "Does this mean you will be marrying early and give birth or rebirth to a prince?" I only shook my head and I told them, "I don't need to give birth myself. I just have to make a womb from nature and then use the materials that I need to make life. I'm here to ask you if you would raise the young prince while I am away? If so, at what age would be the most convenient for you to teach and raise him?" Sonja and Lucian looked at each other and then back to me and answered, "Two or three would be the best age due that being the time where they learn to fully walk and talk, but it takes time to prepare before they could get to that. I think that the baby would be the same and if not we could raise him quickly and get him to that point as quickly as possible. Will the gods be upset at you for your decision and is it even possible?" I made a notion at the mirror and then I used my energy to summon Demeter in the image. She had on a long nearly white green over the shoulder, A-line dress that went down to her ankles. She wore no shoes and she had small vines wrapped on the knuckle of her toes and on the end of her ankle. She had a forehead crown made of vines that wrapped around her head. She also had on a necklace made of grape vines and she had a pendent in the shape of a grain leaf with a grape in the middle. She had honey golden hair with purple grape colored eyes. She had a kind smile on her face and I asked, "Demeter, you are the goddess of fertility, are you okay with this?" Demeter smiled at me and responded, "You are my king's candidate. I trust every decision you make and I think this will help you cope." I smiled at her and then I dropped the image and summoned Athena. Athena had on white gown that went down to her thighs. Over that she had on battle armor over her mid-area and a battle skirt over her dress. The mid area of her armor had the head of Medusa and her helmet had a crown based around her forehead. She had green eyes and her dark brown hair that was tied up and still went down to her upper back. She had a stern look on her face, so then I straightened my back and then asked Athena, "Athena, you are the goddess of wisdom. What do you think of this situation?" Athena looked at me like she was thinking and then she answered, "You are a fighter but also a ruler. You also have to conquer more dungeons as a king's candidate. The only options you have for continuing the route that you need to is to either marry and birth a child as quickly as possible or have the rebirthing process done for this country's insurance. I will support any decision you make as my king's candidate." Athena bowed, disappeared and then I summoned Hera. Hera was the most elegant out of all the female djinns that I had. She had on a cowl, double shoulder, long A-line dress that had the colors of the peacock: emerald, turquoise, plum, cobalt, and gold, and it flowed down to the floor. She had on a sheer cape that had the same colors of her dress in different areas that had a foot train. Hera herself had plum colored hair that was wavy and she had a braid around the hairline on her forehead, two short strands that went down to her chest, and the rest of it in a tight bun. On her head, she had a crown made of gold and that had three peacock feathers sticking out of the front of her crown. She had turquoise eyes that screamed elegance and experience. I bowed to Hera out of respect and then I asked, "Hera, you are the goddess of birth and motherhood. For this situation, your opinion matters most to me. What is your opinion about the situation?" Hera looked at me without any emotions and then she smiled at me kindly and responded, "I respect that you consider my opinion. Yes, this is not a proper birth, but if the child is loved and cared for, the situation is fine. I will absolutely support any decision you make." I bowed at her and then she disappeared from the mirror. I then looked at Lucian and Sonja and then they both smiled and bowed at me, as to say they support my decision as well.

I then began the process as soon as I had everyone's blessings. I immediately went to the mystic gardens to begin the rebirth process. I brought the metal vessels for Apollo, Demeter, Hera, Zeus, and Hades. The metal vessel of Zeus was a forehead piece that had dropped an inch of beads all around the head and it had a giant blue sapphire that covered my forehead at the nit of my eyebrows. I also brought my magical staff that has grown along with me over the years. The first thing I did was the ancient river that we call Límni Katharismoú. I grabbed my staff and used the magic that I am the most comfortable with and the one I use the best: Life. I also had to mix life, water, and light to create an artificial womb. When I finished the womb, I cut my hand and released my blood within the womb to give it some of my DNA. I then was instructed by Hades to go to my brother's shrine and use some of his ashes. I only took an eighth of his ashes and I went back to Límni Katharismoú and put them within the artificial womb. I then used the abilities of Demeter for the fertilization and then I used Apollo's abilities of healing to put the materials together to form a body. The DNA gave the child snow white hair and due to my brother's ashes had the materials that created a boy's body. When the body was formed into a body of a three-year-old boy I could tell that he was going to look exactly like Sesshomaru. When everything with the body was complete I summoned for Sonja and told her to bring lots of towels and some of Sesshomaru's clothes from when he was three. When she came, she brought Lucian, Ranma, and Tamahome with her. I then began to process of giving life by sending bolts of electricity into the body using Zeus' power. As I felt the electricity beginning to flow throughout like nerves I then began to do a life incantation to keep the heart pumping. Once I felt that the body was self-sustaining I stopped and then the body manage to keep going on its own. Next I used the power of Hades to contact the souls of the dead. Once I found the soul that I was looking for I then began a conversation with a warm sounding voice, "You wish to bring the soul of your older brother back. You made a sub-staining body for him to come back to. You have many great reasons, but I ask: why your brother? Why not another ruler?" I thought about it for a second and responded, "I didn't know anyone else from the royal family. Sesshomaru was the only one who was raised in the same environment as me and he felt alright with Sonja and Lucian, and I feel that he will feel the same way with them again." Then a felt warmth spread throughout the area and then a saw a single white butterfly float around the area and then went into the womb. I then used the power of Hera for the birthing process. It was like a normal birthing with pushing, but with no woman and no screaming. Sonja went up to the womb and when the boy came out, he came out silently.

I then dissolved the womb and then went over to Sonja and the newly born boy. I went and saw that the little boy was just looking at us with pure confusion and curiosity. He had the exact same golden eyes as Sesshomaru. I felt so many emotions at once but the one that overruled the others was pure happiness. I knew I missed my brother but I didn't think that it was to the in-amountable measure. Sonja put a blanket around the little boy. "Isayoi, what do you wish to call this young boy?" I looked at him and I only saw Sesshomaru, but I knew that he wouldn't be Sesshomaru. I thought about it for a minute and responded, "Inuyasha… Inuyasha Timaeus Aristotle Perseus Medea Atlantes. That will be my younger brother's name." Then everyone looked at me, "Your brother? You're not going to declare him as your son?" Lucian asked me. I then responded immediately, "He had the blood of my brother along with some of his ashes. He has more of Sesshomaru in him than me. He will either be declared as my younger brother or my nephew, but either way I will see him as my younger brother." Everyone looked at me with admiration and then they nodded and said, "All hail Prince Inuyasha Timaeus Aristotle Perseus Medea Atlantes, Second Prince of Atlantis." I then smiled and sat to the ground and Sonja handed me young Inuyasha. I then began to coo and make faces at him and he began to smile and laugh at me. He extended his hands up to me and he pulled on my hair a little and feel around my face. I giggled at him and he giggled at me. I then looked up to the others and they all had happy smiles their faces and then I asked, "What are you all smiling at?" Sonja started to cry a little with a smile on her face and she responded, "This is first time you truly smiled since Lord Sesshomaru's death. This is the first time you've been truly happy." I then smiled at them and then at the little boy. I then grabbed my staff with my free hand and then I pressed it against the forehead of the little child and spoke an incantation:

[E: Parakolouthíste me prosochí tis sképseis sas

gia na gínoun ta lógia sas.

Diacheiristeíte kai parakolouthíste ta lógia sas

giatí tha gínoun enérgeies sas

Exetáste kai krínete tis enérgeiés sas

giatí tha gínontai synítheies sas

Anagnorízete kai na parakolouthísete tis synítheiés sas

giatí aftoí tha gínoun ton charaktíra sas.

Katanooún kai na ankaliásei to charaktíra sas

gia na gínetai to peproméno sou kai ta óneirá sas]

The little boy then looked up at me and then I saw the gears working in his brain. "Hello, do you understand me?" I asked the little boy. "Yes, I can understand you perfectly. How did you do that?" I hugged me happily and responded, "I passed on some of my memories of my elder brother and I to you, my younger brother. You were just born, but you are three years old. You will act older than your age and you will learn exceptionally fast, which will be good for you. You are Prince Inuyasha Timaeus Aristotle Perseus Medea Atlantes, Second Prince of Atlantis, and I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of the Atlantian Empire, also your elder sister. Over there, the nice lady is Sonja, she will be your nanny as she was mine. The older gentleman over there is Lucian: he is the Royal Family Advisor but he will be one of your many mentors. The two boys over there are Tamahome and Ranma. Tamahome is the older one of the two, but Ranma is my age. These will be the only people to know how we did this, but you will be treated as the Young Prince of Atlantis, as you are. Do you understand, Inuyasha?" He looked a little confuse for the moment, which I expected to happen. He looked up to me and smile and nodded. "Great. Now, let's go get you cleaned up in the hot spring baths. You and I can bathe together. Sonja, did you bring the clothes that I requested?" I asked Sonja.

She nodded and handed me another towel and I help Inuyasha to his feet. He struggled to stay up at first and almost fell. He tried to walk and stay up, which was like watching a baby deer walking for the first time, but just like a deer: he learned quickly and was stumbling as he walked. After we walked back to the castle, many of the servants had to do double takes at Inuyasha and I as we walked to the hot springs in the back of the castle. When we got there, I wrapped a towel around my body and then I wrapped a towel around my hair to keep it up and then I went into the spring room. I saw Inuyasha standing by the water with a towel wrapped around his waist. I smiled and then I rang the bell for Sonja and then she arrived within a minute and then I requested, "Sonja, would you, Lucian, Ranma, and Tamahome like to take a bath with Inuyasha and me? I feel like that Inuyasha would feel better if we all were here, wouldn't you, Inuyasha?" Inuyasha then nodded his face ecstatically. She then looked at me nervously and spoke, "But your majesty, you shouldn't let young men besides family gaze at your body. Only your husband should see you without clothing." I smiled at her embarrassment and replied, "Sonja, I have wrap over my breast and I have a piece of clothing over that lower region. It will be fine, besides Inuyasha needs to have some boy time." She looked skeptical at first but then she reluctantly accepted my decision. While we waited Inuyasha and I entered the bath together. At first he was cautious due to the water being so warm. When he finally let loose, he got to relax and he seemed really content. A few moments later Ranma and Tamahome rushed in with towels around their waist with extra towels for the bath. They waved at us nervously and then entered the bath, but they sat on the opposite side of the bath and sat quietly. Both of their parents then entered the bathing area. Sonja wore a long towel that covered her body and a small towel to hold up her mid-length hair and Lucian wore his hair the same way but he wore a small towel around his waist. Lucian sat with his sons and Sonja sat with Inuyasha and I. I narrowed my eyes at them and I said, "What are you three doing? We're here for Inuyasha, so shouldn't you sit next to him and try to act like his brothers and father?" All three of them looked nervous when I spoke to them like that. Lucian was the one to speak up, "Isayoi, you are the Empress of Atlantis. We shouldn't let men see your near bare form." I rebutted, "Lucian, I have things on under this towel. No one will see those areas. Now please allow Inuyasha his boy time." Inuyasha then stood up and went to the boys, leaving Sonja and I to ourselves. We all sat there and talked, Sonja and I laughed when we saw the boy roughhousing. It seemed that Inuyasha was having a great time with the boys and when we finished our bath, the boys took Inuyasha to finish the bath and they took his clothes with them. I decided that it was time for bedtime, and I allowed Inuyasha to sleep with me for the night. I tucked ourselves in and when I got confortable, Inuyasha cuddled up next to me and I wrapped my arm around him. I then began to sing the same lullaby that Sesshomaru sang to me when I was around Inuyasha's age:

[E: On the wind cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December]

Inuyasha then clutched onto my shirt and I sang another lullaby:

[E: Oh the waves roll low

And the wave roll high

Or so it goes

Under a bright blue

Endless sky

Waves try to measure

Days that we treasure

Wave hello

And wave goodbye]

Inuyasha only tightened his grip even more and I kept singing to him:

[E: I'll be your candle on the water,

my love for you will always burn.

I know you're lost and drifting

but the clouds are lifting.

Don't give up, you have somewhere to turn.

I'll be your candle on the water,

till every wave is warm and bright.

My soul is there beside you,

let this candle guide you.

Soon you'll see a golden stream of light.

A cold and friendless tide has found you,

don't let the stormy darkness pull you down.

I'll paint a ray of hope around you,

circling in the air,

lighted by a prayer.

I'll be your candle on the water,

this flame inside of me will grow.

Keep holding on you'll make it,

here's my hand so take it.

Look for me, reaching out to show, as sure as rivers flow,

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...

I'll never let you go...]

I then looked over to Inuyasha and his eyes were becoming droopy, so I sang to him to put him to sleep:

[E: Down in Delphi

Hush, aby my baby, summer time is coming soon

Rest your head upon

My breast while sister sings a tune

The sandman is calling

Shadows are falling

Sweet and low

Ooooo…

The sandman is calling

Shadows are falling

So sweet and so

Down in Delphi

Down in Delphi

Down in Delphi]

Finally his eyes were starting to shut, so I finished him to sleep by singing:

[E: You are my world, my darling

What a wonderful world I see

You are the song I'm singing

You're my beautiful melody]

Inuyasha finally fell asleep and then so did I, knowing that I was no longer that last of the Medea-Atlantes bloodline. The next day came and I introduced Inuyasha to the council and they were very skeptical about why he was there and how he came to be. No one questioned it as I announced that he is the Second Prince by my Empress Command. Inuyasha was then welcomed to the palace by all of the servants. He was so cute when he first tried food. He tried to eat everything and when he couldn't eat anymore, he began to cry and I had to comfort him by telling him that there would be time for him to eat different food. When he heard music instruments for the first time, he ecstatically began to play every instrument that he could put his hands on, and he played them beautifully. I assumed that it was just because it was the memories that I put in him that taught him how to play. Ever since Inuyasha came into my life, I saw my ancestors appear more frequently than they used to. I could even hear them more clearly and Hades explained that since I have visited the afterlife and spoke to the guardian that it made me closer to the dead. I spent a month in Atlantis after Inuyasha came into my life, and everywhere that I went so did Inuyasha. He loved to watch me work and I adored having him near me. I taught him how to do many things on his own, such as hygiene, reading, writing, and other things. He learned how to do things for himself at an exceptional rate.

* * *

The day came when I had to leave for Magnostadt, and Inuyasha was an emotional mess. When I was helping Sonja, Flora, Fauna, and Merriweather with my packing, Inuyasha kept trying to take out all the clothes or just kept holding onto me, almost as if that would stop me from leaving. I decided to take all of my metal vessels with me, but I had all of my household vessel users stay at Atlantis for its own protection. I told the council, that if in my absence that a dungeon was to appear, no one would be permitted to enter it, until I return to conquer it myself. Everyone saw me off to head to Magnostadt, and Lucian, Tamahome, and Ranma escorted me there. When I arrived to Magnostadt, I took the magic placement and entrance exam and passed with flying colors and was placed in the Level One Class for the Type Eight. When I was about to go in Ranma and Tamahome tried to follow me in, but the school wouldn't allow them because they weren't magicians. "I'm sorry, Young Miss, but your friends are not magicians, so they cannot go into Magnostadt." I was puzzled by this, raised my eyebrow, and I stated, "These two are to be my private security, because I am a ruler back in my home country. I was told by my council to have them with me at all times when I am out of our home country, but if you have a problem with that I can just go back and continue to learn there or you can allow my bodyguards to enter at my expense, which will it be?" The guardian magician looked around nervously when a very old elder man came up to us and said, "Now, now, now. We want all of our magicians to succeed and not become mediocre magicians. Now tell me, what is your name and your magician family lineage?" The man had a long beard and he seemed to have had many struggles and personal pains in his lifetime. I stood up straight and proclaimed proudly, "I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, daughter of Kirnitra Yaga Atlantes, and granddaughter of Baba Yaga, the Witch of the Iron Tooth Forest." He looked at me with skeptilation in his eyes and responded, "Well, Miss Atlantes, since you are a daughter of a prodigy such as Kirnitra, I will permit your bodyguards out the respect of his death. Welcome to Maganostadt."

The next year of Magnostadt was a blur for me. I remember doing lessons and completing the exam, but nothing else memory worthy happened. I contacted Inuyasha every day and I continued to spar and practice fighting with Ranma and Tamahome. I even learned how to djinn equip with all of my djinns except for Hades. Hades said that I couldn't djinn equip with him unless it's was life or death situation or if I have total bloodlust for a person. I even graduated early, just as both my grandmother, my father and my brother before me had. When I left Magnostadt, I decided to go meet Lady Scheherazade in Reim before I head back to Atlantis. I studied about Lady Scheherazade before I left Magnostadt. She was a magi, which a person who is one with ruhk and I even looked at images of her and I remember seeing her in my memories. When I went to Reim, I was immediately allowed to go in and see her and when she saw me, she began to cry tears of joy. "Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes. I haven't see you since you were a little newborn baby. You look exactly like your mother, Empress Isayoi: may she rest in peace. What can I do for you, young child?" A woman that I remember seeing when I would talk to my ancestors about my memories. I saw many other souls fluttering around the young woman. I kneeled before her and proclaimed, "Lady Scheherazade, Magi of the Reim Empire, I have come here seeking answers to questions that I have concerning my life and my country." I glanced up and I saw her smiling at me and then I heard a voice behind me say, "Well, maybe you should ask both of us rather than just her." I immediately turned my head and I saw Yunan, the Wandering Magi. He looked at me with confidently with kindness and wisdom in his eyes. I smiled at him and nodded. He walked over to Lady Scheherazade and sat down next to her and then they motioned for me to ask. "Lady Scheherazade, Lord Yunan, why did you pick me as a king's candidate rather than Sesshomaru? Why are there so many dungeons appearing in Atlantis and will there be any more? Should I leave Atlantis to conquer other dungeons? When do I know when to stop?" Both of them then looked at each other and then looked at me and Lady Scheherzade answered, "I only summoned Hades, Artemis, Apollo, and Athena. Yunan summoned Zeus, Hera, Hermes, and Demeter. How many did you conquered already?" I then looked at them with confusion and responded, "I have conquered fifteen dungeons: Zeus, Posiden, Hades, Hera, Hephetus, Hermes, Aphrodite, Ares, Athena, Artemis, Apollo, Demeter, Dionysis, Heracles, and Achilles. Who summoned the other seven?" They both were just silent for a moment until Lady Scheherazade spoke, "It must have been the Magi of the Kou Empire. He either wanted you dead, or wanted you to be unstoppable and control you, and he might summon more. We can give you a vow for us that we will not summon any more for you." I only kept in my knelled position and yelled, "And what about Sesshomaru? Why wasn't he chosen instead of me?!" The both only looked at me sadly and then replied, "Because you were the better candidate of you both. You were more connected to the ruhk than he was and you have a more caring and knowledgeable mind then he would have. We are truly sorry about what happened to Emperor Sesshomaru."

I immediately felt sorrow and I left them at that and then I got into a caravan of traders of Atlantis, who traded at the different places that we have been visiting. Then we started our way back to Atlantis, when we were attacked by a band of soldiers and bandits. All of my warriors began to fight, and I grabbed my bow of Artemis, my wristlet of Athena, and my anklet of Demeter. I always wore my necklace of Apollo and I always had Hades inside of me within my soul. I stepped outside, I held my ground to the stoppers of my voyage and I announced to them, "Bandits of the unknown, heed my warning: return what you stole, turn yourselves in or face my wrath." They all laughed at my threat thinking so little of me, so I began my transformation by saying, "Artemis; goddess of the Moon, hunt, and chastity. I beseech thee, lend me thy strength and wisdom. I summon thee: Artemis!" Then a warm white light engulfed my body and I felt Artemis strength engulf me body. When the glowing died down, my appearance changed. I wore the cut of top of the Amazonians that was pure white and that was wrapped around my neck. I also wore trouser that were made of stag fur and I was bare footed. I also wore a crown that fit around my head that shaped it around as a crescent moon. My eyes were as white as the moon and my hair was still white and was put up in a high ponytail while the front was loose and flowed with the wind. My long recurve bow was longer than before and still retained its silver and it diamond like string. They all were hesitant at me and they looked scared and frightened by me. I then pulled back the string and a bright arrow made of magic and light formed. I fired it to the largest group which were still fall back a while and then the whole ground exploded and created a crater. I began to fight the bandits on my own. While I fought them off with my bow, I heard a man yell, "If you want these men to live you will stop and surrender yourself." I turned around slowly and I saw that Lucian, Tamahome, and Ranma all had swords on their throats. I almost pointed my bow at the three assailants and then they tightened their swords on their throats and I saw a little blood pour out of their necks and I stopped in my tracks. I couldn't lose any more of the people that I loved, so I yelled, "I will surrender, but you need to let everyone go with the items that they bought and are taking with them. I will go with you without a fight."

"No your majesty, you mustn't. You are more valuable than us and – gahh." Lucian couldn't finish his statement because the man put the sword even closer to his throat. I then yelled to the man, "Do we have deal: one non fighting dungeon capturing royal for a caravan?" Then men looked at each other, nodded, and then let Lucian, Tamahome, and Ranma go. Then I walked over to them slowly and I released my djinn equip. As an Atlantian I always honor my commitments so I planned to go with them without fighting. I went over to Lucian and ordered him, "Take care of Atlantis. I will return, I promise. Tell Inuyasha that I love him and that I'm sorry." I then hugged him, left them, went with the men, and that how I ended up with Madaura. (I'm going to skip what happens when she was with Madaura and after that. You'll read about it as it goes. I am going to write about what happens after the leaves Sinbad)

* * *

I was on the ship with Atlantis within less than an hour of docking. I was standing on the bow of the ship looking out to the land of my birth and where I was raised. I was a different person looking at this ancient land and I couldn't place what I saw different about my beloved home, but I knew I felt something different. When we docked, I began to walk off of the ship when I glanced over and I saw that all of the rulers of Atlantis were bowing to me and I haven't even left the ship yet. I immediately felt happiness to see all of family and friends again, but sadness at the same time because they will never get to meet Sinbad. I stood up straight and when I began to walk to them and my poor little brother was then three with a six year olds body. He was dressed as a young prince should have been and he looked even more like Sesshomaru and I couldn't be happier. He was growing even more handsome than I could have ever imagined. He ran up to me and embraced me as if his life depended it. He felt unmeasurable bliss and I held him closer to me. His hair was even longer than when I left and it was now down his back. He kept crying about how he missed me and I told him that I missed him as well. Then Sonja came over to us and she was crying and she held both of us, because I knew she missed me but she didn't want to disturb the family reunion. Lucian came from the ship and he hugged us while Sonja held us too. I told Sonja that I missed her as well. (I am going to skip the rest of the re-meets and greets because it's in chapter two in Aladdin's dream.)

After I met with everyone again, we began to head back to the capital. During the time Inuyasha sat next to me and only held onto the skirt of my dress. I only stroked his back and we sat there in silence. We stopped in Athens, and when we did I brought a giant satchel full of scrolls to the Knowledge Pursuers Library. They were scrolls from Parthevia, Balbadd, Reim, Kou, and even Magnostadt. They contained new knowledge that our society haven't learn since the death of my father. The librarians were ecstatic to see me and even happier with the fact that I brought new knowledge to our sacred library. We decided to stay with Lelouch while we were staying in Athens and that night we began to talk about what I missed. "Lady Isayoi. The city-states were ready to go to war about Lord Inuyasha after you disappeared. All of the city-states didn't see him as the Second Prince and they didn't know whether they should have saw him as your son. No one knew what to do, but now that you're back we can solve those problems. You also need to establish new trades with the city-states, because some of them began growing and producing new products." I only nodded and knew that once I got back to Delphi, I had a lot of work to accomplish. Lucian sat there and cleared some things that Lelouch had told me. Lelouch also told me about how the arrangement with Tamaki taking over Athens after he marries Kallen, which I was very happy that I wasn't going to miss it. I sent Inuyasha to bed early, Lucian went to sleep as well, while I stood up all night with Lelouch talking about my travels and my journey to come back home. When I finished he then began to consult me, "Well Isayoi, as your household vessel user for Athena, I feel that I should tell you that you had a very estranged journey. I don't know what exactly to tell you, but I feel that you did the right thing by leaving that life and returning home, but I don't feel comfortable with what you did before you returned home. I, personally, don't know that Sinbad man, but I do know you. I know that you would want to do what is best for everyone, so as your consultant, I would say: Don't go into detail about your relationship with that man. He will be able to move on and so will you, while you marry another for our country. As your friend though, I want to say do what makes you happy. If you want to marry Sinbad, as your friend I will stand by your decision, but as your consultant I would advise against it." I smiled at Lelouch's kind statement and I hugged him. He knew what to say to make me feel better.

Before the sun rose the next day, I went to the Temple of Athena and I began to pray to her: [Athena, Goddess of Wisdom, I beseech thee. Lend me your wisdom and help me lead my country into peace and prosperity.] I then threw one of the jewels that I had in my hairpiece into the burning flame and finished my prayer. I went back to Lelouch's castle and saw that everyone was waiting for me at the front. All of the soldiers, Lucian, Lelouch, and even Inuyasha all bowed to me as I walked past them into the carriage. Inuyasha followed suit and then so did Lucian and all of the others stopped bowing and then they placed their right fist upon their left side of their chest with their left arm behind their backs: as a symbol of saluting in our country. I then nodded to them with a smile on my face and the carriage took off. I saw the people of my country and I waved to them elegantly while smiling. I saw that many of them had tears of joy within their eyes as they waved back to me, and the children were throwing flowers at the carriage and I managed to catch a single white lily and I smiled at the little boy with purple hair and I automatically thought of Him. I put on a fake smile for my citizens as we rode out of Athens and on track on the way back to Delphi. While we rode back, I swirled the white lily in my hand while saying nothing but thinking entirely of Sinbad. I came to love the man and I had to leave him. I guess Lucian and Inuyasha saw something was bothering me because Inuyasha gave me a small shake and asked with concern written on his face, "What's wrong, Onee-chan? Is there something wrong with that lily?" I gave him a small, sad, but kind smile and was about to tell him about Sinbad when Lelouch's voice rang in my mind, "Don't go into detail about your relationship with that man." I then stopped my voice and responded to the concern young child, "It is nothing. I just thought of a friend who I left back at the main land." Inuyasha then smiled at me and cuddled close to me. I smiled at his innocence but when I looked up I saw Lucian giving a stare as if to say he knew there was more to the details.

When we arrived back at Delphi, every street and shop were decorated with their brightest extravagant colors and I smiled at their excessiveness. I waved at all of the people as we road through town to make our way back to the castle and many of them were crying tears of joy, shouting happily that I have returned, and threw flowers and colorful shreds of paper at the carriage. This made me miss Atlantis even more than I had before and I was beyond thrilled to have returned back to my home country. We arrived back to the castle by noon and while I hugged the servants before they took my items, which wasn't many, into the castle I saw that the rulers of the city states were heading inside of the castle. When I finished hugging everyone, I went over to the gate area and shook hands and hugged people through the gate, all while accepting the small gifts that my citizens were giving me for my safe return; items such as bread and cookies from the bakery, new sword by the blacksmith, flowers from children, and even kisses on the cheek from boys around my age, children, women, and even married men.

When I finished with my citizens I went back into the castle and I went into my meeting room and I saw that all of the city-state rulers were sitting and waiting patiently for me. They were all now the friends who I grew up with: Lelouch, Kallen, Tamaki, Holo, Jeno, Erza, Natsu, Homura, Kaori, Kallen, and Minato. They all rose from their seats and I spoke, "I apologize for being late, but I wished to consul my citizens and I sincerely hope that you all can understand with being away for three years has made me miss my dear country and citizens." Then all agreed with my reasons and then I went over to my chair and sat down and they all followed after me. The rest of the day, we sat and solved all the problems that occurred while I was away and I managed to create new trade and trade routes with the new products that I brought with me from the main land that we could have grown here at Atlantis. We even established new policies with trading and how much and where we were to trade.

After the meeting, I began a basic daily routine. At sunrise I would go to the temples, pray to the gods and to my family and ancestors, go through my mid-day walks through Delphi, afternoon meetings, shared the evenings with Inuyasha, and at sunset I would go back to the temples and pray my blessings for my country. There were very rare times where I would leave the city of Delphi or go to the mines. Once in a great while, I had my eagle come back to me with stacks full of letters. I made sure to tell Jafar in my final letter to him, to collect any letter directed to me. He would collect them, put them together and my eagle would go to the company and take them off of his desk and bring them back to me. I would then sort out my letters each one having its own containment box. Sinbad seemed to have written me the most. Jafar always gave me reports on how everyone was adjusting, but he had a difficult time talking about Sinbad. I wrote him back at times, but I didn't write anyone else besides Jafar. This routine continued for about ten months until two weeks before Remembrance Day once again dreadfully came our island. I had one secret that I had to keep from everyone except a select few, but I didn't know how to fully explain the situation and how to handle the situation, so I just hid it away until the proper time to announce it. One night, I had a terrible dream that a beast with a massive stature began to attack my island. The beast was a massive monster made entirely out of sand. He looked to be like an elderly, masculine man with eyes filled with hatred, revenge, and bloodlust. The monster managed to summon an army made entirely out of sand and gravel and I saw that they were trying to destroy the island as well. I saw all of the citizens fleeing for their lives and being killed due to the destruction of the island and the towns. My household vessels and I fought the beast to the best of our abilities, but some of them manage to lose their lives as well. The dream ended with me sacrificing myself to the beast and combusting myself to finish off the dreadful creature. I awoke with a start and shot up from my lying position and I noticed Inuyasha in my room, next to my bed, looking at me with nothing but concern in his eyes. I extended my hand out to him and he held it out of desperation and I asked him, "What is it, Inuyasha? There is nothing to worry about it was only a bad dream." I saw him shaking and looking at me with fear and he responded, "I don't think that is what it was. Your eyes were wide awake and they shone like the sun. Your necklace was glowing as well, Onee-chan. I think Apollo was showing you something." I then held him closely to me and responded shakenly, "I certainly hope not, little brother."

I sent Inuyasha out of the room after we held each other for a couple of moments. Once he was out, I arose from my bed and grabbed the wristlet of Athena, and I went to my large mirror. I held onto my necklace and I summoned Apollo through the mirror, "Apollo, you are the god of prophecies. Tell me, was that vision one from the future? If so, can I change it?" Apollo then appeared in the reflection. He was a tall tan man to a height of 6'3 with gorgeous golden hair that shined like the sun. He had a perfect bone structure with eyes like the azure sky. He had on a white toga that went to his knees and a thick golden belt around his waist. He also had on long golden sandals and a golden wreath upon his head. He had a lyre within his right hand while the other hung loosely at his side. He looked at me with sympathy in his eyes, nodded, and responded, "Yes, my king's candidate. That was a vision of the future of your empire within two weeks, on Remembrance Day. The future can always be changed, if one has the courage and determination to change it. I am sorry, but that is all the advice I can give you, my king." I bowed to his and released the spell and then summoned Hades through the mirror. "Hades, I will change the future of my country, but before I do, I need your blessing for whatever plans I wish to make." Hades lifted the sides of his lips slightly and nodded, which gave me his response. I released the spells and I summoned Athena through the mirror and I asked her, "Athena, you are the goddess of wisdom. I seek your advice on the situation. What shall I do for my people? This creature will destroy everything, and I know my people will get caught in the crossfire and I will lose many people that I love and I swore to protect. Please, I seek your counsel." She looked at me sternly and responded, "You need an immediate evacuation. Your people are your first priority and that is why they need the evacuation. I know you will stay and fight this beast and I will stand with you. Make sure everything is in order when the evacuation and that Atlantis will survive in case something happens to you. I will support any decision you make, my king." She bowed and then vanished from the mirror. I then sat down on my bed and then I ran my hands through my head trying to figure out what to do. I knew that I had ot get them out of Atlantis, but I didn't want to cause a panic or let our trading allies know. I then called out to one of my ladies in waiting and Flora came in and I told her to go get Lucian.

When she returned, I saw Lucian walk into my estate and he bowed. I smiled at him because he was always to formal with me and Sesshomaru. I waved my hand for dismissal for Flora and she stepped out of the room. "Take a seat, Lucian. You and I need to talk about some things." He sat down in a chair next to my desk and I walked over and sat as well. I was about to speak, until Lucian raised his hand to silence me and he spoke, "My Lady… no… Isayoi. I have been helping to care and teach you for all of these years, since you were a new born baby. Normally I thought that we had no secrets between us, but ever since your return, you have been… distant. You don't smile as much as you used to. You haven't held a soiree for your return or for anything. You don't do anything that you used to do like play music, write poetry, baking, or even sing. I understand you went through so much, but you haven't told anyone of it and I think that holding it in will have a worse effect. Before you tell me what you summoned me for, I have to know, what fully happened to you when you gone from Atlantis?" He had desperation in his eyes when he asked me this question and I realized… he was fully right. I haven't sung since I left Sinbad, or even played music, write, or bake. I sat there for a moment until I felt something wet touch my hand. I looked down and saw tears on it and then when I reached up to my face, I realized that I was crying involuntary. I forgot all about Lucian, because after I realized that I was crying, he put his arms around me into a hug. I looked at him and he had hurt sketched into his face, and that's when I knew that I needed to tell him. All of my life, I have known Lucian since I was a babe and I have rarely ever seen emotions on his face. He usually had a stoic face and showed his emotions in his eyes. I sat there for a moment and then I tapped his back, and he let go and sat down right next to me. "Okay, I will tell you everything, but I want to tell Sonja too. I know both you and her have been worrying." He lifted the sides of his lips a little and then I called Flora and told her to go get Sonja and leave Inuyasha to his lessons. When she came, she sat down next to Lucian and then I told them everything that happened to me after I was captured by the slave traders. When I finished I saw hurt in Lucian's eyes and I saw sympathy in Sonja eyes. "Isayoi… you… I…. I can't believe…" Lucian couldn't even speak a full sentence to me, but I knew he was disappointed about what happened with Sinbad. Sonja reached out and hugged me and stroked my head. The dam of emotions that I had built inside then completely broke and I sobbed into her arms. I missed him. I missed him so much, and he did affect me even when he wasn't even around.

When I finally cried out my heartbreak out, I sat up straight, thanked them for comforting me and I continued to talk about what I initially wanted to talk about. "Lucian, Sonja, I had a terrible vision, sent to me by Apollo. A beast will attack Atlantis and it is nearly unstoppable. We need an immediate island evacuation, but we cannot cause a public panic. I will send out the order tonight, ordering the evacuation and if the rulers for the city state wish to speak to me about it, they will have to send their citizens out first and then come see me, but first I want your blessings to continue this, especially yours Lucian." Sonja said nothing but just looked at Lucian. Lucian was silent for a moment and then he nodded his head and left. He was disappointed in me, but I knew that he wouldn't say it. Sonja looked at me with concern for a moment and then I told her to summon the castle scripter to my office. After the scripter came to my office, I told him what exactly to write and you could tell that he was shocked about the abruption of my commands and orders for my country. I told him to make as many copies for all the city state leaders as well for the leaders of the small villages. I also told him to make more for some of my private police force to send them to the other small villages that we haven't had much contact with. After all of the letters were written, I sent then all out either by messengers or delivery hawks. Within hours, I had all of my household members contact me through their metal vessels, asking me what was going on. I told them that they need to send their citizens out of the country and that they can come talk to me afterward.

The next day I got messages from the people of the docks saying that all the ships were being loaded and sailing off to different locations due to the city-states rulers' commands. They want them in different locations where they have similar views or beliefs. It was in the evening when it was confirmed that the ships were set off. The mayor of the port towns said that they were staying behind to help the rest of the island to evacuate. I sent out the order the Amazonians of the North as wee the smaller towns and villages were to evacuate next. Days afterwards Homura who was now the Queen of the Amazonians at the age of ten. She came to speak to me about the evacuation and then I told her that if she wished to stay for a while, but she couldn't stay on Remembrance Day. I then ordered the east side of the island for evacuation and then Minto and Natsu both came after their citizens were shipped out and they wanted to stay at my side. I then sent out the west side of island and after they were out, Kallen, Jeno, and Holo came in after their people were shipped off to somewhere more peaceful. I finally gave the order that the rest of the island is to evacuate and that I will be seeing them off for the final docking. Everyone was in the port town, with only two days until Remembrance Day, and it was mid-day and I gave the order that everyone was to leave before sunset. I was sitting with my household members who were all sitting there ready to discuss my final orders. "We are staying with you," Erza was the first to proclaim this. I tried to tell her that she need be with her people and that staying there wasn't an option. Minato, Natsu, Tamahome, Kallen, Inuyasha, Lelouch, Kaori, Ranma, and Jeno were all trying to say that they were all going to stay, but I wouldn't allow them to. The ones who wouldn't say anything: Lucian, Homura, Holo, and Sonja all sat there in silence but I knew that they all wanted to stay as well, but they were going to let the others drag this out. I was arguing with most of them until one booming voice stopped us all in our tracks, "STOP ARGUING THIS INSTANT! YOU ALL SOUND LIKE CHILDREN!"

I turned to see Baba standing the doorway scowling at us. We all looked at each other for a moment and then I walked up to Baba and tried to help her in the room while saying, "Baba, I didn't know you were coming. I thought you were staying at the Iron Tooth Forest. Let me help you to your seat. You must be exhausted from –" she then slapped my hand away and revoked, "Don't patronize me! I'm not that old! I always come for Remembrance Day and I came to find out the whole island had an immediate evacuation! When I come to ask you about it, I come to find your whole office surrounded by the rulers, just standing around bickering like children!" I then tried to calm her down and try to explain what exactly was going on, but she just kept yelling at me as she walked to a seat near mine. When she finally got to her seat, she sat down and glared at all of us. She told us what to do with a low, strict, and threatening voice, "Now, you all will sit down and we will find out what exactly to do together. Unity is one of Atlantis greatest qualities, isn't it?" We all looked at each other again and then sat at our assigned seats. Baba kept yelling at us about how we need to work as a unit. Baba told me about how the decision to stay is all up to them and I can't tell them what to do since they are my household vessel wielders. I sat there in silence and just looked at them all. They all looked at me with silence until Erza stood up and went down on one knee and proclaimed, "My Empress, I will lend my sword and be your shield. I swear my life to only you and your safety." All of the others followed suit by kneeling and proclaiming that their lives will be served as my sword and my shield. I barely managed to tell Minato to go with Kushina to raise their son, he did reluctantly agree to go. For the rest of them, I began to cry tears of sadness because I knew that they might not make out of this situation alive. I nodded to them all and then we sat and talk for the rest of the time until the sun began to set. My household vessel users and I along with Baba all set out to watch the last of my people get off of the island.

Before I gave to order to board the ship, I looked at all of my people and they all had sadness in their eyes and I began my speech to lighten their hearts, "My brothers and my sisters. I have been dreading this day for a long time. Atlantis will always be your rightful home and when the threat has been destabilized, you will be welcomed back with open arms. Please, do not shed tears. We will all be together again one day, but until then, we all must survive together. We will be within each other hearts and minds and every day I will pray for your safety, prosperity, and for all of us to unite. Please be safe and remember your countries pride." The ships then began to sail off and then the necklace of Apollo began to glow and my people began to sing:

[People: Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Isayoi: Shadowland

The leaves have fallen

This shadowed land

This was our home

The river's dry

The ground has broken

So you must go

Now you must go

And where the journey may lead me

Let your prayers be my guide

You cannot stay here, my family

But I'll remember my pride]

Isayoi (People):

[(Prideland)

I have no choice

(My land)

I will find my way

(Tear-stained)

Lea halalela

(Dry land)

(Take this)

Take this prayer

(With you)

What lies out there

(Fatshe leso)

Lea halalela

People: And where the journey may lead you

Let this prayer be your guide

Though it may take you so far away

Always remember your pride]

Baba then came to me and began to say an incantation to wish us a safe journey and to bless our memories and warm the hearts of my people. I felt the warmth of my people's love and then I used my magic with my magoi of my djinn's to light up our ancestors to show the bright light of our love and loyalty. The sky was lit with every color of light as it led the way and then my people began to chant and sing while Baba kept chanting:

[People (Isayoi): (Fatshe leso lea halalela)

Fatshe leso lea halalela

Fatshe leso lea halalela

(And where the journey may lead you)

And where the journey may lead me

(Let this prayer be your guide)

Let this prayer be my guide

(Though it may take you so far away)

Though it may take me so far away

(Always remember your pride)

I'll remember my pride

(And where the journey may lead you)

Giza buyabo, giza buyabo

(Let this prayer be your guide)

I will return, I will return

Beso bo

(Though it may take you so far away)

Giza buyabo, I will return

(Always remember your pride)

Giza buyabo, oh giza buyabo

Beso bo, my people, beso bo]

My family and I watched them sail until all the light from their boats and the lights of our ancestors couldn't be seen anymore. I held my ground and stood tall for my family but I couldn't help from the tears overflowing down my face. I felt as they gave me many hugs, pats, and comforts. When the lights were gone, I turned to Baba, and gave her a serious look. She sighed, hugged me, and whispered, "Don't die. Remember who you are and what you will always stand for. I will see again." I nodded, returned the hug, and whispered, "Beso bo, Baba… Baba Yaga." She then took off in her mortar, my ancestors appeared, and I watch her leave me. I whispered, "Beso bo." I turned to my remaining family, I nodded to them, and I excused myself. I djinn equipped myself with Apollo. My djinn equip with Apollo consisted of a golden breast plate with a white skirt the ended at my thighs. My hair changed to a golden hue as well as my eyes. I adorned a golden wreath around my head and I wore armlets and golden lace up sandals. I also wore a necklace that consisted of golden roses with one giant golden sunflower in the middle with my purple stone. I also held a small golden lyre in my right hand. I turned to the direction of Delphi and I told them without emotions, "Fly back to Delphi. We fight tomorrow at dusk." They all bowed to me and I took off to Delphi as tears streamed down my face. It took me less than an hour flight to get there and when I did, I flew to the temples and I set off the giant fireplace in the center of all the temples. I went to the castle, grabbed five chests full of treasures, and threw into the fire for an offering for the battle that was to rage on tomorrow, Remembrance Day.

Before any of them could come to the temple, I stood before the giant fire that flew the riches into the star filled sky. The moon was with its full position, overlooking to massive world. I held onto a single loop earring given to me by Sinbad and I looked to the sky and many of my ancestors appeared and began to sing a solemn melody and I began to sing with them, hoping that my feelings will reach him:

[E: I've heard there was a secret chord

That Apollo played, and it pleased the Lords

But you don't really care for music, do you?

It goes like this

The fourth, the fifth

The minor fall, the major lift

The baffled king composing Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah]

(Author's note: Sinbad will also be singing at the same time, but only the audience will know)

[S: Your faith was strong but you needed proof

I saw you bathing on the roof, Your beauty in the moonlight overthrew me

You tied me to a kitchen chair

You broke my throne, and you cut my hair

And from my lips you drew the Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Sinbad: Baby I have been here before I know this room,

I've walked this floor I used to live alone before I knew you.

Both: I've seen your flag on the marble arch

Love is not a victory march

It's a cold and it's a broken Hallelujah

Isayoi: Hallelujah,

Sinbad: Hallelujah

Both: Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Isayoi: I did my best, it wasn't much

I couldn't feel, so I tried to touch I've told the truth,

I didn't come to fool you,

Both: And even though it all went wrong

I'll stand before the Lord of Song

With nothing on my tongue but Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah

Hallelujah, Hallelujah]

I then began another tone:

[Isayoi: I'm out here on my own

To face the day alone

I need you to get me through the night

I lost out in the cold

I want someone to hold

I feel you near though you're out of sight

And even though, we fallen apart

I'll search the moonlit sky

I made a wish to be home with you

Can't you hear me cry

Show me the light

Someone to lead and guide me

Show me the light

A love to stand beside me

Show me the light

When I fear the dark

A ray of sunshine

A rainbow's arch

Show me the light

Sinbad: I'm reaching for our star

I'm wondering where you are

Where is my love

Is she searching for me too?

Oh beyond the mountain tops

My dream will never stop

Give a sign, I'm running out of time

Isayoi: Oh, I know that you're on your knees

Both: Praying for me now

Won't you come and hear my please

Isayoi: And save me somehow

Sinbad: Show me the light

Someone to lead and guide

Show me the light

A love to stand beside

Both: Show me the light

When I fear the dark

Sinbad: A ray a sunshine

Isayoi: A rainbow's arch

Sinbad: Show me the light

Where are you, E?

Both: Show me the light]

I finished singing alone, and I only sat there gazing at the giant blazing flame while I waited for my my household vessels users. The flame changed from a brilliant orange, to a fierce red, an elegant white, a soft yellow, and a harsh blue at the bottom. The flames danced around each other and gave me warmth that I certainly never deserved. The giant fire made me think of when Sinbad and I had out first kiss at the Torran Village and when I realized how I really care for him. I sat there and continued to remember all of the memories that I had shared with Sinbad, Jafar, Masrur, Sharrkan, Mystras, Hinahoho, Rurumu, and the others. I sat there for a while, until my household members showed up and then we sat there for a moment and sat in our own silence. I used my clairvoyance magic to show Sinbad through the fire. "E?! IS THAT YOU?! WHERE ARE YOU, I'LL GO FIND YOU AND BRING YOU BACK! JUST LET ME KNOW!" Sinbad yelled out of desperation. I was the only one to hear and see him though and then I began to sing:

[Isayoi: I remember tears streaming down your face

When I said I'll never let you

When all those shadows almost kill your light

I remember you say Don't leave me hear alone

But all that's dead and gone has past tonight

Just close your eyes

My sun is going down

You'll be alright

I can never hurt you now

Come morning light

Now you will be safe and sound]

Sinbad kept yelling at me through the fire, begging me to hang on and calling my name. I could hear the desperation and heart ache in his voice, and it was enough to bring tears to my eyes. I looked at him with love, sorrow, and I continued while my household vessels harmonized with my words:

[Isayoi: Don't you dare come looking for me

Darling everything's on fire

The war outside my door is raging on

Hold on to this lullaby

Even when my music's gone, gone

Just close your eyes

My sun is going down

You'll be alright

I can never hurt you now

Come morning light

Now you will be safe and sound

Oooo… x2

Ohwoah…x2

Ooo…x2

Ohwoah…x2

Just close your eyes

You'll be alright

Come morning light

Now you will be safe and sound

Ooo…x5]

After that I stood up, looked at Sinbad, and said, "I love you." I heard him screaming, yelling, begging me not to leave him. I then ended the spell and went into the castle to prepare for tomorrow.

I couldn't sleep the whole night, and morning came before I even knew it. I spent my whole day socializing with my household vessel users and with Inuyasha. We all just hung out, talked, and played games with each other until sunset when the earth began to shake. We all took off to the west to the temples and saw that the giant fire place was gone and saw that there was another giant temple standing in its place. The temple was made completely of sad and still held together. I gaze the other their orders and we all got into our positions. Erza, Natsu, Tamahome, Jeno, Homura, and Kaori got into position to fight the beast that was to come. I sent Holo, Sonja, Tamaki, and Kallen to the far sides of the island the day before so that I could send my spell as far to their locations. Lelouch, Ranma, Lucian, and Inuyasha all stood at my side on the balcony. After we all got into positions, the ground began to shake again, and then the temple crumbled when a gigantic beast made of sand came out of the dungeon. The sand of the temple crumbled to the ground and the beast looked at until it saw us and then roared with full bloodlust in its voice. Erza, Tamahome, and Natsu all dashed to the beast and began to fight it with their weapons and bare hands. Jeno joined a little later, and Homura and Kaori attacked the beast from a distance. Every wound they made, was healed instantly with the sand. The beast kept attacking until it felt it was outnumbered and it roared again. From the sound, came forth a bunch of sand soldiers that looked like human size versions of the beast. We were outnumbered and outpowered, so that's when I decided to release the final spell of sealing from my father's family***.

I felt a warm light ascend from the sky and I kept hearing many voices of my ancestors whispering to come to them. Three voices stood out the most out of all of them. One was a baritone sounding voice deep baritone voice spoke to me saying, "Come home." Then another velvety soprano voice spoke, "She's doesn't need to head home. Protect your clan and those you love." The final deep velvety bass voice spoke and said, "I will grant you strength." I then felt an emissive amount of warmth fill my being and then I rose with power and finalized my spell. When I touched the ground of my balcony, the earth was engulfed with marble and absorbed me, all of my household vessel users, and the beast. After the spell finished, I was within a giant library that was filled with the warmth of magic and magoi. I turned around and I saw a little boy, who didn't seem to have noticed me, was reading a scroll on his stomach. I walked over to him and I heard the feminine voice say, "Don't. You will meet later in life. When he's older and more experienced." I retracted my head and I walked to the other side of the library and I saw a giant blue man standing there and he motioned me into another room. We talked for what seemed like hours and I finally got the meet the woman. She had long pink hair and a velopous body. She was kind and funny. I sat there and talked to many of my ancestors, the woman, the blue man, and I also talked the man with the deep voice who was said to be, Solomon.

* * *

POV CHANGE: Aladdin

Alibaba and me both had tears in our eyes, even Morgiana had tears in her eyes from E's life story. She sat there and held a straight face as she finished. "That's my story. I had my reasons for leaving and I have my reasons for returning and continuing to fight for Atlantis," E told us. I looked outside and it was sunset, that means it took a full day for E-neesan to fully explain her life story.

* * *

Author's Note: FINALLY! THIS CHAPTER TOOK FOREVER! I know it's been over two months, but I procrastinated and I was focused on school so much. I will try to get these chapter in quicker, especially since magi is ending soon. I do also have another story on fanfic called: You Were the One Who Left Me for Miraculous Ladybug. What is to happen next? Continue to read and find out! I do not own anything except Isayoi.

* * *

Translations for Spell:

Carefully watch your thoughts

for they become your words.

Manage and watch your words

for they will become your actions.

Consider and judge your actions

for they will become your habits.

Acknowledge and watch your habits

for they shall become your character.

Understand and embrace your character

for it becomes your destiny and your dreams.

* * *

Song List!

Hail To the Princess Aurora - Sleeping Beauty

One Gift - Sleeping Beauty

The Pray - Quest For Camelot

Once Upon A December Reprise 1 - Anastasia

Athena's Lullaby - Little Mermaid 3

Candle on the Water - Pete's Dragon

Down in Missouri - ? (Sang it in middle school and I still remember it)

Down to the Sea (Ariel Solo in the beginning) - Little Mermaid 2

Shadowlands - Lion King on Broadway

Hallelujah - Peter Hollens ft. Jackie Evancho

Show Me the Light - Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer

Safe and Sound - Taylor Swift ft Civil War


	12. Chapter 12

E took two steps behind, then turn, and walked away, leaving Sinbad alone on the dance floor. I saw that all of the others from Atlantis trying to change the topics with whoever they were speaking to. I went out to find E with her white hair in act. She was crying but she was trying to compose herself. Her ring that was a soft pink stone that was in the shape of a heart with a golden band. Her ring began to glow. Her eyes turned into a pretty blue and her dress changed into a black shear gown with a white underskirt. The outer shear had some tiny crystal and the top had black and white gems. Her hair changed to a black haft do, her mask changed into a black and white with swirls, and it had to be tied in the back. She just went back in and conversed with other guest while just ignoring Sinbad the whole night. After the party when I saw E, I went back up to her and she just smiled at me, "Don't worry. Everything is going according to my plan. I just hope that the gods will forgive me for my deceitful nature." A single tear fell down her face as she finished her statement and that is when I knew that E was destroying herself for everyone's own good.

* * *

Sinbad POV

She… she just… left me in the middle of the dance floor. I felt anger, grief, isolation, loneliness, and worst of all… I felt unloved. I thought that as soon as she and I danced and sang together as we used to, that she would have seen that we were meant to be together and that she have left her country for me, but once I saw the look of sadness in her eyes, I knew that was not going to happen. I immediately went to run to her to apologize, when the man of the red fox mask came and blocked my path to her. "You don't need to see her. Can't you see that you're hurting her?" By the way, his voice sounded, I automatically knew it was Ren Kouen and that he was again blocking what was rightfully mine. "Stay the hell out of this," I warned him. He was not going to keep E from me. I was not going to lose her again, EVER! "I cannot stay of it. Isayoi is my intended and I take full responsibility in her safety. I don't think you should be anywhere near her." My blood was beginning to boil and I began to see way more red than I should have. I hung my head for a moment and whispered angrily, "What?" He stood there, remained calm, and responded, "As I stated, as Lady Isayoi's intended, I am going to maintain her security and I believe that she will not be safe around you." I began to shake with pure hatred and anger and questioned him, "Intended? Intended for what?" He sighed deeply and retorted, "You really are dense. I am intended to be Empress Isayoi's consort and the future Emperor of Atlantis. Isayoi and I are to marry." I began to feel the world around me shake and I immediately threw a fist at him while I yelled, "YOU BASTARD!" I immediately felt my hand captured by one that was so soft and delicate, but strong enough to stop me. I saw a woman with hair as black as a starless night with a black shear dress with a white underskirt. She wore a black mask with white swirls around it. Her eyes were as blue as a cloudless day but they had a vicious and threatening hue in them. "Don't. You might start an international war based off your own pride and jealousy. I told you time and time again, think before you act," the light voice threatened me and I automatically knew it was the woman who I was ready to sacrifice everything that I have work for, the woman of my intentions and dreams: E.

She then let go of my hand and extended her hand out to Kouen who took it within his and then she was engulfed with a giant pink light and then she stood there in the same dress, but her hair was changed back to white and that went all the way down to the back of calves. She also had on a giant crown that was white, went around her head, and had giant sapphire stones on the top around the band. Her mask was gone as well and her face held a serious expression. "Every one of the world, I am Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of Atlantis, and my city-state rulers and I spoke to one representative of your nations and have given whoever a charm or embellishment as a form of trade. Please, send a letter as well as the item addressed to me and then I will rewrite you as a trade. I also wish to make an announcement; I have decided to make a trade agreement, bound by marriage. My intended is Ren Kouen, Prince of the Kou Empire. We are to be married at the end of the season when the leaves begin to fall once again. I intended to invite you all to our wedding," she announced to the leaders of the world and curtsied while Kouen bowed. They both they walked out together and so did the leaders of the Atlantis City-States following suit.

I then stood there quiet for a moment until Jafar came up to me and questioned, "Sin? Are you alright?" I only stood there ready to be engulfed by my own despair and then I slowly let my anger out and responded quietly, "Out." Jafar then put his hand delicately on my shoulder and asked sincerely, "Sin?" I finally then let out all my frustrations at once, slapping Jafar's hand away, and then roaring at all the people, "OUT!" People then began running out of the room. I then ordered my household vessel users to leave me alone for the rest of the night. I sped walked back to my room and I thought about what Arba had told me the night before about going to the Sacred Palace and how Jafar wanted the Kou Empire into the Seven Seas Alliance, and now with E choosing another man, pushed me to the edge to go to the Sacred Palace. I then dashed up to my room and I immediately yelled, "ARBA! LET'S GO TO THE SACRED PALACE!" She then appeared before me, snickered, and then responded, "Had a bad day? The woman you love, is to marry another? Sounds tragic." I then snarled at her and responded, "Just take me to the Sacred Palace." She then smirked at the situation and me, began her incantation, and I began to think of my memories with E once again.

* * *

TIME AND POV CHANGE- IN AOS CHAPTER 118

ISAYOI'S POV

After the celebration in the Torran Village, we decided to go back to Balbadd and the Sindria Company. We were going through Katargo of the Reim Empire. Sinbad and I managed to walk together and we kept keeping each other company. He continued to make me laugh and made me comfortable. We joked around with the boys and manage to make them closer than before. When we reached Katargo, Sinbad and I were holding hands while walking with the others. He kept making jokes and continuously kept poking my sides as his way of tickling me. I kept giggling and begging him to stop playfully. We saw Jafar walk up to us, so he stopped, much to my displeasure. Jafar told us that we should head back to Balbadd and Sinbad agreed with him. Jafar told us of his displeasure of us not being able to find land for Sinbad's new country. I looked over and I saw the Sharkkan was shaking uncontrollably due to the amount of strangers that he saw, while hiding behind Masrur, so I snuck up behind them and embraced them into a giant group hug while giggling and then they began to laugh too.

While having a moment with the boys, I heard a displeasured female voice say, "You sure took your time, Sinbad." I turned my head and I saw Serendine walking over to Sinbad with a loving smile on her face. It was almost enough to make me gag. Sinbad immediately acknowledged her, much to my distaste and I saw that Mystras, Hinahoho, Drakon, and the others were there too. I immediately rose from the boys and gave them all hugs, while asking them how they have been. Sinbad noticed them right after I went to hug them, I felt a little jealousy from him, and I thought that it served him right. Sinbad then questioned them about why they were still there and not at Balbadd. They gave excuses about why they did not leave and when Seredine began to tell the truth, I immediately felt a dark extreme power coming towards us.

Then a small child came up to us. He had black long braided hair, red eyes, and clothes of the Kou Empire. The small child proclaimed that Sinbad was the man that Seredine spoke of and that he was very flashy. He said that he did not hate Sinbad's expression and that his name was Judar. I then heard the deep raspy voice proclaim to me, "Run, or prepare for battle. This child, he… is one against Fate." When I heard this, I saw swarms of black birds and hearing cries of anguish coming from them. I then began to take a couple of steps back. I saw that Sinbad began to pull on the boy's face playfully and Serendine tried to warn him. The boy then put up a Borg, a magical shield. I then drew my bow at the child and screamed, "SINBAD! STAY BACK!" The child then stated, "I am the most powerful magician, blessed by the ruhk: a magi. How dare you bare a weapon at me, and a metal vessel at that?!" He then tried to move forward and I released my arrow made of light, while casting, "Ouránia Vélos!" The single arrow then turned into multiple arrows that began to pierce the Borg and they managed to barely break the Borg, but it took all of the arrows. I then saw that Serendine had unsheathed her sword and prepared to fight me. I then saw the child walk over to Serendine and touch the blade and then Zepar appeared from the blade. I then saw Zepar narrow his eyes at me, and then I pulled back another arrow at him, and yelled, "Stand down." Zepar then smirked at me and said, "Seredine, I think we should show them your new power." I then saw Zepar's power engulf Serendine and I saw that she was beginning to djinn equip. I then heard the deep raspy voice say, "My king. It is finally time for us to merge as one being. Drop Artemis's attack, draw blood, and drip it to the floor. I will help you through the rest."

* * *

POV CHANGE: BACK TO SINBAD

I looked over and I saw E drop her attack, took out a small dagger, cut her palm, and dripped blood down to the ground next to her. I immediately went to aid her, but Jafar stopped me stating, "This isn't your fight, Sin. These two need to work something out without your interference." I then looked over E and saw the ground where the blood had been dripped, began to rise on its own and then I heard the ground itself begin to sing and produce sounds of percussion and I heard voices come from E's necklace and she began to sing with them and the ground:

[Voices: Oooo

Ladadada dada

Oooo

E: Ohohohohoh

In sleep he sang to me

In dreams he came

That voice which calls to me and speaks my name

And do I dream again?

For now I find

The phantom of the opera is there

Inside my mind]

I then saw the ground sprout a hand and extend itself up to E's and it grabbed hers and then an upper body began to form from the ground. It had a naked man's upper body that was ghostly pale and the head had two black ram horns along with long black hair. The man responded to her voice with his and he began to sing:

[Man: Sing once again with me

Our strange duet]

He then rose up with E's help and then he went behind her and then he put one arm around her neck and put his hand on her jaw, while the other hand rested on her waist. His lower body was still forming, but it had fur all around the lower torso.

[Man: My power over you

Grows stronger yet]

I then saw that she tried to look at me, but the man prevented her from doing so:

[Man: And though you turn from me

To glance behind]

His form finished, and I saw that his feet were giant black wolf paws. He spun E out and then he got closer and stroke her cheek:

[The phantom of the opera is there

Inside your…]

I then saw E's eyes go completely blank and that her eyes changed to a black hue as she sang a mysterious tone.

[Voices: there the phantom of the opera

E: ohwoah Phantom

Voices: He's there, the phantom of the opera

E: ooh woah]

The man/beast then had his arms around E's nonresponding form from the back while he made her stroke his face slowly.

[Man: In all your fantasies

You always knew

That man and mystery]

E then looked at him emptily:

[E: were both in you

Both: and in this labyrinth

Where night is blind

The phantom of the opera is there]

I then saw him wrap himself around E's body

[Man: My angel of music]

E then began to ah with harmonies and every time she stopped, he told her to sing. While she was doing this, his body was melting into hers, making them become one. The mergence was done when I heard him scream, "SING FOR ME!" I also heard her sing a high note and then they were engulfed into a giant dark purple light.

When the light died, I saw E had hair as black as a starless night and that her skin was a sickly white. Her eyes were a shade of a bright white, soulless, and did not have pupils. She had only a black bustier that were made of scales that did not cover much, the bottom haft of her had fur, and she had giant black paws, as did the beast before. Her weapon was an old tattered katana that looked too beaten for any future battles and had a large dark purple orb at the pummel. She also had a third eye on her forehead and it was blood red. She also had on a crown made of bones that laid on top of her head. I saw her look at me with no emotion in her eyes, and that's when I knew: she wasn't the Isayoi I knew. Then when she looked around and set her sights on Serendine, who was still transforming. She growled a low, deep, blood seeking, threatening growl. I then saw bloodlust fill her eyes and then she drew her sword up. She then waited for Serendine to transform and growled as she waited. When Serendine finished, I saw her djinn equip. She had the bottom haft of a blonde ram, the middle body of a pregnant woman, a long blonde string-like tail with a ball of fur at the end, black wings of a bat, slime green hair, fire orange eyes, brown deer antlers and two skin horns coming out of her forehead. She had cloth covering her lower torso, and thin straps that barely covered her breast that were tied to her armlets. When I took another full glance at Serendine, I didn't feel her presence, but rather something different. I heard Serendine scream and then I heard E roar and charged towards Serendine at an incredible speed.

When E's blade clashed with Serendine's, a giant gust of wind came forth from the collision. I then saw Judar fly up to the two girls and with one swing from E, I saw Judar dive straight to the ground and I saw he was knocked unconscious with the force that E's djinn equip use. Every time their weapons clashed, I felt the impact shake the earth itself. They both would not give in but then as I saw that Serendine began to grow weak, I saw that the emotionless E grew a wicked smile on her face as she continued to attack at a quicker pace. I then heard her cackle and snicker wickedly during each of her attacks. The point of which I decided to step in was when I heard the djinn possessed E speak, "Oh, what's this? The Almighty Spider Princess of Parthevia cannot keep up with a few simple attacks. What happen to poisoning your opponent and making them suffer within your web? What happened to royalty being above everyone else? This is the true power of a Djinn and the power, which one gains when someone suffers. Now, for your sins against your people, and before the djinn of death itself, you will be slain by my blade and repented. Now, your soul will be diminished." Her voice had her own within it but it also had the lower toned voice that was singing with her before. He sounded wicked and he made E sound wicked along with him. E managed to hit Serendine and slam herself against the ground. When E finished her proclamation I saw that she was about to slash her blade down to Serendine and then I interrupted her attack with my Baal djinn equip. I had to block while holding my blade with both of my hands, while she only had one hand on her sword. "You… she insulted you, she attacked you, and she even believes that she is above you. Why do you protect her? I thought you had a love for Isayoi, not this wretch. This wretch, whose family sent yours to their deaths, whose family made yours suffer, that family who killed Lady Isayoi's father and yours. None of them deserves to live, and I fully intend to help my king's wish to abolish them and the Parthevian monarchy," the beast spoke to me with hatred in his voice towards Serendine and me.

I then saw one of its eyes flicker lavender and then I heard E's voice alone plea, sounding hoarse as if trying to regain control, "Wait Hades! I order you not to hurt this man. We are to separate now. The battle is over and the threat is gone. Please, for me." The beast sighed heavily and then I saw her body glow the dark purple light again and then I saw her blade disappear. I then saw the light evaporate and then E was back to her normal form. She then looked at me with exhaustion and then she flew through the sky to the ground. I flew down, caught her, and saw that she had tears of blood flowing down her face. I also saw that she had blood coming out of her mouth and her breathing was shallow and I saw that the skin her chest where her heart was, was black and had a purple metal vessel mark. "Jafar, check on Judar and Serendine. I will take care of E." I took E back to a ship that would take us to Balbadd. I put her into my bed, cleaned her face, and tucked her into the bed. I made sure that she was stable and then I went to check on Judar and Serendine. They both seemed to be fine, with just minor wounds that could have been easily healed. I walked out of their chambers and I saw Drakon waiting to talk to me. He told me to be wary of Parthevia and its potential military. I listened, nodded, and decided to seek information about Parthevia. I went back to my quarters to check on E again, and I saw that she was awaken and that her eyes were crying blood, and that she was coughing blood as well. I immediately felt worried for her and I ran to her side and tried to make her lie down while proclaiming, "E! You are clearly exhausted and should not move. You are going to kill yourself. Lay down and try to heal before you die!" She just resisted to lay down and retorted without looking at me, "If that be the gods wish, then let it be written and let it be done. I do not deserve your kindness. I allowed Hades to possess me, attempt to strike you, and insult you. If I die, it will be from my own arrogance and pride. Leave me, please before I hurt you even more than I have." I then threw my arms around her and begged quietly, "Please, don't leave me here alone." I then felt her stiffen up and then she turned her head to the other side, away from me. She just whimpered, "Leave me. I'm not worthy of your kindness." I then held her for a couple of more moments and when she did not speak to me, I spoke up first. "You are more than worthy. You didn't attack Serendine, Hades did. You would never do something like…"

"BUT I DID ATTACK SERENDINE! That magi is dealing with dark forces and I do not trust him. I haven't trusted Serendine since I met her. I will admit to the sin of wishing for her death and I still wish for it, but I will not apologize for it. Hades just gave me the strength to fight. He told me to run or prepare to fight. When I saw that boy summon Zepar, I immediately sprang into action and summoned Hades. I don't remember how to djinn equip with the others, so I went with Hades. He merged with me and then I fought Serendine until… until you intervene, then I had Hades take over because my mind wasn't thinking straight. Hades makes my anger irrational and Serendine just, pulls on the string of my patience. Her arrogance and pride make me want to strike her. The way she looks and talks to you infuriates me, and now with the knowledge of her family killing my father… that just pushes me over. I warned her the next time that we were to fight, we would be fighting with blades and that she would dead beneath my feet and I almost had her, until you…" She stopped for a moment until she continued with disgust, "Protected her. Her family caused you and I grief, and yet you still protect her." She then thrashed her way out of my arms and looked at me dead in eye. I saw one of eyes were that same bright white with black lines surround the pupil, while the other was lavender towards the outer iris, with gold, blue, and brown at the center near the iris. She had a look of hatred in one of her eyes, while the other held pride and determination, but both were crying blood once again. She looked at me and proclaimed, "You can't stop us, Sinbad. She and I will clash blades again, and when we do, it will be to the death. I will fight, for my father, my country, my pride, and you. Now, leave me." I felt an immense power come from her when she proclaimed that. She had several voices including her own when she spoke, and all of them together frightened me for her sake. I knew that she and Serendine would clash blades again, but until then I can only hope and try to keep them away from each other. I then left as for her request and I didn't see her until we got back to Balbadd.

* * *

When we returned, I devised a plan to go to Parthevia, but I haven't told anyone of my plan. I went to go see Master, but the guards and advisors told me that he was going to be busy for a while and that they would let me know when I could see him next. I went back to the Sindria Company and I saw E talking to Rurumu, and she was standing as if it was a business meeting. I snuck up on them to the point to hear Rurumu say, "You really should ask Sinbad. I am not the owner, so I don't know if it's the best interest for you to go." I then grew suspicious. Why was E leaving and why did she ask Rurumu instead of me? I drew closer to the two and then I heard E responded, "Well, I don't wish to ask Sinbad. Something happened between Serendine and I and he tried to abolish the situation with no avail. Then I said something to him and I feel that he would say no to my request now. I thought that you would allow me to go. I can trade some items while I'm in that country, and try to make some profits while I'm over there. Please, Rurumu, I can't stay here and I need to go see someone in Reim, for my memory and past, please." Rurumu then looked indecisive and retorted, "E, I honestly think that you should ask Sinbad…"

"Ask me what?" I asked while walking up to the two women as if I didn't hear their conversation. E looked extremely startled and guilty while Rurumu kept her emotions hidden. Rurumu then excused herself and walked back deeper into the building. I glanced over at E, she looked very conflicted with herself, and then I requestioned, "Ask me what? What is it, Serafeim? You know you can ask me anything." I saw that E began to fidget with her hands and clothing until I saw a quick flash of white in her eyes. She then stood up straight, put her hands in front of her lap, and then spoke with a stern voice, "I wish to go to the Reim Empire, immediately." I was stunned by her boldness, but then I quickly regained my composure. I then responded, "Very well, I'll prepare a crew and ship, and then we can leave immediately." I then began to walk away when she spoke, "No. I need to go without you. You just returned from a voyage and Sindria needs their leader. I will go, because I am just an employee and I am not needed." I was startled when she said that and I retorted, "You are important. I need you at my side as my consultant. I do not wish for you to go to another country alone." She then rebuttled, "Then I will not go alone. I will take Hinahoho and Masrur. Then you will have nothing to worry about." I couldn't respond until I found my voice and I retorted, "No. I need them here as well. I don't want you to go and that is final." I then turned my back to her and began to walk away when I heard her whisper, "I'm sorry, but I'm leaving, whether you like it or not." I then immediately went to the shipping department and ordered them that no ships were to leave for Reim until I said it was okay. I also assigned Mystras and Hinahoho to watch her to make sure that she was not to leave the company without my escort. I also took an extra measure by waiting until she retired for the evening and locked the door of her chambers from the outside.

When I woke up to go unlock her door, I saw Mystras and Hinahoho standing outside her doorway, waiting for their watch duty. I then unlocked her door and went to wake her up, as I did before she and I got into our disbute at Katargo. "Hey Serafeim, it's time to get up and start the day. I'm sorry about yesterday, but how about you and I go eat breakfast together and talk about it?" I waited for her response but all I heard was empty silence. "Serafeim? Come on out. This isn't funny." I then jogged around her room, until I noticed that all of her things were gone. The room was completely empty of her existence, besides one note that laid on her desk. It read:

 _Dear Sinbad,_

 _I am terribly sorry for this, but I had to disobey your orders. I could not stay in Sindria much longer and I couldn't have you come with me. This pains me deeply to have to undermined and deceive you like this. The last thing I wanted was to hurt you this way, but this is something that I have to do on my own. I will accept any punishment you see fit if or when I return. Sindria needs you, but that does not mean that I do as well. By the time you read this, I will have taken off with my Djinn equip. Don't search for me. You need to focus on Sindria and wait for the return of King Rashid. I am seeking someone of my past who might tell me who I am and where I come from. This person might even help me to find them. I need to find them, Sinbad. I can feel them searching for me and if I am a royal, my country may need me. Tell the others that I am terribly sorry for leaving on such a short notice and tell them that I deeply care for all of them as I do you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _E_

When I finished reading it, I immediately began to shake with fear and anger. I knew she was heading to the Reim Empire and I also knew that I needed to find her. I turned to see Jafar standing in the doorway leading to the outside. He then walked up to me and extended his hand out to me. I handed him the letter and he read it for himself and nodded as he read it. When he finished he looked right at me with hurt and honesty in his eyes and told me, "I believe that she had the right idea. I don't think that she should have gone alone, but I knew that her heart was in the right place when telling you that you need to stay here. I believe that you should stay here for Sindria as well. I know you worry for her and I know that I can't stop you from going after her, but I advise you, if you want to go seek her, I think that you should send Hinahoho and Mystras to go find her instead of yourself. You don't need to upset her more than you already have." I then went down to the port with Jafar, Mystras, Hinahoho, and Rurumu. I ordered one of the ships to go trade in Reim and I ordered Hinahoho and Mystras to go find her and to bring her back, but only when she is ready to come back and then they set off.

Everyday, I waited patiently for them to return and I would often get caught by Jafar for dozing off and thinking about E. How she was changing ever since the Heliohapt and I couldn't help but worry because of the irrational decisions that she has been making, but I also thought of her great kindness and worry for everyone. She made sure to tell us that she was leaving and that she deeply cared for us. Whenever I was in a meeting, I would doodle her picture in my parchment. I would draw her face with happy emotions and flowers and hearts all around her. Every night, I would pray for her safe return and I would lust after her in my sleep. During the day, I would go to business meetings and I would talk and bond with Serendine. I felt guilty for what she and E went through in Katargo, so I felt that I needed to establish a trust with her to try to help build a bond between the two girls. I felt something for Serendine, I will admit to that, but it wasn't like what I felt with E. Yes, Serendine challenged me and I liked that challenge, but E was something different. E made me feel special and I felt that E was a golden angel sent from the gods above to me. She's kind, considerate, and puts everyone above herself. Serendine was beautiful and sexy, but E's beauty exceeded that. She was gorgeous and her beauty was one that overpowered goddesses. Her eyes were deep pools of lavender that made me feel as if I am walking in a field of lavender flowers. She always smelt of cherries and cherry blossoms. Whenever I smelled her, I felt as if I was under a cherry blossom tree in spring. Her hair was softer than the finest silt, it made me want to run my fingers through it nonstop, and it put the moon and sun to shame. Her smile outshined the stars within the nighttime sky. Her skin was softer than velvet, as pale as snow, and every time she would touch me, it would send chills down my spine. Her voice… I could not explain her voice. Her voice was more beautiful than any instrument. Her words made me think that they were the words of the gods. Whenever she said my name, I practically wanted to beg to have her say it again. Whenever she sang, it would break my heart when she stopped.

* * *

It took her five months to return. I remember that I was waiting at the docks because I heard that their ship was to arrive that day and I had Rururmu and Jafar waiting with me. I could barely contain my excitement when I saw a ship coming towards us. When the ship docked, I saw E walk off the ship in a different way than she did before. I immediately dashed to her, picked her up in a hug, and spun her around. When I put her down, I finally got a good look of her face. I saw that her eyes looked much older than they were before she left. She adorned clothes of the Reim Empire with a knee length stola, and she added a limbus to the outfit to add a royal status. The limbus was a sky blue with golden trimmings. The dress she wore and the limbus were both made of the finest silk. She wore no shoes and I saw that her hair was in a nice haft-do that was wavy that gave her a look of elegance. She also had on giant earrings that had giant stones that changed different colors in different lighting that dangled from her ears. I looked deep into her mature eyes and I saw deep love within them. When I looked a little deeper in them, I saw that she had a pain within them as well. She touched my right cheek oh so gently and I melted into her touch. I looked even more into her eyes and with the overwhelming of my emotions; I leaned down, embraced her close to me, and kissed her. She was stiff at first, but then she quickly melted into it, then she draped her arms around my neck, and kissed me back. She tasted of cherries and her lips were incredibly soft, begging me to do more, and I was more than happy to fulfill her request. We stood like that for a couple of moments until we heard a cough from Jafar to interrupt us. E quickly blushed, pulled away, and apologized profoundly.

"So, how was the Reim Empire?" I asked her casually as if to play off my curiosity. She began to giggle and she retorted playfully, "Why? Did you miss me?" I played her little game, shrugged, and spoke, "Maybe, did you miss me?" I heard her sigh heavily and she responded, "Every second I was away." I then embraced her within my arms, kissed her nose, and proclaimed sweetly to her, "I missed you too. You were always on my mind and always the figment of my dreams. A week without you made my soul bleak, a day without you was like a year without rain, and every second that we were apart dug a dagger in my heart." She snuggled closer to me when I said that and then I asked, "So how was the Reim Empire? Did you find who or whatever you were looking for?" She held onto my clothing even tighter than she did before and responded, "I found some things out. I've found some way to find my people and I did find out some things about myself, but hopefully I will learn more while being with you." I held onto to her for a couple more seconds. A couple of people began to unload cargo from the ship and put them in front of us. Once they finished, there were eight barrels, six giant sacks, and three chest. I looked down at her and asked, "What's all this?" She pulled away from me and gestured to the barrels and sacks. "This is a gift from the Reim. I told them about your company and they told me that these items can be traded however, the chests are mine. They are clothing for me divided into casual, business formal, and special parties and occasions. I do not wish to sell them because they are those of my country." I then nodded my head at Jafar and he went to get more employees to carry the cargo to the company. E and I walked together back to the company. I held my arm around her waist as she leaned against me.

When we got back, she kissed me on my right cheek and then took off to her room. When she came out, she changed into a small blue dress that went to the bottom of her thighs that showed of her long creamy legs, that also had a lighter shade of blue sheer on the outside on the sides and that dangled down two strands past her ass. The dress had a white area that had waves and it went up to her short sleeves, while the darker blue seemed to have the pattern of scales. The sheer part seemed to glitter and shine and it had golden trimming. The top of the dress also had a bow that matched that dark blue with scales. She had on sandal shoes that looked to be from Reim but that were the shade of the dark blue and they had a three-inch extension at the heel. Her hair had the front strands braided to the back that combined to create a larger braid that flowed down the middle of the back of her hair while the rest was still straight and down. She walked over to me with a happy look on her face and we stared straight into each other until she reached me. She then lifted her eyebrow and asked while spinning, "Well, what do you think?" As she spun, the dress would lift up and it gave me a more glorious look of her legs and I almost got to see her ass and her womanly area, but she seemed to have on clothing underneath the dress. My voice was caught within my throat, then she tilted her head to the left side, and then I stuttered, "You-you look amazing. I love that dress. Is it from your country?" She then nodded and that made me smile as well. I didn't recognize the clothing style and the artistic ways of the design. I then told her that we were asked to go see King Rashid today and that I wanted her to come with me. She smiled and nodded as her response and then she went back into her room and gathered a robe that shared the dark color of her dress.

We both took off to go see my mentor and I told him of my travels and experience. He told me that I never rest and about how I am interesting. E kept herself kneeled and silent when I spoke to my mentor. We talked about Parthevia and how it would be normal for him to go see Parthevia on a diplomatic mission and that he wanted to use me as an escort. He offered to take me back to Parthevia and even to meet the current emperor of the Parthevian Empire. I was skeptical at first and then Mentor began to explain what I was going to do and when he was leaving. I was speechless for a moment until E put her hand on my shoulder. I glanced over to her, she gave me her reassuring smile, and then I asked Mentor, "If I do go, may this young woman come with me? She just returned from a trip from Reim and I would like her to come with me?" E then gasped at my boldness and then Mentor said, "Before I agree to anything, I would like to see this young woman's form. If that would be alright with you, young miss?" E looked over to me with a questioning look in her eye; I nodded to her with assurance, and then she smile at me. She rose to her feet and then dropped the hood from her head and took off the robe to reveal her dress. She curtsied to Mentor in such an elegant fashion and then she proclaimed, "It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance, your majesty. My name is E and I work with the Sindria Trading Company." I looked to my mentor and both of his eyebrows were raised with attentiveness. He bowed his head in respect to her and responded, "It is nice to meet a woman who has grabbed Sinbad's attention. I would like you to join us, but what will you do while we are there? Sinbad is acting as an escort for a cover, so you will need one as well to join us." I sat there shocked for a moment until I heard E rebuttal, "I can work as your chambermaid. I will be very attentive and my cover can be that I was a gift from the Madaura Trading Company before they were taken over by their new owner." He smiled at the idea and E looked over at me with a smirk, knowing that she was ready.

When we got back to Sindria, I told Jafar that I was going to Parthevia tomorrow and that I entrusted the company to him while I was away. He was yelling at me that something could happen and that I was going alone, but then E entered my room while proclaiming, "He isn't going alone. I am going as well as a chambermaid for his majesty. I will keep a close eye on Sinbad myself." Jafar then began to yell how that was worse that she was going without escorts, but I told him that since we were with the King's traveling group that no one would try anything with King Rashid there. I told that I had to go see Parthevia for myself. Judar then yelled how I was going to Parthevia after all, Serendine came in with him, and she looked worried. I glanced over to E, saw that she straightened up her posture, and she kept an emotionless face towards Serendine and Judar. Judar was telling me how that I should have gone when he told me to. I then saw that E excused herself from the room to go pack and I heard her talking to Masrur and Sharrkan. Serendine then grabbed my attention telling me to be careful of Barbarossa. She also told me that she wanted to know how her brother was to see if I could find any information while I was there. While I was on the ship I changed into my uniform and so did E. Her uniform consisted of a tight black skirt that went to her mid-thigh and a black shirt that had short sleeves and she had on a white apron that covered her chest and that went down to middle of the skirt. The shirt had a sweetheart neckline to ample her bust and she wore her necklace that went into her cleavage. She also wore a fluffy white headband. She also had on thigh high socks that was three inches away from the skirt to show her skin. Her hair was put into a high ponytail with two long strands to frame her face. I saw that she was standing alone, until Mentor went up to talk to her. I snuck up on them so that they wouldn't notice me and I listened to their conversation.

"So, were you the one in that robe that my son grabbed?" Mentor asked E. I heard her chuckle and respond, "Yes, I was. As I told you, he just wanted to know if I was a woman or not." I then heard Mentor sigh and then ask, "Why did you wear your robe?" E was silent for a moment and retorted, "I was captured and imprisoned for my hair and skin tone. My family has white hair with pale skin and I didn't wish trouble for Sinbad for bringing me in." They were silent for a moment until Mentor asked, "Do you know your family?" She then fell silent and responded, "Vaguely. I can see my elder and younger brothers' faces. I also know my name but I know very little of my people. I was told that I was a member of the royal family but I can't remember any of it. I haven't told Sinbad, because I don't wish for him to worry. I know I have to find them, but I don't know how. I was told to go to a school of magic or to come see you. I was told that Balbadd was once part of the Empire that my people ran and that you could possibly make a connection to them. I already sought out Scheherazade and that's who told me to come see you. Do you know anything of the Atlantian Empire, Your Grace?" Mentor was silent and then he said, "I will tell you once we return to Balbadd, but not now. We must prepare for Parthevia, and I must warn you: if you are the Empress of Atlantis, be careful. The father of the current Empress was said to be murdered in Parthevia and I fear that you might suffer the same fate." I saw that she nodded her head with the information and then she bowed to him. "I will be in your care as will Sinbad. Thank you." He bowed to her and responded, "You're welcome." I was the bow of the ship, replaced E with thoughts of Parthevia, and I looked out and thought about what I was going to see.

* * *

I was the first off the ship, I looked out to the city, and it looked to be glowing. E walked off the ship behind King Rashid and she kept a non-expressive face while my mentor had a smirk. He asked me how it felt to be home and I told him that I felt nostalgic towards this place. He told me that since I was wanted that I needed to not reveal my true identity and I told that I wouldn't. I heard a man that they have been waiting for King Rashid's arrival and when I turned to see who said it I came face to face with a green hair man with golden armor who had a smirk on his face. I was shocked to see this glowing man and he bowed and that it had been a long time and welcome to Parthevia. I then remembered what Drakon and Serendine told me to be careful with this man and I called him General Barbarossa. He looked at me, smirked, and I flinched knowing that I had messed up. He said that it had been a while since he was called that and I was shocked. Mentor explained that he retired from the military and now was a leader of the political party. I asked what that was and they explained it to me along with how he began the leader of the political party. Then Barbarossa asked if King Rashid was going to introduce me and he already knew who I was. He told me that he was no longer after me, that he was proud of my accomplishments, and that he welcomed me. He then turned his attention to E who was still emotionless and Barbarossa asked, "Are you going to introduce me to your chambermaid, King Rashid?" He then stepped towards her grabbed her hand and asked, "Your name is Hikari, isn't it? I think I remember seeing you perform at a political dinner on Ria Venus Island. It is an absolute pleasure to see your radiant beauty again." He then kissed her hand and then I saw a light bulb glow on her face. She then curtsied while he kissed her hand and responded, "It is truly an honor to meet you once again, Lord Barbarossa." I saw him smirk at her and then he asked, "How did you become a chambermaid, Lady Hikari?" She then spoke, "Lord Barbarossa, I am not royalty so you need not to call me Lady Hikari, just Hikari is fine. Madaura gave me to King Rashid as a gift before the company was taken over by the current owner."

He then smiled at her and she returned the gesture until one of his people interrupted and told all of us that we could look around the city before we go to the palace. King Rashid seemed surprise that the party leaders were personally going to show us around and they explained that since Balbadd was the top trading partner that it was only natural to serve as good hosts to its king. Mentor accepted, told me that this was my chance to see Parthevia for myself. He went on ahead and then held out his hand to E and said, "Shall we, Hikari?" E looked flustered at first and retorted, "I'm going to stay behind with my lord. This way if he needs anything, I will be right there." Barbarossa then retracted his hand, went up to his political party, and began to show us Parthevia. I was shocked at the sights that were ahead of me. I saw all of the citizens had life in their eyes and they seemed to be happy. He asked me what I thought on Parthevia's change, he told us how they fixed the country, and I would question why they did what they did. They gave me all straight answers that seemed great for the nation. The people went up and thanked the party personally, all with smiles on their faces. A teenage boy came up and proclaimed that he joined the party and he was shaking. Barbarossa came up to the shaken boy, put his hand on his shoulder, and the boy began overfilled with joy. I then looked over at E and saw that she had a narrow eyed look. We then continued to walk through the street and people were yelling, cheering, and boasting for the political party. I was shocked and Mentor told me mainly all of the people were supporters. He told me to look at their wrist and if they had a red cloth around it, that meant that they were supporters. Barbarossa told us that he admired us merchants. I contradicted what he said that merchants had to stay within the law lines, whereas kings and leaders set those boundaries, and how I wanted to govern just like him. He smiled and gave me several scrolls that were his literary works. He then left us and told us that he will see us again tomorrow.

* * *

Later that night, I had my hair down and I was reading his literary works after I had finished my bath. They were incredibly detailed and they told about his propaganda and his accomplishments. I began to question that if blood was really all that was needed to run a country and how I was now unable to run a country, and then I heard a knock at my door. I told them that it was open and I saw E walk in. She was in a light cloth robe that hugged her curves and showed her cleavage and a slit in the front that showed her legs. Her hair was down and her hair was wet because she finished her bath as well. She walked over to my bed and sat down on the edge. She looked down at the scrolls and asked me, "So, are his literary works helping you in any way?" I didn't answer her, but I only nodded. She then put her hand on my head and ran her fingers through my hair. "You shouldn't work yourself so hard. We have a full day ahead of us tomorrow."

I then put down the scroll and thought about her conversation with Mentor on the ship today. I felt sad and betrayed that she was keeping secrets from me. I sat up from my bed and then I grabbed her hands. I looked her dead in eye with a serious expression and asked, "E, is there something you need to tell me?" I saw a shocked look in her eyes and then she responded, "Sinbad, what do you know?" I then moved closer to her and asked, "I heard your conversation with King Rashid. You went to see Lady Scheherazade and found out more about your past, didn't you?" She then dropped her head in shame and answered, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you first. I didn't want you to worry and I didn't want you to know my past. I didn't want you to think that I was raised to be the same as Serendine or Madaura." She then took a deep breath and continued, "My name is Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes and I am said to be a royal from the Atlantian Empire. I thought that if I didn't admit it to you, that I could have been selfish and stay with you longer. That's what I want, to stay by your side." I then held her close, put my forehead against hers, looked deeply into her eyes, and proclaimed, "E, I am happy that you told me who you are. Just because you were raised to be a royal doesn't change who you are now. You are a beautiful soul and just because you came from royalty doesn't change what I feel for you. Thank you for telling me." She looked at me with tears in her eyes. Her eyes were timid, scared, and vulnerable. Her lips were plump, her skin was glistening, and her hair was wet and framed her face. The water went onto her robe and it made her robe a little see through. I felt my lust begin to grow, I felt heat gather around my body and face, and then I leaned down, embraced her, and kissed her passionately. I wanted her, months away from her made me feel that I needed, I lusted for her. I used a little force and I heard her whimper beneath me. She was holding onto the upper part of the robe on my chest. When she whimpered, it made my lust grow even more than before. I began to kiss her deeper and harder, and I felt her squirm. I then used my tongue to lick her lower teeth, begging for her permission, but when she didn't open, I sucked on her lower lip and when she gasped, I slipped my tongue into her mouth, and she moaned. After tasting her sweet mouth, her tongue began to dance with mine, and we fought for dominance. I heard her moaning beneath me. I then pushed her on my bed, straddled her, and kept making out with her. I pulled my mouth off her, I began to kiss her jawline, and then I went to her throat. She was moaning and breathing hard the entire time. While I did that, I tried to slip my hands underneath her robe, but then she began to moan, "Sinbad… We… need to… stop." She then put her hands on my chest, pushed me a little, and then I stopped. I looked down at her and I saw that her face was blushed red and I saw cloudiness in her eyes. I saw that her breast were erected through the robe and that the robe was open at her legs almost near her womanhood.

I wanted her more than I ever had any woman in my life, but I knew that she wasn't fully ready for this type of relationship. I kissed her one last time and got off her. It took her a moment, but she sat up adjusted her robe and sat up on my bed. I then laid on my side and put my head on her lap. She then ran her fingers through my hair as she began to hum a tune. It sounded like a lullaby, yet there was a sadness to it as well. "Will you sing what you are humming?" She was silent and stopped brushing my hair for a moment until she began again. Then she sang:

[E: On the wind, cross the sea

Hear this song and remember

Soon you'll be home with me

Once upon a December]

I then grabbed her hand and asked, "Are you upset that you met me?" She then shook her head and sang:

[E: If I never knew you

If I never felt this love

I would have no inkling of

How precious life can be

If I never held you

I would never have a clue

How at last I'd find in you

The missing part of me]

She then began to stroke my hair once again:

[E: In this world so full of fear

Full of rage and lies

I can see the truth so clear

In your eyes

So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Lost forever

If I never knew you]

I then sat up from her lap and pulled her into me and then we snuggled together side to side and I began to sing:

[Sinbad: I thought our love would be so beautiful

Somehow we'd make the whole world bright

I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong

All they'd leave us were these whispers in the night

But still my heart is saying we were right

For If I never knew you]

{AN: Next Part, Sinbad starts earlier and E follows after so they are overlapping as they sing the words.}

[E: There's no moment I regret

Sinbad: If I never knew this love

E: Since the moment that we met

Sinbad: I would have no inkling of

E: If our time has gone too fast

Sinbad: How precious life can be

E: I've lived at last

And I'm so grateful to you

I'd have lived my whole life through

Empty as the sky

Sinbad: Never knowing why

Both: Lost forever

If I never knew you]

I then fell backwards with her in my arms and I asked her, "Will you sleep with me tonight?" I then felt her nodded and then she responded, "I would like that, but let me go change into my nightwear." I then said, "You can wear one of my shirts as a nightgown." She then nodded her head and she took my shirt and changed behind a changing curtain. When she came out, she had on my shirt that went down her lower thighs. It was also showing off her cleavage and it made her look incredibly sexy. I put on underwear, then I laid down in my bed, and then she came and laid down onto my bed and snuggled up in my arms. She laid her head on my bare chest and I put my left arm around her waist and brought her closer to me. "I can hear your heartbeat. Why is it beating so fast?" She asked me and I responded, "Well, having a gorgeous goddess like woman lying next to me makes my heart beat fast, but I know that it feels so right." She giggled at me and snuggled closer. "It's starting to slow down now." I then felt concerned for our future and I asked, "E, when the times comes, will you leave me to never see you again?" She was quiet and then she sang:

[E: In a perfect world

One we've never known

We would never need

To face the world alone

They can have the world

We'll create our own

I may not be brave or strong or smart

But somewhere in my secret heart

I know love will find a way, anywhere I go

I'm home if you are there beside me

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way]

I held her tighter, closer to me, and retorted:

[Sinbad: I was so afraid, now I realize

Love is never wrong

And so it never dies

There's a perfect world

Shining in your eyes]

I lifted her chin to look at me and then she sang with me:

[Both: And if only they could feel it too

The happiness I feel with you

They'd know love will find a way

Anywhere we go

We're home if we are there together

Like dark, turning into day

Somehow we'll come through

Now that I've found you

Love will find a way

I know love will find a way]

After that we both fell asleep in each other's arms. I awoke at the rise of dawn feeling nothing but absolute bliss. I felt a lightweight on my left side and looked over to see an amazing vision next to me. E was sound asleep, wrapped protectively in my arms. Her face looked contented and peaceful and the way the light from the sun came in, made her beauty exceed tenfold. Her hair was a little tangled with mine but it still looked magnificent. I then kissed her the top of her head and I think that I saw her lips twitch a little. I tried to remove myself from her and to get ready, but after I moved just a little, her arms wrapped themselves around me, forbidding me to leave. I heard her moan and whimper, so to keep her happy I let it pass. After a little while, I kissed her forehead and said, "Sera, it's time to wake up. We need to meet King Rashid." Her eyes then fluttered open so elegantly; she looked at me with a small sleepy smile, and spoke, "Good morning, Kala." I smiled at her and she returned the gesture. We both then got ready for the day, and she left to go to her room to get ready. I got out of bed and began to stretch out. It was strange because my muscles were not tense and that it was the best sleep that I had since I was a little boy, before my father left this world.

* * *

E came back along with King Rashid and his guards, in her maid attire. We went outside, Barbarossa escorted us to meet the current emperor, and when we all came in, and we saw a young boy sitting on the throne. He couldn't have been more than ten and he had a hollow look in his eyes. I glanced over at E and I saw sympathy in her eyes. King Rashid kept his cool demeanor to the child and spoke to him as an adult and the boy seemed to respond like an adult. I was vaguely confused at first and then I saw E come closer to me and she explained, "Even though he's a child, he is still a king. That's why he acts like this. I don't know why but this situation seems very familiar to me." I looked at her with sympathy, then I remembered the position in Heliohapt, and that I was worried that something like that was going to happen again. As the boy spoke, he began to cough and I saw E stiffen up. He began to cough excessively, he began to look weak, and Barbarossa told us that it was enough for today and that the king needed a doctor. Mentor then began his polite conversation with Barbarossa and someone caught my eye, it was the witch of Parthevia that tried to have me killed and she was escorting the king out. I saw a blur pass me, and I saw E run up to the king. The guards stopped her and she yelled, "WAIT! I'M A HEALER, I CAN HELP HIM!" Both Barbarossa and the witch looked at her. Barbarossa told his men to stand down and I saw E go to the child. She held his cheek, gave him her warm smile, and told him, "I need to get you to a bed, so that I may begin, okay? You are going to fine. I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." The boy blushed, nodded, and was escorted by E and the witch out of the room. I kept my polite conversation with Barbarossa and when he asked me what I thought of the current Parthevia. I told him the truth and told him that I didn't completely trust him. Barbarossa then cancelled all of the plans that he had to talk with me. I was very confused and a little weirded out, because I didn't swing that way. He told me that it was a chance to talk about everything that I wanted to know. I then went to go change when I saw E run up to us. She bowed her head in apology and spoke, "My King, I apologize profoundly for my rudeness and misguided duties. I have left your side and should be punished for it, but I couldn't leave that poor sick child alone. I needed to heal him, and since I did now I will accept anything you deem worthy." Mentor was going to tell her that it was fine, but Barbarossa interrupted by asking, "King Rashid, may I take Hikari with me as well as Sinbad? This way if something happens we have a great healer with us, and this could serve as added time to serve for a punishment." I wanted to objected, but King Rashid agreed to it. Mentor told E, or Hikari, that she needed to do what she was told for Lord Barbarossa and me. She nodded her head for acknowledgement. Barbarossa signaled one of his female supports and she come up with a chest and he told E that she need to change into this. E nodded her head and went to change, as did I.

She and I were told to go outside by the stables to go meet Barbarossa. When I got there, I saw E in a grayish blue a line long gown that had a gray center with a black pattern. The gray part had a straight line at her neckline and the dress had a hood with the outside of it was a grayish blue while the inside had the gray with black pattern. The dress had long sleeves that had had the patterns extended at the end of the sleeve. The hood was on her head, her hair was down, and she had to giant strands going down the front of her body. She walked towards us and Barbarossa was the first to say, "You look absolutely gorgeous, Hikari. I thought that gown would look amazing with your white hair." She thanked him politely and then he asked, "Will you be riding with Sinbad or me?" She tilted her head to the side, then looked at the horses, and spoke, "I would like to ride for myself, if that would alright? I think I know how to ride already, so I think that I will be okay." Barbarossa looked shocked for a moment and allowed it. He held her waist as he helped her onto her horse. Her horse was a pure black stallion. The stallion had a white diamond upon his forehead. Her saddle was a standard black saddle and she rode it as any man would with both legs on different sides. Her dress rose a little to show her legs and she had black flat shoes on. She thanked Barbarossa and then he got on his horse and so did I.

When we took off I asked what we were doing and he told me bluntly that we were horse riding and asked if I disliked horse. I told him no but I kept think what were we doing in a place like that. I couldn't keep control of my horse, but I saw that E and Barbarossa both rode their horse with ease. At one point E turned to me and smiled. I wanted to do the same but I was distracted with my horse and then she giggled at me. I saw a giant log that laid on the ground, E sped up her horse, and it jumped. While it jumped, E put her hand in the air and blew me a kiss. Even when she landed, she and the horse looked so elegant and precise. I guess Barbarossa saw, because he stopped his horse and clapped at her and she gave her shy smile to him and bowed to show her thanks. When we got the outskirts of the city he asked us if it was a nice view, but I was too exhausted to answer him. E told him that it looked amazing. While we continued to ride, he began to tell us that there was no better feeling than riding a horse at full gallop and I told if that was so without any strength. He asked me if I was satisfied and I told him that I wasn't since we were talking about horses. He saw through me and asked if I was still fixated on the issue with the witch. He told me that it was only that way since I was a criminal, but now I am no longer one in his eyes. I realized that he was logical man rather than an emotional driven one. He told me enough of our discussion and to follow him while he went full speed. When I didn't follow he taunted me, I got a little annoyed and I tried to get the horse to ride, but I just fell off. E immediately got off her horse and went to check on me. I explained that since I am only a merchant, I only use horse to transport goods. E checked my wounds, told me to wait, and calmed my horse. We stood at our location and E explained, "A horse is like an employee, Sinbad. You shouldn't force them to do what you want." She then put her forehead against the beast, stroked the side of neck lovingly, and continued, "You need to establish trust and build a bond. Then you both can work together without conflicts." She let go, much to the horse's disappointment, and went to heal me. Barbarossa came up, and watched E with much intention. She lifted my shirtsleeves to see the damaged and sang her incantation with her necklace above my arm:

[E: Flower, gleam and glow

Let your power shine

Make the clock reverse

Bring back what once was mine]

Her necklace was glowing as was my arm, and Barbarossa leaned forward to get a full view at her magic:

[E: Heal what has been hurt

Change the Fates' design

Save what has been lost

Bring back what once was mine

What once was mine]

I then saw a bunch of little golden specks leave the flower and come onto my arm. I felt the pain completely vanished, and I felt as good as knew. Barbarossa hopped off his horse, grabbed my arm, and examined it. "Extraordinary," he began. "His wounds are completely healed, and there are no signs of damage at all. I have never seen any type of magic like this before." He looked at E and then said, "It's not magic, is it? It's a metal vessel, one that can heal?" E froze in her spot and only nodded. A giant smirk grew upon his face and then he whispered to himself, "All the more reason." I was puzzled, but I did not say anything to him. He checked me further and said that I should have told him that I didn't know how to ride. He told me that he was glad that I wasn't badly injured and I tried to assure him that it was fine. He told me that he can't help but worry about letting a guest get hurt will hurt his credibility. I was silent for a moment and I told him that I had a question. We both sat down at the rocks while E stood by my side. I went to tell her sit, but Barbarossa beat me to it and told her to sit next to him. She looked at me without comfortability, but I nodded her assurance and she sat down next to him. He then told me that I was allowed to ask anything and I told that he was confident. I told him what I observed with E and me and what he was really trying to accomplish. He looked me dead in the eye and told me that he was interested in us. He told me I was an example of an excellent Parthevian, and I got confused. He explained that he thought that Parthevians were the most superior race in the world. He asked if I thought that I was someone special, that he wanted to know more about me, and if I would become friends with him. I agreed to him and then I asked, "And E?" He lifted his eyebrow and then I corrected myself, "Hikari?" Then I saw the lightbulb go on in his mind, he put his hand on her thigh, and stated, "I am interested with her, as a potential spouse. I think that even though she is not Parthevian, she could be a great contender to be one. I think that she would serve Parthevia greatly, as a Dungeon Capturer, a healer, and a potential wife and mother." I saw E stiff up profoundly. She looked at me for assistance; I rose, pulled her away from him, and said, "I think that it is time to leave." He looked at me with confusion and took us to our next location.

E was silent the whole time until we reached the river. Barbarossa told me that he wanted me to show him how to fish. E spoke, "While you two fish, I am going to soak my feet in the river." She then excused herself and walked to a far end, took off her shoes and hood, and put her feet into the river. I taught Barbarossa what he needed to know to fish, but I was extremely aggravated the whole time, since he basically told me that he wants to marry E. He told me that we couldn't deepen our friendship if I kept acting like I was and to teach him more about fishing. He tried to question why I wasn't happy. He complimented my skill and I told him that I was a fisherman but that the river isn't the same as the ocean. He questioned if fishing in the river was the same as fishing and I told him the difference between the two. I got caught up in telling him that I had to excuse myself, but he told me that he would have liked to hear more about my story. Before I was about to tell him I heard E singing while moving her feet through the water:

[E: The water is wide, I cannot cross o'er

Neither have I wings to fly

Give me a boat that can carry two

And both shall cross my true love and I

I lean'd my back against an oak

Thinking it was a mighty tree

But first it bent and then it broke

So did my love prove false to me

I put my hand in some soft bush

Thinking the sweetest flow'are to find

I prick'd my finger to the bone

And left the sweetest flow'are behind

O love is handsome and love is kind

Gay as a jewel when it is new

But love grows old and waxes cold

And fades away like the morning dew

The water is wide, I cannot cross o'er

Neither have I wings to fly

Give me a boat that can carry two

And both shall cross my true love and I]

E and her voice captivated both Barbarossa and me. He was about to say something until she began to sing another tune:

[E: Oh the waves roll low

And the waves roll high

Or so it goes

Under a bright blue

Endless sky

Waves try to measure

Days that we treasure

Wave hello and wave goodbye]

She must have sensed someone watching, so she turned her head towards us. She saw us both staring and she waved at us. We both waved back like loved struck puppies. I will admit that we looked weird and I think she noticed as well, because she giggled at us. I then turned to him and I began to tell him my story up until my journey into the dungeon. I told him of my goal to rid the world of injustice, how I've traveled, gained allies, and increase my strength. I asked him why he did what he did. Was it because it was his native country or another reason? He told me that he wanted to make Parthevia and its people known throughout the world, because he said that he wanted to prove that Parthevians were the most superior race in the world. He seemed anger that others killed Parthevians and that he wanted to change the way the world perceived us. He said that he didn't understand me and that I was the perfect example of a perfect person. I told him that I appreciated his kind words, but I didn't believe that Parthevians were a superior race. I told him that since my company was so diverse I got to see things differently. I saw a challenging look in his eyes and I gave him the exact same look. He told me that I was his answer since I was a Parthevian who brought all those different races together and that we were given the role to rule others as Parthevians. When he explained to it me and I knew that was how he moved everyone. I told that since I didn't have any land that I am not even close to the personification of his ideal person. He caught on to my plan and then I requested to him to let me build my own country and I blew some smoke about how since I was a superior Parthevian, that I would have succeeded, and to give me the land I needed to build my country.

I didn't think that he was going to buy it but he did agree to it. He then asked how I was going to build my country and I got confused. E managed to sneak up on us and she explained, "There are many forms a country can take, Sinbad. For example, are you setting up your country as a territory of Parthevia, or are you planning to create a country completely independent from Parthevia? I think to help Sindria, you should set up an independent state known as a commercial zone." I got confused and she continued, "For example, Ria Venus Island is a commercial zone. It is a territory of Reim, but it has autonomy and sovereignty to conduct its business free of outside regulations. If you need help, Parthevia could assist you. Also with that you'll have less land to get started, so you would need to find a small city to make into a country." I began to agree with her, and she continued, "There are also advantages, such as understanding a smaller territory, but you will be responsible for obtaining a good relationship with Parthevia. You also need to pledge your loyalty to them." I nodded in agreement, I knew of what she was hinting. Barbarossa looked impressed and said, "Very well said, Hikari. How do know so much about country politics?" E stiffened up for a moment and responded with a smile, "As a chambermaid of King Rashid, I got to learn much about politics, especially when he teaches it to his children." Barbarossa then smiled at her and told me, "I can't promise you land as I am now, but if the independent nationalist party wins the next election, I will help you." I nodded my head to him and then we all set off to our horses. My horse still didn't like me, and I began to complain about the beast and E told me not to treat him that way. Barbarossa grabbed a giant staff like stick and mumbled to himself, "It's just a beast. It should obey him. Thinking that a horse is an equal is savage people nonsense." I guess E heard, because she grabbed the stick and began to sing:

[E: You think I'm an ignorant savage?

You've been to so many places, I guess it must be so]

She handed the stick back to him and continued:

[Still I cannot see, if the savage one is me

How can there be so much that you don't know

You don't know.]

The wind blew through her hair when she sang that. She began to walk away when she tossed up a giant stick by her foot, caught it with one hand, and continued:

[E: You think you own whatever land you land one

The earth is just a dead you can claim]

She then strutted to the horses, and gestured to a bolder and the horse while goldish white butterflies surrounded all them, and continued :

[E: But I know every rock and tree and creature

Has a life, has a spirit, has a name]

She then went up to Barbarossa, looked him dead in the eye, and continued:

[E: You think the only people who are people

Are the people who look and think like you]

Then I saw a wolf looking down side towards us and I was about to draw my sword when E stopped me:

[E: But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger

You'll learn things you never knew, you never knew]

She pointed behind it and I saw little wolf pups walking behind their mother:

[E: Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned

Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind

Can you paint with all the colors of the wind]

The wind then picked up and swirled her hair everywhere. She then took off to run and Barbarossa and I took off after her:

[E: Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest

Come taste the sun sweet berries of the Earth]

She then ran to a hill and began to roll on her side down it and I followed suit. I started to laugh and so did she. When I landed, she then was top of me with her hands on both sides of my head and I got to see her a new light. The sun was shining above her and it made her hair glisten. Her eyes were bright with happiness and excitement. The way the light shown on her made her look like a gift from the gods above:

[E: Come roll in all the riches all around you

And for once, never wonder what they're worth]

She then got up and gestured to the river. A giant stork and a weird rodent in the water came up to her and she continued:

[E: The rainstorm and the river are my brothers

The heron and the otter are my friends

And we are all connected to each other

In a circle, in a hoop that never ends]

Barbarossa then came up next to me and E gestured to a tree behind Barbarossa and me while walking towards us:

[E: How high will the sycamore grow

If you cut it down, then you'll never know

And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned

We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains

We need to paint with all the colors of the wind]

The wind then blew around Barbarossa and me and went to E. I follow it with my hand and I saw E smile. When she walk in touching distance, she knelt to the ground and picked up some soil. She put the soil onto Barbarossa and my open hands and continued:

[E: You can own the Earth and still

All you'll own is Earth until

You can paint with all the colors of the wind]

The wind then blew all around us and then lifted E's and my hair into the whirlwind up. I looked over to Barbarossa and saw a look of admiration on his face towards E. He dropped the dirt and apologized for his behavior and E accepted it. I held onto my dirt until we reached over horses. I went to my horse, took out an empty sack, and I put the dirt within it. I then put the dirt away while E walked over to me. She built a relationship with me and my horse. She had me approach it slowly, put my hand above its muzzle and below his forehead. When I felt it began to trust me, E took her hand away, and walked backwards leaving us alone. I then let go and helped E onto her horse. She smiled at me, and I went to get onto my horse. Before I could, Barbarossa told me that I was really interesting. I questioned him and he told me that I was inexperienced and reckless, but that I had courage when I want something, and I heard E scoff and mumble playfully, "It's not courage, its stubbornness." He continued by stating that he understood how I influence people everywhere to like me. He referenced to all the fish that I caught and asked E and me to go back to his villa. He told us that he would have liked to hear more about us. I began to boast about myself and tell him that I could even teach him about metal vessels and dungeons. He told me he already had two, and I got surprised. He smirked at me and said that we were the two only multiple dungeon conquerors in the world, and I looked at E. When he got the idea he said, "You too? How many do you have, Hikari?" E was flustered, then shy, and mumbled quietly, "Two. I have two metal vessels." Barbarossa then looked extremely surprised and then became quiet. E looked at me as if she did something wrong and that he knew that she was lying, and then he smiled and spoke, "Well, then that makes the three of us." E and I looked at each other with confusion. He then began to sparkle with delight as he rode away and I just sighed at him and responded, "You're a pretty interesting guy yourself."

* * *

We all then rode off to his villa and it was nightfall when we arrived. He showed us inside and told us that it was about time that we were going to eat, until he looked at E and asked, "Hikari, I hope that it's not too much trouble to ask, but would you be up for a little performance for Sinbad and me. I know that since you were a gift to King Rashid, that Sinbad would have never been able to see your glorious performances. Won't you indulge us?" E then looked flustered and responded, "But, I don't even have performance clothing, Lord Barbarossa. I would like to perform, but I never have been able to in such a gown as this one." Barbarossa then smirked and responded, "But I have a performance outfit for you. I was going to give it to you as a gift when I saw your next performance at Ria Venus Island, but I arrived there after Sinbad obtained the company." E then looked trapped and she reluctantly agreed. One of the housemaids took E upstairs to go get change, but before she was gone from our line of vision, she looked back at me and I smiled at her and she returned it. Barbarossa took me to the dining area, and there was a large widespan of food. In front of the table, there was a large area for E to perform and I refused to eat until after she finished performing and ate with us. While we waited Barbarossa asked, "Sinbad, I have to admit that I am curious, what is your relationship with Hikari?" I was drinking from my drink, but when he asked that I immediately spat out my water and began to cough. He began to pat my back to help the water out. When I finished coughing, I questioned, "My relationship with Hikari?" He then nodded his head and I carefully thought about a respond, so that I wouldn't upset him. I knew he had a thing for E, so I kept my discretion with my relationship with her and responded, "E was someone I met before I took over the company. I knew her very briefly, but I knew that she was an amazing person. She would take care of anyone who was hurt and always stood up for what was right, whether it meant danger or punishment for her or not. I got to know her more when I got to Balbadd and I would say that we are very close. I don't know much about her past, but neither does she. Why do you ask?" He responded, "As I said, I am very interested in her. She is a dungeon capturer, a healer, wise, and extremely beautiful. I think that she would make an exceptional wife for me, unlike my late fiancée."

I then raised my eyebrow at him and was about to ask about Serendine and him but then E came into the room. She wore a long black skirt that went down to her ankles that had two giant slits that went all the way up to her waist. She had on black underwear under the long skirt, but the skirt showed it due to the large slits on the sides. She also had on a black bustier for a top. The black bustier was embroidered with pearls, lace, and white gems. It had three strands of pearls on each side that connected to the back and fell onto the waist. There were also two giant white stones, one in the middle of her bust line, between her breast, and another that dangled at the middle on the bottom of the bustier. She also wore a shear facemask that had pearls at the top near her eyes. She also had white tiny gems at the end of her eyes to give her an eye look like Heliohapt eyes. She had on a black scarf around her waist that had tiny silver dots, and at each end of the scarf, there were crescent moons. She also had on an anklet that wrapped around her ankle that connected to her second toe and had on line that connect the ankle to the toe. It was aligned with pearls and very tiny white jewels. She still had on her necklace, but the chain was made of pearls. She did a sexy strut into the room, I heard music come from her necklace, and she began to sing:

[E: L'amour est un oiseau rebelle

que nul ne peut apprivoiser,

et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,

s'il lui convient de refuser.

Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière.

L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait.

Et c'est l'autre que je préfère,

il n'a rien dit mais il me plaît.]

She then stopped for a moment lift the front of her skirt with temptation slowly, until it reached her knees:

[E: L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!]

She then dropped the skirt, unwrapped the scarf, and continued to tease and temp all the men except for me and Barbarossa:

[E: L'amour est enfant de bohème;

il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,

et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Prends garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!

Prends garde à toi!

Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'amour est enfant de bohème;

il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,

et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Prends garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!

Prends garde à toi!

Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre

battit de l'aile et s'envola.

L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;

tu ne l'attends plus, il est là!

Tout autour de toi, vite, vite,

il vient, s'en va, puis il revient,

tu crois le tenir, il t'évite,

tu crois l'éviter, il te tient.

L'amour! L'amour! L'amour! L'amour!

L'amour est enfant de bohème;

il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,

et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!

Prends garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!

Prends garde à toi!

Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!]

She then looked at Barbarossa and me, strutted to us, and teased Barbarossa. She sat on his lap and fiddled with his clothes:

[E: L'amour est enfant de bohème;

il n'a jamais, jamais, connu de loi.

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime,

et si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!]

He then kissed her neck and shoulder. I felt my entire blood boil, and I wanted to kill him in that instant for touching her. She got off him slowly, walked to the middle of the floor, and finished looking at both of us:

[E: Prends garde à toi!

Si tu ne m'aimes pas, si tu ne m'aimes pas, je t'aime!

Prends garde à toi!

Mais si je t'aime, si je t'aime, prends garde à toi!]

She then started another weird song that had a strange beat to it, Barbarossa stood up, and offered E a dance. They both then danced together very closely and then Barbarossa began to sing first:

[{Barbarossa:}

Uh, as he came into the window

It was the sound of a crescendo, uh!

He came into her apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

She ran underneath the table

He could see she was unable

So she ran into the bedroom

She was struck down

It was her doom

Annie are you OK?]

While they were dancing, E swept her feet against the floor behind her when Barbarossa sang about the bloodstains. He did a quick dip to E and brought her back up.

[{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

Are you OK, Annie?

{E:}

Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{E:}

Are you OK, Annie?

{Barbarossa:}

Annie are you OK?

{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

Are you OK, Annie?

{E:}

Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{E and Barbarossa:}

Are you OK, Annie?

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK ({Barbarossa:} uh!)

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet ({Barbarossa:} uh!)

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom]

When they both sang about being struck, E was dipped again. She then bend her back backward quickly when they sang about being struck.

[{Barbarossa:}

Annie are you OK?

{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

Are you OK Annie?

{E:}

Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{E:}

Are you OK Annie?

{Barbarossa:}

Annie are you OK?

{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{E and Barbarossa:}

Are you OK Annie?

{Barbarossa:}

You've been hit by

{E:}

You've been hit by

{E and Barbarossa:}

A Smooth Criminal

{Barbarossa:}

So they came into the outway

It was Sunday - What a black day, uh!

Mouth to mouth resuscitation

Sounding heartbeats - Intimidations

Annie are you OK?

{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

Are you OK Annie?

{E:}

Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{E:}

Are you OK Annie?

{Barbarossa:}

Annie are you OK?

{E:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

Are you OK Annie?

{E:}

Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa:}

So, Annie are you OK?

{Barbarossa and E:}

Annie are you OK?

Will you tell us that you're OK

There's a sign in the window

That he struck you - A crescendo Annie

He came into your apartment

He left the bloodstains on the carpet, uh!

Then you ran into the bedroom

You were struck down

It was your doom

Annie are you OK?

Are you OK Annie?

{Barbarossa:}

You've been hit by

{E:}

You've been struck by

{E and Barbarossa:}

A Smooth Criminal]

They both then began to do a slow dance, while he lifted her. She lifted her leg up past his head, while the other supported her onto Barbarossa around his waist. When he put her down, she began to strut away from him, and then when the music sped up, she began to spin profoundly until she belted:

[{E:}

I don't know!]

Barbarossa then went up to her, twirled her around, and danced with her once again while they sang:

E (Barbarossa): (Annie are you OK, Will you tell us, that you're OK)

I don't know!

(There's a sign in the window)

I don't know!

(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)

I don't know!

(He came into your apartment)

I don't know!

(Left bloodstains on the carpet)

I don't know why baby!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

I don't know!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom - Annie!)

(Annie are you OK?)

Dang, gone it - Baby!

(Will you tell us, that you're OK)

Dang, gone it - Baby!

(There's a sign in the window)

Dang, gone it - baby!

(That he struck you - A crescendo Annie)

Hoo! Hoo!

(He came into your apartment)

Dang, gone it!

(Left bloodstains on the carpet, uh!)

Hoo! Hoo! Hoo!

(Then you ran into the bedroom)

Dang gone it!

(You were struck down)

(It was your doom - Annie!)

{Barbarossa:}

You've been hit by

{E and Barbarossa:}

You've been struck by

A Smooth Criminal]

They end with them being too close for my liking. E was in Barbarossa's arms their chest were touching, her right arm was around his neck while the other was on his right forearm. Her right leg was lifted to where her knee was passed his hip while his hand was supporting it on the under thigh a tad to close near her ass, while his other hand was gripping on her waist to pull her close to him. Their faces were inches away from each other and I saw Barbarossa lean in for a kiss. E stopped him with her index finger on his lips. E then pushed herself away and then she nodded to the band and they began to play another subtle melody with the same style as the last, but with a more mysterious melody. E began to walk with the music and then she untied the scarf from around her waist. The lead of the band began to sing:

[Leader: Will drive you!

Will drive you!

Will drive you!

Mad!

Roxanne]

E then moved with the beat, sending her right hand into the air while she held her scarf. She then dance very seductively by placing her hands on her bust, her hips, all while tracing her figure sensually.

[Leader: You don't have to put on that red light

Walk the streets for money

You don't care if it's wrong or if it is right]

Barbarossa then pulled her towards him and when he sat he pulled her onto his lap.

[Leader: Roxanne

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne

You don't have to sell your body to the night]

Barbarossa then began to kiss her hand and kissed it to her neck, and then I began to sing without them hearing me:

[Sinbad: His eyes upon your face

His hand upon your hand

His lips caress your skin

It's more than I can stand!

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight!

You're free to leave me but

Just don't deceive me!

...and please believe me when I say

I love you!]

E then stiffened up dramatically and then slowly turned to me slowly. She then went back Barbarossa and then said something to him and then she grabbed my hand and took me away from the group while the band continued to play. She pulled behind the curtains, looked to see if anyone was around, turned to me and asked, "Did you mean it?" I looked at her puzzled and then questioned, "What?" I was dazed by her beauty up close, and confused by her questioned. She then looked puzzled and then reasked, "Did you mean what you sang in there? The "please believe me when I say.."" She then motioned on the ending. I felt my face grow really hot and then I immediately felt flustered and then I asked, "You heard that?" She then nodded while blushing and asked, "Did you mean it?" I grabbed her hand with my right hand, placed my left hand on her cheek, and then responded, "Every word." She then blushed heavily and when I was about to ask her if she felt the same, she pulled herself onto me, wrapped her arms around me, and kissed me. Her kiss felt passionate, driven, and full of love and tasted like cherries. I then recuperated his kiss by kissing her back. I put my hands on her waist on pulled her closer to me. Our lips fought for dominance, and my grip tightened on her waist. We separated after what felt like eternity. Our breathing was very staggered and heavy, and she put her head on my chest and said, "I love you too. You are the first man that I have ever loved." I then put her arms around her, pulled her closer to me, and then responded, "I love you as well. You are my one and only true love." She then looked up at me, and then I got absorbed into her eyes and felt myself walking through a giant lavender field. She then put her hand on my cheek, pecked me on my lips, and said, "I have to go back out there." I then kissed her again passionately, then she went out to finish her routine, and then I went back to my seat next to Barbarossa. I then heard Barbarossa talk in a mysterious language to her while he touched her in significant ways that began to make my blood boil:

[Barbarossa: yo que te quiero tanto que voy hacer

Me dejaste, me dejaste por un montón de monedas

El alma se me fue

Se me fue el corazón

Ya no tengo ganas de vivir

Porque no te puedo convencer

Que no te vendas corazón]

E then pushed herself off of him and began to dance again on the floor with her scarf. At one point she wrapped it around my neck, kissed me on the cheek, left it around my neck, and continued to dance on the floor.

[Band leader (while Sinbad sings part as well but it is below):

Roxanne!

You don't have to put on that red light!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight

Roxanne!

You don't have to put on that red light

Roxanne!

You don't have to wear that dress tonight!

Roxanne!

Roxanne!

Roxanne!

Roxanne!

(Sinbad:

Why does my heart cry?

Feelings I can't fight!

Roxanne!

Roxanne!

I love you!

I love you!

I love you!

I love you!)]

She finished with a blaze of glory and then bowed to us. She told us that she was heading to bed and then she left us for the evening. Barbarossa and I then continued to talk as the evening went on he and talked and would banter on topics in a friendly way and the staff laughed at us and we kept going all night. The next morning, Barbarossa saw us all off. He kissed E on her hand, talked me about his expectations of me. I then asked him about the rumor, he answered me, and then we took off. Master asked me about what I thought about Parthevia, I couldn't fully answer him and he told me that I didn't have to answer him. E walked up to us in her normal attire that consisted of a dress that had a v neck to show a little of her cleavage. The sleeves of the top showed most of her arms but were tied at her wrist. She had on an armor corset that accented her curves and the dress went to her thighs and had some extra fabric that hung on her left side. She had on small royal blue shoes that had on an inch heel. The shoe had leaves made of white jewels. She had on light makeup that accented her beauty. She told King Rashid that she had his meal made up in his room. He excused himself and then E and I were left alone. "Well, what did you think about Parthevia, Sinbad?" She asked me with a smile that hid her true emotions. "Well, I am happy to see Parthevia is now thriving, but I am skeptical about Barbarossa. What about you?" I asked her and she responded, "I can't see myself living there and forgiving their actions." She then used the rest of the time to attend to King Rashid's needs.

* * *

When we got back to Balbadd, I went back to the Sindria Trading Company and Jafar wanted me to start reviewing everything since I was gone. I told him that it could wait and that I wanted to report about what I saw at Parthevia. I had everyone gather in the room and I had E sit next to me to help explain what we saw while we were there. Serendine begged me to tell her what we found. We told them everything we found out and what we learned about Parthevia. After we finished everyone had worried expressions on their face. I began to talk about the Emperor and then I said, "E helped him as well. He was very sick and she helped heal him." I saw E stiff up and then Serendine looked surprise and then skeptical and asked, "I thought you hated the Parthevian Monarchy? What did you do, make it worse with your metal vessel? If you did anything to him, I will kill you." E then narrowed her eyes and responded, "I would never harm a child. You and your father are the ones who did wrong, not that sweet little boy." Serendine then began to shake and then she said that this was ridiculous and how she couldn't forgive a constitution monarchy that caused the death of her father and the coup d'état. I heard E murmer to herself, "Maybe that's because they deserved it." Serendine didn't hear her but she kept saying that Parthevia was using the royal family as puppets and how she said that the system shows no compassion for her brother who has survived so much and then E spoke up again this time directing it to Serendine, "Serendine, your brother is living a lavish lifestyle. So what, he doesn't possess any political power, but he still taken care of hand and foot while others struggle to obtain what they have. He is fine, and you shouldn't worry about him but rather your people." I saw Serendine about to rebuttal but then I added that Parthevia has improved and then she tried to contradict that it was only temporary but I told her that I disagreed with her and then E said she agreed with me. I told her why I thought this and I saw the look on her face that told me that she wasn't happy with what I was saying. I then told them about how I wanted to join the political party and I told everyone how I wasn't being naïve. Jafar then told me that he couldn't stop me and that he was going to go with what I was doing and then I saw him address Serendine telling her that this was the Sindria Trading Company and that she had to accept my decision.

A couple of days later, I saw Serendine standing by the door wanting to say something, but I know with E standing there that she wouldn't. Every day since then I knew E went to practice with her djinns everyday hoping to retain some control of them instead of having the "Hades Incident" happen again. I also know Serendine was also practicing with Judar on how to control her djinn equip. Mystras and Pipirika told us about how they started dating and I saw E gush over them while saying, "You are guys so cute! I'm so happy for you guys." I told them that they made a nice couple and while all the girls, including E, were gushing over the two of them and Hina tied to separate them by being a protective brother to Pipirika and Rurumu told him that this was supposed to be a good thing. Rurumu then began to play and joke with them and then Mystras overreacted to her teasing. She gave a speech about how Sindria was supposed to bring people together and then she told him that she was pregnant again. They then had a loving moment on how they were blessed and happy.

I went back to my office and Serendine came into my office and said that she wanted to have a djinn equip battle with me. E was there too and she had her eyes narrowed at Judar and Serendine the whole time. Judar then teased and began to test me and then I pulled on his cheek. Serendine then told me that it was her wish to fight me. They both were pressuring me and then E put her hand on my shoulder and then shook her head at me. She said, "There is no point in us fighting. Serendine if you to test your strength so bad, do it at the colosseum." Serendine then told her to stay out of it. I told E that I wanted to fight her to see Zepar's powers. I used Valefor's djinn equip while she used hers. She djinn equipped then then everyone who hasn't see the equip began to laugh at her while he ladies in waiting told them not to be disrespectful. I told them that the form didn't matter and then I unleased the first attack. Then all of the ice shards shattered without touching her. She then claimed it was her turn and then she attacked me with full speed. Her attack did some serious damage to my left side. She told me how this happened and then I used my finishing move to slow down her movements. I then noticed a light come down from the specatators and I saw E djinn equip. Her outfit changed to a top that barely held her breast, accented her slim figure, puffed out on her waist, and it went to upper thighs. She had a small golden instrument in her right hand, and she had on golden shoes that had her on the point of her toes. Her hair was as pure as gold and it waved out in down to her skirt that was puffed out. She also had golden colored wings that expanded past her arm lengths. She had on a golden crown that went around her head and was made of golden leaves. I looked into her eyes and I saw her eyes was the color of a clear blue sky. She motioned to Serendine and then I looked over to see Serendine break my spell with a yell and I heard a note plucked from E and then my world went black.

I awoke several minutes later and I see E up in air ready to challenge Serendine in her djinn equip and Serendine ready to fight her as well. E then glance down to me and she flew down to me and asked if I was okay and I told her that I was fine. Serendine then flew down next to Hinahoho away from E and she detransformed herself. E went around to make sure that everyone was okay. Serendine tried to apologize to us about using her powers but I told her that it was alright and that she should be proud of her powers and that seemed to make her glad. E flew over to me and told me that she healed several people who had small scrapes from their falls and then I asked, "Sera, how were you not affected by Zepar's power?" She smiled with teeth that shined like the sun and replied, "Apollo is the djinn of the arts. I surrounded myself with a field of music when Serendine unleashed her attack. Apollo knew about Zepar and told me to equip with him to keep myself from falling under Zepar's attack." Everyone was congratulating Serendine while E was healing all of us with a healing song with her weird instrument while her eyes glowed a bright golden light and I felt the slight headache begin to fade:

[E: "Winds in the east, theres a mist comin' in

Like somethin' is brewin' and 'bout to begin.

Can't put me finger on what lies in store,

But I feel what's to happen all happened before."]

She then stopped, the glow in her eyes stopped, she looked around, and asked, "What did I just sing?" I looked at her and responded what she just sang and then she looked very worried. "What's wrong, E? You look like you just saw a ghost." She then unequipped herself and said, "That doesn't sound good to me. We need to be on the look out and be cautious from now on." She then left me with that.

I found her later walking around the outside garden with a look of focus and worry on her face. She squatted down a white lily and gently brushed it white petals with her thumb and forefinger. I snuck up behind her and listen to her sing to the lily:

[E: You've seen the damage words can do, When full of thoughtless pride, Now heed the wiser voice in you, That calls to be your guide, The flowers reaching for the sun are all uniquely blessed, But though each is special not a one is better than the rest

Bloom, bloom, may you know, The wisdom only time breeds, There's room, bloom and you'll grow, To follow where your heart leads, Bloom and may you bring, Your colours to the vast bouquet, There's room, bloom, learn one thing, Your gifts are meant to give away]

I then put my hand on her shoulder and then she stiffened up. She turned around and looked me dead in the eye. I saw a deep repressive fear within her eyes. The fear clouded her once bright vibrant that lit up with joy, contentment, or even love. I crouched down to her and asked, "What's wrong?" She looked down to the ground and then she began to shake profoundly. I then sat down on the ground and pulled her into me. I had my arms wrapped around her and she was still shaking. I heard a muffle sniffle and quiet sobs. I stroked her back and combed her hair. I then heard her sing quietly:

[E: Don't take me back there

They'll kill you

Their eyes will find you there

Those eyes that burn and

If she has to kill a thousand men

She go on to kill and kill again

My god who was that man

Who hunts to kill

I can't escape from him

I never will

And in this labyrinth

Where night is blind]

I shushed her quietly trying to calm her down. I tried to tell her that nothing will happen and there is no darkness coming for anybody and she looked up at me with so much fear and responded:

[E: Sinbad, I've been there

To that world of an unending night

To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness… darkness

Sinbad, I've seen him!

Can I ever forget that sight?

Can I ever escape from that face?

So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face

In that darkness…

Darkness…

But his voice filled my spirit

With a strange, sweet sound…

In that night there was music in my mind…

And through music my soul began to soar!

And I heard as I'd never heard before

Sinbad: What you heard was a dream and nothing more…

E: Yet in his eyes

All the sadness of the world

Those pleading eyes,

That both threaten and adore]

We then heard a stick break; she turned to the sound, and whispered in fear, "What was that?" I then tilted her head to look up at me. I saw so much terror in her eyes and they were begging me to help her or to do something. I then stroked her cheek with my thumb and I sang:

[Sinbad: No more talk of darkness

Forget these wide eye tears

I'm here, not will harm you

My words will warm and calm you

Let me be your freedom

Let daylight dry your tears

I'm here, with you beside you

To guard you and to guide you]

She kept shaking while she was looking at me. She then gripped onto my shirt, buried her face in my shirt and then she responded:

[E: Say you'll love me every waking moment

Turn my head with talk of summer time

Say you need me with you now and always

Promise me that all you say is true

That's all I ask of you]

I headed her plea, I had my arms around her, and I held onto her tightly. I looked up to the sky that was now beginning turn to nighttime. I saw the stars above and I made a wish to make her feel safe.

[Sinbad: Let me be your shelter

Let me be your light

You're safe, no one will find you

Your fears are far behind you

E: All I want is freedom

A world with no more night]

She then pulled away from me, looked up to me with love, pleadingly, put her hand on my cheek, and continued:

[And you always beside me

To hold me and to hide me]

I then put my hand on her cheek and responded lovingly:

[Sinbad: Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Let me lead you from your solitude

Say you need with you here, beside you

Anywhere you go, let me go too

Serafeim, that's all I asked of you

E Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime

Say the word and I will follow you

Both: Share each day with me, each night, each morning

E: Say you love me

Sinbad: You know I do

Both: Love me, that's all I ask of you]

I then couldn't bottle anymore of my love for the woman before me, so I took her face in both of my hands and I kissed her passionately. She gladly returned my kiss by wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling her small frame into my large one. When we pulled apart, I put my forehead against hers and we continued to sing:

[Both: Anywhere you go, let me go too

Love me, that's all I ask of you]

We sat in out positions for a while and then when got up I picked her up and took her to her bed. She and I just laid there in our own little peaceful world. While we laid, I asked her, "Sera, what exactly did you see in that vision?" She pushed herself away and responded, "Do you really want to know?" I only nodded my head as a response. She then push herself up my body, straddled my lap, then she touched her forehead against mine, and I saw a vision. There was fire everywhere. I saw people running, screaming, begging for help in every direction. Then I saw two lone figures: one with long hair that looked like mine and the other with short hair. I then saw Serendine with strings at the figure with the long hair and she used it to try to stab the other. The two figures fought until the one with long hair got stabbed. I then saw Serendine sword fight with the figure as I quickly approached the fallen one. When I got a good look at the face, I saw that it was me. My face was completely black and I looked miserable, hateful, and despicable in the eyes while I had a wicked smile on my face. The vision me then spoke, "Come with me, my Serafeim." The vision me then lunged and I was engulfed in black. I came back and saw E looking at me with tears and she spoke, "I don't want that to happen to you." I wrapped my arms around her and let her cry on me. I stroked her back and whispered to her as she drifted to sleep, "I promise. I will not let that happen, E." In the morning I snuck out of her bed, began my day and I left her sleep.

I saw her again while I found out that Barbarossa party won the vote. E was there and she greeted our guest. They then told me that they were there to invite the Sindria Trading Company to the victory party as state guest. They then turned to E and said, "You are also invited Lady Hikari. Lord Barbarossa would like to see you there." She looked at me for permission and I said, "We will all be there for the celebration. We will be happy to see you all there." I noticed Serendine stand by herself so that they didn't notice her. I then extended my hand out to E, she took it, and we walked out together. Serendine saw us and asked, "You both are going to Parthevia again?" I told her it was useless to stop us and she said that she won't stop us, for now. I was puzzled while E narrowed her eyes at her and said, "Don't ruin this for Sinbad and Sindria. This alliance has nothing to do with you and you shouldn't do anything to ruin it." Serendine then got quiet, turned, and said, "Have a safe trip, Mr. President, E." I was still puzzled and responded, "I will."

* * *

POV CHANGE: E's at the GALA PARTY

Sinbad and I traveled to Parthevia and when we arrived, we went around the town to see if we could find something within the town. I wore a black top that had a deep v neckline along with gems that aligned the v and that went down to my thighs. I also wore black leather pants that were very tight and that accented my legs and my ass. I also wore black leather heels that I had a three-inch heel extension. I also wore a cape coat that concealed most of my hair except for one lone strand that went down to my down to my bust. The cape went down to the back of my heels that had a variety of navy, dark purple and light blue colors. I walked down the market place and saw some exquisite jewelry on one of the stands. The gems sparkled different colors in different ways that it hit the lighting. I looked up to see a man with black hair and a green highlight handling the stand. He looked to be the same age as Sinbad and he was smirking at me. I lifted an eyebrow and I asked smugly while placing a hand on my cocked right hip, "Like what you see?" His smirk grew, he lifted his hand, and gently grabbed the lone strand. He looked at it with concern in his eyes and he asked smugly, "I like this hair strand. Is the rest of it the same as this one and is it real or artificial?" I then then cocked my eyebrow again and asked, "If it was?" He then laughed at my boldness and then he responded, "Then I would like to see it all if I may."

I then smiled at the request and I dropped my hood to show my full head of hair. He then touched my hair as if was one of his priceless jewels and he said quietly, "Could it be?" I then looked at his eyes and saw a strange mark that was hidden by his hairline. I reached up and was about to move the hair when he grabbed my wrist with a little force. "Curiosity killed the cat, you know." I then smirked at him and stated, "And satisfaction brought it back." He then smirked at me and lifted the hairline. "Ogre?" I questioned aloud. He then smiled at me and asked, "You understand this language?" I then touched the mark and whispered, "Yes." He was then about to take my hand when another snatched it away from his grasp. I then turned to the intruder and saw that it was Sinbad. He had his look of jealousy within his eyes and then he said with a hint of danger laced in his voice, "E, it is almost time for the party. I think that you should change." I then turned to the man, curtsied, and said, "Until we meet again." The man tried to stop me, but Sinbad blocked his path and on my way to where I was to change, I kept thinking how and why I wished to meet that man again.

* * *

POV CHANGE: SINBAD WHILE E CHANGES:

I stood outside waiting for E to change into her gown for the party. That dark haired bastard who was flirting with my E irked me and it made me even madder to see E flirting back. I walked back to the stand by myself and threatened the man with danger in my tone, "Stay away from her. If I see you talk to her again, I will personally and gladly break every bone in your body except your neck so you can suffer. Do you understand me?" The bastard then got in my face and was about to say something when another man grabbed him. They looked very similar but their highlights and eyes were different colors. The bastard was about six foot three while the new boy was about six foot one. "Tamahome, why don't you take a break and I will handle this customer?" The bastard now known as Tamahome scoffed and walked away. The new boy then turned to me and I got a full look at him. He had baby blue eyes that shown with confidence and his hair was tied into a pigtail that went to his shoulder blades. "Hello there. My name is Ranma and how may I help you, sir?" I was about to tell him why I was there until I heard some of the Parthevian Citizens singing:

[Young man: Parthevia is gloomy

Old woman: Parthevia is bleak

Old man: My underwear got crispy standing here all week

Citizens: Oh, since the revolution, our lives have been so gray

Thank goodness for the gossip that gets us through the day,

HEY, have you heard?

There's a rumor about Parthevia

Have you heard what they're saying on the streets?

Although their emperor did not survive

His daughter may be still alive

THE PRINCESS OF ATLANTIS]

Then a man turned to me and sang:

[Man: And please do not repeat

Citizens: It's a rumor, a legend, a mystery

A whisper in the alley, or through the crack

It's a rumor, and part of their history]

I then turned to a shop that was on the opposite side of the road. The shop had clear sphere filled with water and many white speckles that were falling on to the bottom of it with a figure of a girl with snow-white hair and blue robes on. It the vendor, who was an elderly woman, picked one up and continued:

[Woman: They say her royal advisor would pay a royal sum

All: To someone who bring the princess back]

I then turned my attention back to Ranma and asked him what he knew about this. He told me to just keep listening. I looked to the stand next to him and I saw people bargaining for items.

[Male vendor: Ten gold pieces for this painting, It's Atlantian, I swear

Female vendor: Count Atlantian pajamas, come and by a pair.]

I then saw Ranma walk over to the stand and bargain for a piece of cloth that looked like a fur coat:

[Male Vendor: I got this from the palace, it's lined with real fur

Ranma and Vendor: It could be worth a fortune if it belonged to her]

Ranma then gave him some silver pieces and walked back to his tent. "They're talking about the lost royal of the Atlantian Empire, my home country."

[Ranma: It's the rumor, the legend, the mystery

It's the Princess of the Atlantian Empire who will help us fly

She will always go down in our history

They're looking for a girl they heard people talked about and praise her looks everyday

Talk to her and take her back to our country

Imagine, the reward her dear advisor would pay

Who else could pull it off

Except for she

They'll be rich,

She'll be out

And Parthevia will have some more to talk about

Citizens: SHH! Have you heard, there's a rumor in Parthevia

Have you heard what they are saying in the streets?]

They all then began to mumble to each other to the point when I couldn't make out one conversation.

[Citizens: HEY! Have you heard, there's a rumor in Parthevia

Have you heard, what do you suppose,

A fascinating mystery

Ranma: The biggest hunt in history

All: The Princess of Atlantis.

Alive or dead?!

Ranma: Who knows. Shhh.]

I then turned to Ranma and he had a smirk on his face. "So, do you know anything about a white hair, pale faced woman who has eyes that shine like amethyst?" I took two steps back and I immediately thought of E, but I knew that it had to be a mistake. I shook my head at him and he dropped the subject. I began to look at his products and saw one ring that I immediately wanted to give E. It was flawless and it shined just as she does in my life. I wanted her to stay by my side forever and I was ready to make that commitment. I pointed it out to Ranma and proclaimed, "I want this one." Ranma raised his eyebrow and questioned, "Are you sure? That is a beautiful gem, but one of my most expensive. That's going to be at least a thousand gold pieces-" I then cut him off by saying, "Yes. I will pay any price you name, because the woman I am giving this to is worth more than anything in the world." I then went to my carriage, took out a sack of money, and gave it to Ranma while proclaiming; "Keep the change." He didn't question it, but just gave me the ring and I went back to meet E before she finished changing.

* * *

POV CHANGE: BACK TO E'S POV

I went to change into my outfit while Sinbad told me that he was going to wear his normal attire to the Gala Party. I changed into a gown that had multiple colors of the ocean and a golden trim around the neckline. The sleeves were sheer and very loose. The gown had a v-neckline and was an A-line that had a small train in the back. I had on the same color of shoes that had cross fabrics near the toes and a strap behind my heel. I did my hair in a braided bun that had smaller braids that was hidden within the bun. I then applied colored powder to my upper eye with colors that matched my dress and I used cherry juice to make my lips red like a rose. I put on a silver tiara with a giant blue stone on the center of the forehead. I kept my necklace since it matched my outfit but not my tiara. I walked out of my room and I saw Sinbad turn to face me and his expression turned to one with astonishment and he was stunned. I smiled at me and asked how I looked. He responded, "I… uh… you… uh…" I giggled at his response and he composed himself and said, "You look more gorgeous than any goddess in history. They all are envious of your vibrant beauty." I giggled again at him and said, "Careful. Aphrodite is the jealous type and her beauty would outshine mine, but thank you. Ready to go?" I walked over to him with complete elegance and he put his arms around my hip and said teasingly, "I don't think I want you to go with you looking so gorgeous. I don't want all of the men staring at you." I smiled, kissed him, and responded, "Do not fret my love. I only have eyes for you and no other man." I heard him hum and say, "Your lips taste like cherries." We then left for the Celebration Hall.

We arrived right before Barbarossa made is entrance and introduction. He gave his long speech about how Parthevia was a superior race and I just stood next to Sinbad while holding onto his right arm. While holding onto Sinbad I remembered what I talked about with King Rashid. He told me that he had sent letters to the Atlantian Empire while he was away for a while after we got back from Parthevia the first time. He told them that we would be at the celebration party for Parthevia. I might meet one tonight and if I do, I will not know what to do. After Barbarossa's speech, all of the people cheered except for very little people. Jafar was so shocked that Barbarossa was so surprised that he was popular. Sinbad and I smiled at Jafar and Sinbad stated, "We were surprised to when we first saw him." Jafar looked around and stated all of the rulers who attended. I recognized General Ignatius and Lord Hakutoku. I glanced around to see if I recognized anyone else who Jafar didn't recognize. I didn't, but then Barbarosssa walked up to us and said that he was happy that we came. I curtsied to him and said, "President Barbarossa. You look well." He bowed to me and stated, "It is an absolute pleasure to see you again Hikari. I love what you are wearing. Would you care to dance with me later in the evening?" I smiled at him and responded, "I would love to." Then Sinbad and he began a conversation and I just smiled and watched them talk. I then felt a tap on my shoulder and turn to see a man who had black hair that was tied into a pigtail. He had gorgeous royal blue eyes and a handsome face. He wore a white suit that had a design that I recognized but I couldn't remember where from. I curtsied elegantly to him and said, "Hello. It is nice to meet you." He bowed to me and responded while extending his hand to me, "Hello. It is an honor to meet you. Would you care to dance with me?" I glanced over to Sinbad who was so caught up with his conversation with Barbarossa and I agreed to the man's offer. We began while the song was ending and then my necklace began to play and then the boy began to sing and dance to the music:

[Man: Follow me into my world

Let your worries fade with every step you take

Baby, whatcha waiting for?

Let the tango take control

Feel the music inside your soul, whoa

My hand is out

Just grab a hold]

I then took his hand and sang with him:

[(E: Watch the time just fade away)

Man: Watch time fade away

(E: My arms will keep you safe)

Man: My arms will keep you safe

(E: It's just you and me)

Man: Girl, it's just you and me

(E: Dancing in this dream)

Man: Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do don't wake me up

I know the feeling's real

I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Now I have you next to me

Everything is how it should be, oh yeah

Baby, don't fight the feeling

We're floating on the clouds

If I could I'd never come back down, no, no

Baby, just keep on groovin', groovin'

(E: As time fades away)

Man: As time fades away

(E: My arms will keep you safe)

Man: My arms will keep you safe

(E: It's just you and me)

Man: Girl, It's just you and me

(E: Dancing in this dream)

Man: Dancing in this dream

Whatever you do don't wake me up

I know the feeling's real

I won't let it stop, no

Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente]

He and I danced very close the whole time and then he whispered, "Jump." I then jumped up in his arms and while he span with me in his arms, I touched his cheek delicately:

[Man: Dance with me

(E: I'm dancing with you)

Man: For this moment in time

(E: My dreams have come true)

Man: My darling, just dance with me

Both: If only one night]

He then dipped me while I went into a split. Our faces got really close to almost kissing. I felt a deep connection to this stranger and then I span out of his arms and after I was done I had one arm in the air while the other was on my hip while I help a pose. He quickly came to me and then we danced again:

[Man: Don't be afraid, take my hand

Forget the world

Will you dance, dance with me?

Pudemos bailar eternamente

Trust in me, take a chance

Feel the tango

When you dance, dance with me

Pudemos bailar eternamente]

We ended by being so close while he dipped me. The band began to play a slow waltz and then he asked if I would dance with him again. I agreed and we continued to dance. "So what is your name?" I asked him and he responded, "My name is Ranma. I come from a very far away country that many people have never heard of. And you?" I smiled at him because I remember hearing that name before I responded, "My name is E. I come from the Sindria Trading Company in Balbadd. Tell me, how do you know about the Parthevia Empire or Lord Barbarossa?" He smiled at me and responded, "I actually don't know either of them, I came under personal reasoning for my country. I am looking for someone and one of the kings of the foreign countries told us that we might find someone while we were here." I then felt myself stiffen and I said, "You're not from the Atlantian Empire, are you?" He then stiffened up and said, "E-e-chan, is it really you?" I then had a flashback. I saw a little boy who looked like the young man who was dancing with me but he had a ponytail and I called him, "Ran-chan". When I came back to reality I was about to respond but a then I was pulled away from him. I turned to see Sinbad pulling me away. I then asked, "Sinbad, why did you pull me away?" He then turned to me and said, "I felt jealous about you dancing with him twice in a row. I know it was rude, but I don't feel comfortable with you getting close to other guys." I then felt extremely guilty about making Sinbad feel that way. I then put my hand on his cheek and I said, "Sinbad, you have nothing to worry about. I love you, and only you." He then kissed me and we continued the party. I danced with multiple men with Sinbad in-between each different dance partner. I danced with King Rashid, General Ignatius, Lord Hakutoku, Barbarossa, and other rulers and I spread the word about the Sindria Trading Company. Almost to the very end of the party, I had another slow song play. I recognized the tune and I looked over to see Ran-chan singing:

[Ran: E più ti penso, e più mi manchi

Ti vedo coi miei occhi stanchi]

I remember this song from my childhood and I began to sing the next line while dancing with Sinbad, I noticed that everyone stopped dancing and was looking at either Ran-chan or myself:

[E: Anch'io vorrei, star lì con te

Stringo il cuscino, sei qui vicino

Both: E notte fonda e sei lontano

E: Hai il vuoto intorno senza te

Il sole più non c'è

Ran: Sono triste e sconsolato

Come non sonn stato mai

Both: Senza te

Senza te]

I then stopped dancing with Sinbad, I looked over to Ran-chan and we continued to sing:

[Both: E se per caso non potessi rivederti

Io so già che farei non vivrei

E più ti penso, e più mi manchi

Son poca cosa senza te

Ran: Mi sento un pesce che

E: Non ha l'acqua per nuotare

Respirare senza te

Both: Senza te

Senza te

E se per caso non potessi rivederti

Io so già che farei, morirei]

I then curtsied to him and Sinbad and I walked to Barbarossa together. They talked about the land that Sindria was going to use and he told us that we were going to see the land together. The next morning, we all traveled to the land that Sindria was going to use and I saw that Sinbad was astonished with this new land. I was wearing a white bustier and black shorts with a long blue sleeveless coat that had a turtleneck that went down to my lower calves. The coat opened in front of my legs and then there was a piece of cloth that covered my womanhood area that went down to my lower calves. I wore black thigh high boots with a golden design and had black thigh socks that went above my boots. I also had on fingerless gloves that went up to my upper bicep. I also had an armlet that was near the top of my gloves. I also had my hair in a high ponytail, I wore a brown belt that accent my waist and another that went under my bust, and it accented my bust as well. I was watching Sinbad with a smile on my face as he and Barbarossa talked about the land. While we walked through the town, I looked around with my hand behind my back. After we left, we went to go see King Ceylan and I smiled at him and asked, "Lord Ceylan, how is your health?" He told me that he was feeling better. After the meeting, I went with Lord Ceylan to check on his health. His heart was doing extremely well, and so was his immune system. I used the power of Apollo to heal any other problems that he might have.

* * *

When I came back, I noticed something wrong with Sinbad. I put my hand on his shoulder and asked him if he was feeling alright, he just slapped my hand away. I felt immediate guilt and confusion. I asked him if I did something wrong, but he didn't answer me, but just kept looking in a certain direction. I looked to where he was looking and I saw that it was Barbarossa. I then notice him trying to take Baal out but Jafar stopped him. I then notice his eyes looked weird and I heard Hades say, "Isayoi, someone is possessing him. Break the incantation with Athena and Apollo together." I then though about what I wanted and then I touch Sinbad with both of my metal vessels and then I saw light come back into is eyes. "Sinbad, are you okay?" He said he felt fine and a little confused as was I. I tried to think of someone who would want to do this and I could think of anyone. I then heard Hades say, "Djinn of Puppetry." I then remembered who that djinn was and who was his kings candidate. I didn't say anything to him or Jafar. After taking Sinbad back to our housing arrangement, I went to my room and talked out loud about what happened. "I CANNOT BELIEVE SHE WOULD DO THAT! SHE IS GOING TO RUIN EVERYTHING FOR SINBAD AND I WILL NOT STAND FOR IT!" I then heard Hades say, "Calm down, my king. The gods will get revenge on her for her faults." I then sighed heavily and then I told him, "I guess you're right, Hades." I then decided to go see Sinbad. I then saw him thinking about something and he had a smile on his face. He didn't seem to notice me, he djinn equipped, and took off in the distance. I then djinn equipped with Apollo and I flew off after him. I then saw him land on the island and I flied behind him to follow him in the air. He went into the military research lab. I waited a few minutes and I went in after him. I then used Apollo's power, my lyre lit up light the sun, and I used it as my light. I then looked down at the ground and I noticed blood and a strange liquid on the ground. I then heard a woman's voice in the background saying to Sinbad, "Welcome home, Sinbad."

I then flew in the direction of that voice. I saw him standing scared and confused with a monster in front of him and asked, "Sinbad, are you okay?" The monster then said, "What a beautiful woman you have with you Sinbad. It is good to see you dearie, I am from the same village that Sinbad grew up in." The monster then explains who she was and how Parthevia was using unpatriotic citizens for experimentations. After she finished her story, I looked at Sinbad and he looked really upset and confused. I felt absolute disgust with Parthevia and what they were doing to their citizens. I then unequipped Apollo and asked Sinbad if he was ready to help them, but he didn't answer me. "Sinbad, what are you… what are you going to do? Why are you just standing there, why aren't you doing something?" He didn't answer me and the woman then told him that he shouldn't abandon them and that he was their only hope, but I only saw Sinbad crying and covering his ears. He then turned, began to walk out, and I grabbed his arm. "Sinbad, why are you walking away? THESE ARE YOUR PEOPLE, YOU SHOULD HELP THEM!" he then pulled his arm out of my grip and walked out. I felt absolute despair, frustration, and disappointment. I felt despair for these people, frustration in Parthevia, and disappointment in Sinbad. These were people from his village and he didn't do anything for them! I then felt that dark power of Hades take over again, but I stopped it and said aloud, "No Hades. I will take care of this myself." I then merged with Hades once again with myself in full control. I pulled on the cell iron to separate them to create an opening for her. She thanked me and then I went to get the others who were left there. I got them out and I took a boat from the harbor when no one was around. I told them to follow the stars that create an arrow and where it was pointing. Then I was about to send them out before sunrise and the woman who knew Sinbad hugged me and said, "Thank you. Please forgive Sinbad. He is a good man with a good heart. He just can't save everyone." I then began to cry tears of blood and I nodded at her. I had them all on the boat and I flew them at least a five day sail away to the direction where I wanted to send them. They waved at me, thanked me, and I flew back to Parthevia.

As I flew I thought about what Sinbad was doing. Turning his back was just as bad as the people committing those terrible sins and I kept thinking about how badly Sinbad has changed. He doesn't have him warmth that he had when I first met him. He has become darker and more obsessed with obtaining land and building his country. His greed was possessing him and I couldn't stop it so as I flew I began to pray with the white butterflies that flew around me:

[Butterflies: Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti

Beatae Summum Iovem

Beato Apollo archangelos

Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis

E: Beata My dear Zeus

You know I am a righteous woman

Of my virtues, I am justly proud

Beata My dear Zeus

You know I'm so less purer than

The common people of your precious world

But please tell me my dear Zeus

Why I saw him standing their

Why my smoldering eyes scorched his soul

I felt him, watching me

The moon caught in my snow white hair

Is blazing in him, out of all control]

I then looked down and saw a flame off in the distance and I continued:

[E: Like fire, hell's fire

That fire in his skin

That burning desire, is turning him to sin]

I then thought about how it came to be this way and I came up with only two reasons: Madaura, Parthevia, and me. He told me that he would do anything to give me feeling of home and that he loved me and would give me a place beside him:

[E: IT'S ALL OUR FAULT

WE ARE TO BLAME

WE ARE GYSPIES, THE WITCHES WHO SET THIS FLAME

IT'S ALL OUR FAULT, IT'S IN THEIR PLAN

WE MADE TEMPTATION, SO MUCH STRONGER THAN A MAN]

I then looked up the heavens above me and pled for the love of my life:

[E: Protect him, my dear Zeus

Don't let these sirens cast their spell

Don't let our fire seer his flesh and bones

DESTROY ALL THAT'S IS EVIL

AND LET IT TASTE THE FIRE OF HELL

Or else let him be free and free alone]

I then reached the land again and I proclaimed:

[E: Hellfire, dark fire

As a gypsy it's my turn

Please choose him and not his pyre

Let him free or let me burn

Gods have mercy on him

Gods have mercy on me

Please let him be or let me burn!]

I immediately went to Sinbad's room and when I saw him with his head in his hands while his elbows were on his legs. I unequipped myself, I went up to him and when he notice my presence, he stood up. I didn't even look at his face and I walked up to him, I raised my hand, and I was going to slap him, but I couldn't. I had streams of blood tears flowing down my face. I was shaking with negative emotions and I felt that I couldn't breathe. "Sera…" Sinbad asked quietly. I put my hand down, turned, and began to walk away. He grabbed my arm, and then I let my rage take over. I spun around quickly and I slapped him in the face as hard as I could. His face was turn to the direction where I slapped and I saw him stumble a bit. I saw he had a stunned look on his face and then he reached up to where I slapped him. "Don't… don't… don't you dare touch me." I told him. I then began to walk away and then he turned me, wrapped his arms around me, kissed me, and I let all of my emotions take over. I push him off and I screamed, "NO YOU CAN'T KISS ME AND EXPECT EVERYTHING TO BE OKAY! YOU TURNED YOUR BACK ON YOUR OWN PEOPLE! HOW DOES THAT MAKE YOU ANY BETTER THAN SERENDINE, THAN PARTHEVIA, THAN MADAURA!? THE SINBAD I KNEW AND FELL IN LOVE WITH WOULD NOT TURN HIS BACK ON THE PEOPLE HE CARED ABOUT!" I then djinn equipped with Apollo and I flew back to Balbadd on my own with blood tears streaming down my face.

While flying I kept hearing some mumbling inside of my head coming for Athena. I decided that I wanted to hear what exactly she was saying so I landed on a small island that seemed to be uninhabitable. I landed and said out loud, "Athena what is wrong?" She then responded, "I would never trust that man again. He has hurt not only you, but he was willing to let his own people die and for what? Land for a country. That man could have obtained land from an uninhabitable island like this one, but no. He had to make a contract with that egotistical, ethnocentric, narcissist who thinks that killing his own people with experimentation because they weren't as patriotic as him is a good thing. You should have never fell for a boy like that." Then Apollo blasted music from his metal vessel and Athena began to sing:

[Athena: A boy like that who'd kill your brother,

Forget that boy and find another,

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind!

A boy like that will give you sorrow,

You'll meet another boy tomorrow,

One of your own kind,

Stick to your own kind!

A boy who kills cannot love,

A boy who kills has no heart.

And he's the boy who gets your love

And gets your heart.

Very smart, Isayoi, very smart!

A boy like that wants one thing only,

And when he's done, he'll leave you lonely.

He'll murder your love;

He murdered theirs.

Just wait and see,

Just wait, Isayoi,

Just wait and see!]

Then I heard another female voice sang within my head. The voice was very smooth and high pitch. I recognized the voice of Aphrodite:

[Aphrodite: OH NO, ATHENA NO!

Athena no

It isn't true, not for she

It was true for you but not for she

She hears your words and in her head

She knows they're smart

But her heart Athena, but her hea;rt

Knows their wrong

You should know better

You were in love,

Or so you claim

You should know better

She has her love

And that's all that she has

Right or wrong

What else can she do]

I then began to shed tears and I continued to sing as well:

[E: I love him

I'm his

And everything he is

I was too

I had a love

And that was all that I needed

Right or wrong

And I thought he needed me too

I loved him

We were one

There was nothing to be done

Not a thing I could do

But hold him, hold him forever

Been with him now, tomorrow, and all of our lives]

All three of us then began to sing together and I held myself with my own arms:

[All: When love comes so strong

There is no right or wrong

Your love is, your love]

I then heard a male voice began to sing. I recognized the voice as Zeus. It was proud, stern, and powerful sounding:

[Zeus: Deception, Disgrace

Evil as plain as the scar on his face

Deception (Artemis and Athena: An outrage)

Disgrace (Artemis and Athena: For shame)

Hades: He asked for trouble the moment he came

Zeus & Hera: Deception (Artemis and Athena: An outrage)

Zeus: Disgrace (Artemis and Athena: For shame) {Hera: You know these outsider types}

Zeus: Evil as plain as the scar on his face (Demeter and Aphrodite: See you later, agitator) {Apollo: Just leave us} (Artemis & Athena: An outrage)

Zeus: Disgrace (Artemis and Athena: For shame) {Ares: Traitor go back to your own} Hades: He asked for trouble the moment he came /Demeter and Aphrodite: See you later, agitator\

All (AN: of E's djinns) except for E: Born in grief, raised in hate

Helpless to defy his fate

Let him run, Let him live

But do not forget what we cannot forgive

And he is not one of us

He has never been one of us

He is not part of us

Not our kind

Someone once lied to us

Now were not so blind

For if you would know what he's done

Then you would know that he will never be one of-

E: He is not… one of us

Zeus: Deception, Disgrace

Hmmm, deception, disgrace

Deception]

* * *

I didn't go back to the company, but rather I flew to King Rashid's castle. I felt bad, but I woke him from his slumber. I told him that I couldn't stay with Sinbad anymore. When he asked me why, I told him that I could never recall the horrors that I saw and that I needed to go home. He gave me one of his many guestrooms. The next day, I went to the Sindria Trading Company and I had some of King Rashid's servants help me to take my things to the castle. While I was packing Rurumu, Hinahoho, Mystras, Pipirika, Sharrkan, and Masrur all came into my room. "Mom, what are you doing? Why are you packing and where's Sinbad?" I then froze with his name, I put the article of clothing that I was folding down, and I turned to them. "I'm sorry. King Rashid and I have a lead on my native country and I am staying with him to find them. Sinbad is still in Parthevia, I do not wish to talk about why I am here, and he is not. Now if you would please excuse me, I need to finish packing." I then turned my back and continued to fold my clothes. After I finished, and I had the servants take my belongings to the castle and I said my goodbyes to everyone. I finished my goodbyes by saying, "I beg of you all. Do not tell Sinbad where I am, nor when I left. He has… upset me and I do not wish to see him, even if he wishes to apologize. No apology could undo what he has done." After they all swore that they would not tell, and I went to the castle. I immediately change into a long purple gown with a part that went around my neck like a necklace that connected to my sweetheart neckline. I went to the library and I began to write letters to those who have touched my life since I came to the Sindria Trading Company.

During that day that I waited, I had King Rashid send letters to my people to let them know where I was. I kept writing the letters to all of the people that I cared for until one day I noticed that I was missing one of my earrings. The last place I remember wearing it was in Sinbad's office, so I decided that I needed to go obtain it. I changed into a simple white shirt with a brown trousers and I walked to the company. I didn't know if Sinbad was there or not, but I didn't care either way. I walked into Sindria and I was surrounded by the workers asking about where I was. I told them that I was working on my past and myself. I went to Sinbad's office and I heard Serendine yelling at Sinbad. I heard Sinbad yell at her shut up and then they both were quiet. I walked in and what I saw next shattered the remains of my heart. I saw Sinbad kissing Serendine. When they broke apart, I saw Serendine saw me first and I saw the guilt in her eyes immediately. Sinbad turned around and when he saw me, I knew that he knew that he messed up. I just looked down and walked towards them. Sinbad tried to apologize and explain to me that it was a mistake and how he missed me. I couldn't hear a word he said. I only heard a very light ring in my ears, so I just walked passed him, opened his desk drawer, took out my earring, and I walked out without acknowledging Sinbad. Sinbad followed me to the exit trying to explain himself, trying to get me to look at him, or even if I would acknowledge him. He grabbed me, spun me around, and kissed me. I let him, but I didn't even move. This fight wasn't worth it anymore. I couldn't trust him, he couldn't trust me. He's not the same person from our past, and I'm trying to become the person I used to be. When he let go, I just looked straight and said nothing. "Sera…" Sinbad asked. He let me go and I finally let out what I was feeling:

[E: *Sigh* Sinbad, listen

I've got to say what's on my mind

Something about us, doesn't seem right these day

Life keeps getting in the way

And something about our plans

Always rearrange

It's so hard to say

But I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay

I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here

I hope you understand

We might find a place in this world someday

But atleast for now

I gotta go my way]

He then wrapped me in his arms desperate to keep me with him, pleading for me to stay and forgive him:

[E: don't wanna leave it all behind

But I get my homes up and I watch them fall everytime

I know the powers are just too great

I'm leaving today

Cause I gotta do what's best for me

You'll be okay]

I then pushed myself out of his arms and continued while singing down at the ground:

[E: I've got to move on and be who I am

I just don't belong here I hope you understand

We might our place in this world someday

But atleast for now

I gotta own way]

Sinbad then grabbed me by my upper arms tightly and that's when I fully looked at him with streams of tears falling down my face:

[Sinbad: What about us?

What about everything we been through?]

I then thrashed myself out of his grasp and argued:

[E: AND WHAT ABOUT TRUST?!

Sinbad: You know I never wanted to hurt you

E: THEN WHAT ME?!

Sinbad: WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO?

E: I gotta leave but (BOTH: I'll miss you)

E: So, I've got to go on and be who I am (Sinbad: Why do have to go?)

E: I just don't belong here

E: I hope you understand (Sinbad: Try to understand)

E: We might find our place in this world someday (Sinbad: I want you to stay!)

E: I'VE GOTTA GO MY WAY]

I then tried to leave but Sinbad wouldn't let me. He held my left wrist and went down on one knee. He then pulled out a small velvet box and presented me a ring. "Isayoi Angelos Serafeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes. You are the best thing to have ever happen to me. Even better than Sindria or even my djinns. You make me the upmost happy person in the world and I cannot imagine living a life without you. These past weeks without you at my side has shown me how lonely I truly am without you. So please do not leave me alone again and do me the most extraordinary and highest honor in the world and agree to be my wife." I stared down at me with absolute confusion on my face. I couldn't process what was happening to me. I felt complete bliss that he asked me to marry him. Deceit and rage for him asking me after I caught him kissing Serendine. Sadness because I knew what I had to do. I pulled my hand away and responded with my head down, "I can't. I can't marry you. You lied to me, you betrayed not only me but your own people. You… you… It hurts me so much to tell you no, because I love you so much. I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but I can't do that to my people. I'm sorry." I then turned around and let him to think about what I said.

When I got back to my room, I then fell on my bed and I cried my eyes out. I then began to sing:

[E: So I guess it's over, there's nothing left to say.

Take the ring off my finger and just call it a day.

Thought we had forever, but that was yesterday.

You're such a liar, wish I saw it on your face.

But you did it so well,

Can somebody just tell me how..?

How can I remember to forget?

When my heart just won't let me.

Make myself un-love you, tell me that it's not true.

I know all the reasons, but I just can't believe them,

and pretend we never met.

How can I remember to forget?

Wish that I could hate you, so I could

let you go. Wish I never met, the

one I want the most.

I could fill an ocean, with all the tears I've cried.

Tell me you were joking, just a dream I had last night.

But I'm wide awake and,

I want you so much right now.

How can I remember to forget

these emotions and all the plans we made?

Like we never happened, make my heart a break.

I know we're clearly over but I just don't know how..

How can I remember to forget?

When my heart just won't let me.

Make myself un-love you, tell me that it's not true.

I know all the reasons but I just can't believe them..

And pretend we never met.

How can I remember to forget?

Forget…

Oh.

Oh.]

* * *

I then put my earring with the other one and then I went to King Rashid. He saw my face and asked, "Are you alright?" I told him that I was fine and I asked about the progress with my people. He told me that they would be arriving any day from now. I bowed, thanked him, and then I back to my room. I put on a red A-line gown that had a black hood and I put that on. As I walked around the castle, I had some of King Rashid guards escort me around. I then felt a chill, looked up and saw Sinbad fly in the castle near the throne room. After I saw that I kept walking and the guards walked with me. After a few minutes of walking I heard fast approaching footsteps coming behind me and I knew who it was. I gently grabbed Apollo's metal vessel and stated, "Apollo I need to change my voice. Make it sound as if I am twenty years older." He did as I requested and I tested it out by saying some simple phrases and I noticed that voice sounded a little deeper and I did sound like someone different. I felt a hand on my right shoulder and I immediately slapped the hand and proclaimed without turning my head in the direction to reveal myself, "Do not touch me. Guards, I do not care who this is. Throw him out of the palace and away from my presence." I then heard Sinbad struggling against the guards while stating, "I am just looking for young woman who is staying here as well. I was going to ask if you have seen her." Then I heard King Rashid speak out, "Sinbad, leave now. My royal guest doesn't wish to see you. She is a visiting Empress and she does not wish to be disturbed." Sinbad then apologized for his behavior and I heard him walk the other way. King Rashid then walked up to the other side of me and stated, "You can't avoid him forever. You and I both know he will come back to find you and you can't keep up the rouse that you are someone else forever." I then rebutted, "I don't need forever. I just need until my people come to retrieve me and take me home." I then past him and walked away.

Sinbad just trying to find me for the next three days and I wouldn't let him see my face ever. I kept posing as an older Empress who wanted nothing to do with him. On the third day, I was in the library finishing the last of my letters and I heard someone step into the library. I only kept my position, thinking that it couldn't be, but fates had a plan against me. "I've been looking for you, my Serafeim." I then turned quickly in my seat to see Sinbad. He looked exhausted with bags under his eyes and with seriousness and relief in his eyes. I then stood up and he went on his knees. He gripped onto my ivory dress and pled, "Please, Serafeim. Come back home. I miss you. Jafar misses you. Masrur and Sharrkan miss you. Everyone misses you. We need you with us. I need you. I can't sleep. I can't eat. All I feel is emptiness without you around." I was about to respond to him when I soldier ran in and proclaimed, "Lady Isayoi. They're here." I knew immediately who he was talking about. I felt anxiety for this moment. I felt joy with Sinbad next to me again. I also felt pity and despair for causing him so much pain. I kneeled down to Sinbad and said, "Sinbad, go back to Sindria. I will come see you after this is all over, okay?" I saw him nod and I left with the guard. I tried to speed walk as elegantly as I could, but I couldn't stop shaking and my breath felt heavy and staggered.

I entered the thrown room at last by the west entrance rather than the south and I saw a large group of soldiers kneeling in front of King Rashid. I noticed that in front of all the soldiers there were three men who were only bowed to King Rashid. "Well here she is. Gentlemen, may I introduce, Lady Isayoi," King Rashid responded while gesturing to me. All of the men turned to me and I immediately curtsied to them all and stated, "Good gentlemen of the Atlantian Empire. Welcome to the Country of Balbadd. I hope you had a safe and pleasant journey." I noticed that immediately all of the soldiers placed their right fist in front of their left chest where their hearts would be and they were kneeling to me. The three men in front remained in their tall posture and I got a full look at them. I immediately recognized two of them. One was the man who ran the jewel vending shop in Parthevia while the other I stated aloud, "Ranma?" Ranma's face lighted up when I stated his name and then he turned to the man in the middle. The man in the middle had hair as black as night that went down to his shoulder blades. He wore an all black suit while his hands were placed behind his back. He looked to be in his mid-thirties and he his posture gave the impression that we was used to royalty. His eyes are what caught my attention. He eyes held a vibrant but stern green outer part of the iris with gold around the pupil. They held love, relief, but those feeling were being masked by his trying to mask his emotions. I recognized this man, but I could not place his name, but I knew that I could trust him. "See father? This is the woman who I told you about from the Parthevian Party. Tamahome saw her too, didn't you brother?" The green haired man that I then knew as Tamahome spoke, "Yes I did." The older man then walked up to me with such intensity, but I manage to keep my composure and I held my ground as he walked to me. He put his hand on my chin and made me look up at him. I saw pleading in his eyes and then he asked sternly, "Who are you?" I kept looking him and I stated, "I am Isayoi Angelos Serfeim Krystallo Medea Atlantes, Empress of the Atlantian Empire. Daughter of Emperor Zirnitra Yaga Atlantes and Empress Isayoi Medea Atlantes. Sister of Emperor Sesshomaru Inuyasha Philokrates Orion Madea Atlantes. Dungeon Capturer of Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Apollo, Artemis, Hera, Demeter, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Athena, Hermes, Dionysus, Achilles, and Hercules." The man looked impressed and then he stated, "Prove it." I grabbed my necklace of Apollo and sang:

[E: I wonder, I wonder

I wonder why each little bird had a someone

To sing to, sweet things to

A gay little off melody

I wonder, I wonder,

If my heart keeps singeing will my song await

To someone, who'll find me

And bring back a love song to me]

I then turned to Ranma, danced, and I continued to sing:

[E: I know you, I walked with you

Once upon a dream

I know you,

The gleam in your eyes is so familiar

You're a gleam

Yet I know it's true

That visions are more than what they seem

But if I know you, I'll know what you'll do

You'll love me at once

The way you did once upon a dream

Ranma: I know you I walked with you once upon a dream

I know you the gleam in your eyes is so familiar you're a gleam]

Then Apollo had all of the other djinns sing the rest while Ranma and I danced:

[Djinns: And I know it's true that visions are more than what they seem

But if I know you, I know what you'll do

You'll love me at once, the way you did

Once upon a dream]

I then looked over to Lucian and he motioned for me to continue to demonstrate. I went behind King Rashid's throne and I grabbed the bow of Artemis, along with the Bracelet of Athena and the Anklet of Demeter. I motioned them all to come outside and I then sang once again:

[E: Sometimes I wonder what the colors mean

Like the sea is green, Like their eyes]

I then used the Anklet of Demeter and I grew a bunch of vines that lifted me into the sky, high enough to reach King Rashid's balcony.

[E: Sometimes I wonder why the moon is new

And where the stars are shooting to

When their shooting through the sky]

As I sang shooting through the sky, I use Artemis' bow to shoot many arrows into the sky and had them hit each other to create little speckles of light the fall lightly down.

[E: There are wondrous things that I would like to know

Like how they make the waves and turn the tides

And then I wonder why, I wonder so

While others girl are busy getting guys]

I then looked off to the distance towards the Sindria Trading Company and thought of Sinbad:

[E: Sometimes I wonder if they'll ever be

Someone right for me

Someone who may wonder too

Who's Wonderful

Like… I don't know

Like you]

As the glitter fell, Lucian tossed me a ring that had a giant pink quarts shaped heart. He then guestured me to continued. I then shot three more arrows that hit each other it create more falling specals to look like snow:

[E: Dancing bears, painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December]

I then wrapped myself in my own arms and thought of my older brother:

[E: Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm]

I then tried to use Hades powers and summoned as many spirits from Atlantis that I could. They held their own figures but with a light glow that made them look like ghosts. They then started to dance with each other and I continued:

[E: Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories]

I then spun around and then all of the spirits started to harmonize the melody of the song that was playing. I then used more energy to summon my grandparents and Sinbad's parents, since I couldn't summon my own parents. I ran around the dancing couples until I couldn't contain my excitement and I continued:

[E: Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance through a silver storm]

Then three women came up to me and started to exam what I was wearing. I wasn't wearing a formal gown but rather one that I would wear on a normal day at home. The women were all brunettes who all had green eyes and were all extremely beautiful. One had a red dress, the other a blue, and the last green.

[E: Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories]

I then twirled around in a circle while using the power of Aphrodite to change my dress into an elegant gown. The gown was gold that had an elegant design. It had a train behind me and I put a giant crown on my head along with a diamond studded necklace with Apollo's metal vessel changed into diamonds

[E: Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memories]

I then began to dance with a few men:

[E: Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Things it yearns to remember]

I reached Sinbad's parents. His father had big, kind, gentle eyes that seemed to have pain within them from fighting in the past while his mother had a loving smile on her face. The both began to dance with me

[E: And a song, Someone sings]

His father kissed my forehead while his mother kissed my cheek and then they both disappeared into white butterflies. I watched the butterflies go and I descended into a downward swan position:

[E: Once upon a December]

I then heard clapping and I turned to everyone who was watching. All of the spirits then changed into white butterflies. I undid Aphrodite's spell and stood up. I went to them and then Lucian went up to me slowly with his head down. He coming close to me and it puzzled me. When he got close to me he the engulfed me into a tight hug and said, "Isayoi. My dear Isayoi. I've missed you. Your family has missed. Atlantis missed you." He then let go and dropped to his knee while grasping my dress stating, "Please, Isayoi. Come home. Come home and rule your empire." Then all of the soldiers bowed as well as Ranma and the green haired man along with Rashid and his servants. All of the Atlantians then stated together at once, "Empress Isayoi. We are ready to live and serve you as an empire." I then nodded and stated, "Lucian, Ranma, Tamahome, soldiers of the Atlantian Empire and esteem guest and friends of the Atlantian Empire, rise." They then did as I asked and then I began to cry. I grabbed Lucian's hands in mine and stated, "Lucian. I'm ready to come home." He then held me and said, "Yes, Isayoi. We'll take you home." Rashid then stated, "Before you leave, would you mind hosting a little soiree before you leave?" I then glanced at Lucian, who looked at me for approval. I then nodded my head and then Rashid excused himself to prepare for the event. Lucian then grabbed both sides of my face and began to sing:

[Lucian: Amiss the twilight skies of my life

They've placed a treasure

A brightly shining star when there was none

You've granted us our sun]

Lucian then handed me a small golden stick. When it touched my hand, it grew to fit a magical staff that matched my size. I then used my magic to create a crystal in the air and it showed me an image of Sonja. She then began to sing:

[Sonja: Dreams do come true

Look at you, Isayoi

Soldiers: Our precious Empress

Lucian: She is special

Soldiers: She is one of us

We'll keep her from harm

And we will teach her

Lucian: I will teach her

All: All she needs to know

Lucian: She'll stand apart from other men

Soldiers: We'll stand beside her and together

We will show her what it means to be a family]

Lucian then touched my cheek tenderly while looking at me like I was his daughter:

[Lucian: You are a miracle child

You are the best, you are the brightest

Your days will be cloudless and mild

Your trails be blessed, your trials the lightest

You were made for better things

You will share the air of kings

You were born and fortune smiled

For you are the miracle child]

I then turned to the sphere where I saw Sonja and I used the my powers to enhance the orb into an giant oval mirror to show her full body.

[Sonja: The sun will rise within your eyes

The moon will light you smile

And heaven grace your gentle

With powers to beguile

You will wave through the river of sorrows warm and dry

Lucian: And the gods that will guide your tomorrows

This is prophesy

Sonja & Lucian: For you are a miracle child

You are the best you shine the brightest

Your days will be cloudless and mild

Your trails be blessed, your trials the lightest

You were made for better things

You will share the air of kings

You were born and fortune smiled

For you are a miracle child]

Ranma then went between Lucian and Sonja and interrupted them. He came up with a gorgeous robe that shined with a variety of colors:

[Ranma: Dearest Mother, beloved Father

A coat of colors bright butterfly wings]

He then came behind and put the coat on me:

[Ranma: To remind her, things we told her all her life

She is special, she is smart

She has somehow stood apart

Any rule and limitation shouldn't apply

For she is the miracle child

She shouldn't be harmed, she wrapped in rainbows

Though fate be heartless and vile

Her life's been charmed and should remain so

She was made for something more

Not to struggle but to soar

To her fortunes reconciled

For she is the miracle child

You won't see her bent over double

In darkness and rubble

Where mountains of trouble are piled

She was destined to fly

Watch her light up the sky

For she is our miracle child]

Then all of them kneeled to me except for Sonja who curtsied. I then giggled while I continued to cry. Then Ranma, Tamahome, and Lucian gave me a group hug. I then remembered that I promised Sinbad that I would go see him. I then told the men that I had to go attend an errand before the soiree that night. "Allow me to escort you, Your Grace. Tamahome and I do not wish to leave your side once again, but only if that is alright with you, Your Majesty?" Ranma practically begged not to leave my side. I was hesitant about it at first but I knew how much it meant to them, so I reluctantly agreed to it. I began to walk to Sindria with Ranma and Tamahome walking behind me on both sides of me. I tried to walk with as much grace as I could muster but I was nervous to see Sinbad since the last time I saw him I rejected him.

When I walked in, I immediately saw Jafar when I walked in. I immediately walked over him. He looked genuinely surprised. "Jafar, have you seen Sinbad? I'm currently looking for him. I told him that I had some business to attend to and now that I have, I wish to see him." Jafar looked puzzled at first and then he replied, "He is currently in his office with President Barbarossa talking about the new Sindria. But I can go interrupted, E, if that-" He was interrupted but Ranma who stated, "Lady Isayoi, please." I then turned to him and stated, "Ranma, it is quite alright. He may call me what he wishes." I then turned to Jafar and stated, "No matter. If he is in a meeting, do not disturb him. I wish to invite all of the Sindria Trading Company, along with guests, to attend a soiree that King Rashid is holding for the Atlantian Empire tonight." Jafar was stunned but he only nodded his head and I smiled. I then heard shoutings of my name, "E!" "MOTHER!" I turned to see Masrur and Sharrkan running towards me. I then spread out my arms and shouted, "BOYS!" We all had our group hug. They both began talking at once and I couldn't make out what they were saying. I only smiled at them and tried to listen as much as I could. After a while of talking, I left the Sindria Trading Company and returned to the palace. I saw Lucian with the small army that he brought and I started to give my orders, "Lucian, we leave tomorrow before dawn. I wish to go back to Atlantis as quickly as possible. Send up some of the soldiers to retrieve my things and I am going to prepare for the soiree tonight." He nodded his head and I excused the boys to go help while I went to change for my last night at Balbadd.

When I finished changing, I heard a knock on my door. I told them that they were allowed to enter. Lucian came in and said, "Isayoi, the soiree is ready and the guests have arrived." I nodded, thanked him, and told him that I was going to be down in a moment. I then rose from my seat and I looked to the mirror to see Hades staring back at me. "What you will do tonight, my king?" he asked me with no emotion in his voice. "I will achieve my only chance at happiness, then leave to go back to rule my country." He then nodded and responded, "If it is thy will, then let it be done." He then vanished and I headed down to the soiree. When I made it to the staircase, I saw Lucian awaiting to announce me. I put my hand on his shoulder and said, "Lucian, for tonight, let my identity remain hidden. Parthevia is here and I rather not risk it for tonight." He nodded his head, I went down to the party, and I began to mingle. After a short while, I eventually saw Jafar and Sinbad watching me from the corner of the room. I walked over to them, nodded at them, and said, "Gentlemen, I am glad that you were able to attend our little soiree." They both thanked me and Sinbad continued, "That gown looks absolutely gorgeous on you, Lady E." I looked down to my gown that I really did not pay attention to when I chose it. A three-layer gown that had a white underskirt that went down to my ankles with a sparkling lavender skirt went down to the floor. It also had a darker sparkling purple skirt that went down to my knees in the front and to my ankles in the back. The top was sparkling lavender with the dark purple trim shaping the sweetheart neckline. I also had on palmless gloves that went past my wrist and that connected to my middle finger. I designed my hair to have curls and that was tied in the back. I then stopped him and said, "Please, just call me E." Sinbad then stated, "I'm sorry, E. I must go back to the company for some business that I must attend to." I then tried to get him to come with him by saying, "Oh, let me accompany you back." He then contradicted me by saying, "No. This is your soiree and I would feel guilty taking you away from you." I then said my goodbye to him and asked, "Are you leaving as well then Jafar?" He then shook his head and stated as Sinbad was leaving, "He hasn't been the same since your rejection. He has secluded himself because of the guilt of whatever he did." I then looked at him and said, "I will take care of it. Let me tell my escorts that I am heading to bed and I will go to Sinbad." He then nodded his head and I went to Lucian and told him that I was going to excuse myself to sleep.

After I went to my room, I changed into a two-piece dress. The top was a black shoulder strap that connected to a turquoise shirt that accented my breast that fell loosely above my naval. The skirt was turquoise as well that went down to my ankle that had a giant slit that went up to my hip. The shirt and skirt both had gold trimming and I put on a pair of three-inch turquoise heels. I put on a robe and I snuck out to Sindria. When I arrived, I saw that no one was there, probably because they were all at the soiree. I went up to Sinbad's office and I didn't see him there, so I headed to his room and when I saw him, I knocked on the doorframe.

* * *

POV CHANGE: SINBAD

I looked up to see who was knocking on my doorframe and I saw E standing there looking at me nervously. I was sitting on my bed just thinking about how I could win her back and there she was coming to me. I rose to my feet and she walked slowly over to me. "Sinbad," she began to say nervously. I was about to say something until she came up to me, grabbed my face slowly, and kissed me. The kiss began timid and soft and gradually turned into deep and passionate. I was hesitant at first until I got the taste of cherries on my lips and then I remembered her kisses. I wrapped my arms around her small frame and kissed her back. She then began to touch me on my biceps and my back muscles and each time she touched me, I felt goosebumps on those spots. I then undid the button on her robe and threw it to the side of the room. I then felt her tighten her grip on the back of my shirt. I then noticed what she was wearing and I began to feel hot all over. I then began to touch her lower arms and slowly ran up her arms and I felt her shudder. I then went over to shut my door and went back over to her and she began to kiss me again. I then pushed her gently on my bed and I then straddled her beneath me. I kept kissing her, then I left her lips, and I began to kiss her jawline and went down to her neck. She was whimpering and moaning the whole time. I then began to touch her arms and I then touch my mid area and began to slowly moving up under her shirt. She then gently pushed me a little and I stopped. She then said, "Wa-wait. I need to mentally prepare myself." I then grabbed her hand and sang to the gods above to her:

[Sinbad: Make of our hands, one hand

Make of our hearts, one heart

Make of our vows, one last vow

Only death will part us now

E: Make our lives, one life

Day after day, one life

Both: Now it begins, now we start

One hand, one heart

Even death won't part us now]

I then sat down and then she straddled me. She looked so shy and cute. She then began to kiss me gently and the she was hesitant to touch me. I then pulled away and said, "You can go ahead and touch me. You can even remove my clothes if you want." She then nodded shyly at me and then began to kiss me again nervously. She then took off my shirt slowly and she threw it to the other side of the room. She pulled her lips off mine and just stared at my chest. I felt her warm breath on my newly exposed skin and then she began to kiss my chest. She then began to go up to my neck and she just kept kissing my neck. I then began to put my hands up her skirt and she began to moan. I then got on top of her again and I immediately began kissing her neck and nibbled it for a moment. She kept moaning my name and her face was all blushed out. I could see the look of haze in her eyes. I then touched her breast and they were huge. She were soft and firm and then I felt something hard erecting in the middle of each breast. I lifted her shirt off her and then she tried to cover her chest. I then asked her, "What's wrong?" She looked to the side embarrassed and she said, "I just feel embarrassed. I think that my body looks weird." I then smiled kindly at her and said, "My Serafeim, your body is a work of art. No matter what, you are always beautiful in my eyes." I then moved her arms from chest and I got a full view of her bust. They were a creamy color with a rose color for the bud. I massaged her breast gently at first and I felt her squirm beneath my touch. Her nipples got even harder, I pinched one of them, and she arched her back and squealed at the sensation. My pants then became tighter at her squeal and I went back to her lips. I left her left breast, I went to her expose leg, and I touched it slowly. It was soft and velvet just as the rest of her. I then left her mouth and began to suck and nibble on her nipple. She then squirmed, moaned, and breathed heavily from what I was doing.

She then began to moan, "Wait… wait, Sinbad. I want to please you too." I then let go of her and she climbed onto me. She began to kiss me tenderly and she went to take off my pants. I felt my underwear get tighter and it began to show. She looked at my member surprised until she went to kiss me again and then she grabbed my member with her right hand. She used a little pressure to her grip and I groaned into her kiss. She then began to stroke me and I tried to thrust my hips into her grip. She was moaning a little while she continued to kiss and stroke me. I then kneaded her right nipple and I then put my hand on her thigh and went into her skirt. I stroked her womanhood with a finger and she stopped what she was doing and took a deep intake of breath from the sensation. I used the opportunity and retook the dominating position. I was straddling her again and I put my right hand in her skirt and stroked her womanhood, while my left hand fondled her breast and my lips captivated hers. She was moaning and squirming against my touch but I just kept going faster. I then ripped off her skirt to fully expose her in all her glory. She then tried to cover her newly exposed vagina with her legs but I wouldn't allow her. She kept moaning my name and I kissed her jawline, her neck and eventually went down to her body. When I got to her vagina and I got a full look at her. When I looked into her eyes and saw that she had tears in her eyes along with lust within them. I then to stroke her while watching as she kept squirming. I then found her clitoris and I then began to suck it while stroking her. She then let out a shriek while arching her back. I then inserted one finger and she let out a loud moan. Her vagina walls were very tight and wet, but my easily manage slip my finger in and out. I then added two more fingers and I began to thrust her with all three of them while I kept sucking on her clitoris. She kept jerking left, right, up, and down trying to escape my touch. Her walls then began to tighten up the faster I thrusted her. Her vagina walls then got so tight that I could barely move my fingers, so I took them out and I inserted my tongue into it. It was sweet and salty at the same time and she arched her back once again. I began to flicker my tongue inside of her while stroking her hard clitoris. She then got even tighter until she arched her back and let out a loud shriek while having her orgasm. She was twitching very hard all over and I felt my underwear that was so tight that it was causing me pain.

It took her a moment to regain herself and she sat up and stated, "Now it's my turn." She then went to my underwear and took it off slowly. Once my member was free, I felt instant relief and it was held high within the air. She looked shocked and scared of it a little, but then she grabbed it softly once again and I felt a little of pain. She noticed her expression and she wet it with a little saliva from her mouth and began to stroke me once again as she did before and it felt fantastic. Her soft hand began a little slow but she gradually sped up and applied more pressure as she did it. I kept moaning at this sensation, because I never had any do this to me. She then stopped, looked at my member for a moment, and I asked her, "Why did you stop?" She then opened her mouth and put my penis inside of it. She began to suck on it, while she pulled it in and out of her mouth. The sensation was so new and it felt so fantastic. Her mouth was smooth and she kept sucking harder and she began to go faster. I grabbed her head and began to make her go even faster and I felt something huge coming. It just get coming faster and faster as did she and when I felt myself about the explode I put my dick deep inside her throat and came inside of it while yelling, "I'm cumming." I then let go of her head and she pulled her mouth off of my dick. I saw that she a little bit of semen on her tongue and she swallowed it slowly.

I then pushed her on her back on again and I spread her legs out. I was on my knees and I had my erected penis in my hand. I had it placed on her entrance and I looked at her with concern and questioning in my eyes. "Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked her softly. Then the clouds moved and the moon's ray hit E just right. Her face was flushed and her body was glowing from the sweat and she looked like a celestial being. She nodded her head and she said, "I want my first time to be with you, the man that I love." I then leaned down, captured her lips, and entered myself within her. She dragged her claws within my back as I felt her hymen break. I saw a look of pain on her face and I waited until she was ready for me to move. Her vagina walls were so tight and wet that it was nearly unbearable not to move, but I waited so that I didn't harm her. She nodded when she ready and I began to thrust within her. Her breathing began to match my thrusts. She put her head on the crook my neck and shoulder and I felt her hot breath on my body. I put my lips against her neck and I nibbled on the crook of her neck and bit on it. She whimpered and I began to suck and kiss it to make it feel better. I then began to speed up my pace and I felt her walls grow tighter. I was nearing my limit as was she. When I felt my end coming, I stated, "Serafeim, I'm reaching my end." She held onto me tightly and she said, "I am too my Kala. Inside, I want you to finish inside." I then went as fast as I could and she became too tight and I flooded my seed into her womb while I screamed her name while she screamed mine while clawing my back.

She then got on top of me with my penis inside of her. She then began to move her hips and then she started thrusting me inside of her slowly. I sat up and fondled her breast and nibbled her collar while she grinded her hips on me. I then laid down, grabbed her hips, and started to move me inside of her. She kept gasping and moaning while reaching up in her head not knowing what to grab onto. I sped up and I knew I was nearing my end, as was she again, so I came inside of her again, while she and I screamed each other's names again. She then collapsed on top of me and I kept my penis inside of her. Our breathing was heavy and uneven. Her head remained on my check and she said, "I love you, Sinbad. I always have." Then she passed out on top of me. I smiled put my arms around her and fell asleep with keeping myself inside of her.

* * *

POV CHANGE: BACK TO E

"My… my…. MY KING!" I awoke at the sound of Hades voice yelling at me inside of my head. I was a little confuse about what had happened and why I was sore all over and When I looked at what I laying on, I immediately remembered. I had made love with the man who I truly wanted to spend the rest of my life with. He had a look of pure bliss on his face and I smiled at him. I was about to touch that face until my actions were stopped by Hades, "DON'T MY KING! Remember the plan." I paused at my actions and remembered what I had to do. I looked outside and it was still black outside with the exceptions of lit lanterns. I then tried to get out of bed, but Sinbad what holding me tightly so I couldn't. Every time I moved, his grip only got tighter. I then began tried to release his grip and when I tried, he began to wake up. "E, what's wrong?" I was shocked that he woke up so quickly but then I said that I needed to use the restroom. He then let go of me and I took him out of me. I told him to go back to sleep but he wouldn't so I began to sing to him:

[E: Look at where you are

Look at where you started

The fact that you're alive is a miracle

Just stay alive, that would be enough

And if your child

Shares a fraction of your smile

Or a fragment of your mind, look out world!

That would be enough

I don't pretend to know

The challenges you're facing

The worlds you keep erasing and creating in your mind

But I'm not afraid

I know who I wish to married

So long as you come home at the end of the day

That would be enough

We don't need a legacy

We don't need money

If I could grant you peace of mind

If you could let me inside your heart…]

Sinbad then wrapped his arms around me and said, "You will always be in my heart."

[E: Oh, let me be a part of the narrative

In the story they will write someday

Let this moment be the first chapter:

Where you decide to stay]

He then began to hum and began to fall asleep.

[E: And I could be enough

And we could be enough

That would be enough]

When I knew he was asleep, I went to the restroom, returned, lit the candle, and I began to rewrite my final letter to Sinbad. As I was writing, Sinbad snuck up behind me, wrapped his arms around me, and asked, "What are you writing?" I smiled at him and replied, "I'm writing a letter." He then stiffened up and asked, "To whom?" I turned my head looked at him and said, "To you." I put down my quill, turned, grabbed his hands, began to sing, praying that he understood what I trying to say:

[E: This is your home, my love

It was here the river brought you

And twas here the river meant

To be your home

You need to learn to truth love

And forget to be content

When the gods sends out blessings

We don't ask why they were sent]

Sinbad was hesitant at first and then he wrapped his arms around me:

[Sinbad: Serafeim, come back to sleep

E: I have a meeting out of town

Sinbad: It's still dark outside]

I then turned around and began to write again:

[E: I know. I just have to write something down.

Sinbad: Why do write like you're running out of time?

E: Shh…

Sinbad: Come back to bed, that would be enough

E: I'll be back before you know I'm gone

Sinbad: Come back to sleep

E: This meeting is before dawn

Sinbad: Well, I'm going back to sleep]

I then stopped for a moment, looked at him while crying, and sang:

[E: Hey. Best of loves and best of men.]

He then nodded his head and went back to bed. I finished writing the letter and I immediately changed back into my clothes and robe. I put out the flame and walked over to Sinbad who I knew was still awake. I used the powers of Apollo to sing to him in person, one last time to put him to sleep for two days:

[E: Cast away your worries my dear

For tomorrow comes a new day

Hold to me you've nothing to fear

For your dreams are not far away]

I then heard him struggle to stay awake so I brushed my fingers through his hair and continued:

[E: As you lay, your head and you rest

May your dreams take over my love

Listen close, my love from the west

For your destiny lies above]

He then grabbed my hand and I stroked his hand with my thumb while brushing his hand with my other hand. I kissed his forehead and I let him drift away in slumber. I whispered to him, "I love you, Sinbad. I always have. Don't hate yourself. Keep fighting for the both of us. I will always love you, but I now I must go." I kissed his lips softly and went out to complete the rest of the things that I was going to do.

I immediately went to Jafar's room and saw him sitting up on his bed. "So you know?" I asked him quietly and he nodded his head. "After you left, I talked to a man named Lucian and he told me about you and that you were going back to your empire. When I returned to Sindria, I went to talk to Sinbad and I saw you both laying together. Is that what you meant?" I then nodded and responded, "Yes. I know it was selfish but we both had our one night of becoming one being. I need you to allow him to rest for as long as my spell last. Do not force him awake. It will cause more heartbreak and possible war. My spell will last two days and three nights. By the time he awakens, I will be gone and unable to be found." Jafar nodded his head and I went back to Sinbad's room and took his two metal vessels. I went to Masrur and Sharrkan's room and woke them both up. They both were very surprised why I was there and so late. I gave them one of Sinbad's metal vessel and told them, "Boys, I need you hide these for me. I want to make sure that Sinbad doesn't find me. I will see you both again, but my empire needs me. I love you both, and I cannot wait for you to meet my family when I return." I hugged them back and they were crying. I tried to tell them no tears and that I would return one day. I left them with that, gave Jafar the letters that he need to distribute, and I fled Sindria. I went to the docks to see Lucian, Tamahome, and Ranma waiting along with the small Atlantian army. I walked up the ship and I saw them bowing to me as I walked onto the ship. After a moment of preparations, I yelled, "Let's sail off to our home, THE ATLANTIAN EMPIRE!" They all cheered and I smiled while shedding a single tear of sadness and joy. We set sail and I reminisced about my time away from Atlantis.

After two days of sailing, I went up to Lucian and I asked, "Lucian, how do we find our way back to Atlantis." He smirked at me and said, "We just know the way." Apollo blasted music from my metal vessel.

[Lucian: Tatou o tagata folau e vala'auina

E le atua o le sami tele e o mai

Ia ava'e le lu'itau e lelei

Tapenapena

Crew: Aue, aue

Nuku I mua

Te manulele e tataki e

Aue, aue

Te fenua, te malie,

Nae ko hakilia mo kaiga e.]

Ranma then put his arm, around my shoulder and continued:

[Ranma: We read the wind and the sky

When the sun is high

We sail the length of sea

On the ocean breeze

At night we name every star

We know where we are

We know who we are, who we are

Crew: Aue, aue,

Ranma: We set a course to find

A brand new island everywhere we roam

Crew: Aue, aue

Ranma: We keep our island in our mind

And when it's time to find home

We know the way

Crew: Aue, aue

Ranma: We are explorers reading every sun

We tell the stories of our elders in a never-ending chain

Crew: Aue, aue

Te fenua, te mālie

Nā heko hakilia

All: We know the way]

I then smiled at them and I immediately felt a pang in my heart and I lurched forward. Ranma held onto me and stated, "What's wrong, E-e-chan?" I then looked to the direction of Balbadd and knew immediately that Sinbad knew I was gone.

* * *

POV CHANGE TO SINBAD EARLIER THAT DAY!

I woke up feeling greater than I have in years. My muscles felt relaxed and I felt as if I slept for days. I looked down to see my naked form and I clearly remembered why. I looked to my bed and I couldn't find E anywhere. I then put on my underwear and my trousers and walked out of my room. I saw Jafar outside my room ready to knock on my door. "Oh Sin. You're awake. I was just about to wake you up." I then smiled, thanked him, and said, "Jafar, have you seen Serafeim? I haven't seen her, but I assumed she made breakfast and-" I stopped when I saw the look on his face. He tried to keep his exposure, but he had sadness in his eyes. "Sin. You have been asleep for two days and Lady Isayoi hasn't been seen since the soiree. People have said that the Atlantian ship has been gone since dawn two days ago." I then felt my body stiffen. It couldn't be true. Isayoi wouldn't have left me like that. She loved me and she and I became one, just last night, didn't we? I then spoke, "It can't be true. No… I won't accept this. I CAN'T ACCEPT THIS!" I then ran to the docks without a shirt on and I asked the dock master, "Excuse me, sir. Did the Atlantian ship leave yet?" He then bowed to me and replied, "Yes they did Master Sinbad. They took an extra passenger than when they arrived. She had white hair, pale skin, and lavender eyes. She had an excellent body though, I will tell you that." I normally would have hit the man, but I was too busy thinking about her and how she left me. I ran down the dock that overlooked the ocean and fell to my knees while screaming, "no… No…NOOOO!"

I ran back to the company and I tried to find my metal vessels while Jafar tried to talk me out of it. "Sin, what are you going to do? She left and you have no idea where they fled to." I then shouted, "I DON'T CARE! I WON'T LET HER GO! I NEED TO FIND HER, JAFAR!" I couldn't find them anywhere. I ran around the company and I couldn't find them, nor sense them. After hours of frustration I yelled to the sky, "BAAL!" and then lightning struck the ground. I ran to the where the lightning struck and saw the scorch mark, but I also saw a trail of footprints. I followed then after a while and screamed while running, "BAAL!" Lightning struck the ground again and I ran faster. When I caught up to where the lightning struck and I saw Masrur on the ground. He looked fine but he wasn't getting up. He just lifted the sword to me and I took it. I nodded to him and took off to the sky. I searched for days until I came back to Sindria and I saw that Jafar was standing in my office. He did not look happy. "Jafar, I know you are upset but I have to-" He held up his hand to stop me. He then used his other hand and within it, there were two letters. Both were addressed to me. "Read the top one first. That was the one she wrote first and the bottom was the one I found on your desk," he told me. He handed me the letters and then he walked out. I sat down at my desk and looked at the letters until it seemed like forever and eventually I read the first and my soul broke.

* * *

POV AND TIME CHANGE: Isayoi's POV chapter 322 of Magi

I awoke with a start. I felt an immense power over stretching and opening the gates to the heavens. I jumped out of bed, retrieved my metal vessels and my staff, and sprinted to the metal vessel bank. I saw that they were all with a magical summoning arrangement and I saw a young girl with a staff in the middle just looking up with astonishment on her face. I cut my hand, summoned Hades blade with it, and pointed at the girl. She looked at me with no emotions and I stated, "What have you done?" She just gave me a small smile and said, "He went to the Sacred Palace. You can't stop him now." My body then felt as heavy as iron and I grabbed the girl by her collar and lifted her in the air. She had a surprised look on her face and asked, "How are you-" I then shouted, "I am the king vessel of Hades, djinn of death. Now how do I go to the Sacred Palace?" She then told me how she did it and finished, "I have to power to send you there." I then threw her out of the summoning circle and expanded my staff to its full size. "I don't need you. I can do this myself." I then used all of the magic that was dwelling from the circle and the power of the metal vessels that were aligned. I also used the power of my own djinns to finish the spell and recited, "Gods above. I know that I am not worthy to be in thy dwelling, but I must protect it even if it cost me my life. Please hear my prayer and allow me access and strength. I abide to thee, OPEN SESAME!" A warm thick ray of light then engulfed me.

I felt myself flying through the air up into the heavens I shut my eyes and prepared for whatever was awaiting me. When I arrived the light dimmed and I saw two very familiar face, but I noticed that we were not quite to the Sacred Palace. "Ugo?" I questioned allowed he looked at me with surprise and worry in his eyes. "Isayoi. Please do not tell me that you are here to overthrow the Sacred Palace as well." I kneeled to him and stated, "No. I come only to remove the outsider and return us to our rightful planes." I looked up and glared at Sinbad, who held no emotion in his eyes. I saw that he was equipped with a djinn that I had not recognized but it held the form of a tiger with Sinbad's upper body attached to him. His form had rings of fire surrounding him, so in order to stop him, I knew exactly what djinn to use. "Second son of Kronos. God of the Seas and Earthquakes: I beseech thee to led me thy powerful. Form my body into a great magus. Awaken: POSEIDON!" I then equipped with Poseidon. When I finished I requested, "Ugo: Great Guardian of the Sacred Palace. I beg of thee, allow me to deal with this trespasser and if it proven to be too much for me. Then you can step in, but I do ask: will you allow me to give this man a chance to turn and face him if he does not?" Ugo looked at with sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes, nodded, and I turned my form to Sinbad. I raised my trident to him and stated, "Sinbad, this is your last chance. Turn back and return to our world, or I will be forced to stop you." He shook his said in defiance and prepared himself. I then put myself in my fighting position and then stated to the my one true love, "Then you leave me no choice."

* * *

Clothing:

Blue dress: pin/187603140708850899/

Blue Shoes: pin/295548794278321292/

Riding Dress: pin/571183165211554349/

Horse: pin/166211042471979434/

Dancing Skirt: pin/446982331748061635/

Bra or bustier: pin/512917845031601512/

Shoes: pin/520939881874042434/

Blue Ship Outfit: pin/328270260316397180/

Blue Heel Shoes: pin/560838959817089142/

Apollo Djinn Equip Outfit: pin/564990715730431405/

Apollo Djinn Shoes: pin/296393219205902241/

Instrument: pin/217720963213258110/

Apollo Hair: pin/600456562788553333/

Apollo Crown: pin/560135272390837934/

Gala Dress: pin/3237030959976914/

Gala Shoes: pin/49187820899720404/

Gala Hairstyle: pin/16677461100923007/

Gala Tiara: pin/6473993188066197/

Castle Dress: pin/333055334930574307/

December Dress: pin/171840542012753966/

Soiree Gown: pin/544724517411359190/

Soiree Hair: pin/630363279063483760/

After Soiree Dress: pin/328270260318893493/


	13. Chapter 13

Isayoi's POV chapter 322 of Magi:

I felt myself flying through the air up into the heavens I shut my eyes and prepared for whatever was awaiting me. When I arrived the light dimmed and I saw two very familiar face, but I noticed that we were not quite to the Sacred Palace. "Ugo?" I questioned allowed he looked at me with surprise and worry in his eyes. "Isayoi. Please do not tell me that you are here to overthrow the Sacred Palace as well." I kneeled before him and stated, "No. I come only to remove the outsider and return us to our rightful planes." I looked up and glared at Sinbad, who held no emotion in his eyes. I saw that he was equipped with a djinn that I had not recognized but it held the form of a tiger with Sinbad's upper body attached to him. His form had rings of fire surrounding him, so in order to stop him, I knew exactly what djinn to use. "Second son of Kronos. God of the Seas and Earthquakes: I beseech thee to led me thy powerful. Form my body into a great magus. Awaken: POSEIDON!" I then equipped with Poseidon. When I finished I requested, "Ugo: Great Guardian of the Sacred Palace. I beg of thee, allow me to deal with this trespasser and if it proven to be too much for me. Then you can step in, but I do ask: will you allow me to give this man a chance to turn and face him if he does not?" Ugo looked at with sadness in his eyes. He closed his eyes, nodded, and I turned my form to Sinbad. I raised my trident to him and stated, "Sinbad, this is your last chance. Turn back and return to our world, or I will be forced to stop you." He shook his said in defiance and prepared himself. I then put myself in my fighting position and then stated to my one true love, "Then you leave me no choice."

Sinbad and I then flew to each other and clashed our blades while passing each other. When his saber and my trident collided, I heard his voice speak within my mind, "Why must she be here?" I turned back at him and he yelled, "THEN WHY ARE YOU STOPPING ME?!" I then looked at him with confusion and then I thought about a conversation I had when I was little with my swordsmanship master. He told me that if swordsmen have similar skill or are matched that they can feel or hear each other's feelings. I then responded, "I do love you Sinbad. I love you, but this isn't right and I think that you know that. I am here to bring you back. You challenge a higher power, something that my people and even myself cannot tolerate. My gods are something that have gotten me through struggles and have given my people hope. You are challenging the gods, which where I come from, ends in total devastation. Challenge brings conflict, conflict brings collision, and collision brings catastrophe. This will end you Sinbad and that is not what I want." I then took a deep breath and continued while pointing my trident at him, "This isn't what I want Sinbad, but I must stop you before you get yourself killed. You challenged my gods, and therefore have indirectly challenged Atlantis and me." He then responded, "Isayoi, I have to do this. Do you know what I suffered when you were gone?"

[Sinbad: Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another day, another night

Until it was day again

The sun had fled, I go to bed

And scratch a line on the wall

Another day, where nothing changed at all

And everyday shuffled by like the day before

On its way to the blackest of skies

And everyday a little death come and paced the floor

And a little bit more of me died

Another day, another week

Another month, another year

Another night I spent alone

Until it was day again

Our little star had moved away

And all the world was a blur

I only see I was not me

Without her

Everyday a little death for everyday I die

Everyday a little death and still I know not why]

He then began to shake with emotions and I saw sadness in his eyes. He raised his saber, conjured a lot of magic, and released while war crying, "EXTREME MAGIC: VAINEL SAIQA!" I was expecting a full out fire attack, but I was surprised that the little balls of fire connected to his saber and they surrounded the saber with water. I knew he was going to come towards me, so I unequipped Poseidon and as I fell through the sky, I began to do another djinn equip: "Son of Zeus and Hera. Metalworker and God of Fire. I beseech thee. Grant me thy flames and turn my body into a great magus. Awaken: Hephaestus!" I was engulfed within powerful flames and I felt Hephaestus and my spirit become one. When our transformation was done, I immediately began my defense attack. I transformed my short gun into a giant shield that was big enough to shield my whole body. I saw Sinbad come at me with his Extreme Magic, so I released defense magic from the shield: "TOíCHOS TOU IFAíSTOU!" A giant wall of fire then blocked Sinbad's attack. He went into the fire and steam erupted all around us. I used the steam as a rouse to do another djinn equip: "Daughter of Zeus and Leto. Goddess of Hunt and the Moon. I plea to you: allow your rays of light to shine on me and form my body into a great magus. Awaken: Artemis." I pulled my bowstring back while proclaiming, "EXTREME MAGIC: KORíTSIA KLAPS!" My single arrow was fired and they automatically formed into hundreds of arrows. All of the arrows went towards the steam to try to hit Sinbad. While I heard him grunting and struggling, I unequipped with Artemis, grabbed my dagger, and equipped with Ares: "Son of Zeus and Hera, God of War. I wish to borrow your strength and power. Turn my body into a great magus. Awaken: Ares."

I felt the dagger's immense power envelope my body. My djinn equip made my hair tied together into a long braid that went down to my ass. The front strands of my hair were braided to the back of my head. My top changed into a tightly fitted golden chest armor that had a sweetheart neckline with shoulder straps. My skirt transformed into black tiny shorts that had an outside a golden skirt on the outside that covered them. I also had on golden shin plates that connected to my golden shoes. My small dagger transformed into a giant makhaira. I saw Sinbad burst out of the steam with a couple of scratches. He turned my way and extended his hands with his saber for an attack. I then flew quickly in the air and sliced his forearms off. He looked very surprise and a little distraught that I did that, but I kept my look of stoic while holding in the intense urge to cry. He then unequipped himself and did another djinn equip. The equip resembled a butterfly with swords along the bottom in a circle. He had skulls as a necklace and scales that covered his hands. "Artemis," I heard Hades speak within my head. I then unleashed my djinn equip with Ares and equipped with Artemis. "Vepar Istelah," I heard him say. I then retracted my bow and formed a single arrow with it. I waited until I saw swords falling from his circle and I released my arrow while reciting, "KORíTAS KLAPS!" All of my arrows hit the falling rain of light coming from his attack. I then retracted another arrow and fired it straight into Sinbad's form. When I saw it hit on the right side of his chest and take off his right arm, the dam of tears finally broke, and I began to cry once more. He told that my attack would be nothing for the djinn of ecstasy and rendering darkness while changing his djinn equip once more.

"Sinbad, please. Stop this and come home," I pled to him. I knew that I was killing him and I wanted it to stop hurting him so. "What home? I have nothing back at that world. The Seven Seas Alliance is falling apart, Sindria belongs to Drakon, and I no longer have you. What could I possibly have back at that world?!" He screamed at me. I was crying endlessly while responding, "You have Sindria the Company. You have your friends and family. You have accomplished so much, and yet you're not satisfied." He then asked, "And you? You are marrying Ren Kouen instead of me, why? Because he is from a noble birth and background?" I then looked down and said, "I chose to marry Kouen because it is what is best for my empire. I chose him because I knew that he would do anything for his people, and that is an emperor that Atlantis needs. He is going against his own happiness of freedom to ensure the safety of his people and my own. Something I didn't think you would do, given our past. I chose Kouen for my country against my own heart. I seem to have been right because of what you are doing now. Overthrowing the heavens for your own benefit and not thinking about your citizens' happiness as they are now. This is merely your own greed driving you to overthrow something that you have no chance against. I don't want you to die, please." He then looked at me with his eyes narrowed and said, "I do have some chance. I have a one percent chance." Ugo then interrupted by saying, "You are mistaken. You are an ordinary human, Sinbad. You do not have a one percent chance. It is a zero percent chance." Sinbad narrowed his eyes at Ugo and replied, "I will make it to the Sacred Palace." He then tried to fly and I unleased another arrow to stop him. The arrow flew in front of him as a warning, he then glared in my direction, and I equipped with Hades in hope to finally stop him. When Hades and I merged I pointed my sword at him and said, "I cannot let you go, Sinbad." He fired some magical attacks at me and I managed to dodge them all. I then flew up to him and began to swing my sword at him. Every attack I tried, I kept missing. I had to think of another strategy to incapacitate him. I then thought of a plan that I knew that had a slight chance. I then unequipped Hades and fell through the air. I used the powers of Kronos to form a body of sand and I cut my hand and dripped blood onto the body of sand. "First son of Kronos. I order thee to awaken within this form and turn it into a great magus. Awaken: Hades." I saw more blood leave my body and go into the body. I felt very weaken by it, by after I saw Hades form from the sand into his original form. I tried to do another djinn equip, but I just kept falling through the air. When I thought that I was going to hit the ground, I expected to hit a hard floor but I found myself within a strong pair of warm arms. I looked up and saw Sinbad peering at me, holding me tight, and saying, "Don't overextend yourself." When he said that I knew that he still cared and I came up with one more plan. I looked at Sinbad as if I was in a haze. I grabbed both sides of his face gently. He looked at me with suspicion, confusion, and deep love within his eyes. I then began to recite a sealing spell to send us into fire:

[E: O patéras mou eípe kápote

Pollá fengária prin

To chéri enós daímonos tha yperaspisteí

I mitéra eípe mia méra

Ypárchoun perissótera apó ósa prépei na gnorízete

To chéri tou thanátou tha diatirísei

Dýo chéria mazí

Ellipís mónos

Isorropía stin énosi

Kai i pýli tha anoíxei

Pígaine, paidiá mou

Pígaine se porfyrés flóges

Gia na sósoume ta paidiá mas

Ta fóta tis mnímis paraménoun]

I then went into a kiss with him, which he did accept and respond back. I then felt my body begin to grow very hot and I think he did too because he pushed me away. "I can't have you stopping me, Serafeim." He then put me on the ground gently and flew up to try to access the Sacred Palace. I tried to stand, but I didn't have that much strength left within me. I felt the fire on my legs, but the spell stopped since it took sealing two people to complete the spell. I looked up to see Sinbad flying up to the light to the Sacred Palace, but before he reached it, Ugo smashed him. I immediately tried to get up and aid him, but Hades held me back. He then transformed into Zepar, but before he could unleash his attack, Ugo smashed him again while telling him that it wouldn't work for him. "Hades, let me go. Please, Hades, let me go!" I began to plea to Hades while struggling, who was holding me back. Ugo then pointed out that Sinbad's equip was at its limit, and I fully understood what he meant. The equip was a little warped and I noticed that Sinbad had exhaustion in his eyes. Ugo then began to explain that there was no way for Sinbad to defeat him and that Arba was wrong. "Sinbad, please listen to him. Come home with me, please." I begged while tears were flowing down my face like two waterfalls. I then saw Sinbad fly towards Ugo and then Ugo used fire magic to burn the atmosphere. Ugo asked Sinbad if he knew the story about the man who flew too close to the sun. "No. Not the story of Icarus. Ugo, please, I'M BEGGING YOU! DON'T DO THIS!" I cried out to Ugo to try to make him reconsidered. I then saw Sinbad fall and that he was beginning to burn. "No. no. NO! HADES LET ME GO THIS INSTANT! THAT'S AN ORDER! PLEASE, I CAN'T LOSE HIM, PLEASE!" I began to fight against Hades grip trying my absolute hardest to try to get back to Sinbad. I heard Ugo tell Sinbad that he felt bad for him and I cried, "THEN LET HIM GO! PLEASE!" I saw his body desiderating and I clawed, hit, and kicked to try to get Hades to let me go while yelling, begging, and crying. "I feel so bad for you too, Isayoi. To love a man who will never be satisfied," Ugo said to me with sympathy in his eyes. After I saw that Sinbad's body was almost completely gone, Hades finally let me go. I immediately ran to Sinbad's form and Ugo released the spell. I then tried to use Apollo's powers to try to heal him to no avail. My powers couldn't heal him fast enough and Sinbad tried to sing to me:

[E: Stay alive, stay alive

Sinbad

Sinbad: Sera

I did everything you said Sera

I held my head up high

I-

E: I know, I know

I know, you did everything just right

Sinbad: Even before I even got there

I was aiming for the sky

E: I know, I know

Sinbad: I was aiming for the sky

E: I know, save your strength and stay alive]

I felt his heart beginning to slow down dramatically and I scream:

[E: NOO!

Hades: Isayoi]

I looked over to Hades while sobbing:

[E: Is he breathing,

Is he going to survive this?

Why did this happen?

Hades, did you know?!]

I then felt Sinbad move slightly:

[Sinbad: Sera, I'm so sorry for forgetting what you taught me

E: My love

Sinbad: We danced together

E: I taught you a language

Sinbad: You would put your hands on mine

E: You changed the phrasing every time

Sinbad: I would always change the lines

E: I know, I know

Sinbad: I would always change the lines

E: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve

Sinbad: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve

E: Good. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho, nueve

Sinbad: Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis…

E: Siete, ocho, nueve. Siete, ocho]

I then felt his heart stop. I then knew that he was completely gone. I felt the ultimate despair within my heart. I held his burnt body close to me while screaming and sobbing, "NO!" Hades then walked over to me, put his artificial hand on my shoulder and I jerked away from the interaction. I felt the body fully disintegrate completely within my arms. I felt the ashes and I began to sob even worse than before. I knew that I was trying to say words but they wouldn't come out. I was holding his ashes tightly while holding my head against the remains of my one true love. I kept trying to say that it couldn't be true. That Sinbad couldn't be gone and away from me. I then looked up to the sky and screamed, "SOLOMON!" Ugo looked at me surprised when I yelled that, "PLEASE, I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! PLEASE, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE HIM! REMEMBER THOSE BONDS YOU AND I TOLD EACH OTHER AND SHARED! I DON'T WANT THOSE FEELINGS TO END WITH HIM, PLEASE!" I heard no response from Solomon. I felt as if someone had ripped my heart out of my chest and set it on fire. The remains then became to turn into the white birds within nature and it formed Sinbad's form with pure white light coming off him. I kept shaking my head while saying, "No, no, no, no, no." He was smiling because he knew that his journey was at an end, but I couldn't believe what I was hearing. My entire body was shaking with emotions, due to knowing that he was leaving me. The form then burst into the white birds with a little of black mush. One of the birds flew onto my hands that were cupped. My breathing than became very heavy and I felt that I couldn't contain my breath. Ugo instructed that Sinbad was to join the ruhk of the deep blue sea. I held the bird close to my heart while sobbing so hard that I couldn't see.

The black mush then formed into an older man who I didn't recognize. Ugo called him Elder David and I saw fear within Ugo's eyes. David then explained how he knew everything that was going to happen. I then felt the ground shake and saw that David became huge. David then claimed that he was a god, but then Ugo who was at least five times bigger than it was before holding David while smirking. Ugo explained the process and I started to ask quietly, "Was this the purpose? Was this the purpose of Sinbad's death? The reason that he had to die was for David to become a lesser god to you, Ugo?! THE ONLY REASON HE HAD TO DIE WAS TO RELEASE DAVID?!" I screamed at them and they both looked at me with different expressions. Ugo with sympathy and David with cockiness in his eyes. I shook with despair and let the black birds swarm me and I began to sing to the little white bird that was Sinbad in my hands that were open:

[E: You were once my warm companion

You were all that mattered

You were once a friend and lover

You were warm and gentle

Wishing you were somehow here again

Wishing you were somehow near

Sometimes it seams

If I just dreams

Somehow you would be here

Wishing I could hear your voice again

Knowing that I never would

Dreaming of you won't help me to do

All that you dreamed I could]

Hades then used his powers to summon my ancestors and I looked at all of the guardians of the Sacred Palace:

[E: Dancing bells and sculpted angels

Cold and monumental

Seems for you the wrong companions

You were warm and gentle]

I then began to sob again and I looked at Ugo and David while singing about the past:

[E: Too many years

Fighting back tears

WHY CAN'T THE PAST JUST DIE?!]

I then held the little bird very close to my heart, as if I was pleading to Sinbad to come back to me:

[E: WISHING YOU WERE SOMEHOW HERE AGAIN

KNOWING WE MUST SAY GOODBYE

TRY TO FORGIVE

TEACH ME TO LIVE

GIVE ME THE STRENGTH TO TRY

NO MORE MEMORIES

NO MORE SILENT TEARS

NO MORE GAZING ACROSS THE WASTED YEARS]

I then took the bird off of my chest and looked at it while tears streamed down my face:

[E: Help me say goodbye

Help me say goodbye]

The bird then flew out of my hands and to where the other birds went. I then felt my heart completely shatter; I undid all of my magic, and went limp. My head was hanging down and I complete cut off my brain.

* * *

POV CHANGE: UGO

I looked over to Isayoi's form and saw that she was completely distraught. She had completely given up on everything due to the loss of Sinbad. I held David within my hands and decided what I needed to do with him. I placed him within a small dimension that he could change to his own will. After I did that, I went back to Isayoi and saw that she had not move since I left. I gently picked her up and she remained motionless. I saw that the tears would not stop falling. I felt different emotions towards this young woman. Pity, for the loss of her love. Sadness, for causing her so much pain. Envy, for being able to speak to Solomon. I carried her to the outside of the Palace gates and saw that Aladdin was there ready to get her. I then whispered to her, "Isayoi. You will move on and be happy. Rule your empire, and try to forget Sinbad." She then stiffed a sob, I put her in Aladdin's arms, turned, and left.

* * *

POV CHANGE: ALADDIN

I knew that something was wrong with Isayoi, but I didn't think that it was as bad as it was. Isayoi was a mess and she wouldn't stop crying. I tried to calm her down by singing, talking, and rocking back and forth. She just kept sobbing while saying so soft that I could barely hear her raspy voice, "He's gone." I kept trying to shush her and stroke her hair. I flew her back to her room and I sat with her on her bed while she cried on me. Alibaba ran inside of the room and was immediately silenced by what he saw. I nodded to him and he ran out to get someone. He came back a few moments later with Ren Kouen. Kouen looked distraught. He went over to the other side of the bed and opened his arms to take Isayoi. I handed her over to him and she cried on him. He nodded to me and I went out Alibaba. As I walked out, I looked back to see a destroyed woman with a man who could possibly help her. As I walked away with Alibaba, he was trying to figure out what happened to her. "She kept saying that "he was gone." I think what she meant by that, was that possibly Sinbad was gone. That would be the only man who could possibly destroy her this much emotionally. That would also be the possibility with him being missing. I don't know what will happen from now on, but we need to do what we can for Isayoi, Sindria, and the Seven Seas Alliance."

* * *

A week passed by, and I tried to visit Isayoi as often as I could. Every time I went to see her, she looked worse than before. Her hair was tangled, greasy, a little dry, and unmanaged. Her cheeks began to cede in her face. Her face was also becoming a little dry. I saw that her eyes were dull, lifeless, and holding their position forward. I tried to get her to eat or even to speak, but she wouldn't do anything. I would often sing to her, talk to her what was going on with the world, or even do little acting bits to get an emotion but she wouldn't even fulling look in my direction. Whenever I wasn't with her, Alibaba was there, one of the Atlantians, or Ren Kouen. No one wanted to leave her alone, because we were worried about her falling into depravity. After a week of moping, Kouen began to take Isayoi outside of her room. She still wouldn't move from her limp position. We would have Sonja change E and give her baths after the first week.

At the end of the second week, I went to have a personal discussion with her. When I walked into her room, I heard her muttering to someone. I looked to see some small ruhk around her. "I know he is gone, but what am I supposed to do? I can't eat, I can't sleep, I find no reason to live. How do you think Sheba felt after you died?" I then heard a deep low voice respond back to her from the ruhk, "I know it is hard, Isayoi. Sinbad wouldn't want you to mope like this. You should take after Sheba and advance your empire. I know it hurts, but live." She then nodded her head and said, "I'll try, Solomon." The ruhk then disappeared and I walked over to her. I looked in her eyes and saw that they were filled with sadness. I grabbed her hand and asked, "Do you want to go outside or sit inside?" She gazed down and responded quietly, "Outside." I tried to help her out of bed to walk and she only stumbled due to the lack of energy, so I decided to carry her Princess Style. When I went outside the room, I saw Kouen standing outside ready to come in. When he saw us, he looked really startled. Once he composed himself, he extend his arms out and I gave Isayoi to him. She then looked back at me and gave me a sad forced smile. Alibaba came in with a chair that had large wheels to help her move around easier. Kouen put her into the chair and pushed her out. Alibaba and I gave each other a look and decided that it was best to leave Isayoi with Kouen.

After a week of going around with Kouen, Isayoi started to open up again. Sonja was able to give her full baths. Isayoi also stopped using the wheelchair and would walk around with Alibaba, Morgiana, Lucian, Sonja, Ranma, Tamahome, Kouen, and me. Whenever she would eat, she would only eat in small portions. The portions were so small, that they wouldn't do anything to give her enough energy to stabilize a djinn equip. I think that she only ate the portions as a common curtesy to everyone else so that way we would not worry about her too much. Kouen tried to make her eat more, but she told him not to worry so much. Whenever she wasn't in a meeting she would constantly be within the garden. As time moved on, Kouen would spend so much time with Isayoi as she would give him. They would spend hours within the gardens while talking to each other. One day about two months later, I found Isayoi at the gardens by herself. I saw Isayoi sitting down near a bed of lilies. There were purple, white, pink, and other various colors. I walked over slowly so that she wouldn't notice me. I saw the ruhk surrounding her and they all had a very familiar voice talking to her. I was a safe distance away from her and I heard Isayoi say, "Sheba. I miss him so much." I then heard her starting to cry again. I then heard my mother begin to sing:

[Sheba: There are moments that the words don't reach

There is suffering too terrible to name

You hold your lover as tight as you can

Then push away the unimaginable

The moments when you're in so deep

Feels easier to just swim down

And so they move uptown

And learn to live with the unimaginable

Isayoi: I spend hours in the garden

I walk alone to your store

And it's quiet uptown

I never liked the quiet before

I take the boys to temple every day

Their signs on the top of the doors

And I pray

It's happened many times before

(Ruhk spirits: If you see her in the streets

Walking by herself, talking to herself

Have pity)

E: Sinbad, you would like it uptown

It's quiet uptown

(Female R.S.: She is working through the unimaginable

Male R.S: Her hair is losing silver

She passes everyday

They say she walks the length of the city)

E: You knock me out, I fall apart

(R.S: Can you imagine?)]

When Isayoi sang "You knock me out, I fall apart," I heard her voice break because of her sobbing. She straightened her posture to stand straight. I saw her trying to compose herself once more. Kouen put his hand on my shoulder, nodded at me, and then walk over to Isayoi. He grabbed her hand and sang to her:

[Kouen: Look at where we are

Look at where we started

I know I don't deserve you, Isayoi

But hear me out, that would be enough]

She tried to pull herself away, but Kouen grabbed both sides of her crying face and made her face him. He had a soft and concern look within his eyes. I saw that Isayoi was crying really hard. Her eyes were all red and puffy and she was holding his hands that were on her face.

[Kouen: If I could spare his life

If I could trade his life for mine

He'd be standing here right now

And you would smile

And that would be enough]

Isayoi then shook her head and said, "I don't want you to leave, Kouen. I can't lose another person in my life. I lost both of my parents, my brother, and now Sinbad. I don't think I can emotionally handle losing you as well. Please, don't leave me." He nodded his head and put his forehead on hers. They held that position:

[Kouen: I don't pretend to know the challenges you're facing

I know there's no replacing what you've lost

And you need time

But I'm not afraid, I know who I'll marry

Just let me stay here by your side

And that would be enough]

Kouen took her hand and walked away from the lilies with her. They walked around the rest of the garden and he tried fiercely to try to get her to laugh and smile:

[R.S: If you see him in the streets

Walking by her side, talking by her side

Have pity

Kouen: Isayoi, do you like it uptown?

It's quiet uptown

R.S: He is trying to do the unimaginable

See them walking in the park

Long after dark

Taking the sights of the city

Kouen: Look around, look around, Isayoi

R.S: He is trying to do the imaginable]

They both stopped in front of the lotuses. Kouen kneeled down, pick one up, and gave it to Isayoi while kneeing. That is when I fully noticed that Kouen had both of his normal arms and legs. "Isayoi do you still want to marry me? I know I'm not Sinbad, but I will do my absolute best to appreciate, cherish, and love you as you deserve. You gave my family and me a new purpose in life. You regave me my limbs that I gave to my brother. I know this isn't a good time to talk to you about this since Sinbad just past, but I do not want to be around to be a bother or inconvenience to you in your time of grief," Kouen asked of Isayoi. She began to tear up again, her hands at her side, and looked down.

[Sheba: There are moments that the words don't reach

There's a grace too powerful to name

We push away what we can never understand

We push away the unimaginable

They are standing the garden

Kouen by Isayoi's side

She takes his hand]

Isayoi then grabbed his hand with the flower, nodded, and sang:

[Isayoi: It's quiet uptown

R.S: Acceptance

Can you imagine?

Acceptance

Can you imagine?]

Kouen got up, hugged her, and spun around.

[R.S: If you see him the streets

Walking by her side

Talking by her side have pity

She is going through the unimaginable]

Kouen put her down and asked, "I don't mean to ask to push you, but when do you wish to marry?" Isayoi shook her head while smiling and stating, "As soon as possible. Lucian can marry us as soon as you want. I have dress at the ready, if you wish." Kouen put his forehead on hers and stated, "Whenever you're ready." Isayoi had the lotus in her hand. She twirled it, looked at the lilies, looked back at Kouen with tears and a smile, and then responded, "Tomorrow, but I have one favor to ask. I wish for Alibaba and Aladdin to be your best men, while Morgiana and Kougyoku will be my maids of honor. They brought us together, so I felt is necessary for them to be a great part of our ceremony. I know family means a lot to you, as it does me, but I feel that they deserve it." Kouen kissed her cheek and said with joy in his voice, "I will ask my sister, if you ask the others." She nodded and he left her in the garden.

I was about to approach her, when she walked over to the lilies, gave the lotus to them, and stated sadly, "I will always love you, Sinbad. I must do what I must for Atlantis. With you gone, my country needs a new emperor and Kouen is the best suited. I love you. I always have and you will always have a place within my heart." She turned around and saw me. "How long were you standing there?" She asked me with concern and a blush on her face. I smiled and replied, "Long enough to hear the proposal and plan. I would be absolutely honored to be one of the best men for your and Kouen's wedding." She smiled at me and hugged me tightly. "If you don't mind me asking: how exactly did you get Kouen to marry you?" She pulled away, smiled kindly, and replied, "Well, I healed his severed limbs for starters. Then I told him who I was and that I sought him out from a recommendation from Empress Kougyoku. When he told me that he wasn't interested in marrying into royalty, I told him that it would be a great marriage peace treaty for Kou and Atlantis. He then tried to get me to marry his younger brother Kouha, but then I told him that I knew that he was a pursuer of knowledge, which is what Atlantis is known for. I told him that we have the largest libraries in the world, with all kinds of world history, as well as Alma Torran history. What won him over the most was when Kougyoku convinced him to marry me. Telling him that we were very much alike, with our pursuits of knowledge, our love for bonds and family, and how we love to care for everyone and our people. That's when he agreed to marry me. After he agreed, he and I began to talk about our history together before the masquerade and that's when I think he started to develop a bond with me. When it comes to political marriages, love comes later in life after the wedding. There is a spark between us, I will give him that, maybe if we met within a different life, we could have fallen in love first, but it was not meant to be for this life. I need to go find Alibaba and Morgiana, if you will excuse me." She then left me at that.

After about an hour later, I saw Alibaba and Morgiana all excited for the wedding tomorrow. We were standing around when Lucian and Sonja walked in. Sonja had on long tape that had symbol numbers on it. Sonja then moved Alibaba's arms and legs and began to measure him. "What are you doing, Sonja?" Alibaba asked Sonja. "I am measuring you for the wedding tomorrow. We will be giving you proper wedding attire from the Atlantian Empire. I must hurry since the wedding is tomorrow. I understand that it is their wish, but I wish that they would have given us more time to prepare," Sonja stated while measuring Alibaba. "Sonja, we should be happy that Isayoi is moving on. She deserves all the happiness in the world and I think that she will find that with Lord Kouen. My only wish is that it would have happened with more of the empire assembled." The Atlantian Empire had been assembling in this vicinity to obtain a glance of their Empress. Each of the city state rulers had come with a large sum of their people with them. Each ship with hold up to three hundred people and they brought up to twenty ships. Sonja hummed with agreement to Lucian and that's when Minato rushed into the room. "Sonja, Lucian. Tamahome is coming up the port now and he has an armada assembled with him." Lucian and Sonja stood up straight and Isayoi and Kouen walked in. "I think you mean ships, Minato," Lucian tried to correct him but Isayoi stated. "No. He means armada, Lucian. I have horses at the ready outside. Alibaba, Aladdin, Morgiana, I have horses for you as well come join us." We all went outside, mounted our horses, and rode to the docks.

When we arrived, I saw what they meant by armada. There were at least thirty ships docking and all of them had them had the flag of Atlantis waving high. The Atlantian flag had twelve stars forming around a circle with three circles intertwining with each other. Each of the stars were a different color than the others. Each of the circles had all of the colors touching two other colors to a full circle. The back of the flags was pure white with a light sparkle. We saw that many of the people were already off of the ships. I saw all of city-state rulers along with the royal advising family and they were all chanting some weird words that I couldn't understand. I then saw Kaori started to play the flute elegantly.

[R.O.A. (Royals Of Atlantis): United we stand

Now and forever in truth,

Divided we fall

Hand upon hand

Brother to brother

For one, shall be greater than all]

The rulers were shaking hands with the citizens of their empire. Their handshakes consisted of them grabbing each other by the wrist and holding on dearly.

[All Citizens: United we stand

Now and forever in truth,

Divided we fall

Hand upon hand

Brother to brother

For one, shall be greater than all]

I saw Isayoi smiled sweetly, grabbed Kouen's hand, and walked forward to address all of citizens:

[Isayoi: It's been ten years

We celebrate all that makes our empire great

Liberty and Justice for all

Each of us have now combined

To share of equals of our country side

Promising equality for all who reside]

All of Rulers came up to Isayoi and Kouen and kneeled before the two of them.

[R.O.A.: United we stand

Now and forever

In truth, divided we fall

Hand upon hand

Brother to brother

For one, shall be greater than all]

Each of the rulers then stood up one by one with their household vessel while stating a word to describe their empire:

[Ranma: Liberty

Lelouch: Justice

Natsu: Trust

Homura: Freedom

Minato: Peace

Kallen: Graciousness

Jeno: Morality

Hiruzen: Merciful

Tamaki: Stewardness

Inuyasha: Wisdom

Kaori: Amiable

Erza: Integrity

Holo: Empathy

Lucian: Honor

Sonja: Goodness

Tamahome: Strength

Isayoi: Valor]

After that all of the citizens began to cheer with hope and love in their voices. Kouen kissed Isayoi's hand and the people started to cheer even louder. Isayoi raised her free right hand and the people began to quiet down. "Ladies and Gentlemen of the Atlantian Empire. Dear guest and allies of our great nation. I am humbled, honored, and I feel emissive happiness and pride within my heart to see all us gathered once again as an empire. My people, I have a wonderful announcement for our nation. I am to marry this kind, honorable, fearless man and you all will obtain another fantastic emperor." All of the people began to scream and yell with absolute happiness in their voices. Isayoi raised her hand once more and the people went silent again. "This man is Ren Kouen of the Kou Empire. With this marriage, we will be gaining another ally for our wonderful nation. Kouen, would you like to address your future people." He nodded, kissed her left, and began, "I would love to my enchanting empress. People of the Atlantian Empire, I do not consider you as my future people." Many of the people began to whisper and mumble to each other and he continued, "You are already my people. I see you all as my empire and citizens already and I feel immense pride within you all, and I am honored to be called your emperor. Empress Isayoi is a wonderful woman with many amazing qualities and I am truly lucky that she is to be my bride tomorrow. And I wish for you all to attend our union as husband and wife, not as our citizens or friends, but as our family." Then all of the people began to yell and scream with joy in their voices and all of the ruhk were fluttering with happiness. Kouen then kissed her cheek and all of the citizens' awww'd at them.

When E attempted to get on her horse, but Kouen helped her onto the beast. He then got on his horse and rode next to her. They rode up to the castle with all of the Royals of Atlantis. The rest of the citizens went into houses and prepared for the day that many of them had a waited for. When we arrived Sonja began to fuss and measure all of us faster. Lucian then walked in with Isayoi and Kouen and stated, "Lady Morgiana, as one of the maids of honor for Empress Isayoi, you both will spend the next twenty-four hours with her. Helping her with wedding stress, preparations tomorrow, cleaning ceremonies, and anything else. Lord Aladdin, Lord Alibaba, you will be out with Master Kouen tonight and help him with preparations tomorrow. Typically, the women have a more stressful time with marriage customs than the men do in our country. But as of this moment, Lady Isayoi and Master Kouen may not see each other until the ceremony." Sonja took Isayoi, Morgiana, and Kougyoku with her and left all of us men together. We spent the rest of the night partying and talking about the future of the Empires with Kouen (AN: sorry, I'm going to use this as a one shot short later, just kinda lazy to do it right now).

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

I awoke the next day in a bush outside the living complex that looks like a castle that the Atlantians were renting until they departed back to Atlantis. I had the worse headache of my life. It was the crack of dawn and just the little amount of light was hurting my eyes and increasing my headache. I felt as if hundreds of thousands of needles were prodding into my cranium. I tried to stand up but my vision blurred and I stumbled a tad until I retained my balance once again. I went inside of the building and I saw Alibaba past out on a plushy couch. I went over to him, shook him, and he let out an unsatisfied grunt. I then shook him again and he was waking up. He reached up to his head and complained, "Ow, my head. What happened?" He looked at me and stated, "It was either a really bad or really fun night." I recalled the events that had taken place the previous night, shuttered, and replied, "You really don't want to know." He tried to stand and failed, taking a knee to the floor. He regained himself slowly and rose to feet with barely any balance. We looked at each other with blank looks of pain and then we remembered that we were supposed to be with someone important. "KOUEN?!" We both yelled at each other not knowing where he would be.

We both ran as quickly as we could to Kouen's room, burst open the door, and saw that he was awake and acting like everything was completely normal. He looked at us, raised his eyebrow, and stated, "I guess you both can't handle hangovers very well." We left out a very deep breath of relief and slumped to the floor. He gave a hearty laugh at our action and then Lucian walked in. "Good morning, my lords. Breakfast is prepared and ready to be consumed. We have an enormous and incredible day ahead of us. Lord Kouen, you need to review the vows for the ceremony later this evening. Alibaba and Aladdin you will forge Lord Kouen and Empress Isayoi's rings. Use the sacred bathed metal that we will provide along with the sacred gems. Kouen has a sketch of how the rings will look and you two will forge them. Be metal is hard to melt down but the gems don't melt so you both don't have to worry about them." Lucian handed Alibaba and I both bags of some heavy pinkish gold metal with one peach stone, with two white stones, one a tad smaller than the peach stone and the other a lot smaller. Kouen then handed me a piece of paper and stated, "This is Isayoi's ring design. It has to be absolutely perfect. If you have any flaw, I want to restart all over." Kouen then handed a folded piece of paper to Alibaba and stated, "Isayoi sketched this and Lucian gave it to me. Alibaba when you are finished, you are to take it to Isayoi. Aladdin when you finish Isayoi's, you are to give it to me. You both cannot be around each other when you forge the rings." We both then nodded at him, each other, and then we walked out to opposite directions.

It took me two hours to forge the ring because each time I tried, I had a slight scratch of miscalculation for the design. After I gave the ring to Kouen the first time, he found one miscalculation and made me redo it. After all of my hard work, I felt exhausted. I went around the grounds and I saw Isayoi being escorted with Morgiana and Kougyoku with a pure white robes on they were walking to the purified bathhouse. Isayoi had all of her metal vessels on while she went in and I heard music coming from Isayoi. I then saw Baba Yaga come up to her with some of the servants of Atlantis along with Sonja. I snuck into the hot spring, turning my back to be a gentleman to the ladies:

[Baba: This is what you give me to work with

Well, honey, I've seen worse

We're going to turn this sow's ear

Into a silk purse]

I heard Isayoi step into the bath, heard her exhale a deep breath as did Morg and Kougyoku, and then Baba continued to sing while sounding like she was scrubbing Isayoi.

[Baba: We'll have you washed and dried

Primped and polished

Till you glow with pride

Trust my recipe for instant bride

You'll bring honor to us all]

The bath then proceed for about five minutes of scrubbing by all of the servants, Sonja, and Baba. All of them left the bathhouse and proceeded to their side of the building. I flew and followed the women into their building and I saw that Isayoi was getting her hair done by Sonja while Baba was assisting her along with Morgiana and Kougyoku towards the end of designing her hair:

[Baba: Wait and see

When we're through

Kougyoku: Boys will gladly go to war for you

Baba: With good fortune

Kougyoku: And a great hairdo

All: You'll bring honor to us all]

All of the girls then finished with her hair. Her hair was completely up in a very large bun that had much of her hair intersecting each other, and the then two braids surrounding the large bun. They all went to the next room and still having to become undiscovered I followed suit and I saw that they were going to put on Isayoi's wedding dress. I turned for a moment so that they could put on the first layer. After two minutes, I saw that Isayoi had the first layer of her dress on. It was a loose silk like skirt that went to her thighs. They then put on a second skirt that had a large tulle skirt that went out a little, and then they put on the last layer of the dress. They started to lace up the back of the dress. The dress was a whitish blue that had a shear outer layer with snow flake designs. The top of the dress had blue flowers at the cleavage of the dress and a line of flowers that presented her hips. The bottom of the dress had white speaks that made it look like white fallen snow.

[Atlantians: A girl can bring her family

Great honor in one way

By striking a good match

And this is going to be the day

Baba: Men want girls with good taste

Sonja: Calm

Baba: Obedient

Kougyoku: Who work fast-paced

Sonja: With good breeding

Baba: And a tiny waist

All: You'll bring honor to us all]

When Baba finished the lacing of the dress and tightened it. Isayoi took an immediate inhale of breath. Then Isayoi sat down at her chair and then Sonja and Kougyoku then began to do her makeup.

[Atlantians: We all must serve our Emperor

Who guards us from harm

A man by bearing arms

A girl by bearing sons

Sonja: When we're through

Baba: You can't fail

Sonja: Like a lotus blossom

Soft and pale

Baba: How could any fellow

Say "no sale"

Both: You'll bring honor to us all

Sonja: There, you're ready]

Sonja tucked a loose strand of Isayoi's into the hair do to make sure everything was perfect. Baba then came forward with items for the wedding. A golden apple, a pendent with a balancing scale, jade hair tie, and golden coins with a woman on them.

[Baba: Not yet

An apple for serenity, keeping away Eris

A pendant of balance

Beads of jade for beauty

You must proudly show it

Now add the coins just for luck

And even you can't blow it]

Baba then smacked Isayoi's ass after she put the apple within Isayoi's hair, the beads tied inside the braid, the pendent with the back lacing of her dress, and the pouch of gold coins tied at the hip. Isayoi then looked up and sang to the ruhk swarming her:

[Isayoi: Ancestors

Hear my plea

Help me not to make a

Fool of me

And to not uproot

My family tree

Keep my brothers standing tall]

She then looked outside and saw that it was about late afternoon, and then she looked frantic.

[All: Scarier than the undertaker

I (You) are meeting my (your) matchmaker

Other women: Destiny

Guard our girl

And our future

As it fast unfurls

Please look kindly on

This cultured pearl

The perfect porcelain doll

Isayoi: Please bring honor to us

(Please bring honor to us)

Please bring honor to us

(Please bring honor to us)

ALL: Please bring honor to us all]

Isayoi then waved her right hand to the right, and everybody ran out to get ready for the ceremony. Isayoi then turned her attention to her mirror and she saw Hades. He looked extremely happy but his eyes had sympathy for what she was experiencing. He felt sad for Isayoi's past, but he was extremely happy and began to sing:

[Hades: The window is open!

So's that door!

I didn't know they did that anymore!

Who knew you owned eight thousand salad plates?

For years you've roamed those empty halls

Why have ballrooms with no balls?

Finally you're opening up your gates!

There'll be actual real live people

It'll be totally strange

But wow! I think you're ready for this change

'Cause for the first time in forever

There'll be music, there'll be light!

For the first time in forever

You'll be dancing through the night

Don't know if I'm elated or gassy

But I'm somewhere in that zone!

'Cause for the first time in forever

You won't be alone]

Isayoi then rolled her eyes, turned her body, and went to her foot trunk. As she walked, Hades reflection went to several items within the room, from a plate, a tiny mirror, and even small spoons.

[Hades: I bet you can't wait to meet everyone!

Now that you've met The one?

Tonight, imagine you gown and all

Fetchingly draped against the wall

The picture of sophisticated grace

You suddenly see him standing there

Your beautiful husband tall and fair

You'll wanna stuff some chocolate in my face!

But then you'll laugh and talk all evening

Which will be totally bizarre

Something like the life You've lead so far!]

He kept singing while Isayoi put on her metal vessels to show pride as a dungeon captor. I know she wanted Kouen to take his too, since both of them were with their metal vessels for such a long time.

[Hades: For the first time in forever

There'll be magic, there'll be fun!

For the first time in forever

You'll be noticed by everyone

And I know it is totally crazy

To dream you'd find romance

But for the first time in forever

At least you've got a chance!]

"Enough of that Hades. Let me finish putting on your brothers and then we will take off." Isayoi sounded really upset by that. I could tell that she was upset and thinking about Sinbad. I could tell that she pushed off her feelings as she put on her headpiece that was a forehead piece that had dropped an inch of beads all around the head and it had a giant blue sapphire that covered her forehead at the nit of her eyebrows.

[Isayoi: Don't let them in

Don't let them see

Be the good girl

You always have to be]

She looked deeply into her reflection with pure sadness in her eyes.

[Isayoi: Conceal

Don't feel

Put on a show

Make one wrong move

And everyone will know]

She then took a deep breath and finished:

[Isayoi: But it's only for today

Hades: It's only for today!

Isayoi: It's agony to wait

Hades: It's agony to wait!

Isayoi: Tell the guards to open up…]

Isayoi turned to where her door was and spoke to the guards guarding it. She paused the middle of her sentence because a purple lily flew onto her hand, she turned to look, and she immediately thought of Sinbad. She looked longingly at it and the look of despair came back to her face after all the recovery that she made. She clenched her jaw, gripped down to the lily, and kissed it while whispering, "I'm sorry." She returned to the door and finished:

[Isayoi: the gate!

Hades: The gate!

For the first time in forever

Isayoi: Don't let them in, don't let them see

Hades: You're getting what you're dreaming of!

Isayoi: Be the good girl you always have to be

Hades: A chance to change my lonely world

Isayoi: Conceal

Hades: A chance to have true love!

Isayoi: Conceal, don't feel

Don't let them know

Hades: I know it all ends tomorrow

So it has to be today!

'Cause for the first time in forever

For the first time in forever

Nothing's in your way!]

Then Isayoi went out, saw me, smiled, and said, "Aladdin, you should go get ready. The ceremony will be starting soon." I realized that it was really late in the afternoon and that I was going to be late, so I immediately flew to my room and got dressed as quickly as I could. I dashed to where the alter for the ceremony was. I saw that Kouen and Alibaba were both getting into their positions. I walked up and went to my positions and I looked around and saw what the ceremony area looked up.

* * *

Where we were standing, there was a Kou Empire gazebo. The gazebo was pointed at the top with a curve to the top of the sides. The gazebo was a mixture of blue and red columns with the mix at the top of the roof tiling. The columns were tied with long vines of cherry blossom and flowers that we white with a blue center. There were lanterns lit at the edge of the roof of the gazebo. The lanterns had the design of the Atlantian Flag on them. All of the chairs of the guest were white and plushed up with cushions, so that everyone could have a comfortable experience and were tied with white sheer robes. The aisle was laid down with white and pink cherry blossoms that formed long swirls to give it a look of elegance. Behind the gazebo, there was large pile of wood that reached higher than the gazebo. The wood smelled of the apple fruit that I had while I was at Atlantis. I smelled around the gazebo and the flowers were adding exotic fumes to the gazebo. I saw that many of the royals and Atlantians were already in position and their seats. Everyone had on tuxedoes and kurtas (look at websites and it will show you). I looked over to the front of the right side and saw a large music group of strings, brass, wood, metal, and clay instruments. I saw Baba Yaga walk up to the instrument group and she signaled them to play. The drummers came first, then the wood, and finally the strings:

[Baba: When the earth was young

And the air was sweet

And the mountains kissed the sky

In the great beyond, with its many paths

Man and nature lived side by side

Baba and Women: In this wilderness of danger and beauty

Lived three brothers, bonded by love

Their hearts full of joy

They ask now for guidance

Reaching out to the skies up above]

Baba reached up to the sky and she referenced to the three god brothers by saying, "Oh great Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades."

[Baba: Great Spirits of all who lived before

Take our hands and lead us

Fill our hearts and souls

With all you know

Show us that in your eyes

We are all the same

Brothers to each other

In this world we remain truly

Brothers all the same]

Baba then went out to the people who were sitting down, grabbing their hands, praying and thanking them with her face and nodding of her head:

[Baba: Give us wisdom to pass to each other

Give us strength so we understand

That the things we do

The choices we make

Give direction to all life's plans

Baba and Women: To look in wonder

At all we've been given

In a world that's not always as it seems

Every corner we turn

Only leads to another

A journey ends, but another begins]

I could hear another woman singing as a supporting lead with extra notes as Baba started to make her way back to the beginning of the aisle:

[Baba: Great Spirits of all who lived before

Take our hands and lead us

Fill our hearts and souls

With all you know

Show us that in your eyes

We are all the same

Brothers to each other

In this world we remain truly

Brothers all the same

Brothers all the same]

Then the night exploded with the ruhk transforming into all types of color, lighting up the sky while the sun is starting to set. Then all of the sudden, a giant light began to glow and I saw a man walk up to us. He had hair that shone like the sun in mid-day and seemed to glimmer as he walked. His eyes were gold as well as a hint of blue around his pupil. His clothing was similar to those of the Reim Empire and Atlantian Empire and he was about 6ft with tan skin. His clothing created a warrior outfit made of gold that shone all reflecting light. There was own glowing changing color of light almost as if he was changing with the setting sun. His hair was also changing color but his eyes still shone light the golden sun. He had a golden bow strapped on his back but he kept a lyre within his hand. He walked down the aisle and instead of stopping, he pivoted, and walked over to the orchestra. He turned towards us three, smiled, bowed, and said, "I'm going to sing the wedding march for my ladyship." He waved his glowing hand to the orchestra and I saw that the ruhk flew into them and their eyes lit up with knowing something new. They put their instruments into playing position and the man then waved his arms in a format that seemed to be leading them. The Queens of Atlantes began to walk down the aisle with their husband/groomsmen. When he opened his mouth to sing, that when I discovered who he was, Apollo:

[Apollo: Dein ist mein ganzes Herz!

Wo du nicht bist, kann ich nicht sein.

So, wie die Blume welkt,

wenn sie nicht küsst der Sonnenschein!

Dein ist mein schönstes Lied,

weil es allein aus der Liebe erblüht.

Sag mir noch einmal, mein einzig Lieb,

oh sag noch einmal mir:

Ich hab dich lieb!

Wohin ich immer gehe,

ich fühle deine Nähe.

Ich möchte deinen Atem trinken

und betend dir zu Füssen sinken,

dir, dir allein! Wie wunderbar

ist dein leuchtendes Haar!

Traumschön und sehnsuchtsbang

ist dein strahlender Blick.

Hör ich der Stimme Klang,

ist es so wie Musik.

Dein ist mein ganzes Herz!]

He waved his hands for the orchestra so slow down, turned, and gestured everyone to rise for the bride to walk. Everyone rose to his feet and that's when I got a full look at Isayoi. She had on her previous dress and makeup with all of her metal vessels on, but she looked different to me. She was like a newly awaken star that had the ruhk glowing tremendously around her. She looked at Kouen with the full intention of love and it gave her appearance a gentleness. Her metal vessels were shining bright, but none more than Apollo's around her neck. Escorting her down the aisle was Sonja, Lucian, and Inuyasha all on her right, with her left arm around Hades arm with her bouquet of all colors of roses, lilies, and other flowers I couldn't quite decipher. Sonja looked as if she was crying, as was Inuyasha. Lucian looked as happy as a father escorting his daughter down the aisle. Hades appearance was different from the last time I saw. He was more sincere than ever and he looked hopeful down the alter. As they began to walk, Apollo began to sing once more.

[Apollo: Dein ist mein ganzes Herz!

Wo du nicht bist, kann ich nicht sein.

So, wie die Blume welkt,

wenn sie nicht küsst der Sonnenschein!

Dein ist mein schönstes Lied,

weil es allein aus der Liebe erblüht.

Sag mir noch einmal, mein einzig Lieb,

oh sag noch einmal mir:

Ich hab dich lieb!]

After they walked down the aisle. Sonja and Lucian lifted her veil, and they both kissed both sides of her cheeks. Inuyasha took her bouquet, gave her a giant hug, she kissed his cheek, and he returned the favor. Then she and Hades shared an intimate moment of just staring into each other's eyes. She hugged him abruptly, he looked startled and confused, but his confusion turned into a gentle smile and he returned the hug. When he let go, he kissed her forehead and went over to where Apollo was.

Baba was acting as the wedding commissioner. She silenced everyone by spreading out her arms. She then looked up and spoke, "Oh Great Spirits. Today we wish to honor you by bring this humble man and generous woman together. We pray this pleases you." Then all of the sudden, I familiar feeling of power awoke in the sky, a lightning bolt struck the bonfire, and it caught up in flames, but didn't damage anything. I looked over to Isayoi, but she didn't think anything of it, but when I looked over to Hades and Apollo, they looked really worried. I chose not to say anything to them for the moment, but I made a mental note to talk to them later about it.

Baba continued the ceremony by saying, "Oh glorious guest. The Gods chose to honor us by lighting the sacred fire to begin the ceremony. The bride and groom decided to recite their vows in a different way that is customary in Delphi, but not in this area. Two of Empress Isayoi's djinn's would like to honor the bride and groom with a present." Everyone turned their heads to where Apollo and Hades were standing and they gestured me over to them. I was very confused about what was happening, but Hades grabbed my hand and whispered, "Give me enough ruhk to summon Isayoi and Kouen's deceased family, their djinns, and their ancestors." I nodded and he and I summoned the spirits from the ruhk. I got a full look of how the family spirits were looking. Isayoi got all of her looks from her mother, but she got her kind eyes from her father. Her older brother Sesshomeru was looking as if he was going to cry. The rest of her family looked happy and loving at the couple and in the very back, I saw a familiar figure and I whispered quietly, "Ugo?" Ugo was there, in his human form, but next to a woman who I couldn't recognize. Ugo raised his finger to quiet me and then I understood why he was there immediately. I looked and saw all of the djinns that Isayoi and Kouen had standing with their human forms. All of Isayoi's djinns had separate colors glowing around every single one of them, except Hades. Apollo waved his hand out to the spirits and they began to sing with him leading them. While they were singing the opening, I saw Isayoi crying tears of joy from seeing her family again. She looked down, smiled, looked back to Kouen and sang:

[Spirits: Loo, loo, loo, loo, loo, loo, loo, loo, loo

Loo, loo, loo, loo ,loo

Isayoi: All those days,

Watching through the window

All those years

Outside looking in

All that time never even knowing

Just how blind I've been]

The spirits then surrounded the entire ceremony area with guest included. All of the spirits had their gazes upon Isayoi and Kouen:

[Spirits: Oooo

Isayoi: Now I'm here Kouen: Now she's here

Isayoi: Blinking in the starlight Kouen: Shining in the starlight

Isayoi: Now I'm here Kouen: Now she's here

Isayoi: Suddenly I see Kouen: Suddenly, she's

Both: Standing here it's oh so clear

I'm where I'm meant to be

And at last I see the light

Kouen: And it's like the fog has lifted

Both: And at last I see the light

Isayoi: And it's like the sky is new

Both: And it's warm and real and bright

And the world has somehow shifted

All at once, everything is different

Now that I see you]

The spirits then began to harmonize merge the song with another and began to sing a new medley with a common tone. Isayoi then looked over and saw many of the women crying, and Kouen, un-character like, beginning to form water in his eyes. Isayoi lift her hand to his cheek and began to sing:

[Isayoi: Come stop your crying,

It will be all right

Just take my hand

Hold it tight

I will protect you from all around you

I will be here

Don't you cry]

Kouen grabbed Isayoi's hand that was touching his cheek, embraced her, and began to sing to her:

[Kouen: For one so small

You seem so strong

My arms will hold you

Keep you safe and warm

Both: This bond between us

Can't be broken

I will be here don't cry Spirits: Don't you cry cause

Spirits: When destiny calls you

You must strong Isayoi and Kouen: You gotta be strong

Spirits: I may not be with you

But you gotta hold on

Isayoi and Kouen: They'll see in time

Isayoi: I can see that I

Both: We'll show them together

Spirits: Cause you'll be in my heart Both: You'll be in my heart

Spirits: Now Matter what they say Both: Ohwoah, I'll be here in

Spirits: You'll be in my heart

Isayoi: Always

Kouen: Always]

Kouen tighten the hug with Isayoi. The spirits then began to change the tune once again:

[Spirits: Ooo,

Kouen: Always

Kouen: I will be with you

Spirits: Loo, loo, loo, loo, loo

Loo, loo, loo, loo

Loo, loo, loo, loo, loo

Loo, loo, loo, loo, loo, loo

Loo, loo, ah]

Isayoi separated herself from Kouen gently and sang to the people and spirits with a look of confidence on her face:

[Isayoi: I am on my way

Spirits and Isayoi: I can go the distance

Isayoi: I don't care how far

Isayoi and Spirits: Somehow I'll be strong Kouen: And at last I see the light

Kouen: And I know, every mile Isayoi: And I know every mile will be worth my while]

Isayoi and Kouen then both turned to each other with love in their eyes. There was a small pause until Kouen continued:

[Kouen: I will go most anywhere to find where I belong

Spirits: Ooo, ah]

Kouen then leaned his forehead to touch Isayoi's and they were both smiling:

[Isayoi: Like a shooting star

Spirits and Isayoi: I can go the distance Kouen: You'll be in my heart

Isayoi: I will search the world

Isayoi and Spirits: I will face its harms

Isayoi: I don't care how far

Isayoi and Spirits: I can go the distance

Isayoi and Spirits: 'Til I find my hero's welcome Kouen: And I know that you'll be in my heart…

Isayoi: Waiting in your heart…]

Everyone withheld the last note for their chord and it resonated throughout the area. After the chord echoed after everyone stopped singing. After a moment of silence, Isayoi and Kouen began to laugh, and everyone joined in the joy. Baba, who was crying along with the spirits, wiped away her tears and began to clap. All of the guest clapped with her and then she spoke, "Now the bride and groom will both sing their own vows to each other. The groom will sing first." Kouen then looked at Isayoi with full love in his eyes and he signaled Apollo. Apollo turned towards the band and he moved his hands to lead the band and Kouen began:

[Kouen: For the way you changed my plans

For being the perfect distraction

For the way you took the idea that I have

Of everything that I wanted to have

And made me see there was something missing, oh yeah]

The male spirits then went over to Kouen, and they all started to dance with Kouen as he wooed Isayoi with his song/vow:

[Kouen: For the ending of my first begin

(Males: Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

And for the rare and unexpected friend

(Males: Ooh, yeah yeah, ooh, yeah yeah)

For the way you're something that I'd never choose

But at the same time, something I don't wanna lose

And never wanna be without ever again

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

You the best thing I never knew I needed

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

My accidental happily

(Ever after)

The way you smile and how you comfort me

(With your laughter)

I must admit you were not a part of my book

But now if you open it up and take a look

You're the beginning and the end of every chapter

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

So when you were here I had no idea

(Males: When you were here)

You the best thing I never knew I needed

(Males: That I needed)

So now it's so clear, I need you here always

(Males: Now it's so clear)

Who knew that I could be

(Males: Who knew that I could be)

So unexpectedly

(Males: So unexpectedly)

Undeniably happier

Sitting with you right here, right here next to me

Girl, you're the best

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Males: Said I needed)

So when you were here I had no idea

(Males: When you were here)

(Apollo: Said I had no idea)

You're the best thing I never knew I needed

(Males: That I needed)

So now it's so clear I need you here always

(Males: Now it's so clear)

(Apollo: So clear, so clear, I need you always)

Now it's so clear, I need you here always]

Kouen ended on both of his knees holding Isayoi's hand, as if he is proposing to her a second time. Isayoi had a giant smile on her face and she began nodding quickly with a slight blush on her face. He stood up, picked her up, and spun around with her lifted in the air. When he putted her down, she stopped giggling, she put her hand on his cheek and sang:

[Isayoi: Mon bras pressait ta taille frêle

Et souple comme le Roseau

Ton sein palpitait comme l'aile

D'un jeune oiseau

Longtemps muets, nous contemplâmes

Le ciel où s'éteignait le jour

Que se passaitil dans nos âmes?

Amour! Amour! Amour!

Comme un ange qui se dévoile

Tu me regardais, dans ma nuit

Avec ton beau regard d'étile

Qui m'éblouit

Longtemps muets, nous contemplâmes

Le ciel où s' éteignait le jour

Que se passaitil dans nos âmes?

Amour! Amour! Amour!]

When Isayoi finished singing, Kouen had emissive love within his gaze at Isayoi. I think that he didn't know what she was singing, but I think he knew that she was singing of love to him. Apollo looked extremely happy and then he began another song. It had a funny feel to it and it seemed that Hades was singing to Apollo:

[Hades: I can see what's happening

Apollo: What?

Hades: And they don't have a clue

Apollo: Who?

Hades: They'll fall in love and here's the bottom line

Our trios down to two

Apollo: Oh.

Hades: Ze sweet caress of twilight

There's magic everywhere

And with all this romantic atmosphere

Passions in the air]

Then a woman who pure locks of golden blond hair with had gorgeous waves that were perfectly curled towards her frame. She had a pure pink light surrounding her. As she walked, it was as if the wind was blowing to her and setting her walk to have her hair and dress blowing in the wind. She had a voluptuous perfect hourglass body with the greatest set of boobs that I have ever seen. She wore a very tight form fitting dress that had a slit down the front to her mid thighs and had a deep scoop arc to show off her cleavage. She also had the most gorgeous legs that I have ever seen that made her seem so tall. Her feet had a perfect pedicure and she was wearing lace heels that made her legs look more fit. She had this sashay type of walk that made her hips seem like they were going from side to side as she walked. He body seemed like it was toned but it seemed like she was soft to the touch. She had pink irises that shined in her own basking light. She had very plump lips that were as a red as a rose and she looked as if she had makeup, but as she got closer I could tell that she didn't, she was just that naturally beautiful. After she walked past us, I got a full look at her ass, and it was just as full as her breast and I got a smell when she walked past me and she smelled like honey and that's when I realized that she was Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. When she got to Apollo and Hades, she began to sing to everyone.

[Aprodite: Can you feel the love tonight?

The peace the evening brings

The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things]

Kouen then looked guilty and he began to sing:

[Kouen: So many things to tell her

But how to make her see

The truth about my past, impossible

She'd turn away from me]

Isayoi then reput her hand on his cheeks as a way of assurance and she replied:

[Isayoi: He's holding back, he's hiding

But what I can't decide

I know he'll be the king I know he is

The king I know he is, the King I see inside]

Then all of the djinns began to sing with Aphrodite and harmonize:

[Female Djinns: Can you feel the love tonight?

(Male djinns: Um bi um badibi)

Females Djinn: The peace the evening brings

(Male djinns: Um bi um badibum ba da bi)

Female Djinns: The world for once in perfect harmony

With all its living things

(Male Djinns: Um bidabida a wey)

All djinns: And can you feel the love tonight

You needn't look to far

Stealing through the night's uncertainties

Love is where they are]

I then looked over to Hades and Apollo, and I saw different emotions that I have never seen from either of them before. Apollo looked very happy, but also sad while he was crying a little bit. Hades looked happy but there was worry within his eyes.

[Hades: And if she falls in love tonight

Apollo: *sniffles*

Hades: It can be assumed

Apollo: Her carefree days with us are history

Both: In short, our pal has bloomed]

Everyone immediately began to clap and cheer. Then a woman who had multiple aura colors of turquoise, green, royal blue, and royal purple surrounding her came forward to the couple and looked happily to them. She looked to be about the same age as Isayoi's mother. She had eyes of turquoise and hair of magenta haze that was in a tight bun with braids all around her hair. She had peacock feathers in the tie back of the bun of her hair. She had on a white crown wit green shiny stones. She had on a gown that was a darkish green/blue that lighten up on the way to the floor. The sleeves ended up white and fell loosely past the arms. The gown had gold lining around at the end of the dress. She also had on some light makeup that outlined her eyes. Both Isayoi and Kouen bowed to the woman and Isayoi said, "Hera, we would be honored if you would close the ceremony with Zeus." A man with a large white beard that went down to his chest and had a shining lightning bluish white light surrounding him walked down the aisle to us. His hair was long and luscious with some curls at the ends. He had white robes and a giant purple sash that showed off his royal status with golden sandal shoes. He had on a golden button with a lightning symbol in the middle of it. He also had eyes that held lots of wisdom and resembled eagle eyes but that were lightning blue on the outer edge of the iris. He held his palm when he reached us and Hera took it and walked to where Baba was. Zeus grabbed three candles and two matches as he began to sing:

[Zeus: Some say love, it is a river

That drowns the tender reed]

He put one candle in front of Isayoi and another in front of Kouen and place the third in the middle of the two other candles. The middle candle was large than the other two and had carvings on the handle that the other two had. Isayoi's candleholder had giant waves around the bottom. It also had grape vines with crystals as the grapes. It also had some of the creatures that we saw at Atlantis on it. Kouen's had a bunch of scrolls, crops, and decoration of the Ren Empire on it.

[Zeus: Some say love, it is a razor

That leads you soul to bleed]

Zeus led Kouen to light his candle first by gentle leading his hand. After they slowly lit the candle, Zeus had Isayoi blow out the match. Kouen's light went from a normal light, to a passionate red.

[Zeus: Some say love, it is a hunger

An endless aching need]

Zeus led Isayoi to do the same process that Kouen did. Isayoi's light went from normal, to a vibrant light blue.

[Zeus: I say love, it is a flower

And you, it's only seed]

Zeus had Isayoi and Kouen bring their candles together and light the middle candle together. The light began to with a swirl of the two colors to combine into a glorious violet. Hera then came around with a elegantly decorated rope that had two lopes combined together and at the end had a symbol of the Atlantian Empire.

[Hera: It's the heart, afraid of breaking

That never learns to dance]

Hera walked around and put one of the loops around Isayoi and the other around Kouen. Isayoi grabbed the end that was hanging down first and then Kouen put his hand on Isayoi's. They gazed into each other's eyes while Hera continued:

[Hera: It's the dream afraid of waking

That never takes the chance]

Hera said a prayer with her hands that is to symbolize their union. Then she removed the tope from the couple and had Isayoi take a several feet away from Kouen and Zeus handed him a bow and arrows without any arrowheads. He shot the arrow up to the sky and it landed right next to Isayoi and repeated the process several times. Zeus then led Kouen to collect the arrows and when he did, Hera and Zeus led Kouen and Isayoi back to where they originally were.

[Hera: It's the one who won't be taken

Who cannot see to give

And the soul afraid of dying

That never learns to live

Hera: When the night Zeus: When the night

Both: Has been too lonely

And the road has been too long]

Hera: And you think Zeus: And you think

Both: That love is only

For the lucky and the strong

Hera: Just remember in the winter Zeus: In the winter

Both: Far beneath the bitter snows]

Hera then went to grab a loaf of bread that was lying on the table, and hit the top of Isayoi's head and it broke and everyone from Atlantis clapped.

[Hera: Lies the seas

Both: That with the sun's love

In the spring becomes the rose]

At the end of the song/ceremony, Hera and Zeus had Isayoi and Kouen kiss and everyone immediately stood up and began clapping and cheering. Then Zeus picked up something with something wrapped up inside it and laid it gently on the ground. He then told Kouen to stomp on it, Kouen did so, and everyone began to cheer with so much hope and praise in his or her eyes. As Kouen and Isayoi walked down the aisle with each other. Hera and Zeus followed suit as well did all of the rulers of Atlantis. I got the privilege to walk down the aisle with Kougyoku.

* * *

When we arrived to the reception, I got to see the full view of the area. There was a giant stage behind the Royal Table. The stage had an assortment of Instruments as well as a grand piano. All of the table formed a giant rectangle and within that rectangle was a giant dance floor. The long sided tables looked like they could fit all of the Atlantians and the short tables would fit the royals and outside nation guest. It took a decent hour for all of the guest to go and take their seats and after they did Kouen and Isayoi arrived and sat within their seats. Kouen was the first to rise and speak, "Ladies and Gentleman, I am truly honored and happy that you all could attend the union of marriage between Isayoi and me. I wish to thank you for honoring us with your blessing and we wish to give you blessings in return. Thank you and have a good evening." He then sat down and he and Isayoi shared a quick kiss in front of the guest. Everyone began to cheer very loudly and I saw a wine colored hair man walk onto the stage. He was a little on the bigger side, but he wasn't fat. His hair was very curly like grape vines and was the color of wine. His eyes were also the color of wine and they looked to be a little hazed. He startled the crowd by stating, "Alright, alright. That's what I'm talking about. Now we are going to have the bride and groom do their first dance as a couple with the musical singing voice of Aphrodite and Hera singing to their first dance." I then saw Hera and Aphrodite walk up with Apollo and he began to instruct the playing ensemble.

[Hera: Many nights we prayed

With no proof anyone could hear

In our hearts a hopeful song

We barely understood

Now we are not afraid

Although we know

There's much to fear

We were moving mountain long

Before we knew we could

Ohhhh yes

There can be miracles

When you believe

Though hope is frail

It's hard to give

Who knows what miracles

You can achieve

When you believe

Somehow you will

You will when you believe

Aphrodite: Ohh Hera: Hooo

Aphrodite: In this time of fear

When prayer so often proves in vain

Hope seems like the summer bird

To simply flown away

Yet now I'm standing here

My heart so full

I can't explain

Seeking faith and speaking words

I never thought I'd say

Aphrodite: There can be miracles

When you believe Hera: When you believe

Aphrodite: Though hope is frail

It's hard to kill Hera: Mhmm

Both: Who knows what miracles

Aphrodite: You can achieve Hera: You can achieve

Aphrodite: When you believe

Somehow you will Hera: HOo mhmm

Both: You will when you believe

Both: An' though they don't always

Happen when you ask

And its easy to give in

To your fears

Hera: Hoo Aphrodite: ohh oowoah

Both: But when you're blinded by your pain

Can't see they way

Get through the rain

A small but still resilient voice

Say help is very near

Everyone: There can be miracles (Hera: Miracles)

Everyone: When you believe (Hera: Boy, when you believe, yeah, though hope is frail)

Though hope is frail (Aphrodite: It's hard)

Its hard to kill (Hera: Hard to kill, yeah)

Everyone: Who knows what miracles

Everyone: You can achieve (Hera: You can achieve)

Everyone: When you believe (Aphrodite: Believe),

Everyone: somehow you will (Hera: Somehow, somehow, somehow)

Everyone: Somehow you will (Both: I know, I know, know)

Everyone: You will when you believe (Hera: When you) (Aphrodite: Believe)

Everyone: You will when you

(Aphrodite: You will when you believe)

(Hera: Just believe)

(Hera: Just believe)

Aphrodite: You will when you

Both: believe]

By the time at the end of the song, Isayoi and Kouen were both holding each other closely while slowly dancing. They both looked very content. Isayoi pulled away whispered something in Kouen's ear, he nodded at her, and then she kiss his cheek, and went away from the party group.

I saw Baba follow after her with some items wrapped around in a giant cloak. I discreetly followed after Baba Yaga so that she wouldn't notice me. She walked over to Isayoi who was standing next to a small bon fire that hasn't been lit yet. She was standing on the edge of a cliff that led out to the water. Her veil was off and so were her gloves. I then saw Hades rise up from the ground to make his complete form. I remained hidden in the trees while watching as the proceeded. Hades stomped the ground to create a hollow drum sound and he began to sing words that I couldn't understand***. The ruhk was also singing a very sad song to follow suit to whatever they were about to do. Baba handed the wrapped cloak to Isayoi and she slowly began to open it. Inside was the original ring that Sinbad proposed to Isayoi with, Sinbad's old shirt, and her old dancing scarf that was black with silver dots that resembled the twilight sky. I saw that Isayoi whispered a light prayer to the items. She put the folded shirt on the wood first, then the folded scarf, and then the ring. Baba then gave Isayoi a torch of white fire. Isayoi then set the torch on top of the bonfire and it began lit. Baba then walked up to the flames gathered the ruhk that was forming from the ashes, lifted them up to the sky, and sent them out to the horizon. I looked over to Isayoi, saw a single tear fall down her face, and heard her say, "This is my final goodbye to you, my first love." She then used her magic and killed the fire quickly. She then took Baba and Hades and they all walked back to the party.

Isayoi returned to the dance floor. She ran up and hugged Kouen from the front. He looked very surprised but then when she looked up. He began to blush and he held her within his arms. She then began to giggle at him, pulled him onto the dance floor, and they chose to dance again, but this time with Apollo singing to their union:

[Apollo: There's a calm surrender

To the rush of day

When the heat of the roaming world

Can't be turned away

An enchanted moment

And it sees me through

It's enough for this restless warrior

Just to be with you

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best

There's a time for everyone

If they only learn

That the twisting kaleidoscope

Moves us all in turn

There's a rhyme and reason

To the wild outdoors

When the heart of this star-crossed voyager

Beats in time with yours

And can you feel the love tonight

It is where we are

It's enough for this wide eyed wanderer

That we got this far

And can you feel the love tonight

How it's laid to rest

It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best]

Then the thunderclouds came around and it immediately began to rain. Everyone began to go to the tables, which had protection from with rain with how the rain gather, and glides down. Isayoi and Kouen stayed onto the dance floor. I felt the same familiar type of magic as I did before at the ceremony, but Isayoi didn't think anything of it, once more. Isayoi looked up then looked at Kouen, and started to laugh. Kouen began to join her and then they laughed and held each other. Apollo then continued:

[Apollo: It's enough to make kings and vagabonds

Believe the very best]

The rain then died out as quickly as it came. The rest of the evening was calm and the party guest were drinking and partying. The only ones who didn't drink much were Lucian, Sonja, Isayoi, Kouen, and me. At the end of the reception, many of the people made it safely back to their homes. Lucian had me come with him, Kouen, and Isayoi. We reached the chambers of Isayoi and Kouen and I got really confused and I asked, "Lucian, what are we doing here?" Lucian looked at me with his stoic expression and stated blankly, "As the non-drunk Best Man, it is your job to be around for the consummation of the marriage." It took me a full moment to fully understand what he meant, but as soon I did, I felt every part of my body grow in temperature. My face got fully blushed out and I began to stutter out, "B…bu…but…. Lucian. I…I…I can't. It's… it's." Lucian then put his hand on my shoulder and stated, "You do not have to stay for the entire thing. As soon as the consummation has happened, you may leave. You can stay outside the room until then or go in. It is up to you." I looked over to Isayoi and Kouen and they both had different expressions. Isayoi looked embarrassed and mortified that I had to be there and Kouen just had a challenging smirk on his face. I took a deep breath and exhaled, showing that I was accepting the task. "I'll just stand outside, if that is okay?" I responded. Isayoi and Kouen both nodded and went into the chamber and I just slumped to the floor, trying to think of other things to get rid of the dirty thoughts within my mind.

* * *

POV CHANGE: ISAYOI

Kouen and I entered the chamber and it looked similar to the room that my father and mother had when they were alive. The coloring was a tad different to fit the red of the Kou Empire. I walked over to the vanity, and I began to take off my metal vessels. Kouen went over to his own vanity and did the same placing all three on the table. After I finished taking off all of my metal vessels, I began to quiver. I was having some fear about tonight. Yes, it was my wedding night, but I was unloyal to my first husband by sleeping with another man before my wedding night. I feared that he would find out and not accept me. A warm gentle hand touched my bare shoulder and my shaking diminished. I turned my head to see Kouen with his warm gentle smile that made my knees weak.

He bent his head down and began to gently kiss my neck to ease me. He kept kissing my shoulder while going to my neck and breathing, "It's okay. Relax. I promise we can go as far or as little as you want." His voice was filled with love and emotion. I felt that he truly didn't care if I was with Sinbad because he actually loved me. I relaxed my mind and allowed him to kiss my neck by crooking my head to the other side to allow him to kiss me more. While he kept kissing me, he stroked my arm even gentler than his kisses. I turned around and he brought his lips down to meet mine and he kissed me like he was kissing a butterfly. I began to kiss him back with more passion and he began to follow my lead. His lips tasted of the chocolate that were served at the reception. He holding back to make sure that I was feeling comfortable with all of this. I used my tongue to touch his teeth and he allowed me to enter and he put his tongue inside my mouth. I felt his tongue was very eager, but he was still being very patient with me.

I began to fidget with his coat/shirt and he assisted me with taking it off leaving him in a white puffy skirt that showed off his peck muscles that begged me to lick them with how strong they looked. He began to fidget to with the back of my dress. I assisted him with the unlacing of the dress, and slipped out of the dress to reveal my bottom skirt and my underdress. I untied the skirt and it slid seductively to the ground, leaving me in my nearly shear underdress. Kouen then began to kiss me as he had before, making sure to as careful as he could. I undid the tie of my hair, letting all of it fall to its natural length. Kouen undid his hair and all of it fell past his chin. He then swooped me up in a princess style while kissing me gently and placed me down on the bed as if he was laying down a priceless jewel. He then took off his trousers, got on top of me, and began to kiss me gently once more.

The fire in my loins began to blaze an extreme flame, but I tried to contain myself. His hands then slowly went up to my area and I began to squirm. I wanted him to touch me and allow me to be engulfed within the flames of desire. When he reached my underwear, he began to tease me with the waistband. I kept squirming and he just smirk within our kiss. He went away from my lips and began to seductively kiss my body gently while he slipped down to my womanhood. He slowly slipped off my underwear and he stared at my womanhood. He began to kiss my inner thighs and began to kiss up to my womanhood slowly. When he reached the entrance, he just stopped. I looked down at him and asked while breathing heavily, "Why did you stop?" He just looked at me for a second and asked, "Are you sure? We don't have to do this now if you are uncomfortable." I just looked at his eyes. I knew that he really wanted to do it, but he wanted to make sure that I was okay with it. "Kouen, I love you and I want to be with you, please. I can't stand you teasing me. Please, I need you," I responded with a giant blush on my face because of my embarrassment and my arousal.

He then put his mouth at my lower lips. He began to kiss it over and over lightly and it sent a nice vibration through that area. While doing that, he kissed one spot and an electric shot throughout my entire being. My back immediately arched and I grabbed my sheets do to the power of that shot. Kouen then put two of his fingers inside of me. My vaginal walls gripped on tight to the fingers and they caused my body to thrash around. He shot his finger towards the sky while in my area and I immediately wanted him to re-hit that spot again. I began to whimper and cry out for more. Kouen was smiling at my expressions and then he lowered his head back to my entrance. He took out his fingers and I immediate missed it. I was about to say something to him and he inserted his tongue in me. I felt the slippery wet tongue combine with my own vaginal juices. The tongue managed to slip deeper into my area and I was crying even more than when his fingers were inside of me. This sensation was very different from my first time with Sinbad. It wasn't as desperate and hungry, but rather loving and intimate. The sensation caused me to grip on the sheets for dear life. He continued til I reached my wonderful top peak of pleasure, and I let the wave of tension release, causing my whole body to quiver and shake. As he took his tongue out, he lifted up to me. I felt myself in a daze and I kissed his sopping mouth.

I then pushed to be on top, straddled him, and began to kissing him once again. I left his soft lips and began to kiss his cheek, to his chiseled jaw, to the muscular neck, his strong shoulder, down his broad chest, licked his solid abs, and continued to kiss until I made it to my destination. His manhood was sticking up profoundly. It was twitching with intensity. It was basically begging me to ravish it myself. I did a small simple touch and it began to pulsate even more. I gazed up to Kouen and I saw that he had a blushed look on his face with haze within his eyes. I then lowered my head to the base and I did a slow sensual lick up to the tip. I heard Kouen moan with desire and my teasement. I saw him running his hands through his hair to try to help his tension. After then lick I slowly inserted his engorged manhood within my mouth. It tasted a tad salty, but it has a slight sweetness to it. I began to slowly push it deep within my mouth, but not quite to my throat. I began to slip it in and out slowly. As I saw him struggle, I began to quicken my pace and try to place it deeper within my throat. At one point, I did it really slow and took it as deep as I could. I looked up and saw that he really enjoyed so I kept doing it while picking up the pace to the point where he was trying not to thrust his hips. I felt his manhood shake furiously and then when I did a final deep throat, I felt a gush of ooze flow down my throat to my stomach. His body was shaking just as mine had a moment ago.

I took my mouth off his member and then we gazed into each other's lustful eyes for a minute. His red eyes were very deep and I saw that he was holding himself back still after everything. I leaned forward and kissed him gently. I put my arms around his neck and fell backwards to have his body on top of mine. He began to kiss me more vigorously and then quickly stopped. He pushed himself off of me and then positioned himself to enter me. He paused and looked at me with a cautious look in his eyes, begging for my approval. I held his hand, smiled kindly, and nodded. He slipped himself slowly inside of me. I felt my hymen breaking again once more like my first time with Sinbad, but instead of the intense pain, it was only pleasure that came to me. My back arched, because I felt the immense pleasure hit me all at once. It made the dam of waiting, arousal broke, and the water of pleasurer flowed out of me. I heard Kouen let out an separated breath of pleasurer come from his lips. We stood in our positions for a moment, until I squirmed for a second and Kouen began to thrust himself in and out of me. Each thrust, had me begging for more and more. I wanted him to thrust more into me, so I moan, "Oh, Kouen. Please… faster… faster. Ugh… so… good… Please… deeper." He accomplished my request, by doing exactly as I asked. He kept going faster and faster, and every thrust went deeper as well. I began to moan more, and I could not create words to him, because of the intense pleasure. My vaginal walls gripped his penis so intensively, that I could feel his veins bulging out as he kept hitting the entrance of my womb. He kept going harder and faster, and his cock was starting to get harder. He leaned down and began to make out. He left my lips and my breathing quickened as did his. He began to kiss my neck and I began to claw his back out of pleasure. As I clawed him, he bit in my neck. That was when I completely reached my limit as did he when he thrust his penis in my whole womb.

I felt his seed burst into my womb and my body began to have a spasm. He pulled his member out of me and laid down at my side. I looked over to him, and I swear that I saw a gleam of a turquoise and hazel light coming from my vanity. I didn't question it, but I laid on Kouen's chest. He put his arm around me, pulled me closer, and kissed the top of my head. I circled my finger around his chest and he was whispering sweet nothings as we both drifted to sleep. When I awaken from my sleep, I found myself alone in my bed. I lift my covers to hide my naked body and looked around for my husband. I began to panic for a second and then he walked into our room with a tray for breakfast. He smiled at me and said, "Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?" I calmed myself down from my stress. He seemed to have a teasing smile on his face due to my stress. "I'm sorry my queen. I just wanted to make you breakfast. You were sleeping so soundly and I didn't want to disturb you."

I just sighed at him and then he came to my side of the bed, helped me with a nightgown, and placed the tray of food in front of me. It was some sort of omelet on top of some cooked brown rice. The omelet was steaming greatly to show that it was just cooked. Kouen then took out a butter knife and cut the top middle of the omelet and it oozed over the rice. It smelled amazing and he encouraged me to eat it while it was hot. I took a bite of the ooze and rice together and it made me feel as if my body was going to spaz out like the way he did last night. He smirked at my reaction, raised his eyebrow, and asked confidently, "Good?" Blush spread across my face, I looked away shyly, and replied, "Yes." He put my into a small hug and responded, "I am only teasing, my love." I began to laugh at his teasing, and then he took some of my food. We ate the rest of the dish, then I hopped out of bed and prepared for my day. I felt the pain in my legs once again as I did before. It took me a second for me to get use to the pain and I went to get dress. As I was finishing up on my dressing, Sonja and Lucian walked in with a trays of food for breakfast and I smiled kindly at them and said, "Good Morning Lucian, Sonja. How did you all sleep?" They both smiled and responded together, "We slept well, your grace. How well did you sleep?" I will admit that it creeped me out a little how they responded together. I responded, "Last night went well. It was more than I anticipated." I heard Kouen stifle a laugh from across the room. I glared across the room at him playfully and he burst out laughing. I rolled my eyes at him, looked at Lucian and Sonja, and stated, "Thank you both for the meal, but I'm afraid that I have already eaten. My husband prepared us a meal, which I am grateful for, but now I am unable to consume more." They both glanced at each other, smiled, and then Lucian stated, "As you wish, your majesties. Here's your agenda for today…" then he began to state off all the list of activities that Kouen and I now needed to do as of this morning.

Kouen and I did the activities that Lucian gave us. We made time after our lunch break, we finished our meals early and went off to walk within the gardens and talk about our childhoods. We went on to continue our meetings to begin our voyage back to Atlantis. All the while during the meeting, Kouen would make faces when none of the advisors were looking at him, causing me to restrain myself from laughing. He would also trace his toes against my legs, I would lift my skirt, and he would outline my exposed skin. It would cause me to feel tickled. I tried my hardest to suppress my laughter. I would repeat the process to him, and he looked like he was trying his hardest not to look aroused. By the time we finished our dinner, we went out to the garden while the ruhk luminated the garden with some of the flowers. While we walked through the garden, we stopped by the roses. Kouen plucked one of the deep red roses, gave it to me, and said, "I have some presents for you. First being the rose." I took it from him, brought it up to my nose, sniffed, smirked, and responded, "And the others?" He embraced, dipped, kissed me, and said while wiggling his eyebrows, "The last one is for the bedroom. Think of it as a gift and punishment for teasing me today." He bent down to kiss me again. I pulled away slightly, stated, "You know you started it right?," and then continued to kiss him. I felt him smirk against the kiss. He swooped my body in a princess style fashion, and then took us to the bedroom. He let me have it that night. He kept teasing me by blindfolding me, tickling me with a feather, and he would nip spots of my body. It sent so many new feelings and tense sensations throughout my core.

* * *

The next three weeks continued on this way. It was like going through a honeymoon stage, other than all the preparations. Every morning, Kouen and I would make breakfast each other, alternating every other on preparing the meal. During the day, in between our meetings, we would walk and talk about our past to each other. After our lunch and dinner, we would go walking the gardens. We constantly spoke words of love and affection to each other whenever we could. He would poke, hug me, and kiss me whenever he had a chance. At night, Kouen would be very passionate with me and helped me explore new ways to express our love within the bedroom. He was very good at leading new ways, and when he though I got the hang of it, he would let me lead the new experience by blindfolding him and teasing him in these new ways.

The day before our departure back to Atlantis, I awoke before Kouen and was about to prepare breakfast for us, but as soon as I rose, I felt very queasy to my stomach. I immediately ran to the washroom and threw up the contents within my stomach. When I finished, I looked over and saw that Kouen was still asleep, and I thanked the heavens for that. I realized that for the past couple of days, I kept feeling queasy for no apparent reason. I thought that it might be because of something I ate. I walked over to my wardrobe and turned on the clairvoyant visualizer that showed current events of different areas. I was finishing putting on my undergown when I heard the one familiar voice I thought that I would never hear again, "Yeah, I went to the Sacred Palace and rewrote the ruhk." I turned my face towards the screen and saw the man I presumed dead, who I saw die, who died within my arms. "S…si…sin….Sinbad?" When I saw the ruhk flapping my weird patterns and I knew what he said was the truth. I ran over to my wardrobe, grabbed my emergency armor, then ran over to my bed. I shook the bed to awaken my husband. "Kouen, honey. I need you to wake up." He began to stir awake. "what…what… what's happening?" he began to question. "Honey, I need you to get around now. I will get the servants to gather the rest of our things, but you need to prepare to leave for Atlantis now!" I told him frantically. "Why?" he asked me with concern. "He's alive. He's alive and he won't stop until he gets his way. Let's get the people, board the ship, and go back to Atlantis," I told him quickly. I saw him process what I said and then I pointed to the clairvoyance screen. I saw his eyes grow in fear and then I screamed, "LUCIAN!" I saw Lucian sprint through the doors and responded, "What?" I then gave my best commanding voice, "Have everyone gather within the ships. We need to leave now. We need to go to Atlantis now. Have the servants put the rest of my things in the ship. Prepare Kouen as well. I need to go get Alibaba and Aladdin. I will return, but have the ships ready to sale off within the hour." I saw Lucian look confused, but he nodded and took off to follow my orders.

I put on my on a black tight suit with white and blue light armor on my torso, my arms, and my legs. It took about thirty minutes to put it all on and then I went to grab my metal vessels and I prepared to take off, but Kouen grabbed my arm and said, "Please Isayoi. For our sake, please be careful. I hope you are able to get the boys, but Sinbad is relentless and will stop at nothing until he gets what he wants." He then pulled me in for a tight hug, as if this might be the last time we see each other. He pulled away, looked deep with my eyes and I saw his fear. I then went up and kissed him on his lips tenderly and he stated while putting his forehead on mine, "Please come back to me." I then nodded and stated, "I will, my love. I promise." I then put on the last of my metal vessels with Zeus headpiece, I chanted, "Oh son of Zeus and Pleiad Maia. Messenger of the Gods, god of trade, thieves, travelers, sports, athletes, border crossing, and guide of the Underworld. I ask of thee, lend my tremendous speed and turn my body into a great magus. Awaken, HERMES!"

My armor then changed into a hooded dress outfit that had six layers spread out at the bottom near my mid-calves. My shoes had wings at the end sides and I had on thigh high black socks. My clothing was a rich parchment color. I then kissed Kouen one last time and I flew straight up to the sky. My metal vessel of Apollo began to shine once again and I could hear the sound of the trumpet come from it. I used the powers of Hermes to zoom my way to the Sindria Headquarters. I then saw a group of people surrounding Alibaba and Aladdin. Then used switch my djinn equips of Hermes and then I summoned, "Oh Great Leader of the Titans. Father of Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades. I summon thee to use thy powers of time manipulation to aid me in my troubles. Turn my body into a great magus: KRONOS!" All the sand from around the area encircled me and turned into very thin see through fabric that encircled my legs, around my wrist, neck, waist, and created small shrouds dangling from my arms. Underneath that, I have sand colored fabric that covered my torso, breast, and nether regions. I used my abilities of personal sense of time keeping and paused with everyone in that room. I broke through the glass and I heard the ruhk sing around us:

[Ruhk: Mud, sand, water, straw

Faster

Mud, and lift the sand

And pull the water

And raise up the straw

Faster]

I grabbed Alibaba and Aladdin's hands and flew them out of the building and took them into an abandon building.

[Ruhk: With the sting of the whip

On my shoulders

With the salt of my sweat

On my brow

Elohim, god on high

Can you hear your people cry?

Help us now

This dark hour

Deliver Us, Hear our call

Deliver Us

Lord of all

Remember us

Here in this burning sand

Deliver us, there's a land you promised us

Deliver us to the promise land]

I then stopped my magical powers of time sensing and I looked at the boys with full concern while holding their cheeks. "Are you boys okay? Did he hurt you?" They both were shaking their heads and replying no. They were very surprised to see me and I completely understood why. I knew I had to get these boys on the Atlantian ships. I began to sing to them while stroking their hair, trying to calm them down:

[Isayoi: Yaldi hatov veh harach

(My good and tender son)

Al tira veh al tifchad

(Don't be frightened and don't be scared)]

I grabbed both of their cheeks and looked at them deeply in the eyes, trying to get them to know that I am going to take them away:

[Isayoi: My sons,

I have nothing I can give

But this chance that you may live]

I then put two shrouds of clothing to cover their heads, while I gripped onto my metal vessel of Apollo, and began to walk outside where I knew several soldiers were beginning to surround us. I saw the soldiers gathering and I used the super hyped sound of my voice to create a surge of volume to damage the soldiers:

[Isayoi: I pray we'll meet again

If he will

DELIVER US!]

I saw the soldiers writhe in agony by the soundwave. I then signaled the boys to follow me and summoned my blades of Zeus and Hades. I then began to fight my way through to create a gap for the boys to get through. I would cross my blades to cut out the others, circle around to cut down all of my enemies, and then disabled the swords. I grabbed the boys' hands and ran with them to the loading docks.

[Ruhk: Deliver us, hear our prayer

Deliver us from despair

These years of slavery grow

Too cruel to stand

Deliver us

There's a land you promised us

Deliver us out of bondage and

Deliver us to the promised land]

When we got the docks, I saw that mostly all of the ships were all out to sea, except for a single ship. This ship had Kouen, Lucian, Sonja, Morgiana, and Inuyasha. I guided the boys onto the ship. I then used my abilities to conjure up my trident of Poseidon and handed it to Lucian. I whispered in his ear about why I needed him to hold it while they set sail. I went over to Alibaba and Aladdin, who both looked like they were about to object to my motive. I put my hands on each of their cheeks and began my sleeping spell:

[Isayoi: Hush now, my warriors

Be still, loves

Don't fight

Sleep as your rocked by the stream

Sleep and remember my last lullaby

So I'll be with you when you dream]

I saw the boys struggle against my spell, but I knew that they couldn't do it on their own. I went over to Kouen and handed him all of my metal vessels except for Apollo's, Aphrodite's, Kronos', and Hades. He grabbed my face leaned my forehead against mine and said, "Be careful." I kissed him gently once more and I turn over to Lucian. He walked up to me and I pleaded to him:

[Isayoi: Lucian, dear Lucian

Be still now for me

Such precious cargo you bear

You know of somewhere

Where they can live free

Lucian, deliver them there]

He nodded his head at me, hugged me with the trident in his hands, and I went merged with Hades once again. I jumped off the ship and landed by the shore while staying within the water. I unmerged with Hades, pulled out my staff, and used magic to push the ship out to the water. I felt my magic deplenishing greatly due to all of my full equip and using a large amount of magoi to pushing all the boats out far to sea until I will not be able to see them anymore. After I push the last boat out of my vision, I began to sing/cry out:

[Isayoi: Ahhh.. ahhh… ahhh.]

I then looked up and saw Armakan, Mira, and Rametoto in the djinn equip forms heading over to the ships. I equipped with Hades once again, and I flew in to strike the trio. I broke their formation and began to fight them off with the fighting skills of Hades. Everytime I fought one off, another came fight at me. I noticed for a light second that Rametoto wasn't fight anymore until I saw him about to use his Extreme Magic of water towards Kouen's ship. I slashed both Mira and Armakan to do damage but nothing too deep to fatally wound them. I knew it wasn't their faults and that they were being controlled by something they didn't understand. I flew over to Rametoto to try to stop him from his Extreme Magic, but I arrived too late and his attack had the water looking as if it was going to sink the ship. When he released it, Rametoto hit me with his lance and it sent me flying into the beach. I reached out to the sinking ship and screamed, "NOOOOO!" Then the boat went into the water. I looked down to the water with grief, then I let out a smirk that was covered that was covered my face. I used my powers to see through my trident and I sang to the passenger:

[Isayoi: Brothers you're safe now

And safe may you stay

For I have a prayer just for you

Grow my mighty brothers

I'll come back some day

I'll coming and deliver them too]

I then let go of my magic, forced myself to remember my tragic memories, and forced myself to cry. I looked up to see the empty sea, knowing that I encased the ship in an airtight bubble to preserve their safety until everyone left the beach. I used my abilities to have my people sing through Apollo's metal vessel:

[People: Deliver Us

Send a shepard to shepard us

And deliver Us

To the Promised Land

Deliver us

To the Promised Land]

I raised my teary face up to the sky and screamed to the gods:

[Isayoi: DELIVER US!]

Then I felt a large hit to the back of my head and I blacked out.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTES:

I do not know anything expect for Isayoi and her Djinn abilities.

YAY! I FINALLY FINISHED! Actually in all honesty, I've had this done for about a week. I just wanted to reread and correct the other chapters. I am truly sorry for the extremely late post and that it took so long. For the time span... let's just say that college is a pain. It's not that the courses are a pain (I actually love to learn), but rather it is the people. College is what you make it, but I made the wrong choices. What will happen now? Who knocked Isayoi out? What is to become to Atlantis and the rest of the world? What will happen between The  
Sinbad-Isayoi-Kouen" love triangle now?! Continue to read to find out! That for your support and patience and I sincerely hope that you enjoyed!

* * *

Pictures:

Isayoi's Ring: pin/275071489718827766/

Isayoi's Wedding Dress: pin/574560864933060805/

Isayoi's Makeup: pin/AcsTm0KZKl_fRVzk7xXsljFpKYpxCwuEe6vRB1qnwuolbDe8NcyDFL4/

Isayoi's Hair: pin/AV1q0esrRMGvJKM6l0yxANcqv-VkX9FCriGLNtS7QKa9jjcYVdTnxE/

Wedding Venue: pin/AQfM6-YZzpeRprLotla7599V3-IOIonG1l_sVpdcC4zTB8W2U4ekpII/

Blue and white flowers: pin/532832199647350864/

Male Clothing: pin/333055334927027398/

Hera's Crown: pin/474566879462434842/

Wedding Reception: pin/290974825907668070/

Isayoi's Armor: pin/182747697360625154/

Hermes Outfit: pin/761389880724163932/

Kronos Outfit: pin/341077371756638984/

* * *

Translation:

Father once said to me

Many moons ago

A demon's hand will defend

Mother said one day

There is more than you must know

A mortal hand will sustain

Two hands together

Incomplete alone

Balance in union

And the gate will open

Go my children go

Go to crimson flames

To save our children

The lights of memory remain

* * *

SONG LIST:

Everyday a Little Death - The Count of Monte Cristo (HIGHLY RECOMMEND THIS SHOW! IT IS ONE OF MY FAVORITES!)

Song of Parting - Inuyasha 4: Fire of the Mystic Island (I changed the language to Greek)

Stay Alive Reprise - Hamilton

Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again - Phantom of the Opera

It's Quiet Uptown - Hamilton

United We Stand - Quest for Camelot

Honor to Us All - Mulan

For the First Time In Forever - Frozen

Great Spirits - Brother Bear

Dein ist mein ganzes Herz - I adore the Placido Domingo Version

Disney Love Medley - Voctave

Never Knew I Needed - Neyo

Mon Bras Pressait Ta Taille Frele - Dieren

Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Lion King

The Rose - Amanda Mcbroom & Lee Lessack

When You Believe - Whitney Huston and Mariah Carey

Can You Feel the Love Tonight - Elton John

Deliver Us - The Prince of Egypt (One of the Greatest Pieces of Musical Works in history in my opinion and you can fight me on that)


End file.
